Illyria the Slayer
by Hearns
Summary: STORY REMOVED FOR EDITING -Illyria take solace in the weeks following the battle with Wolfram and Hart while living in a Sorority House full of Slayers as Gunn recovers nearby, will she learn what it means to be human before the Armies of the Black Thorn
1. Pt 1,

Illyria the Slayer

By Shannon Hearn

Angel and the rest of the Fang Gang are owned by Joss, Sorry.

* * *

Prologue:

The story so far up to this point.

Angel and his crew Survived the battle with the forces of the Wolf, Ram and Hart after they slaughtered the Circle of the Black Thorn. But during the battle, the Sub-T demonic community was revealed to the world. Angel has been picking up the pieces as he has been hooked up with Agent Riley Finn of the Demon Initiative who has been put in charge of learning what new Sub-T threats are starting to emerge in the world. Add to this that During the Battle Illyria put a fraction of her essence into Gunn to save his life, but thanks to the Powers that Be, Illyria has started to merge some of her personality with that of her human Shell Fred and has felt power she has never felt before during her need to avenge Wesley's death.

Angel and his Werewolf girlfriend Nina are working through their issues and Angel's isolation from the world. But during the last few lines of my previous story; Nina hasn't still not told her family that she is a werewolf yet and has been dreading it.

Illyria has started to feel that she is loosing her self but has found solace in learning through her warrior pride that there are other warriors out in the world called Slayers who in her eyes can fight on par with her, thus she sees them as being equals on the battlefield. An effect of this on Illyria's state of mind comes through when she asked one of the Slayer's named Vi to keep an eye on Gunn while he is in the hospital as Illyria's new merged physiology started to assert itself and her feelings for Gunn have started to flood to her as she caring about him. Also this new boost of her physiology has given her a bad case of B.O., which has made her promptly shed her warrior cat suit and bathe and wear human clothing. Now forced to feel human, she is still haunted by the fact that she failed to save Wesley and has decided to move in with the Slayers to find herself. This is where our story picks up.

* * *

Part 1,

* * *

Illyria stood before the large five-bedroom house that lay near UCLA. For a human structure it looked like the rest providing shelter for its occupants, but for the neighborhood it was situated it was mainly for scholars and educators with their families. But this house was different; it housed the Warrior beings known as Slayers and Watchers.

"Hey Illyria, I hope that you don't mind sharing a room with a few of the Potentials, because we are kinda full in here." Jo-Anne the Slayer, the future mate of the dark haired half-breed's son Connor said as Illyria felt the book bag she was carrying.

"I do not mind sleeping with other beings, all I request is a place were I can view the outside." Illyria said as she walked through a puddle on the sidewalk.

"So you give you the bed closest to the window." Jo-Anne said moving next to Illyria carrying another bag of stuff that they had gotten from Winifred's room.

"Correct." Illyria said as she slowly moved up the three steps of the night strewn house and stopped at the door as she turned towards Jo-Anne as she came up the stairs with another Slayer named Kennedy.

"Jo-Anne, the Slayer... I wish to thank you and your kind for coming to the Half-breeds and My aide." Illyria said as Kennedy opened the unlocked door the suburban house.

"Illyria, that is what Slayers do, come to people's aid." Jo-Anne said as she let Illyria into the well furnished but open house. "Well welcome to shay de la Slayer." Jo-Anne said as Illyria moved through several pieces of furniture noticing that there were several boxes stacked up throughout the place.

"Sorry about the mess, we were kinda of setting up the place when Jo-Anne's friend Connor called for help." Kennedy said as she looked around the room and noticed that Illyria was petting one of the plants.

"This plant likes the light of the false sun." Illyria said as she started to caress the leave of the plant some more. "The Song of the green, I thought I had lost the ability to hear it." Illyria said as she started to move around to the other plants by the window.

"Illyria," Kennedy said as she moved over to Illyria. "I placed a spell on them so that some of the other Slayers could hear the plants so that they could water them." Illyria looked down at the plant as she could almost hear it stretch to caress her hand with its leaf.

"Then it is not me who is hearing this?" Illyria said somewhat taken down notch.

"Illyria, the spell is something I picked up from my friend Willow while she was tending her garden." Kennedy said as Illyria looked at her.

"This friend Willow must be a powerful being to be able to hear the Song of the Green." Illyria said looking at Kennedy.

"Yes she is, listen once you are settled how about I tell you a little about her, okay." Kennedy said as Illyria moved over and picked up a spray bottle and gave the plant she was petting a spritz of water to it.

"That sounds good Kennedy the Slayer," Illyria said as she placed the bottle down by the plant and started to follow Kennedy and Jo-Anne down the hall.

"That sounds good, Illyria, but if you want to fit in around here, please just call us by our names, and by not our names then "the Slayer." That is only used when we announce ourselves in a formal sense. Around here it is pretty casual." Jo-Anne said as Illyria tilted her head to the side and studied her in a bird-like manner.

"But you are Slayer, among my people it is a sign of respect to be addressed by your title." Illyria said stating her views of the world.

"Well among Slayers, we tend to be impromptu, and tend to view each other as equals. So here is an piece of advice, be nice for just a little bit, you will be amazed by what you can get information wise before you have to use force." Jo-Anne said as she opened up the door to one of the rooms and entered to see three girls sitting on a bed telling war stories in loose fitting sweat garments and t-shirts.

"... And as I came into that cave this big old hoken beastie decided that it was going to do some wall crawling." A girl with dark skin and long blond hair braided up into a long pony tail sat telling of the battle she had been in using her hands to act out how she and the creature she had fought. "Well I stood perfectly still deciding to let it come to me." The girl said as her youth pointed out that she was no more than probably eighteen.

"Well did you do the stand very still and listen with all your senses, or do the act on instinct, Aisha?" One of the other girls said as she lying on her stomach listening to the thing play out.

"More like I knew where it was at. So I threw up into the ceiling of the cave my battle axe and hit is squarely in the chest." Aisha said continuing with her story. "I had to step out of the way so the thing didn't land on me."

"A simple tactic to use when your opponent can move on various surfaces." Illyria said as she set one of her bags down on the bed closest to the window. "Strike them while they are on a surface above you so that gravity will bring them down. I slew an Suz' Abbey demon the same way." Illyria said as several of the girls turned to look at her.

"So did you slay it the same way that Aisha did?" One of the girls who had short cut black hair said.

"Yes, but I used a battle blade of mine." Illyria said as she looked at the warrior who had been telling the story.

"So what, same tactics the beastie died, so what." Aisha said looking over Illyria attempting to figure out how to size her up.

"I had to dismember it before I chopped its head off." Illyria said doing a showdown with Aisha.

"Oh," Aisha said, "so you dismembered it, so how many limbs did the thing have?" Aisha said with a look of wonder on her face as she attempted to deduce what type of creature needed to have its limbs chopped off.

"Forty." Illyria said coldly.

"Oh," They all said at once as Kennedy decided to introduce Illyria to her fellow roomies.

"Everyone this is Illyria, she will be staying here a few days." Kennedy said as the girls got up off their beds and moved towards Illyria.

"Hi, Illyria I'm Chloe," A girl with dark hair no older than Sixteen shook Illyria's hand. Illyria just looked at how the girl was shaking it and replied back in almost a similar manner. "Over there as you can tell are Aisha," Chloe pointed over the dark skinned one who had been telling over her hunt. "Over there," Chloe continued to point as Illyria followed the young warrior's finger to where another girl was sitting cross-legged with a wooden sword in her lab, wearing some sort of blue robe that was done in an elaborate style that from Fred's memories pointed to that it was oriental like the girl. "Suzuka, or Suz as everyone calls her, but she hates it." Chloe said kinda of giggling in the process.

"So Illyria, that's a Balkans name." Suzuka said looking at Illyria's features.

"Balkans???" Illyria said with curiosity.

"Yeah, history tends to be my hobby," Suzuka said getting up off of the bed and moving over to Illyria. "Illyria happened to be a name of a country in the Balkans back in Roman times. It is said that fierce warriors who had served in the Roman Empire had come from there. Also there is a myth that they took their name from an Ancient Demon God, that came from Edina the mother of all monsters." Suzuka said as Illyria hung on every word. Illyria felt a twinge of respect as she remembered Edina. Edina had not been forgotten but was known in this time. Illyria's name had become the name of society of warriors in this people's history. Maybe this is what the Oracles had been trying to tell her. That in finding herself a new path, she would learn of her past.

"Suzuka, I would like to learn more of these Illyria people." Illyria said looking at her fellow roommates with interest.

"Okay, I have tons of books on world history and other things. Your free to take a look at them if you like." Suzuka said as Illyria moved over to her.

"I would be glad to." Illyria said as she moved over to one of the beds. "Is this where I am going to sleep?" Illyria said deciding to use some tact among her new sisters.

"Yes, you can take that bed. I mean no one likes it due to it being directly in the sunlight. But..." Chloe said as Illyria right then and there decided to strip all of her clothes off her body revealing a very naked frame before them as she opened one of the bags and pulled out the nightshirt that she had been sleeping in the previous night.

"Okay, she doesn't wear any underwear other than a sports bra." Aisha said seeing how far the blue lines on Illyria's skin actually went.

"Illyria..." Suzuka said moving up to Illyria. "

The next time you decide to do that, give us some warning or at least do it in the bathroom. Because we... Um don't want to see your naked form in front of that open window." It took Illyria a moment or two to realize what she did.

"Ah, casual Nudity is a taboo in this culture when done in a public place. I will attempt to keep my nakedness concealed." Illyria said as she started to blush in embarrassment.

"Illyria, listen I heard that you are a Slayer that spent some time in a Hell Dimension; is that true?" Jo-Anne said looking at Illyria as Illyria took a pillow and covered her legs with it.

"Yes, Fred or the name I went by before my change to this form, spent almost five years in the Hell dimension called Pylea. During that time I was stripped of most of my garments, no underwear and lived in a cave after I escaped from being a slave." Illyria said as she sat down holding the pillow like a shield. "I was nearly mad when Angel found me living in cave that I called my Tree." Illyria said as Fred's memories started to spark inside of her.

"It was so lonely. So cold. It felt like death and I started to write on the walls of the cave to stay sane." Illyria looked at the rest of the girls in the room.

"Living in Hell." Man I can't even believe to fathom what happened to you.

"Fear, pain, death, madness, loss. I saw them gut and eat a girl no older than ten for an evening meal. I can still hear her screams as they cooked her alive to keep the juices fresh." Illyria said as she reached into the tote bag and took out the Animal idol, Flagellum, the Destroyer of realms and started to stroke its head.

"After Angel rescued me, Wesley and Gunn who had found a human village located us and for the first time in five years, I wore clean clothes..." At this time Illyria was crying... "I had forgotten what soft was against my skin after being forced to wear a sackcloth garment against my skin."

"So the entire nudity thing is just you attempting to fit back into the human world." Aisha said seeing how Illyria was behaving.

"Um, yes... Well kinda it took me awhile to adapt to the human world the first time, now since I have Demon Essence in me, it's a little hard for me to act like me." Illyria said as a Texas twang came from her voice.

"So in other words, you are screwed up for a second time." Suzuka said as she readjusted her bed kimono.

"I take offense to that Slayer. If I chose to I..." Illyria said in a full demon queen bitch mode, and then she stopped herself realizing what she had done. "Sorry." With that the Texas twang returned as Illyria started to bite her lip and curled up her knees to sandwich the pillow between her legs and her chest.

"It's okay, Blue... Adjusting to superpowers and emotional messiness is something that Slayers have a thing or two knowing about." Chloe said as she moved by Illyria. "So, what feminine products do you use? I noticed that you don't have any hair in your lower region when you sat down a moment ago, I was wondering because your legs look really great and I want to get my legs that way." Illyria realized that telling the truth would be the best thing to start with, that and finding out what Chloe had for dinner as she regurgitated her previous meal in the nearby trash pail by the door after Illyria told her how the hair over her clothed body was removed by bacterial means as it was eaten off while wearing her skintight warrior vestments.

* * *

TBC,


	2. Pt 2,

Part 2,

* * *

The morning sunrise was like nothing Illyria had ever seen. She felt warm, as she stretched out of bed. This was only the second time she had slept like a human but she was starting to like it, but the getting up part was draining. Her body didn't want to move but something in her felt alive as she moved to get up as the fog of sleep faded from her body. She looked around to see that she was holding the long eared stuffed animal idol in her arm. Then she raised her arm up and an order hit her again.

"I stink again. Must I be cursed with this smell the rest of my existence?" Illyria said as she realized that she had to bathe once again. With that she reached down and started to shuffle through her bags for new garments to wear and for the material called deodorant. With that she moved to the end of the hall to search for the room of the indoor rain.

As Illyria moved throughout the hallway she noticed that there were several boxes in a few of the doorways along with weapons of various designs hanging on wooden weapons mounts. Text covering various subjects ranging from "Biological development on alien worlds" to "The History of the Amazons" and many of these subjects started to click in her mind as being important. Then as Illyria continued her journey down the all she noticed that there was a door labeled W.C. and there was water running from behind it. Illyria just waited as she studied the sound of a person humming from behind the door. The song she could not place but she had heard it before someplace and it was as if it was a strong memory of Fred's. It was of a memory of a time right after Fred had fornicated with Gunn inside of his conveyance that he had used in battle before he had met Angel and the others. It was of an old tune of "I can't get enough of you Baby" and whoever was humming it was doing a good job at the tune. Illyria became curious about who was singing the song so she decided to done some of the studying characteristics Winifred had used to study a situation that had become honed in Pylea. Slowly opening the door Illyria slowly moved in as she cracked the door to see the Slayer known as Kennedy perched with one leg on the sink listening to a human device called an MP3 player as she cut away at the foam on her leg and scratching in the process the hair off of it with an small bladed handle device. Illyria just stood there watching the Slayer doing a simple hair sheering chore and she became fascinated by this act of removing hair. She knew that the humans had once been from the muck but they had later developed hair later on which Illyria had only recently learned by watching late night educational television. That was just about the time Kennedy looked up as she rinsed her leg off.

"Illyria, I didn't see you there." Kennedy said as Illyria just looked at her and studied the items by the sink.

"Humans are strange beings, you attempt to remove yourselves from your previous states, yet part of your past comes back in regressed primal form." Illyria said as she moved towards the Slayer.

"Yeah it really sucks but hey, there are some things that all this hair removal does. It makes for some really great love making." Kennedy said as she moved towards Illyria and stroked at a lock of Illyria's hair and started to examine it.

"I would suggest a good conditioner to give your hair some life, it seems so limp and lifeless. You might have blue in your hair but you need to understand that looking a little better might make you feel better." Kennedy said looking at Illyria more intensely and Illyria started to move backwards not liking how predatory the Slayer was behaving towards her.

"You look like you are lusting after me like a male, but you are female. This disconcerts me, I feel uncomfortable." Illyria said as Kennedy stopped and backed off.

"Sorry, I thought that you were, you know a male entity in a female body." Kennedy said blushing sheepishly.

"I did not have a gender as to say. I took the gender of my host body." Illyria said as Kennedy looked at her.

"Sorry Illyria, I'm gay and well you do have an attractive body. No wonder Connor said that you looked hot wearing that leather Cat suit of yours and during the battle well, you have a good figure." Kennedy said as Illyria became unsure how to proceed.

"You lust after members of your own sex." Illyria said as she attempted to fathom this alien concept of same sex fornication to her mind. "How can there be any young as a result?" Illyria said looking at Kennedy.

"Well Illyria, I don't know... I'm just kinda of wired that way sexually. My true feelings about my sexuality didn't come out until I learned after a spell that I liked women instead of men." Kennedy said as Illyria took note of this.

"So this action you are taking towards me is your attraction towards me as a potential mate." Illyria said worried afraid that she would be in some mating act that she knew not how to proceed in her seven lifetimes.

"Not exactly, I already have a girl. I just, you know, kinda of find you attractive, a little skinny but good looking. So I apologize for how I approached you." Kennedy said as Illyria stood her ground.

"I do not wish to be an object of your fornication. I was just watching your hair sheering technique that you were performing on your limbs." Illyria said as she was prepared to summon one of her blades.

"Oh, so for you... You haven't seen anyone shave... Have you." Kennedy said realizing the reason that Illyria was watching her.

"I apologize, I took your looking at me as you being.... I deeply apologize." Kennedy said as she looked away from Illyria. Illyria just twitched her head around in her bird-like pattern.

"I have much to learn about this shell I am in and last night's talk about hygiene has left me curious and disgusted at the same time of how this body will operate as I am confined to it." Illyria said moving towards the Slayer.

"Illyria, I'm sorry. I think that the both of us tripped at what the other was thinking. Truce." Kennedy said as she offered up a slightly wet hand to Illyria.

"Truce Slayer, if there are other's with your sexual preference tell them if they even look at me in a lustful manner, I will batter their bodies and pull their eyes from their sockets to see their mewed and battered bodies." Illyria said as she started to become almost feral in front of Kennedy.

"Illyria, I'm human and trust me if you want to know why people lust after you, take a word of advice. You have a beauty about you that people see inside of you. A sense of danger and of innocence that both contrast and compliment yourself." Kennedy said as she touched Illyria's face. "It isn't your body they lust after, Illyria..." Kennedy said as Illyria turned to look in the bathroom mirror. "They see the humanity in your heart which is the most precious thing that you have and I see it too... Now I will not make a move on you but you will have to learn about your sexuality and trust me you are definitely going through puberty. Trust me being here will make you a stronger person." Kennedy said as Illyria saw herself in the mirror and she reached out her reflection.

"Wesley... Was this what you were attempting to teach me, that I still have much to learn about myself. I am small, not as mighty as I used to be, I cannot rule by running... You knew that I would fall more than once. You just wanted to give me a perspective on life. I will learn Wesley... I will honor your memory in that way." Illyria said as she turned towards Kennedy with tears going down her face.

"Will you accept my apology, Kennedy the Slayer?" Illyria said as the Slayer looked at Illyria.

"You know Blue... We have to do something about the way you look because between your marble peach skin and your blue markings you need to seriously need some fashion work because you look like you need to improve your appearance because no Slayer would ever be caught with split ends like that." Kennedy said as and Illyria started to look at each other and start to laugh like mad.

"Yes, my hair... It looks like the underside fur of a Maul Beast from Quartoth realm. I agree with you there." Illyria said as she leaned on Kennedy.

"Well Illyria, I let you get cleaned up, but here... You might want to use this when you wash your hair." Kennedy said as she handed Illyria a bottle of hair revitalizer.

"What will this do?" Illyria questioned.

"Lets just say, its part one of the bodywork that I'll help you with." Kennedy said as she headed out of the bathroom around Illyria and closed the door behind her. Illyria stood there for several moments after Kennedy had left and looked at herself in the mirror again as she pulled of her nightshirt and looked at her naked human body.

"I have so much to learn..." Illyria said as she realized that the Fred in her wanted to do some touchup work on her especially around her neck. "Is my neck really that long? Or is it just the Stripes?" Illyria thought in the back of her mind.

* * *

Vi the Vampire Slayer had just come into Slayer House after spending her watch duty with Gunn. For a guy that had been slice and diced by a group of Vampires as he decided to take out their demon master, well he showed that he was tough as nails. Between listening and comparing war stories about demon's monsters and killing techniques she started to learn that she wasn't the only monster hunter out there. Heck the way that he talked about slaying a forty-foot tall while crouching monster made her think of her battle against the First Evil. But given how Illyria was behaving when Spike had introduced her to the human demoness, she felt that Illyria was like another being that she had encountered. The Vengeance Demon Anya. Vi knew that at some point she would have to tell the blue demon about how much life Anya had and how much she was willing to sacrifice to protect her friends and loved ones. So as Vi walked through the doors of Slayer house she saw Illyria sitting on the couch wearing what looked like normal human clothing and Kennedy and several other girls around her adjusting her appearance between hair rolls and nails.

"Illyria what are you doing here?" Vi said as she moved into the house and looked at Illyria as she looked at the young Slayer.

"I came here due to me needing someplace that I felt comfortable being with... That and I was scared so Jo Anne and Kennedy the Slayer decided to let me stay here so I could be closer to Gunn as he is recovering." Illyria said as she attempted to get up as the cotton around her toes forced her to waddle in a strange manner but forced her back into the sofa.

"Okay girls, I think we better let Illyria's nails dry." Kennedy said as Illyria just sat there in defeat. "I'll be back in a little bit to remove those rollers from your hair. At least we got it to a point where it doesn't look like a rat's nest." Vi just looked at Kennedy as Illyria slowly looked at the blue on the back of her hand.

"I feel like I'm about to be served up as some elaborate meal instead of being cleaned up." Illyria said as she slouched down some.

"Illyria you look somewhat better than I last saw you at the Hospital." Vi said as she sat down on the couch next to Illyria.

"I know, but this being human is something that I am still learning about, but I feel like I have been taken down by some mighty foe." Illyria said as Vi reached over and took Illyria by the hand.

"Hey I'm still learning to be a Slayer. So how about this, you teach me to fight and I'll teach you some of the human nuances of what it means to live in this world." Vi said as Illyria looked up at her.

"You are asking for a trade that you will get the better part of it Slayer." Illyria said examining the young Slayer.

"No, I say you are getting the easier part Illyria." Vi said as the Illyria looked at Vi's cast.

"Gunn has marked you with his name." Illyria said as she moved her hand to feel the black marker laden signature of Charles Gunn.

"Yeah he did and I signed his, listen do you want to sign mine." Vi said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a black marker. "You know kinda of a trophy of saying I am here. Spike did a little thing of poetry called the Slayer when I asked him. What do you want to put?" Vi said as the question put Illyria deep into thought.

"I shall sign my name, in the four languages that I have come to respect." Illyria said as she sparked her finger and accessed Fred's memories of how to use the pen and started to think of the way she would put the symbols on to the cast. Then Illyria started to slowly do the symbols of her name and she realized that she started to feel comfortable as the symbols started to take form. First she did her name in the language of the Old Ones, then in Brak-Lin, then she wrote her name in English, but the last time she wrote her name, it started to come out in mathematical equations that had been floating in her mind since she had taken over Winifred's body. Vi looked at her cast and took notices of these last symbols.

"Um Illyria," Vi said as she tried to stay still as possible as she attempted to prevent her arm from cramping. "That is an interesting math problem you are putting down. What does it mean?" Illyria had to stop for a second as she looked at and studied the symbols with curiosity.

"I believe it is my name in the sorcery called Science." Illyria said as she finished the last symbol. "I don't know what compelled me to write it, but I sense that I have evoked my name." Illyria said as she felt some power flow around her.

"Illyria, why did you do that?" Vi said as something hit her and flung her to the other side of the couch.

"Vi, are you well?" Illyria said as she rushed off the couch and moved with inhuman speed to Vi.

"I fell okay, just that last thing you put on my cast sure packed a wallop." Vi said as she looked at the cast again, and the mathematics had changed in to something else. It read: "Winifred Burkle, the soul of Illyria the Prymordium"

"Uh, Illyria is your name Winifred? Because your spell is saying what your name is." Vi said as the letters on her cast changed from bluish black marker to glowy green and red letters. Illyria moved and saw it and realized why she had written it.

"Winifred is a part of me, I believed that she was gone, now I know I'm not alone on this journey." Illyria said as she handed the marker back to Vi.

"Well the next time that your sister or soul decides to send you a message, tell her to make a phone call." Vi said as she looked at Illyria, as an egg timer dinged.

"Do you have something cooking Illyria?" Vi said as Kennedy came back into the room.

"No, Vi..." Kennedy said as she moved over to Illyria. "It's time to take the rollers out." With that Kennedy moved Illyria back to the couch and started to take the rollers out of Illyria's hair. "Now after I get these rollers out, Suz and the others have picked you out something to wear." Kennedy said as she slowly bit her lip lower lip with her teeth.

* * *

Charles Gunn lay in bed looking at the TV, between the mass speculations on several TV networks about where the Sub-T community can come from. The very fact that Earth as a whole just had been in the middle of two inter-dimensional forces for several centuries had started to set in. What Gunn and the other had done was just to make sure that there was an Earth left in the end. But this program on CNN was mainly a science debate of how these doorways could be opened and the possible cultures that had arisen on those worlds.

"I say that according to the Murdock theory, that these Aliens or "Sub-T's" as they are being called must have passed through pre existing doorways between the dimensional realms. Now, how such doorways or portals could be opened would require large amounts of energy." With that the speaker onscreen was put in a mini box at the top of the screen as footage of the monster portal was shown with the forces of Wolfram and Hart coming out of it. "Given how the portal here was shut down, it speculates that there are biological beings that either have large energy stores in their bodies equivalent to nuclear reactors or have the ability to channel naturally occurring electrical or gravitational energy in the area to open these doorways." One of the speakers said as the image shifted to his counterpart on the screen.

"Yes but according to research done by Winifred Burkle at UCLA, she stated in her theories that dimensional gateways would require the focus point of what she calls a "Hot Spot." Now if these hotspots were in an area where the amount of natural energy would allow for such doorways to occur and form. Then the only thing that prevents these doorways from being seen is the use of coherent particles that would make them visible to an outside observer." The speaker droned on and on as Gunn reached for the remote and started to flip through the channels only to find that the kids' networks were the only ones not showing back-to-back News reports. It was like nine eleven all over again with news guy talking with news guy, talking to government official or technical expert or some analyst or business executive taking about what had happened. Heck where was Rudy Gullianni when you needed him. At least that guy knew how to put things were they were needed.

"Mr. Gunn..." A nurse said sticking her head into the door, to see if he was awake. "It is time for your physical therapy." The nurse said as she rolled in a wheel chair.

"Oh, alright. Anyways TV was looking boring." Gunn said as started to pull the sheet off of his body.

"Wait I'll get it." The nurse said rushing over to stop Gunn.

"Listen you have had some severe injuries done to you. Most of your insides are being held together by stitches and that blue stuff your girlfriend put inside of you." The nurse said as she helped Gunn up into the chair.

"I know but this is like the second or probably third time I have been in the hospital like this." Gunn said wincing at the pain he had.

"Second or Third time!!! Mr. Gunn you better think of choosing a better line of work. Because whatever you have been doing is pretty dangerous." The nurse said as a figure came through the door.

"Charles, are you in here?" Illyria said as she came into view as the Nurse moved behind of Gunn.

"Yeah, I'm in here Illyria." Gunn said as he saw Illyria. She was wearing a baggy yet feminine black long sleeve t-shirt that had red sleeves, which hung loosely around her hands. She was wearing denim blue jeans that made her form look like she was Angelic but it was her hair, the browns and blues of her hair showed that it was highlighting her face especially her blue eyes. It was as if her hair had come to life and gone from the flat dead falling style she had had since she had taken over Fred's body, now it seemed that somehow she had tapped into Fred's being and somehow it had started to transform her to something less menacing and more human. The stripes that ran from her forehead and the sides of her neck were almost invisible but still noticeable, as she looked coyly at him a little unsure how to proceed next to him. She looked like a human being and if it weren't for the blanket-covering crotch she would have seen the boner that he was giving her.

"Human... Um, Gunn. Do you find this appearance satisfactory? " Illyria said as the nurse turned and looked at her.

"Well if he doesn't find you attractive even with the blue hair there must be something wrong with his head." The Nurse said as Illyria came closer.

"Gunn, I sensed that I am close to you. The Shell's... Sorry." Illyria said as she turned away for a moment in shame. "I am still learning these emotions. They are complicated but the Slayers are teaching me." Illyria said as she turned back towards Gunn.

"Illyria, well you look like a Goddess." Gunn said taking her hand.

"I do???" Illyria said wondering if her change in appearance had done something to give her back her former powers or some of her prestige that should have had when she entered this world.

"Yeah... Like an Angel that has come down to save my life." Gunn said as he took her blue toned hand in his and started to stroke the back of it.

"I know that you are trying to fit in, and this is a start." Gunn said as Illyria started to cry.

"My eyes seem to be over flowering with their fluids," As Illyria started to wipe at her face and one side of her shirt started to slide down to reveal her shoulder and the yellow bra she was wearing underneath.

"Well I'm kinda of glad you are showing your human side, you haven't shown much emotion other than see the bad guy, kill the bad guy." Gunn said as Illyria looked at him as she slowly moved over to pick up a Kleenex and started to dab at her eyes. "I'm not ashamed of seeing in you. I know that you are not Fred, but in time you will find your own feet as you walk around." Gunn said as Illyria turned back to him.

"This ground is uneven for limbs like these, I used to slither on my tail and I had speed and strength in my last form." Illyria said holding out her arms and legs.

"Well, Blue. Life doesn't give us what we want... It gives us what we need and right now you are in need of being held." Gunn said as Illyria moved slowly over to his chair and realized something in the back of her mind, where was the Nurse taking him.

"Healer, where are you taking Gunn here?" Illyria said as she looked up at the woman.

"To his death..." With that the Nurse changed her form sprouted a blade from her arm and took a swipe at Illyria and Gunn. Illyria using her summoning powers and brought up a metal pike and blocked the blade's blow. Suddenly the woman or creature attempted to slice at her and Gunn again. Suddenly she blocked several blows of the blade as she spun around and used the end of the pike and did a head blow.

"Gunn are you well enough to move the conveyance you are in?" Illyria said as she grabbed and pushed out the wheelchair with her leg and Gunn started to roll the chair with what strength he had to move it at speed he hadn't even thought about.

"Yeah, just deal with blade babe." Gunn said as he rolled the chair into the hallway.

"Senator Lilith Hodgekiss was my master, Charles Gunn will die." The killer nurse said as she attempted to take another slice at Illyria, but Illyria used her summoning powers and transformed her pike to a battle-axe and swung it hard taking one of the blades out. The Nurse decided to duck and run on the wall and dive out the door and moved into the lobby. Illyria started to run after the Nurse. Using her own speed, Illyria started to move at a velocity that started to force her limbs to ache. Illyria had not known that pain could feel like this, it was as if time was slowing down and pulling into a blur. Something was driving her like it was a primal force of her being that she didn't want to lose another person like Wesley. As Illyria moved down the hallway she could see the nurse slash assassin extruding another blade from its arm as it slashed at a police officer in the hallway and cleaved the poor soul in half as Gunn spun on by him.

Illyria knew that in some part of her being that time was slowing down for her.

"My the Powers that Be hear my call, please give me the speed to ensure that the human Charles Gunn doesn't die." Illyria said in the back of her mind as time started to slow around her. As Illyria moved she felt that something had wakened inside of her. Then Illyria saw the Nurse and she was leaping towards Gunn. Illyria ran harder and harder until the world around her morphed into nothing but a bunch of streaky lines in the sides of her eyes as she swung her axe with all she force she could muster through this environment and slammed it down through the Nurse. The force Illyria had used on this one attacker slammed the humanoid demon not just through the floor but also through three others until it came to a rest leaving a large dent in the last one. With that Illyria turned to moved around the hole she had made and knelt next to Gunn.

"Charles... Are you...?" Illyria couldn't say anymore Charles moved his arm around her back and pulled her close.

"I'm going to be okay, Blue..." Gunn said as several security guards and police officers came up around them.

"Secure this floor." One of the officers said as he moved towards Gunn and Illyria, "Son, what happened here?" The officer said as Illyria and Gunn just held onto each other, not answering the question. It didn't need to be answered from the way they were holding onto each other.

* * *

TBC

Click on the Blue Button and Review


	3. Pt 3,

Warning This Chapter possesses some Dark and violent Sexual imagery at the start of this section. Reader's digression is advised.

* * *

Part 3,

* * *

Spike was sleeping on his couch as the DVD in his X-Box was replaying the menu of _Species II_. Between the imagery of the Immortal humping Buffy and Dawn like the Alien possessed Astronaut in the film and making them pregnant with his toxic spawn. Spike started to have a strange dream that the Immortal had done the same thing to Buffy and her Sister Dawn as they screamed for someone to come and save them.

The fact that the bastard had humped Dru during his sex orgy with Angelus's love Darla; but the bastard was touching Dawn's innocent body, something that neither Buffy nor Joyce would have allowed over their dead or undead bodies. Spike had sworn to Joyce, Buffy and Dawn's mother before her death that he would protect them from harm. With that Spike knew what he must do. He would save Dawn and Buffy and find someone, some sorcerer or medical expert that would restore them and remove the Spawn from their bodies before finally killing the bastard for defiling them.

Spike had raced to Rome in his dream and ran into the Immortal's loft to see the Immortal doing it to Buffy as she cried during the sex act, but as Spike ran towards the field to free the two people in the world that he had given a damn about a field caught him in flight and he caught fire as sunlight filtered in from and above sky light as the Immortal started on banging them for another time as their guts regenerated after giving birth to their first two spawn.

That was when Spike awoke to his phone buzzing like mad and attempting to shake off of the dark imagery from his mind. "Hold on for a Bloody second..." Spike said groggily as he got up off of the couch and moved over to the phone that was hanging in the kitchen area. "Wait until I get there." Spike stopped and checked his phone's built in caller id. It was Angel's cell phone.

"Bloody Hell Angel do you know what time it is?" Spike said as he attempted to work out the sleep from his eyes and trying to remember it was a dream.

"Yeah Spike I know it is one in the afternoon." Angel said as Spike turned to look at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, well it is, Mate." Spike said apologetically. "So, why are you calling, are you and the Mrs. future Liam Angelus still shagging each other?" Spike said as he attempted to get a rise out of Angel over the phone.

"Spike," Angel said switching to I'm in business mode. "Gunn got attacked at the hospital." Angel said coldly.

"Say What..." Spike said off guard as he looked into space.

"Yeah, one of the nurses turned out to be a minion of the late Senator. If Illyria hadn't been there Gunn would be dead now." Angel said as Spike got the feeling of where this was going.

"Let me guess the minions know their leaders are gone, so they are taking out their anger on us. I thought taking down the Black Thorn was a good thing. Oh, Well Spelt Milk." Spike said as he reached under the sink cabinet and pulled out short Roman Style battle sword he kept for personal protection. "So you are letting me know that probably members of the Frell Brotherhood might be gunning for me." Spike said as he heard a knock at the door.

"Be there in a sec." Spike said as he moved to pick up a remote and started to click through channels to access the camera outside of his door but in doing so, he accessed the Screen in the Screen mode that allowed him to look at what was happening on the other channels. It wasn't until he saw what was happening on KLAX Channel 7 that Spike stopped flipping through the channels.

"Bloody Hell." Spike said as he turned up the volume to his TV.

"According to eye witnesses, there was an attempt on the life of one of the injured from what many have called "The Gateway to Hell indent." Now what we have been able to piece together so far is that one of the individuals who took down the would be attacker was reported to be a Sub-T, now from recent footage Sub-T's have been known to have sufficient strength and speed to some serious damage; now from reports one of these Sub-T's used enough force to drive the attackers down at least two to three floors." The reporter said as police and military personnel started to surround the place. "It looks like we have to move, now Steve..." The Female reporter said as she moved with the Camera crew to a different area but the camera guy was definitely earning his pay.

"Bloody Hell its Soldier Boy," Spike said over the phone to Angel. "It looks like He is in charge of moving Gunn." Spike said as he cranked up the volume some more.

"Yeah, I think that he is moving Gunn to a secure location." Angel said as Spike watched the scene unfold.

"Bloody Hell," Spike said as he saw several of the Slayers he knew from Sunnydale show up into frame.

"What is it Spike?" Angel said over the phone.

"It looks like some of the Slayers have decided to help out Little Shiva." Spike said noticing Chloe, Vi, Kennedy and probably three or four more.

"Well I hope that she makes Contact with them, it probably be good to have some extra muscle around Gunn." Angel said as he started to chew over in his mind about things.

"Listen Angel, you help Dog girl and her Family, I'll go see if I can help Shiva out with Gunn." Spike said as he tossed on a clean shirt and put on his long leather Duster while putting the sword into a sling that he kept his weapons in while out on patrol.

"Okay Spike, but you might want to grab the chainsaw that I left at your place. I have the feeling that you will need it, be careful Spike. These are the followers of the Black Thorn we are dealing, so be on your toes." Angel said before he hung up the phone.

"Blue Bird, I know that you are learning to be human. But do you always have to keep building up a body count." Spike said as he headed out the door and got in his red two thousand-four Ford Mustang and headed down to the Hospital. It was going to get interesting for them all.

* * *

Illyria was sitting in a room with several officials standing around her. They had been asking her questions about the attacker; the reason that Gunn was targeted by the being that Illyria had pummeled through the floor or floors in the plural sense. Illyria was just numb not from the attack but from that a part of her had surfaced. Winifred...

"Can I see Charles Gunn?" Illyria said as Fred's southern drawl started to work its way to the surface.

"Ma'am, we just to need to ask you some more..." One of the officers said as Illyria was getting to the point where all she wanted was to see if Gunn was well.

"I will not answer any more of your questions, Human... I need to see Charles Gunn. I Demand it, I..." Illyria started to become more irrational emotionally. "I lost a good friend of mine who was my guide. He was helping me to find my place. Now he is gone killed by those I saved this world from. Gunn is a fellow warrior who helped save Winifred.... Me from a Hell world and I saved him from one as well." Illyria said as she got up and headed through the officers around her.

"Wait a minute, now you are not going anywhere until we get some answers to..." One of the taller police officers said as he got in her path.

"I need to see Gunn." Illyria said as she moved past the guy and proceeded to hit the door with enough force with her hand that the hinges and the lock were torn off as the door flew off and crashed into the hallway.

"Oh, Darn..." The Officer said seeing the imprint of the doorknob into the floor.

"Bloody Hell, I knew finding would be easy but not this easy." Spike said cautiously coming into the room.

"Spike, do you know where Gunn is?" Illyria said as Spike looked around the scene.

"Blue bird. Listen a Friend of Mine is Moving Gunn to a safe place." Spike said as Illyria calmed down some as he came into the room.

"Spike, I don't know the scent of these beings. Since my human side has become more dominate, I could smell demon, but human and other things. Metal. But I smelled magic and science one her body like she was wrapped in like the rotting flesh of death." Illyria said as worry and fear mixed together as she leaned forward against the wall.

"Well Bird don't worry we'll find out who sent this assassin after Gunn. Just be glad that you were here to save him." Spike said as he moved over to Illyria.

"Spike... the scent on them smelt like something that Fred...I smelled on you after she brought you back." Illyria said as she turned to face him. "Spike the smell came from the back of your head where you have a scare under your hair. Here." Illyria said as she pointed out the spot on the back of her own skull with her fingers. The look on Spike's face turned him white was a sheet.

"Bloody hell... I knew that he wouldn't stay buried forever even after Buffy destroyed the Hellmouth." Spike said as he moved to grab Illyria by the arm and pulled her out the door but stopped and turned towards one of the cops. "Listen, any of you blokes seen an Agent Riley Finn anywhere around here?" The officers looked at Spike like okay you know more about what is going on than us. Please fill in.

"Um, Agent Finn is down the hall third door on the right." The officer said as Spike continued out the door with Illyria.

"Blue, I think you better be ready to deal with some of the newer badies that will heading your way. Because they are like nothing you have ever seen." Spike said has he took the hilt of his sword and pounded on the door with it. "Finn, you better let me in. Its Spike." Spike said with a determination Illyria hadn't seen outside of battle and their training sessions.

"Do you wish me to summon my weapons?" Illyria said as she looked at Spike,

"No Bird, but I would suggest that you be at the ready." Spike said as he knocked on the door again. "Finn, I know your ass is in there." Spike started to yell at the closed door. "I know that Adam is involved." The last words lead up to the door opening and Agent Finn standing there.

"Spike???" Finn said as he looked at the Half-Breed in shock. Illyria started to sniff at the air and realized that the same smell was coming off of this human as well.

"Human you have the same smell as the Half-breed here and the warrior that attacked Gunn. How can that be?" Illyria said starting to get worried as she summoned one of her swords in her hand and slowly bit her bottom lip.

"Spike bring your friend in, and you better tell me how much she knows, because you have to see what we found on the body." Finn said as he closed the door behind them on the table before them lay several laptop computers, photos and the severed arm from Gunn's would be assassin in a forensics bag.

"Bloody Hell..." Spike said as he looked at the severed limb. The metal band around the wrist and up half the arm pointed to this creature being made up from dead tissue.

"This thing skinks of death." Illyria said as she leaned over and looked at several of the photos. "This one was different, but he looks like her. What Magic is this?" Illyria said worried as she started to bring forth the Spark to access Fred's memories. "Given the style of how the tissue has been spliced would suggest that it would take a Necromancer and an Orn'gigal Healer working together with some major technology to pull this off." Illyria said in Fred's voice. Spike and Finn looked at her like she had grown another head right before them.

"Blue, is Fred in there?" Spike said as Illyria looked at the images of the body.

"The one called Winifred and the one called Illyria, their minds have been merged into this vessel, Spike." Illyria said as she circled around the table some more as she commanded her blade back to its holding realm. "Sorry, when the Oracles said Smoothie effect, they decided to meld our two minds and personalities together. I'm trying to understand it, but right now, the science geek in me has taken over and is fascinated by what's here." The Blue haired Fred said as she picked up one of the pictures and started to examine it.

"Fred... I mean Illyria." Spike stumbles at how he should state the name of this being before him and Finn.

"Just call me what you feel comfortable with. Just call me Blue for now; it is something that both my Winifred and Illyria aspects can deal with for now. You will need the knowledge that we both possess to help you." The Blue demon said as she started to look at Spike and Finn.

"Can you tell me about his Adam, is he some foe or some Ally of yours that fought against, because if he is like you, then that means this being must have had a progenitor of great knowledge to create it." Blue said as her mind attempted to merge her human's logical of science and her demon's knowledge of warfare together.

"Oh, Bugger. We have to tell her about him." Spike said as he looked at Finn.

"Yeah. I was sort of thinking that as she started to name the parts of what you need to create a being like this." Finn said as he decided to take a deep breath and started to think of a way to state this creatures existence to his superiors as well knowing that n old threat may have surfaced as he started to tell the Blue demon of what he knew of Adam and some of what was going on during the Initiative's final days in Sunnydale California.

* * *

TBC

Click on the Blue Button and Review


	4. Pt 4,

* * *

Part 4, 

Finn was standing on the gaping hole that used to be Sunnydale, California. Spike was right, when the First wanted to Nail Buffy, it was planning to take out everything in a fifty-mile radius to get her. Illyria who was standing next to Spike had changed her wardrobe some to fit the occasion. Somewhere that girl had a red leather cat suit, between how it was cut and how Blue was moving in it, he could said this. Anyone who was going to make a superhero movie or create a new costume for the X-Men would have to take a note of how this girl had her costume designed.

"Spike do you know where the battle with the first went down?" Finn said as he looked around the huge crater.

"Yeah it took place in the Hellmouth right under the high school." Spike said as a soldier pulled a handheld PDA that had a grid of all the Old Sunnydale buildings overlaid on top of an image of the crater their position was marked with a red pulsing light on the screen and handed to Finn.

"Okay that means we are looking for what is left of the old University campus." Finn said as Spike and Illyria looked at the screen as well.

"I sense Magic in this place. Old Dark Magic. It feels older than me." Illyria said as she summoned a battle Axe.

"Blue don't worry pretty much everything evil here got splattered." Spike said as Illyria's head suddenly spun around in a direction behind them and disappeared like a fart in the wind. Then there was a sound of a tree exploding which got everyone's attention. Quickly Spike and Finn raced over to see Illyria holding some demon that looked like a cross between a basset hound, and Shiatsu, a melted wax candle and Mike Myers playing Fat Bastard after he had gone on the Jared Subway diet giving him the aptly name Vigina Neck.

"Help, I've got a really pissed of Slayer who wants to chop me up with her freaking Battle Axe." The Demon yelled as Spike moved to see who it was.

"Clem???" Spike said seeing his old Neighbor from the Grave Yard.

"Spike, could you tell this kind Slayer here that I'm not a threat." Clem said as the various flaps of skin he had looked like they were sagging more as he struggled against Illyria's iron grip.

"Illyria could you let go of my friend here?" - Spike said as he moved by and put a hand on her arm and she didn't flinch.

"Spike you know leather Amazon Goth Slayer Babe here?" Clem said as he looked at Spike as Illyria started to sniff at Clem.

"Yeah I know Illyria here. Clem, so what are you doing here?" Spike said as Illyria still had the baggy flesh demon pinned down as she debated about whither or not he was useful.

"Well if you tell your friend to let me go, I'll tell you." Clem said as Illyria let go of him as she gave him the look of stern warning.

"Sheesh what is her problem?" Clem said as Illyria's eyes shifted from their human blue tint to a more glazed over demonic appearance as Illyria used her powers to morph the battle axe she had and changed it to something that looked like a cross between an Arabian Scammer sword from Ale Baba and the Forty Thieves and a Klingon Crescent Bat'leth Sword.

"We had a good friend of ours attacked in the Hos'ital and she is kinda of close to him." Spike said as Clem just looked at him then towards the team of commandos standing with their assault weapons raised at him.

"Spike, I thought that when Buffy and her Army Slayers decided to nuke the Hellmouth, Nothing survived." Riley said as he looked over to the edge of the crater.

"Well considering that most of the demon folk around here didn't want trespassers coming here. I mean the nasty fold who want the deep dark stuff." Clem said as he started to move past a tree at the edge of the crater and the cavernous scene transformed. Where the edges of the crater showed nothing, the edges started to change and buildings started to appear around the edges of the crater. Some of the buildings looked like they had been scrounged up from various structures. A wall from a four-bedroom ranch style house, another from a Victorian style and so on and so forth. All of the buildings looked like this and there were a lot of them, a whole lot of them.

"Clem how long did it take you guys to rebuild this place. I mean between the battle Buffy, the Potentials did against The First, the place was thoroughly nuked." Spike said as Clem moved forward and guided them into the remnants of the city.

"Well, the residents that didn't get run off by the First and took refuge away from the Hellmouth slash the blast zone. Decided to start and rebuild the town." Clem said as Illyria started to follow them into the Cliffside build village that had sprung up.

"I don't understand, Sunnydale was reported to have fallen in due to a collapsed Sink hole." Finn said as he started to look around at some more of the buildings and started to see a mixture of Sub-T's Humans and what looked like Human and Sub-T hybrids. "Heck when I was first stationed here, I saw a news report stating that a series of sinkholes had opened up. Heck old Xander fell into a collapsed section of the City while he was doing construction." Finn said as he noticed that several of the residence had started to gather around them.

"Yeah well all that is all and good, but we have to deal with something else." Spike said as he started to but in. "We are here to find out if the little lab experiment your old boss cooked up is still sealed in that concrete tomb your superiors put it in. That and the fact that we are here searching for the same guys that attempted to skewer Gunn." Spike finished as Clem decided to butt in.

"Wait a minute this is about that incident that went down in LA a few days ago? Whoa... Now I thought learning that the First had decided to set up a nest under the town was bad... Now I think I'd better introduce you to Reynold and Gloria. Because they had a run in with a few guys with large eighteen wheeler trucks." Clem said as he moved down the block and opened the door to what looked like to be the Local diner.

"Clem what do you mean by eighteen wheeler trucks?" Finn said as he Spike and Illyria entered the diner.

"Well I'll let Gloria fill you in. She and Finch the guy that runs this place are kinda of dating. Heck after the sink hole happened Finch almost had a brain aneurysm when he found a completely naked blond chick come out of what was left of the sewers." Clem said as Spike noticed Finch the Snitch. Buffy's old informant to the demon community who ran a bar in town.

"Spike, old buddy. How are you doing, I heard from a bud in LA that has his own bar there? Finch said as Spike turned around to see him and some blond carrying so many boxes that that his and her faces were obscured." Finch said in his usually slimy way.

"Okay, Mind that I help your girlfriend with those?" Spike said as he moved over to help the blond. But the moment he got close enough to sniff her as he removed a box so that she could see. He saw a face he didn't want to see in a long time. "GLORY... You Skanky bitch mother. I'm going to kick your Trashy Goddess butt and send you back you belong." Spike said as he pulled out a sword. Glory fell backwards with a look of pure fear in her eyes.

"No. No. No. The blond beat up man from my dreams, he was saved by the woman in two places. Then the blond beat me with a hammer. A Sister... a Key... I think... Now the man in the nurse's garb that my had goes through, he says, you killed me and I killed you..." Glory said as she started to squirm against the wall as Spike moved through the boxes that lay spewed all over the floor. "No, I will leave the girl in the green dress alone. I will heed the words of the man I cannot see." Glory said as she started to cry. "Finch...." Glory said as she just shook on the floor. "Can you ask your friend to leave or tell me why I am having flashbacks to my death and of a non corporeal person that tortured me before the roof fell down on Sunnydale?" Glory said as Illyria moved over and sat down beside of her and spoke in a language that was almost unintelligible to the human ear, but Glory seemed to understand it. "How can I understand you? Finch thought that I was some Slayer with amnesia, but am I something else?" Glory said as she was attempting to process some information in her mind.

"I spoke in the language of my people." Illyria said as she took off a glove and started to stroke at the woman's cheek with her blue nailed thumb.

"So am I one of your..." Glory was scared yet calmed by Illyria's actions.

"I think you are something of a descendant of my people. More Watered down yet just still as powerful." Illyria said as compassion and understanding came to her eyes. "Tell me of how you got here, and of your first memories." Illyria said as Finn moved over and sat down at a table and Finch reached and got Glory a glass of water.

"Well the first thing I remember is that I was laying naked on some stone alter underground and some blond guy that seemed not to touch me seemed to be chanting. He felt Familiar yet it felt like I was looking at my own body from outside of it." Gloria started to speak as she started her tale. What Spike would learn from the three hours of listening to this woman was that she had paid for whatever crimes she had committed against Buffy. And Illyria told her that both her and Glory's worlds were gone and this was their home for their rest of their existence.

* * *

"This is where I saw the four eighteen wheeler trucks parked at." Gloria said as she moved down the hill in dirty well grimed up blue jeans, mud encrusted hiking boots and a somewhat clean jacket. 

"Easy there Luv, you're moving a bit fast." Spike said as he looked at the reformed Former Goddess.

"I know but if it is of such great urgency then I know that whatever was buried here, must be dangerous enough to drag one of my kind out of L.A. to protect the guy she is in love with." Glory said as she looked up at Illyria and helped her over an outcropping of rock.

"Gloria," Illyria said to the other former Goddess. "How do you feel? I mean learning that your home realm is gone?" Illyria said as Gloria paused for a second and thought hard about it.

"Well I had this feeling that I was stuck away from home and I wanted to get back." Gloria said as she took a deep breath and let her shoulders sag down. "But learning that you could open portals and one of the realms you first visited was my home. I don't want to go back considering that whomever killed my people in a wholesale slaughter might come after me; I don't want to meet my end again since I have been given a second chance... If this is going to be home, well I have to take care of the friends I have made here and start a family." Gloria said as Illyria started to flashback to her first days of being awakened in this time.

* * *

No this cannot be, my army is gone. They are all dead... No one I know of has the power to slay so many of my chosen warriors. Illyria thought as she collapsed to the floor of her once mighty temple. All gone, my temple is destroyed. Illyria's mind was just numb as the images before her eyes and the feeling of loss started to sink in. That was when she heard the sound of one of the Champions of the Humans approach brandishing the weapons the humans called a Gun. 

"My world is gone." Illyria said sensing that these were her last moments as the human Sorcerer called Wesley aimed his weapon towards her head and cocked it back ready to take the life of the creature that had sucked and devoured the woman he loved from the inside out.

"So is mine." Wesley said as a lone section of loose masonry finally gave away after centuries of water, wind and pressure and fell. Wesley was distracted by it impact. Illyria froze a moment of time and looked at the pain in his eyes. They were like her new ones she was looking through. In pain. That moment Illyria had to know how much of her empire had fallen. So using what strength she had she opened a vortex and leaned forward and fell through it. Part of her wanted to fall to her death and let all end that was when she hit the vortex and fell through the fluxing images of the realm her temple was in and towards another place of her kingdom. That wasn't when she hit a lake of water.

Illyria turned and pushed with her will to get out of the chilling water as she modulated he form so it was more aquatic based with fins and flippers. Swimming through the latke she thought she had landed at one of her palaces that was until she looked down to see he place underwater. It took hours for her to get into it then she found that this place was also put to ruin. Illyria at that moment started opening vortex after vortex to all of her five other kingdoms. Each one she found destroyed, laid to waste and infested with the muck that she and her kind scraped off the bottom of their appendages. When she reached the final realm her kind ruled over she found descendant beings of her kind which only had a fraction of the power they did, looked like they had been crushed a very powerful force just recently. What ever force had crushed her kingdom had obliterated all traces of her people. That is when she fell down on the ground.

"My Kingdom... All gone.... Crushed to dust by the winds of time and by forces I do not know of." Illyria said as she burrowed her hands into the dirt by the crushed pillar of a once mighty temple that held her name. "My name is nothing... I am nothing... I have no people to which to belong to.... All I have in this existence is this Small Shell..." Illyria cried as numbness started to set in. She sat there for hours just attempting to digest her place in this world. That was when she went deep into thought. This shell would have to do, the warriors she had gone up against. One of them had considered this Shell as his world and she had taken it from him. She needed a guide to help her. She had fallen, she would not fall again so leaning forward she knew she had to learn to walk in this new reality that was her life now. With a wave of her hand she leached onto the vessel in which she had been held for so long and went there to find her answers.

Illyria walked through the place the Shell had worked and unsure about the smells and sensations she was experiencing. There in the Shell's workplace she saw the being known as Wesley packing up items that belonged to the Shell. Illyria decided to get closer to be heard but she stayed a good distance away so not to be threatening to Wesley and she spoke.

"I have no where to go. My kingdom is long dead. Long dead. There's so much I don't understand. I've become overwhelmed. I'm unsure of my place." Illyria said as she attempted to get some sympathy like the living muck that had held up a sign asking for money for food she remembered from walking to her temple with Knox. Wesley just held his ground as he put more items into the box.

"Your place is the with the rest of your people: Dead and turned to Ash." Wesley said as Illyria sensed that he knew the answer to her questions, he even knew before her arrival at her temple that it had been destroyed. She needed his help and she would yield for a time but she had to learn or else she was good as dead.

"Perhaps... but I exist here. I must learn to walk in this world. I need your help..." Illyria decided to lean on his loss as well over her claiming of the Shell as her own. "... Wesley." Those words had gotten Wesley's attention and he turned towards her. Illyria just stood her ground.

"If I were to help you find your way... you have to learn to change. You mustn't kill." Wesley said as Illyria started to question why he was telling her this.

"You killed my Qwa'ha Xahn in defiance of your leader." Illyria said remembering that Wesley had killed Knox where he stood during Angel's speech about his defense of humanity.

"He murdered the woman I love." Wesley said with acid and pain in his voice.

"And that made it just." Illyria questioned as she started to dig into why Wesley would give her such an order even after he had disobeyed one from his half-breed leader.

"No. It wasn't just. I'm probably the last man in the world to teach you what's right." Wesley said in defeat as he himself was attempting to sort out his own actions.

"But you will. If I abide, you will help me." Illyria said, as she knew that like her this being, Wesley was hurting like she was.

"Yes." Wesley answered as Illyria wondered if he had chosen this on his own, or was it some way to feel that had had gotten part of his world back.

"Because I look like her?" Illyria said wondering what she had done to commit this being to aid her even after she killed the woman he loved.

"Yes." Wesley said with one-word answers as Illyria moved over to the Sarcophagus and placed her hand on it attempting to regain some sense of her lost world.

"We cling to what is gone. Is there anything in this life but grief?" Illyria questioned as she attempted to find her place in the world and Wesley gave her an answer that in the future she would take to heart as she attempted to find her way.

"There's love. There's hope... for some. There's hope that you'll find something worthy... that your life will lead to some joy... that after everything... you can still be surprised." Wesley said as Illyria stroked the stone with her fingers as she chewed over what she would do next.

"Is that enough? Is that enough to live on?" Illyria wondered as the images of how much of a selfish domineering jerk she had been around Wesley and the others before the battle. Would she have let him know that Fred or a part of her was alive in herself? Now it was too late for Wesley, but for Gunn she would be open and tell him everything. It was the only way...

* * *

"Illyria, you okay." Finn said as he looked into Illyria's eyes. "You look like you are attempting to grasp the moment." Illyria just snapped back to reality. 

"No." Illyria said as she reached up to her eye and rubbed a tear out with her finger. "Just trying to deal with that Gloria is from one of the realms I used to know." Illyria said as she moved down another set of rocks of the pressed path they were using to get down into the crater. "I think I brought her some closure knowing that this is her home now, and that her and my people knew each other, from a long time ago." Illyria paused for a moment to think. "She is only the second maybe third being from a realm I knew of that is living in this world. What if others got out or escaped to this world from the ruins and slaughter I had found."

"Well Wars tend to displace people all over the place, some just find places that will take them in and for the most part they have to work at least trying to find their way." Finn said as he looked at the blue of Illyria's eyes. "'Hey my best friend in High School was born from the Mae Long people of Vietnam.

They got displaced between ethnic persecution and the fact that the government did not like the fact that they got friendly with the American service men. So when the fall of Saigon happened and the Americans pulled out, the Mae Long got on the transport plans and ships and headed off to the states." Finn said as Illyria started to soak this information in.

"So what happened to these people?" Illyria said as she turned to move down the path some more.

"Well they joined the military services, mainly the Marines, but a few others joined the Army. While I was stationed here in Sunnydale one of my colleagues was from their and his cover was teaching Micronesian, Vietnam History." Finn said as Illyria turned around again to face him.

"So, this warrior society became integrated into your own?" Illyria said as she started to think.

"Yes they have. Illyria what is it? You don't approve?" Finn said wondering some about her.

"No, it is the fact that I am a warrior and one of your soldiers had called me a Slayer: and now I am living in their domicile learning their ways." Illyria said as she chewed over it. "So I feel glad that I am not the only being that has been displaced and has chosen to make a home, though reluctantly like me Gloria has become warriors of these beings. I had to make a choice to help after I had my powers stripped, she does it due to the fact that she is alone." Illyria said as she moved towards where Spike was looking.

"Well that is good. I think..." Finn said as he moved up on top of a rock to view the scene blow.

"Bloody Hell." Spike said seeing several black figures below.

"Spike what is it?" Gloria said looking at the excavation site near of what used to be the U.C. Sunnydale campus.

"Those guys in the black uniforms. I know them. Almost a year ago a squad of those buggers broke into Wolfram and Hart to steal some files. We didn't learn who sent them but if they are here, it isn't very good for us." Spike said as Illyria did a spark to access some of Fred's memories of how they had beaten these creatures.

"They are mostly machine with human tissue acting as a guidance system." Illyria said as she summoned a battle-axe to her hand.

"So what were they after at Wolfram and Hart?" Finn said as Spike looked at the scene.

"I don't know, but it was probably them getting recon on the offices of Evil Inc." Spike said as the group below started to pack up and leave.

"Well it looks like they are leaving with whatever they came to get here." Gloria said as she moved forward with a pair of binoculars and looked at the scene.

"What ever it is if it gets out it will be bad." Spike said as he turned back to see Illyria gone. "Oh, Bugger and bollacks." He sighed as his head went down.

* * *

Illyria used her superhuman speed and stealth to move through the stone pit before anyone noticed that she was gone. Illyria had accessed all information she possessed on the cyborgs that had hit the base of the Wolf, Ram and Hart and knew where to strike them to prevent them from fighting back and prevent the explosives in their chest from going off. The seven beings before her did not stand a chance as she struck them down while adhering to the oath she took before Wesley. Not to kill.

* * *

"Bloody Hell, Little Shiva sure moves fast." Spike said as Gloria just lay perched on the rock with her jaw on the floor. 

"Okay, she takes out seven guys in less than a ten seconds. I have trouble with just one of these guys." Gloria said as she pulled back a strand of her blond hair.

"Well she was a God to a God, that has to say something about how pissed she can get." Spike said as Gloria looked at him.

"Well, anyone that takes up living with a house full of Slayers, I would pretty much say would have a major set of kahonee's or be nuts." Gloria said as Illyria came back with a limbless cyborg that was still functional.

"I have brought one for you to question. Question him or else I will do the questioning." Illyria said as dropped the being at Finn's feet.

"Um, Okay. Who sent you and what have you taken from the Hellmouth?" Finn said as Illyria pulled out a knife that looked like it was designed for gutting animals or people.

"I cannot say who sent me because I do not know... But what we have taken I can tell you about before my system dies. We have taken all the bodies that were in the graveyards around here for our master, also it wanted us to find what other magical items just as weapons forged by the gods that may have been left by any demons. We have found a few but the most precious of them happens to be the Halabrand of the Chosen Amazons. We have searched and we have not found it."

"Bloody hell you won't, it's in a safe place. What do you think Buffy used to turn this place into a crater?" Spike said as Finn looked at him.

"What are you talking about Spike? You mean Buffy used one of these weapons to turn Sunnydale into this." Finn said as he attempted to wrap his mind around what Buffy had used to take out some Big Bad with.

"Well yeah, it comes in handy when you are taking out the Mother of All Evil to use something that can do the job." Spike said as Illyria proceeded to push the blade into the neck of the limbless Cyborg.

"Tell me of the beings such as yourself how many of the followers of the Black Thorn have you changed and made this way?" Illyria said as she slowly started to dig into the flesh and metal of the being before her.

"Many, it was voluntary or involuntary depended on where they found you. But if you're looking for the Green demon like us, there is something you have to know, we found three. A large green one with no power source, a brown one with a yellow jaw and a woman with tubes coming out of her. The rest of us looked around for talismans and magical items to put into us... We have more teams looking for..." the cyborg went off line but it had given them what they needed to know. The new Big bad was magic item hunting and it was mainly avoiding conflict until it got its forces together, but it was made clear to Illyria, Adam was going to rise again in some form and that some of the followers of the Wolf, Ram and Hart had decided to take up and side with this new threat. Illyria was worried that instead of getting the answers she wanted she only got more questions instead. Now it was a race against time to find out what these scavenger demons or creatures had gotten their claws on.

* * *

Riley Finn was standing in the chamber called the Vault under Sunnydale. Gloria was right the resident's had taken their time to get some of the more nastier stuff out of range from these Cyber-Demon thingies and had them contained and demystified for safety reasons. But it was what they had found that had gotten Illyria's attention. It was of some journal that some demon groupie called Knox had left in Sunnydale while he was on his way to L.A. Whatever was in it had Illyria crunched up into a corner flipping through the pages as if it was serious about her, and she seemed to be crying. 

"Knox wanted to do this to me... he couldn't I was his god.... No.... No. He hadn't chosen a vessel yet... he was going to..." Illyria paused as she through the notebook away from her and proceeded to go on all fours and throw up. It was his first time to see Demon barf but given how pale she looked what ever was listed in that text had shaken her up badly.

"Illyria you okay?" Riley said as he put his hand on Illyria's shoulder as she started to cry.

"Knox, I was nothing to him but some idol. Even then... he wanted to control me as some sort of pet." Illyria said as she rolled onto her side and onto her backside. Spike had moved to pick up the journal and read through some of it.

"Blue, trust me Knox was just your typical groupie who turned stalker." Spike said as Illyria started to hold herself tight with her arms. "The person in these pages isn't you." Spike continued as he sat down by her. "Humans and other creatures like ourselves are not supposed to be worshipped. Bad things tend to happen." Spike said as Illyria gained some perspective.

"So some of what is here is the Power's stating that I should give up my position?" Illyria said as Spike just hugged her along the side.

"Blue, I think there are powers out there stating that you are like the rest of us. You have seen the hell the creatures that have destroyed countless of world are planning to do to this one. The thing is you have seen what has come out of the rubble of what you thought was the muck but they are like you now, given a few millennia or so, and seeing that is about to happen again. You want to make sure that there are people left that are able to have a choice about their future. You want to make sure that there is a people left after this mess. Hey you were in love with Wesley. No one would have killed so many demons to avenge Wesley. Blue, you're as human as it gets." Illyria just looked at Spike like a deer that just wound up in the headlights of an oncoming semi-truck.

"Spike you and the one called Riley Finn examine these artifact, I need to clear my mind. These recent events about my awakening have disturbed me. I need some time alone." Illyria said as she got up and walked out of the camber as she started to cry.

"Man talk about learning more about what you didn't want to learn about yourself and less about the people that you are after." Finn said as he turned towards Clem and Gloria as they guided them through some of the items. Finn was soon to find out that some of this stuff was industrially bad. But what scared Riley was the idea of who would want a human/demon hybridized cyborg killing machine and another with all the information you would need to make an army of these things.

* * *

Illyria walked into the pit to look around, there were many thoughts on her mind it took until she traveled all the way into the bottom that she felt like she had traveled long enough that she needed to head on up. That was until she turned and tripped on a rock and fell down. Illyria caught herself with her hands but she proceeded to land face down. That was when Illyria saw the stone tablet that we in her face. It read with the following, "Illyria God King of the Prymodrium's army was destroyed by the..." the rest of the Tablet was crushed to powder by her hand. 

"No, not again not when I am so close to learning what has happened." But as Illyria took her hand up she saw that the fragments were still on her glove. Fearing that the rest of the tablet would be crushed she just stayed still but the rest of the table read with the following: "the people of the Prymordium will return to their home realm from the deeper well only when the events of the..." the word was chipped away from whatever impact had caused it to land. But as Illyria continued to read what was left of it. The word she most feared was found on the tablet. "Their Essence will be Enslaved by the one who seeks to cause imbalance to the forces of Good and Evil by tearing at the domains of the Wolf, Ram and Hart by making its own source of evil. Only the Member of the Primordial that has arisen before this can free her people. The One of the Shanshu will aid her in this quest. In the process, the name of the Old One will take on new meaning. That of Protector." Illyria knew from that moment the reason why she had to come here.

"I am to be a champion?" Illyria thought as she moved herself so that she wouldn't destroy the rest of this stone. Quickly Illyria commanded her vestments to change so that there was a pouch hanging off of her arm and she manipulated it so that the tablet became incased along with part of her glove that had crushed part of the tablet as she withdrew her blue marked hand away. Slowly getting up she made her way up the hill clutching the tablet in her arms as if was more precious than anything she had even known of. Behind her a red humanoid female creature came out of the shadows watching her, its two long three-foot long antenna lapped behind its faceless head as it turned to watch her.

"Illyria..." It said watching the figure go up the hill as it crouched down and slowly blended back into the darkness.

* * *

TBC 

Hit the Blue Button Below and review for me.


	5. Pt 5,

* * *

Part 5,

* * *

Charles Gunn was somewhat in rough shape but considering that Illyria wouldn't have rested until she felt like he was in a safe place for his recovery. He felt like being tended for by a group of Initiative Doctors and a Slayer EMT in a house full of Teen and College Aged Amazon Warriors wasn't all that bad. But was how human Illyria was becoming that had Gunn concerned, she was at times acting like Post-Pylea Fred, a little skittish about the world as she tried to fit in. Heck Illyria was wearing Fred's clothing in her native form, but it was how Illyria was acting, it was more than Wes's recent death that had shaken her, it was something more. Like She and Fred or what was left of Fred were attempting to meld together. Illyria seemed less arrogant around people but she looked like she was going, Native. Slayer Native to be more precise as he saw her not in her warrior vestments but in sweats and a tank top in the backyard in the middle not in the front of a group of young Slayers exercising and training.

"Hey Blue. Mind that I talk with you?" Gunn said as he hobbled forward on a pair of crutches in the doorway.

"Gunn, you need your rest..." Illyria said as she moved from training and walked over to him, the semi-wet grass sticking to the bottom and sides of her feet.

"I know, but I'm getting a little stir crazy in there. I know between reading up on the Law on the Internet and watching the news, I need to do something different." Gunn said as Illyria tilted her head to the side in the bird-like style that was her way of examining a question.

"What do you wish to do?" Illyria said as she studied him.

"I don't know, mostly I just want to talk." Gunn said as he moved back inside.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Illyria said without insult as they moved into the living room. Gun took notice of the weapon's mounts in the living room that were behind glass panels taking particular interest in a crossbow that had a pair of blades tied to the ends of it.

"Well I want to know the truth about you." Gunn said as Illyria and him sat on the couch.

"What truth do you wish to know about me?" Illyria said as she sat in a style that Spike called Sittin' like a Proper English woman.

"How much of Fred, I mean her soul, her mind, well just plain her is inside of you? Are you attempting to be like her so we are not threatened by you are is it something more?" Gunn said as Illyria shifted where she sat. It wasn't until he saw her curl her toes and bite her lip that she started to speak.

"As My essence infected her body, her essence infected my mind." Illyria said as she shifted more into human speech. "Charles... I'm inside of Illyria." Fred's voice came out of Illyria's mouth. "We are sort of mixed together in here. Our minds have become one, I'm exploring her memories and she is scared." Fred said as Illyria started to speak again.

"I have moments Human when the part of me that is Fred comes forth, It is my thoughts and her ways of handling the interaction that takes over, other times, I speak like I am doing now. The feelings I have floating about me... I do not which part of me had desired it, maybe both when we are concerned for you." Illyria's voice started to say with Fred's Texas twang. "Charles... Later, I need to come to your room an speak to you some more... There is something I need to... Must... " Illyria was getting confused and scared. "Charles, I must go now..." Illyria said as she got up and moved away almost tripping in the process and rushed outside into the backyard.

"Okay, for a moment there I thought that old Blue was Blushing... Between her attempting to be Fred or that she is trying to be human." Gunn said as one of the Docs was coming in.

"Well considering what that young woman has been through. I think that she is just scared about being intimate so soon after losing her last boyfriend." Doc Miller said as she brushed trough his short cut Anthony Edwards-est hairline with his hand.

"So you think Blue Thunder has the hots for me?" Gunn said as he looked out the backdoor.

"Hey, she is a woman... They tend to go for guys that either the rebel or nice." Doc said looking out the window as one of the Slayers, about his own daughter's age proceeded to do another set of Katas with lethal precision.

* * *

This body warms... My own body warms... these thoughts so familiar, yet so strange. Winifred... I am scared... "Should I have told Gunn about how much of both of us exists in the other?" Illyria said to herself but being so into her thoughts Illyria hadn't noticed several of the younger Slayers hearing her.

"Illyria if you have the hot's for the guy go ask him." One of the Potentials said as she grasped the towel around her shoulders.

"I wasn't speaking to you." Illyria said as anger started to develop in her voice.

"No offense Blue but you don't have to be so mean? I mean you obviously have feeling for Gunn. I can see that everyone here sees that. Why can't you?" The Potential said walking by her. "Illyria, march in their put something comfortable on and just be yourself." The Potential said as she went through the door. Illyria never knew her name but would have to learn all the Slayer's names in the future. With that Illyria headed back inside and up to the room she shared with Chloe, Aisha, Suz and herself.

Sitting down on the bed, Illyria started to sort through the luggage she had brought with her. She knew that there was going to be a line after the training session with the other Slayers so she decided to wait until they were done with the five showers that were in the house. Illyria felt and found a red dress that Fred had worn a few weeks after she had gotten back from Pylea.

"This Garment, Fred wore it around Gunn... It felt soft." Illyria said as she sat on the bed and Sparked memories of Fred to the Surface and did what the other Slayers had started to call, Her electric VR room.

* * *

Fred stood on a Balcony watching Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn eating Chinese food. The dress she had one felt like it was made by Angels as it moved against her bare skin. Fred was still getting used to the concept of soft against her flesh once again, but feeling how the garment clung to the curves of her naked flesh made her fell like she was alive. It had been hours since Angel had defeated the body swapping sorcerer that had taken his body and gone on a blood-sucking rampage throughout the city. Fred felt that she had gotten some of her own will back. She would be a fighter and not a victim. That was when she journeyed downstairs slowly still wearing the foot wraps she had from Pylea. She slowly snuck by them and moved under one of the tables and reached up and took a box of Chinese food.

"Hey has anyone seen the chicken Lomin?" Gunn said as he looked around.

"I don't know, I think Wes had it last?" Cordy said as she moved from where she was standing. Fred could see the circular tattoo she had on the base of her back.

"Well I don't' have it?" Wesley said as he looked around. "I placed it here." Wes said as he pointed to the edge of the counter.

"Well, I'll see if it fell on the floor English?" Gunn said as he moved over to the edge and saw a slender ankled foot under the counter.

"Cordy. I think we have a guest." Gunn said as he knelt down on the floor slowly.

"Really, who is it?" Cordy said as she moved over in her Jimmy Shlues.

"Fred." Wesley said as they all kept their distance from Fred just letting her eat as Gunn leaned down and watched her eat the noodles with her hand.

"You could have asked for the box." Gunn said sitting down on the floor.

"I'm used to taking things when I need them." Fred said as she bit at her lip and shifting back some more so that she was against the rear of the reception desk.

"So, mind that we sit down with you?" Cordy said as she took her shoes off and sat down on the floor with her box of Chinese food.

"Okay. Just you stay over there." Fred said as she proceeded to eat. "It has been a long time since I have had noodles." Fred said as she munched at the food some more.

"You know Fred, you handled yourself pretty good." Gunn said as Fred looked at him as she was still munching on her food.

"I did?" Fred said as she attempted to figure out what to do next.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you catching onto Angel or... Well the guy pretending to be him, we wouldn't have been able to stop this guy from having a full blown munchyfest on the city." Cordy said as Fred looked at her grinning.

"Well it was sure nothing." Fred said as her Texas drawl blended through, as she looked at Gunn, Cordy and Wes as being her true friends in this world she was getting used to again. That was when Illyria was thrust back to reality as Chloe came in and disrupted the energy.

"Illyria, listen..." Chloe said as she was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her small frame. "I'm sorry about how Maria behaved. But hey she is part Gypsy and from what I have learned they tend to be very empathic about things." Chloe said as Illyria looked up at her.

"You are apologizing for someone who stated the obvious to me." Illyria said as she started to let some of the disjointed sparks merge into her flesh.

"So what were you doing... when I... you know...?" Chloe said as she touched Illyria's arm.

"I was reliving my memories, every sense, every smell, every taste." Illyria said as she started to lick at the side of her lip with her tongue in an attempt to drag in some of the non-existent noodle sauce. "I was having a memory of having Chinese food with my friends after I got back from Pylea." Illyria said as she started to wipe at her mouth.

"Oh, so it is like being plugged into the Matrix with the Frosty Wheat's idea." Chloe said as she sat down as the knot of the towel around her top started to give.

"Chloe, you are about to loose your garment." Illyria said as the knot lost its last amount of cling and collapsed open exposing Chloe's small breasts which embarrassingly attempted to cover with her arms showing several of the scars she had gained from the battle with the First.

"I see that you have scars too Chloe." Illyria said as she got up and headed for the door. "I will give you an ointment later, if you want me to heal those." Illyria said as she started to close the door. "I guess I should give you some privacy, as you dress."

"Yeah... Illyria..." Chloe said as she pulled the towel up around her front. "About the ointment... I'll think about it, but um, thanks for the offer."

"I thank you for you and the other saying what needed to be said." Illyria said as she left and closed the door caring her towel and washcloth with her. "Oh, I heard that there was another Slayer named Chloe... Did you know her?" Illyria said speaking from the other side of the door.

"Yes I did... I hope that if I ever run into a demon that plays with people's minds, I can fight it better than she did." The young Slayer said as she heard Illyria scratch at the door with her nails as she left.

"Strength of Character takes time to build young one. I am still there myself." Illyria said as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

Illyria was standing before the mirror looking at her reflection. The simple red garment she was wearing over her naked form felt a little different than how it felt when she accessed Fred's memories. Illyria thought that the sensory data of her Shell, no... Fred's skin. The concept that she and Fred were one and to degrade this being that had become her inner guide was something that she would have never allowed to happen in her court of old.

"Fred, if you want this body back, I will it to be..." Illyria said to herself. That was when the refection spoke back.

"Illyria, I know we share the same body now and you had no choice in me being you vessel. But since the powers have decided to meld us into one being we have to deal with the fact that I also have access to your memories as well." The refection said back to Illyria. "Trust me, I know how truly scared you are. But hey I have the feeling that we are the shades of the other. My bitch, I

I'm going to cut someone's balls off side just happens to be you and your caring intellectual side happens to be me." The Blue Fred said as Illyria moved forward to the mirror and touched it.

"What magic is this?" Illyria said as the Fred reflection started to take a deep breath.

"Nothing, you asked if I wanted my body back... Well here is the thing... we are one being now. I am Fred or more or less her ensouled Essence that lives inside of you. You attempted to eat me, well I think as your essence was taking hold I started to mix into on a cellular level as well as a Spiritual one." The Fred reflection said to Illyria as Illyria tilted her head to the side wondering what would happen next. "Illyria just relax some, the dress isn't sitting right because you are so stiff with your body. The garment is supposed to flow onto your frame." Fred said as she took control of Illyria's arms and pulled on the straps of the dress, adjusting them so that the garment started to find the curves of Illyria's body and settle into place.

"The Garment seems to fit better now." Illyria said as Fred grinned back at her from the mirror. "Thank you."

"I'm glad that you told Charles the Truth." Fred said to Illyria as Illyria brought her head down in shame.

"I do not believe that he trusts what I said." Illyria said not wanting to see Fred's reaction.

"Well give him time... You are trying to find yourself as well. Go and sit down with him in his room." Fred said as Illyria looked up to her.

"I am not sure about what to do next. This body Lusts and warms for him, yet this shell has a history with him." Illyria said as Fred looked at her.

"Yeah well me and Gunn were intimate and lovers for a time. You are picking up on some of that. That and your feelings of loss over Wesley have something to do with this sudden desire to be with Gunn." Fred said as Illyria spread her arms to look at them.

"You are not angry for me calling your... our body the Shell." Illyria said looking at how her flesh had softened some in the last few minutes.

"Well here is the deal, I'll make you feel normal in this world by letting you keep your stripes, in exchange I'll tweak your senses so that you can not be so overwhelmed by what is around you. Plus there is something of Fred's that you have in your care, I won't tell you what it is but... Joy, Happiness, sorrow and anger will be a result of it." Fred said as Illyria's body started to feel like it was alive.

"Winifred..." Illyria said as she looked in the mirror only to see herself speaking to herself.

"Go to Charles...." Fred said from inside of Illyria's head. Illyria stood there for a moment looking at herself in the mirror. Her movements had changed some, becoming more fluid and elegant and softer. The Garment and her body felt like she was able to move with it. Then Illyria headed out the door and entered Charles Gunn's room. Charles was not there but Illyria moved and sat on the bed. She felt more relaxed as she leaned back with her blue and brown hair cascading down her bareback. The sensation was strange yet calming to her as she reached over and picked up one of Gunn's legal texts and started to read it or attempting to read it. Her eyes were not functioning right, no matter how close Illyria brought the book up to her face the text kept blurring.

"Hey there, Blue..." Gunn said as he moved in on his crutches. "You know you'll ruin your eyes doing that." Illyria moved away from the text as she looked at him.

"Gunn, My eyes cannot focus. Is this what all human sight is like?" Illyria said looking at him as she got up and moved over by Gunn.

"No not really, Fred wore Glasses to correct her vision. She was Far Sighted. I guess since you are in her body, you gained some of her baggage." Gunn said as he moved over and opened a drawer and took out a pair of eyes glasses.

"Can you correct this?" Illyria said worried of how much of Fred was bleeding into her life.

"Yes I can, in a way." Gunn said as he opened up the Glasses and handed them to Illyria. Illyria felt them in her hands.

"These will correct my vision." Illyria said unsure about how to proceed next. Gunn sensing how unsettled she was moved and took the glasses out of her hands and placed them on her face. The brown oval lenses and Illyria's blue striped forehead and hair brought some of Fred's high cheeks out and for a moment Illyria looked like the geeky-shy Fred of old. Illyria looked at Gunn through these lenses and felt her body warm with memories of Fred and Gunn making love after she had written a paper about trans-dimensional transport. Illyria quickly turned her head to look at the texts that were sitting on Gunn's bed. "These are books about the Laws of this land." Illyria said as she moved to pick up the text again and studied some of the text that Gunn had book marked.

"Yeah with everything that has happened. I want to make sure that I learn the law and not depend on some implant to do it for me." Gunn said as he sat down on the bed.

"You do this in the memory of Fred?" Illyria said as she sat down next to him.

"Yes." Gunn said as Illyria warmed again.

"So given what I said earlier about Fred or Aspects of her that are still alive inside of me. That part is True..." Illyria said as she started to cry.

"Blue... you weren't making that up?" Gunn said as he leaned on Illyria as she let out her emotions.

"Yes, but I am trying to understand. This body warms. Not yours, mine... Fred's memories are so rich. At times I am overwhelmed by them. I miss my Mother Edina... My Brother's and Sisters... Even my rebellious sister Chimera..." Illyria was in tears as she said this.

"Illyria you are talking like you are human." Gunn said as he took her face in her hands and looked into her eyes as Speckles of brown showed through her now human blue eyes.

"I dread it, yet I feel that I need to be this." Illyria said as Gunn Kissed her on her blue forehead. Illyria moved slowly back from him and looked at him. "Did you do that because I look like Fred or because of me?" Illyria said turning her head to its side.

"Blue, you are learning to understand your feelings." Gunn said as he adjusted himself some more. "Don't worry, I think you are overwhelmed by the fact that you are trying to adjust to Wesley's death. It will take time." Gunn said as Illyria started to look at him some with the feelings of being scared and angry.

"I see this body I am in and I notice how much I have changed it, I feel Fred inside of me telling me that I need to let some of who she was… is... and some of what I need to become through." Illyria said as she felt her arms.

"Blue, There is something I need to tell you... Your markings? I think I wound up with some of them from when you did your little Flesh magic thing to me." Gun said as he reached down and pulled up his sweatshirt to reveal a section of blue and off brown flesh from where he had been injured that was now marked with stitches. Illyria stopped for a moment and moved closer to him and felt at them with her fingers

"You bare some of my markings?" Illyria said as she moved her arms up and pulled the straps of her red dress down. Gunn was surprised by her flashing her boobs at him but it wasn't until Illyria fully stepped out of the dress revealing her complete nude frame and sat down next to him that he was a bit uncomfortable with the sudden turn of event before him.

"Um, Illyria... you're not trying to seduce me are you?" Gunn said in his own take on the Dustan Hoffman Graduate line. That was when Illyria took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"Gunn, I bare the same markings as you..." Illyria said as she started to Cry as she fell forward on his arm. Illyria could feel her flesh starting to warm and expand more. She was fearful that if it continued she would explode.

"Illyria..." Gunn said looking at her body. Though Fred had a small frame Illyria was changing it to fit her needs. The first thing Gunn noticed was that Illyria had given Fred Boobs. A good freaking handful for each one turning Fred's once flat chest into a W.O.M.A.N.'s. "Um, How much did you change Fred's body?" Gunn said uncomfortably as Illyria took notice of this and started to move away so that he would stop seeing her as a threat.

"You do not like my appearance?" Illyria said tilting her head to the side again. "I thought it would please you?"

"Illyria, I just... Blue… So are so direct... I know that you like how ... I look.... but is that part of you that it reading into Fred's past a little to much." Gunn said as Illyria shifted her gaze some and down to the dress she had been wearing and picked it up and brought it up to her body so she was covered in the front.

"You and Fred fornicated many a time." Illyria said as she looked to Gunn on how to proceed. "I wish to experience that, but my memories of Fred state that you two broke up. Do you wish me to change my form so that you are not reminded of her?" Illyria said as she started to change her hair from blue to full brown.

"Illyria..." Gunn said as he reached over and touched the bare flesh of her shoulder. "... I'll be your friend, but lets take this slowly, maybe love can develop later, but right now I feel like I'm sleeping with Fred's sister." Gunn said as Illyria moved forward to lay by him.

"Then for now, may I have permission to rest here by you?" Illyria said as she looked up at him.

"Okay Blue... But mind that I cover you up so that you won't get cold?" Gunn said as he took the comforter that was sitting at the foot of the bed and draped it over Illyria's nude form. Illyria moved so that one of her arms was outside of the cloth as she lay on Gunn's pillow.

"Charles, in my society if a being like myself gave someone their markings. It was seen as a sign of honor, in a term that you could call friendship... Possibility in a more complex term... Love... yet the exact word doesn't translate to your language." Illyria said as she took her free hand and started to touch the blue mark on his chest.

"I can live with that Blue." Charles said as he started to stroke Illyria's hair. "You know, I like you with a bit more blue in your hair." Gunn said as Illyria closed her eyes and brought some of the blue in her hair back. "You know... If we are going to be friends. Tell me a bit about your self. You said you had bothers and Sisters. Tell me about the one's you were closest to. You said you had a annoying little sister named Chimera. Tell me some of the stuff she did to you while you two were growing up." Charles said as Illyria grinned, not a Fred Grin but a Grin that was all he own that wasn't evil, or fake or mocking, but a grin of friend ship.

"Well Chimera was always rebellious, getting into everyone's affairs..." Illyria started as her eyes started to grow heavy, as Charles found the sweet spot on her neck that turned the once hard Demon goddess to putty in his hands as she spoke about her annoying little sister and how her mother had to separate them as they fought over a meal of a garwar beast as she drifted off to sleep next to Gunn as he slowly stroked his fingers through her blue and brown hair.

* * *

Illyria was sleeping next to her husband Charles Gunn. It has been several years since that night she had let her guard down and spoke to this dark skinned human as an equal. Illyria had slowly fallen in love with him on terms they could both understand as she came to terms with her human and demon sides. The mirror was right, she and Fred were mirror images of the other, and she just needed to find the middle ground. The blue lines on her body were just that, blue lines and memories of a long ago people whom she had helped to bring back and integrate into society. This society... how many of her people were their running around with the essences of the Old One's melded into them now... She didn't mind... Prices had been paid... Lessons learned... Sometimes painfully... She wouldn't have given it up even for her kingdom of old. Edina, her mother had been right... Empires mean nothing... Family is everything... as she looked at Charles Gunn's bearded face. The goatee looked great on him, as she traced a finger playfully down his bare chest.

Though her telepathic link to him had faded as the blue flesh magic spell had cast on him to save his life when she thought her would was ending again... It had given her something more... The strength to go on after Wesley had died. She wasn't alone; she could still remember that first time they had made love, how all of her senses were overloading as she learned every nitch and curve of his body and of her's as their bare flesh touched each other as she cried as she felt filled with an inner warmth she had not felt when Edina held her during that storm of raining fire when she was a child.

But it was when she was with their first child she felt like she was truly part of the world, between having at least twelve to fifteen aunts and uncles from Gunn's old Crew and Illyria's adopted Slayer Sisterhood, she knew her child would find her place in the world whether she choose to be a warrior, a healer, a protector of the law, or a student of the laws of this realm's Magic. She would always be happy for her.

That was over five years ago. Illyria could still feel how her human side had taken her demon essence and her shell's stored up eggs and created a hybrid child, part Gunn, part Fred and possessing the markings of Illyria's demon essence, Blue hair and blue stripe from both hands that crossed over her forehead. Cordy's dark skin and brown-red eyes made her feel like she was home in this realm as she cried after she was born. Then came their second child Fredkin, from the same womb and like her namesake was intellectual and wore a pair of glasses with the same markings and a slightly lighter skin coloring. Illyria would give her life to protect them; she would slaughter armies to make sure they were safe. That was when Illyria heard a knock on her and Charles's bedroom door.

"Mommy, my skin is itching...allover" Cordy said in the doorway holding her pajamas in front of her bare body as she attempted to scratch at curling orange peel sized flaps of skin coming off of her body.

"Cordy..." How long has your skin been itching?" Illyria said as she grabbed a bathrobe and pulled it around her own nude body covering a well-rounded belly and several orange stretch marks.

"Ever since I woke up... Mommy... my clothes felt like they were eating at my skin." Cordy said as she tried her best to prevent from scratching with her fingers her pink flesh.

"Stay there, I'll take a look." Illyria said getting out of bed and heading to her daughter. Illyria looked at were the skin was flaking off and saw the blue pattern of her people starting to come through.

"Cordy, you are about to shed... You're going to have the same marking as me." Illyria said as she guided her daughter down the hall occasionally stopping the dab the tears out of her daughter's eyes. "I'm going to get your sister Fred, now go into the bathroom and get in the tub so I can help peel your old skin off without you hurting yourself. I'll teach the both you about the shedding your going to have happen off and on for the rest of your lives." Illyria said going to wake Fredkin and bring her into the bathroom. Fredkin was starting to shed too, but she slept like a rock and hadn't noticed the peeling from her sun burnt shoulders.

"Now Cordy, Fred. I need you to watch, someday you will teaching this to your kids too." With that Illyria moved and slowly took a wet Lufa and started to rub it to peel the sickly white flesh off her daughter Cordy's body to reveal the peach and blue markings underneath as she dragged the "Orange Peel" sized scruff of skin off of her daughter's body. Fredkin watched intently as she sat on the edge of the Toilet looking at her own skin where it had peeled too on her arms with the occasional picking at it to put it back in place.

"Mommy I don't want to look blue like you." Fredkin said as Illyria worked at some of Cordy's back with the wet Lufa.

"Don't worry I'll teach you how to change your flesh tones so that you can look as human as you want after this. I molted a few times before having you two and trust me the first few were the hardest, that and the Body odor. I Stank." Illyria said as little Cordy moved to hug her mom as she put on some magically enhanced lotion on her skin to make the rawness go away.

"Blue what are you doing up so late. Oh..." Charles said as he came in to see what his wife was doing and seeing the shed skin the bathtub. "You weren't joking about the girls molting."

"Charles go to bed, you have a case in court tomorrow." Illyria said getting up and heading over to run her fingers through Gunn's graying beard.

"Well, thanks for the cuddling lov'n we did earlier." Gunn said trying to keep the more lurid details from his two children as he moved and pinched her on the butt some which made sexily eye him with, 'you want to do it again... you know you have work tomorrow.'

"You needed to loosen up, and it was very pleasant given by body lusting for your touch with me carrying our third larva inside of me." Illyria said as Fredkin tugged at her dad's pajama leg.

"Daddy what does lusting mean?" Fredkin said as both Gunn and Illyria blushed. The things kids will say.

"I'll tell you and your sister when you are older." Gunn said as Illyria moved and took Cordy out of the tub and wrapped an extra large towel around her before turning and undressing Fredkin and placing her in the tub to repeat the molting procedure on her youngest daughter. Cordy looked at the lighter blue lines that were now under her arm as she looked at the new grown blue triangle be revealed on her sister.

"This is so going to clash with my wardrobe..." Cordy said as Illyria grinned remembering Cordy's namesake.

* * *

Illyria awoke several hours later next to Gunn with his legal texts laying open on his bare chest; was it a dream or was it something more? She cared and didn't at the same time, she just snuggled closer to Gunn and grinned before falling asleep again as an unseen and forgotten fragment of Fred's body started to grow inside of her. The fragment no larger than a single cell moved and reached out and snagged a one-one millionth of a fragment of Illyria's demon essence from her unnoticed and devoured it before it divided into two, then four, then by eight.

"Thanks's Fred..." Illyria said in her sleep as the dream continued on as two red bladed antennae touched the window from outside as they transmitted what they sensed in the room to the head they were attached to.

"Who is Fred?" The voice said as it faded into the night.

* * *

Illyria was sitting at the living room table with the table she had brought back with her from the Hellmouth. The simple clothing of jeans and a red t-shirt made her look somewhat normal with the more human flesh tones she had started to use on her body. Though the glasses were screaming, intellectual her try not to disturb. Illyria had started to become more comfortable with this form and appearance as she took the white Elmer's glue and started to piece the fragments of the section of the text she had obliterated with her hand. This simple intellectual challenge felt comfortable, it was like she was bonding with her host Winifred's body. The dream she had, had last night hadn't shaken her up, just made her think of the last line of the prophecy she had before her. "To be a Protector." Illyria stretched her arms, the action was not to loosen tense and sleep limbs, but as an echo of her human self. She knew that she had to let these little urges out but these little unconscious things she did seemed to make her appear not as threatening as she did as she wondered the Halls of Wolfram and Hart. This intellectual exercise was peaceful with its monotony as she looked at where one of the hidden cameras was placed. She wondered what the personnel watching last night made of her sleeping next to Charles Gunn in the nude. For her it was emotional, a bonding experience, an exploration of her human side. The body warmth was still on her flesh, but for now, it was under control. How did Gloria deal with being human flesh now? Maybe she coped in different ways, but knowing that some of her people or at least their decedents were here at least made her think about this tablet. Illyria slowly moved and took a pair of pliers and picked another fragment out of her glove and placed it on the glue-laden tablet.

"Hey Illyria do you want to go on a patrol tonight?" Chloe said as she came and moved over by the couch.

"To do battle, take out enemies, those who wish to devour the flesh of innocents." Illyria said as she stopped working for a moment and turned to look at Chloe. "I need to have some violence now, my mind is clouded. I need clarity. My mind is racing... I have to need clarity. I will go with you. What time is the battle? And who are we going to kill?" Illyria said as she pulled out a roll of clear packing tape and placed the strip over the glued stone she had been working on.

"Illyria... What are you working on?" Chloe said moving down and sat on the floor next to Illyria.

"A tablet I found at the Hellmouth." Illyria said as she pulled out a tablet of paper and started to write on it. "It pertains to me and my people. As much as I hate the Half-breed Angel... This tablet states I have to ... as you humans must say... Work with him." Illyria said as she transcribed the wording on the tablet to the sheet of paper.

"Oh, Well... I've been thinking... Have you noticed how much Spike and Agent Finn Speak so much alike? I mean with Spike being a Vampire and all and Finn being human." Chloe said as Illyria tilted her head to one side like an insect.

"They were in the same situation after facing a enemy that used them to fight against their friends." Illyria said remembering the conversation that Spike and Finn had, had during their trip up to Sunnydale.

"Wow... So talk about a bad guy that could get into your head." Chloe said as Illyria adjusted how she sat.

"You find learning of the history of other's interesting?" Illyria said as she started to run her fingers through her hair.

"Yes, I do." Chloe said as Doc came into the room and started to watch the conversation. "So what is your history?"

"I have essence of Demon in my body, I have since attempted to balance my human side with my demon self." Illyria said, "I believe my demon warrior pride caused my defeat and embarrassment at the hands of Hamilton..." Illyria said as she lowered her head in shame. "If I had been stronger I would have been able to defeat him."

"Illyria tell me of the battle with Hamilton." Chloe said as she proceeded to listen to every word of Illyria being thrown around like a rag doll and beaten within an inch of her life.

"Illyria, I think you need to throw out your old playbook and learn some of our battle strategies." Chloe said as she proceeded to take Illyria outside after Blue put the tablet she had into her tote sack and placed it in her room. The Rules for them were about to all change.

* * *

TBC 


	6. Pt 6,

Sorry for taking so long to update, but I have been busy at work. Most of this chapter will be dedicated to exploring more of Illyria as she slowly becomes involved in Slayer and Watcher Council Politics as issues of what she can do slowly become apparent to the other Slayers.

Also I would like to thank the actress Navi Rawat who played Dana in the episode "Damaged" for creating such an interesting character to delve into this world of Slayer internal Politics with. Given how Navi looks in various publicity photos, and that Dana has spent most of her life inside, letting her have a darker shade of skin in this chapter is my creative prerogative and to give a connection to something I am going to be presenting in the future chapters of this story with the Slayer Mythology. That and I am using Joss's other character of River Tam from _FireFly_ as a reference for Dana's character for a person who has been through so much trauma as Dana has been.

Oh, I apologize in advance for any pronunciation problems with the Languages Dana uses; I used Altavista's Bablefish to translate some of the lines of what I wrote into the Languages she uses.

Well On with the story,

* * *

Part 6,

* * *

Spike was sitting in his apartment as he attempted to watch Passions on the tele. So many of the plot lines had changed. The boy that had played Timmy had been written out of the show after he had become a real boy. Soon after that the actor playing him died. The old Witch that created him her apprentice had started to become more powerful with the dark arts. Hell Willow could have written a better storyline. Lets see old Red was humping Latina Slayer babe,

Buffy was humping the Immortal, her two Vampire ex-boyfriends wanted to kill the guy, just waiting for the most opportune moment. First Vampire boyfriend was shaggin' a Werewolf art teacher during the day times of the monthly full moons. Second Vamp boyfriend, himself was not playing X-Box games in an attempt to not think about sex, but the heavily cleavage action character on the screen was doing nothing but to remind him of Buffy. Man he needed to get laid. That was when the phone started to ring.

"What on a second, I'm coming." Spike said as he got up after he paused the game. Spike was expecting to hear some Telemarketer that wanted to sell he something. But it wasn't to be.

"How's my favorite Hobbit. Spike." Andrew said as Spike expected to hear about some lurid thing about Buffy and the Immortal.

"Fine Andrew. So unless you are calling to tell me that Slutty the Vampire Slayer tossed out that oversized wank's ass, I'm not going to listen." Spike said, as he was about to hang up the phone as Andrew screamed out over the line.

"Spike... Buffy broke up with the Immortal." Andrew said as Spike nearly placed the phone back on the receiver. Those words forced spike to tear the phone's receiver up with such speed that he slammed the earpiece into his head nearly giving him a concussion.

"Ow..." Spike said as he attempted to recover from the self-imposed bludgeoning he had given himself.

"Spike are you okay?" Andrew said with worry.

"No you bloody bloke... I banged myself in the head with the dang bloody phone." Spike said as he rubbed his head with his hand.

"Well Spike, I was hoping that you are feeling better since you and Angel had your little Facade here in Italy." Andrew said as Spike sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah, Yeah... Well tell me the details about Buffy tossing the Immortal out on his flat butt." Spike said waiting for details.

"Well the main reason that Buffy broke up with the Immortal, well the Immortal thought that Dawn was Buffy while she was taking a shower after she had come back from Track and Field." Andrew said listening.

"So let me take a guess she heard Dawn scream when the Immortal came in. Buffy barged in grabbed the Immortal by the neck and..." Spike said as Andrew butted in.

"Actually it was by his nuts." Andrew said as the wince of pain in his voice could be heard.

"Ouch." Spike said as he winced at the image of Buffy grabbing the Immortal's Man Sac in a not so good mood.

"So after that, Old Joe, as Buffy Calls him was marched to the wall, but she was so furious that she must of missed the wall and he went out of the window and crashed into his car." Andrew said as Spike started to grin.

"Well that is Buffy being a big sister. You know she beat a God of the Greek sort to death just for laying her hands on Dawn." Spike said leaning forward looking at the phone. "Um, Doesn't Buffy live on the Sixth floor of her apartment?"

"Yes. She does. Well, lets just say Buffy said as the Ambulance took the Immortal away to have his arms and legs put into casts, she said that if he ever laid a hand on her sister..." Andrew was wincing as he debated to say the next few words.

"Well come on Man Speak up." Spike said literally hanging on the edge of his seat.

"She threatened to turn him into a eunuch." Andrew said as Spike got a good idea of what that meant.

"Way to go Buff..." Spike said Triumphantly as he got up and started to waltz around the room.

"Andrew who are you talking to on the phone?" Buffy inquired as Spike and Andrew Stopped in their Trans-Atlantic tracks.

"No one..." Andrew said, as there was a shuffling on the other end.

"No one..." Buffy said in a not so nice mood. "Mind that I talk with No One." Buffy said as Andrew shifted as he handed the phone to her.

"Okay who is this?" Buffy said, as Spike couldn't get the words out of her mouth. "Joe... If this is you calling to suck up on me with the: Oh, I thought it was you Buffy, excuse. It isn't going to work. Now if I ever see you again... Your Balls will be in a jar and I will make fried chicken from them and feed them to you." Buffy said with the aggression in her voice. All Spike could do was Gulp. Very Loudly Gulp.

"Um, Buffy. It's Spike. I'm Alive well and Andrew knows that I'm alive. Let's not talk about the Psycho Slayer you sent him to get. I still have the scars from where she cut my hands off." Spike said waiting for the "Your Alive Spike or, I'm going to kill you Spike." To be said.

"Spike..." Buffy said as he could hear Andrew shift on her leather couch. "Is this you?" The questioning of this was real was starting to set in.

"Luv... I'm okay... The reason that I called wasn't to so much to check up with you... Well actually I was... But it was more of an Intel gathering from Andrew." Spike said as he attempted to sort through his feelings and probably get on task.

"Spike, how long.... have you..." Buffy said as Andrew attempted to sort through his conversation.

"Buffy... The First... Glory is back..." Spike said as he wished he had attempted to rephrase what he had just said.

"Glory... She's back!!!" Buffy said with a strong tone of distress.

"Don't worry Buffy, she won't be going after Dawn any time soon. Trust me I have a friend here that spoke a few things to her and trust me. Dawn last thing on that Broad's mind." Spike said remembering some of Illyria's words of something like: "our species just had its butts kicked. So I would suggest that you don't piss off me because I'm going to kick your ass if you remember what you did to tick of the Queen of the Slayers. She won't kill you... I will." Given the tones she used in that unpronounceable language she used around Gloria.

"Listen have you heard anything from the wee beastie community about anything coming from Sunnydale?" Spike said waiting to hear the answer.

"No I haven't heard anything. Andrew. Have you?" Buffy said letting the pause set in.

"Well I have heard rumors here and there, but mostly about something called the Deeper Well and demon sarcophagi, but other than that rumors about the dead of Sunnydale." Andrew said to Buffy and Spike just paused for a moment.

"Listen, about the deeper well Stuff... Was there a name like Knox mentioned?" Spike said waiting for the answer.

"Yeah, there was. Good news. The threat has been taken care of from the Deeper Well. Though a good pal of mine here in L.A. is on a time share with her body." Spike said as Andrew started to butt in.

"Oh, so how is old Fred doing?" Andrew said as he butted in his usual geeky way.

"She is the one with the Time share on her body." Spike said as he thought about how Dawn was doing.

"Listen how is Dawn doing? Other than the entire catching the Immortal touching her body." Spike said wishing he could have said that better.

"Well Dawn has been having a rough few nights with strange dreams. Something about a woman with Blue Goth style hair and a blue forehead asking her a lot of weird questions about her choosing to be human even though she is made of magic. Then she is having dreams about Glory." Buffy said as Spike started to think about how to phrase the next few words he was going to say.

"Buffy, Tell Dawn that I have a friend that she might want to talk to." Spike said thinking of the little "Niblet."

"Buffy..." Dawn's voice rang out over the phone as Spike listened in.

"Yes Dawn." Buffy said getting distracted from her talk with Spike.

"Buffy, I'm having those strange dreams again." Dawn said as he could almost see dawn in her pajamas leaning against the hallway wall leading from her bedroom. "I had this strange dream where I see Glory in my dream and she is holding a child that keeps calling her mommy and Glory looks scared like you are going to kill her again that and the entire Giles giving me away at a wedding." He could hear the scraping of a chair.

"Don't worry, Glory won't be coming after you." Buffy said as Spike could hear the tension in her voice.

"Yeah, I know a former Demon Goddess that will beat the crap out of Glory. Considering that old Red lobotomized her butt." Spike said as Buffy attempted to muffle the phone with her hand.

"Who are you talking too Buffy?" Dawn said as Spike realized that he soon had to get her to hand the phone back to Andrew. Then it hit him.

"Ms. Summers. This is Randy Burkle of Gunn and Associates. I know it is late there in Italy but we have gotten in touch with several of your Associates here in the Cleveland Area." Spike said in his attempt of doing his "One of Xander's Buds" tones of voice to keep Dawn from knowing it was him. "There is a large amount of a personal estate that has been left in your name of your late Mother Joyce... Now thanks to Ms. Rosenberg we are to inform you that...." That was when Buffy got back on the phone.

"Yes...." Buffy said on the phone.

"Buffy, listen just keep an eye open on anything coming from Sunnydale okay..." Spike said, as he wanted to end this conversation and let Buffy tend to Dawn. Telling Buffy that he was alive was done but he felt that he wanted this conversation to continue.

"Will do William." Buffy said, "I'll get in contact with you at a better time. But it was nice that we talked." Buffy said as she read some of the difficulty in his voice with the situation she was in.

"Buffy... Listen... I know that you have moved on... Just know... I consider you and Dawn as Family... If you ever need anything..." Spike said as he started to get choked up.

"I'll just give you a call." Buffy said as she hung up the phone. Spike just held the receiver in his hand looking around his apartment... His hands... And the scar on his wrists... How far to become a real boy... How far to save a Slayer... then it hit him... Dana... Would she ever be free of her ghosts?

* * *

Dana lay in the Ball pit asleep. Faith had been right... She wasn't alone... She had family. Mina was making sure of that... The Whistling man would still be in her thoughts, but he was rotting dead in some prison graveyard and would never touch her ever again. Now Dana had to think about breakfast. Boy did she love the Syrup here in Ohio; it smelled like sugar and apples.

* * *

"How's Dana doing today?" Faith said as Mina a Brunette Slayer with a degree in Psychology looked at the computer monitor of Dana's playroom.

"Well considering that between the therapy, the medication and the Spells cast on her... She is somewhat having one of her better days." Mina said as she turned to look at Faith.

"That's good. I'm just wondering how Dana can sleep in a bed made of those plastic Balls?" Faith said as she adjusted her black leather Jacket.

"Well, trust me she is behaving like any ten year old would." Mina said as Dana shifted again as Dana rolled around again as she moved out of the pit. "That and the Horse Whisperer technique I'm using on her had clamed her down a lot. That and she has definitely taking a liking to you Faith"

"Yeah well considering that she is eighteen years old. But she acts like she is still a scared kid of ten." Faith said looking at the screen.

"Well be glad that Willow, Giles and I splurged on creating this room. Do you want her doing a repeat of sleeping in your bed again?" Mina said as Faith looked at her with the, 'Okay you win' face.

"Yeah... I remember coming back from doing a nightly patrol with Wood, and were planning on doing some major love making..." Faith just left off the last of the details.

"And with the two of you stripped down to just your underwear... Wood Laid you back and was pulling off your panties when you felt this kick from under the sheets and you found Dana curled up sleeping peacefully without a care in the world in your bed." Mina said as Faith started to Blush.

"Yeah... Killed the mood completely... and nearly gave me and Wood a heart attack." Faith said as Dana was changing into some regular clothes.

"Well between you and I, she is like any other Potential mentally..." Mina said looking at the screen. "Just with a ton of mental baggage and an adult body to contend with."

"Well so far she isn't the worse case we have run into. Between the Five pregnant Slayers, one of them no older than fourteen, the Meth Addict, the eight Gang members, the rape victim, the paraplegic, and the autistic case that we found last week. I think we still have a lot of work to do before they are able to blend in with the rest of the Slayer and Watcher Community." Faith said as she turned to look at the pile of journals laid out pertaining to the other cases they were whittling on.

"Yeah, well at least some of the work is emotional support. Faith... I'm glad that she has latched onto you... Well due to your..." Mina was attempting to be polite with what she was going to say next.

"Going All Psycho..." Faith said that her past Wrap was something she had to contend with often.

"No, you having rough spots in your life and not having someone give up on you... See how you turned out... I think if anyone can let Dana be free it is going to be you... Well it looks like Dana is ready for another day." Mina said as the computer control scanned the implant in Dana's body and scanned the hallway so that Dana would be given a wide birth as she moved about preventing the three-foot think sliding door to her room to be kept close until it was empty. Then slowly the door opened to reveal her friend Marie... One of the Slayers that Dana had started to come to trust. That and Marie was a ten year old Potential who was empathic to Dana and loved Dance.

"Hi Dana... You ready for breakfast?" Marie said as Dana started to slowly move forward.

"Yes I am... Marie..." Dana said as she started to scratch at her wrist where her computerized watch that was permanently attached to her wrist. "Thanks for letting me sunbathe with you. Sorry about me going topless." Dana said cautiously as she slowly moved out the door.

"It's no Big... you needed the sun." Marie said as Dana ran her hands through her dark brown hair. "Listen, Faith and Mina told me to take you down to the Infirmary to get your watch recharged." Marie said as Dana looked at her wrist.

"I know..." Dana said feeling the hallway before entering into it. "The medicine in my watch keeps the voices out." Dana said as Marie handed her a hairbrush.

"Listen I wanted to give you this." Marie said as Dana felt the surface of the Dark wood of the Brush handle.

"Dark Oak... good for Killing Vamps with. This came from a woman with a singing voice." Dana said as she started to pull it through her still somewhat feral hair. "It sounds like my mom. But I sense this belonged to your family."

"Dana, how did you know it came from my Grandmother?" Marie said as Dana started to walk down the hallway with her comfortably.

"I feel its connection with you. Why do give this to me?" Dana said as her dark Central Mediterranean Skin tones highlighted her curiosity.

"Well, I feel that since you have this sense about you. I knew that the only way that you would let anyone brush your hair is if the Brush came from mother figure." Marie said as Dana started to grin.

"I like you, Marie... Are we having pancakes today?" Dana said as they entered the Glass Elevator and headed up to the main floor.

"Yes we are, Oh... remember we have class today." Marie said as she started to grin.

"I like School... Will we be studying demons today?" Dana said as she leaned on her friend with her side-tilted head.

"Well I think we will be learning about computers and math." Marie said as Dana started to grin more.

"Computers as we will be playing on computers?" Dana said as they entered the infirmary like a child who knew too much about what it was like to be sick as she licked her dry mouth that never seemed to stay moist no matter how much water or lip balm she used.

"Yeah, well not so much play but learn how to use them to track and find demons." Marie said as Dana looked like she was having one of her better days.

"Marie... this gift I have... you and a few of the other Slayers don't see it as a curse..." Dana said as she sat down on the medical table.

"Dana, the fact that you are reading the minds of Slayers and have the memories of past Slayers means you have to contend with a lot of darkness other than the daily evil stuff we have to fight." Marie said as she took the brush from Dana and started to Brush Dana's dark hair.

"I like the memories of the Dark Skinned Slayer from the Seventies..." Dana said, as she felt dreamy at the time.

"You mean Wood's Mom... Yeah I see where he gets his fighting spirit from." Marie said as Mina came in twisted off the dial of the watch put a key into the watch and popped one medication module out and inserted another in.

"Yeah, I like him. Him and Faith are in love." Dana said as she felt her hair and worries melt away as Marie combed her hair. "I'm glad to see her little boy all grown up. It makes me happy that he has found someone to love."

"Well Dana, you are good for another few days." Mina said as she handed Dana a bottle of Water. "How are the dreams?"

"Good... I'm doing what you told me to do... to tune into the daily lives of the Slayers I have memories of and experience the full memories. Some times it is hard, I just keep remembering where I spent most of my life at." Dana said as she looked at the backwards-running clock set up in the infirmary.

"Well, remember Dana the Feral... You have to find yourself, it is going to be a long road a head of you, but you have the strength to get through it, just don't let it take you over." Mina said as Dana's eyes opened and she grinned with the emotion of a ten year-old.

"I will" Dana said as she rubbed her wrist. "Tell Faith I am sorry about being in her bed... Her memories are very intense and powerful. I thought I was her... Tell her I will only enter her mind with her permission that and I will keep my clothes on the next time I am in her room." Dana said as she got up and started to walk with Marie. "Ms. Mina... " Dana stopped for a moment as she turned to face the Slayer Psychiatrists.

"Yes Dana..." Mina said as Dana closed her eyes and searched for the correct terms to use to state what she had in her mind.

"Why does Faith Sleep in the nude when she is Alone? And who is Xander?" Dana said as Faith stopped dead in her tracks in the hallway door...

"Umm..." Mina did not know how to proceed and Faith looked like a deer stuck in the headlight of a car at night.

* * *

Illyria was watching one of the female members of the Shadowmen work in front of a computer.

"Mina... I've been working on an idea about Dana... you say that she possesses telepathic powers..." The dark haired Watcher said over her video like with the Cleveland Watcher's council offices.

"Yes, she does.... She even has demonstrated some linkages to some of the other Slayers Leia." Mina said as Illyria watched from a distance as she looked through several texts pertaining to some of the Slayers of the past.

"So, how is the protection Spell that was cast on her doing? Has it prevented her from going fully feral?" The Watcher said as Illyria moved from the texts she was reading and moved into the background with her cloaking powers and watched the conversation with interest. .

"Yes it has Leia. She cannot harm anyone unless the Spell perceives them as being a physical threat to her." Mina said, as she looked at the streaming file at the bottom the screen.

"Well I am glad for hearing about this. So the mental work is going along great in making Dana able to deal with the trauma that she has been through." Leia said as the image of a young woman of Mediterranean decent appeared on the computer screen, with brown eyes, dark hair and a wild feel about her. "Recently she has developed a friendship with one of the younger Potentials, now given Dana's emotional age... it has worked out to where I can start to treat her mental state in a controlled manner. But she has taken a strong liking to Faith and I think with Faith's help we can beat back some of the ghosts in her head."

"If this warrior needs aid, why not cast a spell of forgetfulness to remove the trauma along with a age reversal spell on her so that she can be healed and integrated into your society." Illyria said as she butted into the conversation as she decloaked behind Leia. The sudden appearance of the Blue Demoness behind the Watcher threw her off her train of thought.

"Illyria..." Leia said as she spun around in her chair to face Illyria.

"You wish to help this Dana with her Trauma. Learn what she wants to live her life and grant it. If she has experienced loss teach her to gain strength from it. She has a guide, then have the Guide show her the path." Illyria said speaking from her own experience. "She may resist at first, but the guide's patience with her must allow her to find something to fight for." Illyria paused as her closed her eyes as tears started to streak down her face. "Let her know that... there will be pain... she will hate herself... She will feel.... Alone. She must know that she isn't..." The last words that came out of Illyria's said it all. "Alone..............."

"You sound like you have been there?" Mina said over the videoconference.

"Yes... I am still there... I know... Now that I am not the only one on the path." Illyria said as she slowly moved away leaving Mina and Leia with questions of their own to answer.

* * *

Chloe was sitting in the basement of Slayer house looking at Data do his search for Demon activity. The thing was he was using a computer to track down vampires' nests in the area. A really big computer that looked like it belonged to Tom Cruise's character in 'Minority Report'.

"Come on between the major demon activity, in the area.... I thought that the vamps would be thinking about getting some idea of having a feeding fest or at least be hitting the butcher shops for their daily blood." Data said searching the computer logs of the various attacks and muggings in the police records from the local PD.

"Well probably one of Gunn's crew might have a lead on something in the local area?" Chloe said as she moved to look at a few of the logs on the camera based curved Plexiglas computer terminal screen, the rear screen projectors occasionally flickering as the image attempted to right itself on the jumping plastic from Data's keystrokes on the laser projected keyboard.

"Well you could take Illyria on a patrol of the college campus." Data said as he called up a map of the local area.

"Yeah, well starting her out on some basic Slaying should b good for her." Chloe said as Data started to pound away at the keyboard some more, but he stopped for a moment and turned towards Chloe.

"Chloe... did you hear what Illyria said today about Dana?" Data said as he moved away from the computer terminal as the search program ran it scan for the information it had been asked for.

"Some, mostly it was second hand... she said something like she wanted to Neuralize Dana, and do an age reversal spell on her." Chloe said as she took up sitting on the edge of the Plexiglas.

"Yeah... she might be right about Dana." Data said as he moved away from his computer terminal. "She needs a lot of work, now if she were to forget or have most of the trauma of her life erased then she might be able to make some path of recovery."

"Well I don't like the idea mucking with people's minds. It sounds too much like the Manchurian Candidate" Chloe said, as she looked at all the computer gear Data had stashed around his basement layer.

"Well, if there was a way for Dana to understand that the events that happened to her were beyond her control, and that the bastard that did this to her is dead. Then she might want to think about doing what Buffy did." Data said as he moved and picked up a plain looking journal and flipped through its many blank pages and placed his index finger in. "Cross Reference Slayer Buffy Summers with the references of the vampire known as The Master." With that the text started to form on the pages.

"What is that?" Chloe said as Data handed her the text.

"It is a codex template. Andrew saw one at Wolfram and Hart which Wesley was using and when old Andy told Giles about it. Giles wanted to see if we could do the same thing with our texts to prevent the bureaucratic mess that lead to the First Watcher's Council from being wiped out by The First." Data said as Chloe started to flip through the pages.

"This is the entire Watcher's Journal on Buffy... All of her Battles, all of her enemies she had fought... Allies... Heck... There is even a section about Willow in here." Chloe said as she looked through the pages.

"Yeah, Well it just deals with most of her first year as a Slayer, along with dealing with some of The Master's followers." Data said as Chloe stopped ever few pages.

"Read the section focusing on what she did to The Master's remains." Data said as Chloe read through that section of the text.

"She... She was killed by the Master, revived then..." Chloe said looking through more of the text. "My God... After the Master was slain... His followers attempted to resurrect him... She fought them, then... Data is this right... She pounded his remains to dust before she reburied them." Chloe said looking at Data as she slowly got up and moved over to one of the beanbag chairs and plopped down as her legs gave out underneath her. "I didn't know..."

"Now many do... It is a chapter of Buffy's life that she keeps secret. So she has been through pretty much of what Dana has experienced, except for the murder of her family and being raped." Data said as Chloe looked at him.

"And I thought I had it rough... This makes the Battle with The First look like a yearly event like Thanksgiving, Halloween and New Years Eve." Chloe said as Data's large screened computer beeped.

"Yeah it does... Wait, we have an incoming transmission from the Council." Data said as he hit several keys and an image of Willow appeared life-sized on the screen.

"Hey Willow... What's up?" Data said as Chloe got up from the Beanbag chair and moved into camera view.

"Hey Data, how's the Techno-Pagan research team doing down there in L.A.?" Willow said as her short cut red hair shifted some as she turned her gaze to her take on her computer.

"Well considering in the past week we have two members of Angel's crew staying here, along with several demon hunting commando dudes. All in all things have been getting real interesting with the Bathrooms and all." Data said Willow started to scan through something on her end of line.

"Well, geeze... Talk about the house getting crowded." Willow said as suddenly Kennedy came down the staircase from upstairs.

"Hey Willow." Kennedy said as she moved up to the computer. "So how is Cleveland treating you?" The olive skinned Slayer said as Willow's knees turned to jelly.

"Pretty good, well considering that the young Watchers that we have here and the SITs had their first food fight in the cafeteria before the end of semester break." Willow said as Data started to look at the red haired witch more closely and saw something still in her hair.

"Um, you look like you have something in your hair." Data said as Willow put her hand up into heir hair and pulled out an off brown bacon bit from her scarlet locks.

"Yeah... I'm heavily leaning to the fact it was one of the Potential's with this evidence." Willow said as she sorted through the list of possible suspects in her head.

"Well given that several of the Slayers and Potentials that still have folks around, there has to be some stress relief before they go see what they have left of their families." Kennedy said remembering the slumber party incident from when they were in Sunnydale.

"Yeah, that and Dana is getting worried some about losing her friend Marie." Willow said as Kennedy, Chloe and Data all looked at the screen.

"Have you told Dana that Marie has folks in the area." Data said remembering his time at the new Watcher Academy.

"Not yet, but considering that several of the older Slayers have decided to stay during the three week break. I think Dana won't feel too much alone." Willow said she looked at Kennedy some more.

"Well there has been a roving idea around here by our resident Warrior Smurf, that we should Neuralize Dana and do an age reversal spell on her." Chloe said as Willow looked at them with curiosity.

"I heard about it through Mina's conversation with Leia earlier. Some of it was interesting but I want to give Dana the chance to make the decision on her own... It is something that she her self should make... we she let her know about the risks and the consequences of the actions she is about to make if she goes through with it." Willow paused for a moment to think of the implications of what she would say next. "She won't lose her powers, even if we could take her powers away from her permanently, the effect of this magic would hurt the other Slayers." Willow said, as there was a sudden change in her voice. "Given how she feels about being around others like herself and all the strength she has, she would be too afraid to give that up..."

"Willow..." Dana said hanging in the shadows of the doorway behind her; her gray t-shirt and black jeans highlighted her olive skin. Willow turned to see Dana standing behind her. "You were speaking about me... You were trying to find a way for me to stop the monsters in my mind." Dana said as tears started to flow down her eyes.

"Oh, Dana..." Willow said as she got up out of the chair and moved over to hug Dana. "It's going to be okay, we were just shooting ideas..." Willow said as she moved back and let Dana's chocolate Brown soul filled eyes look at her.

"No... Take powers away." Dana said as she sniffled some as she bit her lips.

"No taking powers away..." Willow said as she moved Dana over to the computer terminal and pulled up another chair and let Dana sit down... "Dana, we have been learning about how other Slayers in the Past like yourself have dealt with the darkness." Willow said as Dana studied her.

"I know of them... I Slayer. EyW yvwPíchw... I know... " Dana said as she moved towards speaking in Greek which meant that she had found a calm persona to take on.

"Dana, if for a year you could live without the voices and all of the memories and learn to be a person for that little bit... you might have the strength to take those memories back and use them to make you stronger." Willow said as Dana reached out and touched her on the face.

"To be normal???" Dana said as she leaned forward as she started to sniff at Willow taking on some of her Feral senses of studying people.

"Well Slayer normal..." Willow said uncomfortably...

"You say you will tell me of the risks... I heard..." Dana said as she turned towards the computer monitor. "Kennedy... You tell her of this? Ddeud 'm chan naill sy cara 'm... fi must chwrdd channddyn! Tell me of the one that is like me... I must meet with them! " Dana spoke in a language Willow instantly recognized as Welsh.

"Dana, the person that is like you is in L.A. and we are trying to sort out the mess there before we decide to take you back there." Willow said as Dana looked down some in shame.

"It is because of the people I killed during my awakening?" Dana said as tears started to come down her face.

"Yes Dana... you have much more healing to have to occur before you go back there." Willow said as Dana sifted some. "That and the little tribal dance you did by the lake after you came here, when Mina did that memory search ritual on you." Willow said as she tried to make Dana cheer up.

"You saw that?" Dana said as Illyria came down the stairs and looked at the scene unfolding on the large computer screen.

"Yeah, you singing in Greek and dancing by the waterline in the nude. You looked very peaceful as you struck at the water with your limbs." Willow said as Dana started to grin. "The sun and shore of the beach remind me of a girl in a fishing village from long ago. She wore only tunic, but the song she sang and the dance she performed was her way to appease Poseidon for the storm that took her father. She shed her garment so that he would see her body and come and take her, but he didn't. But the song helped her be at peace with herself. The Shadow Man offered to become her father figure, from that point on... through all the battles, she felt happy." Dana said as she shifted some and started to pull her shirt out of her pants. "You said I had to channel a memory of something good to hold on to... Well I found it. I like the cold of the water and heat of the sun against my bare flesh... I feel safe and able to feel the world around me. Not like the walls of the institute. To feel alive." Dana said as Willow started to look at her.

"You mean you like to dance?" Willow said as Dana just nodded in acceptance.

"You are Dana, the Feral Slayer?" Illyria said as she came into view of the camera.

"I am..." Dana said unsure how to perceive Illyria's presence on the screen.

"I am Illyria of the Prymordium... you have heard of what I have spoken of with the removal of your memories." Illyria said as Dana started to study her on the screen.

"You are demon, but you are not." Dana said as Illyria moved towards the camera. "It is very confusing for me."

"The same here... Humans are such strange creatures... I have the shell of one and the memories of one, but my emotions are confusing. I wish to be part of this world, but like you I am damaged. Unsure of what powers I have or if I will ever fit into the world." Illyria said as Dana studied her through the monitor. Willow moved her hand and clicked on the mouse some to change the aspect ratio on the screen so that she could make out more detail on the screen of this Illyria person. It wasn't until Willow clicked on the image view and focused the zoom of Illyria that her jaw hit the floor.

"Fred...." Willow said in almost a gasp. That single word got Illyria's attention.

"You are Willow, the red haired follower of the Earth Mother. I am honored to be in your presence." Illyria said as Willow just looked at Illyria seeing this demon carrying the face of her science geek friend in L.A.

"How did you get into her body?" Willow said in anger and fear.

"I did not have the choice in choosing this form. It was chosen by another, one of my followers who I now see in hindsight as not as being one of the most wisest." Illyria said as she shuttered at the thought of finding Knox's journal. "To him I was a thing... Something to be idolized... But he did free me through placing the shell in an area where I could get to it, but after spending so many centuries and millina entombed... Desperation enveloped me and I chose your friend Fred as my body." Illyria turned her head down in shame and kneeled down before the projected image of Willow. "The beings whom I respect, The Powers that Be, did something to me and my shell... We were merged... My thoughts and her's are slowly becoming one... I fear at times I am losing myself with these Human Emotions and she, "Fred" fears she is losing her humanity with my urges for violence and power." Illyria said as she started to cry. All Willow could do was see the same pain in her eyes as she had when she was addicted to the dark side power of magic.

"Fred... If you are in there... I just want to hear your voice..." Willow said, as Dana looked concerned as she noticed the scarlet Wiccan's hair slowly turn white.

"Willow..." the sound of a Texan accent bleed through. "...Don't be angry with her... I am her guide in a way... She is so fragile as I was after I came back from Pylea... She had no choice in the matter... she is so alone... She is still a little rough around the edges, but right now... she is where she needs to be." Fred's voice said as Dana reached out and touched the screen as her nails made a thlunk against the computer screen on Willow's end.

"You have a voice inside of you... Like me?" Dana said as Fred slash Illyria looked at her as she cocked her head to one side.

"Only one voice... but I have lived many lifetimes." Illyria said as Dana and Willow looked at her.

"I have memories of many lives too... So many I cannot count... It gets difficult at times; some are violent while others are very... soothing. My own memories disturb me... But there are a few of the girls in my mind that I feel safe being in... Juman... She loves the Sun and worked in her garden... Mtopeí va kpúyei, ntav kyéqtns... She can hide, she was a thief Noa... She's also Greek... She is old and has skin like mine... ntav attó éva xwpió aaieías, o dnynoe ta áaoya óttws tov aépa...Kai nEepe TTwc va koa urttnOei; Kai Xópewe otnv eoEuría o íoaoc ettávw. She was from a fishing village; she rode horses like the wind... And she knew how to swim in a time people knew not how to, and she danced to cheer herself up. I love to dance, I feel free like there are no walls that can hold me back and I can feel happy... like Marie... My friend... I like her... she see's me as a kindred spirit, that and we read Teen People together." Dana said as she grinned, for many in the room this was the first time they had seen this olive skinned girl grin.

"You like the ones from the land called Greece. Why?" Illyria said as Dana paused for a moment before she answered.

"They are not all from Greece... Noa and Juman... Are two who lived in the same land or type of land, they went through the same pain I have been through... I feel like, I am them... I see them as they guide me... I don't feel like I have been through hell alone... Though I do sense the memories of the one called Buffy, They are..." Dana shifted some uncomfortably. "Helpful." Dana said as she attempted to sort through the right word to use.

"Human language is very limited... When it comes to terms you cannot fully express." Illyria said as an understanding came between the two of them... Both accepting of their humanity and their warrior heritage thrust upon them to be protectors.

"If you were to have one thing Dana... Illyria... what would it be?" Chloe said as both figures turned towards her both physically and virtually.

"I would wish that I could have some of my childhood back so that I could make sense of the world." Dana said as in her eyes you could see the ten-year-old girl screaming to get out in her adult body.

"In my time age meant nothing but to mean status... yet youth could be easily maintained even reverted to with the proper spells. Do you wish to revert to a younger form?" Illyria said as Dana looked at Illyria thinking for the first true time in her life of getting something back that she had lost.

"You mean do I wish to be a child again... I do not know... To experience life without memory of the whistling man, to grow up knowing that I was safe even if it was with foster parents then I could live with that. I wished that I could have Mr. Wood and Ms. Faith as my parents... I like them..." Dana paused as reality set in for her... "You could do that... take my memories away of the whistling man... Make me whole..."

"I do not know... My powers have been so greatly reduced... I do not know even if I am even capable of such a task..." Illyria said as Dana was almost to the point of crying... "But I will try with what strength I have. You need to belong with your people, find your place. I... Know what pain is... to have someone to care about to have a sense of peace even if it is for a year or a day will allow you to battle beyond what your limits you think they are." Illyria said as Dana waited for the answer...

"You mean I can be normal..." Dana said as Willow looked at the group conference on the screen...

"I do not know... But I do sense we are kindred spirits, cut from the same cloth. I have violence and arrogance I must temper with compassion and humility... you have Aggression and fear you must balance with humanity and hope." Illyria said as an unspoken understanding started to develop between them.

"Illyria you mean you can help Dana..." Data said as Illyria moved over by the computer and attempted to touch Dana's face on the screen.

"I will not know... there is much for her and I to prepare for... It isn't until the next new moon that I will be ready... I still have to help with the funerals of the fallen that died in battle to protect this realm." Illyria said as Dana leaned forward in her chair and knew it would be a long journey for her to take in the next few days...

"Illyria... Thanks you... for..." Dana got choked up as she started to hug Willow. "... The whistling man will no longer haunt my dreams." All Willow could do was just hold on to Dana as the concept for release from her pain started to set in.

"I cannot stop him from hunting your dreams... I can only give you the weapons to challenge him and free yourself from his hold. But for that little while you will have true strength that will either make you or break you Slayer..." Illyria said as those words started to sink into Dana's mind. "I can only place you in the right direction." With that Illyria used her powers and disappeared from the room.

"Well Chloe, it looks like your little patrol tonight with her will be a bit more about learning about her and why she wants to do this?" Kennedy said as Chloe looked at the screen.

"What the hell is Illyria up to?" Chloe said as she looked at Dana on the screen in Willow's arms as the scared little girl saw hope of being whole again. Or was it something else all together?

* * *

TBC

Author Note, the ball bed Dana sleeps is actually exists. It us used in a type therapy called Horse Whispering. This is where the patient is place in an environment where they have controlled mobility but they have to work at it. During this they have to think about what they need to do, they have to gain focus so that they move in the ball pit they are in. The more at rest and calmer they are; the more the doctor is able to get through to them on a mental level. This therapy is mostly used to treat autistics patients but it has been know to work well to treat cases of aggression, disconnection, and trauma. This would seem like a plausible path Mina would take on Dana given the trauma she has been through. That and what kid doesn't mind playing in a ball pit.

* * *


	7. Pt 7,

* * *

Part 7,

Note: There is going to be some sex talk in this chapter pertaining to some of the characters, so pardon some of the imagery.

Foxtrot Zulu niner, we have an incoming stuffed piggy coming our way. I am Taking evasive measures at this time. Out.

You will know what this means later on.

* * *

"Standard Slayer training one oh-one, Illyria." Chloe said as Illyria followed behind her in civilian clothing. Between the blue-green cargo pants, the near-skin tight red and blue Nike rash guard and the blue hooded zip up sweatshirt had made Illyria look somewhat normal, well "Smurfette" normal. "Illyria, could you do something for me and lose the blue stripes." Chloe said as Illyria moved over to study the name of a nearby grave.

"Sonny Leland, Beloved Daughter, and child. May you rest with the Angels in Heaven. 1982 - 1999" Illyria said as she touched the surface of the grave with her hand. "Humans and demons are such strange creatures with their need to put monuments to their dead. They seem to desire to make a statement that I was here." Illyria said as she looked at the rest of the stone markers around her.

"Illyria, what is it, you know her?" Chloe said as she pulled back a lock of her dark hair.

"No... It is just... In a few days I will be standing in a place like this and bidding Wesley good bye." Illyria said as she started to sense her own mortality.

"Blue... It's going to be okay... you have been through a lot." Chloe said as she knelt down by Illyria pulling a lock of hair from Illyria's face.

"Chloe... you said that you have battled many times." Illyria said as she reached over to touch the black denim jacket Chloe was wearing. "Yet during the battle we were in was large yet you fought like you have been through something like it before." Illyria said as she studied the wooden stake in her hand.

"Yes, the S-Day invasion of the Hellmouth and the battle against the forces of the First. Heck a few thousand Turok Han coming after you makes all other baddies in bulk look tame." Chloe said as she tapped Illyria on the arm, the she turned her head to start to sense out the sounds around her. Then she heard a sound of a branch breaking.

"Illyria you ready?" Chloe said as she moved with Illyria around the graves of where the sound was heard. Standing behind a tombstone they watch as a couple of demon kids were playing around.

"Come on Dara... Slayers are just a myth." One of the young demons said as she pulled a lock of red hair behind her orange horns of her pink skin. Between the human-esq. Garb she looked she was in the Tween years with the faded jeans and green "girl power" t-shirt.

"Yeah... Well your uncle said that he ran into one in a graveyard... Well I'm going to find one and take a picture of it." Dara said as she marched through the grave as her brown skirt, hiking boots and silver short cut blue shirt exposed a good chunk of her greenish skin with the white tendrils from her blond hair dancing down her back.

"Yeah and he spent most of his life living on the Hellmouth." The young demon said to her friend.

"Well Tash... All we have to do is find a recently buried grave and hope that there is a vampire inside." Dara said as both Illyria and Chloe watched.

"Chloe, those two demons are looking for one of your kind." Illyria said watching the two young demons waltz through the graveyard.

"Well, Lets see if we can steer them to one." Chloe said as Illyria tilted her head in curiosity.

"You wish to use them as bait?" Illyria said as she looked at Chloe.

"No... Not exactly... but... they want to see a Slayer... Let's give them a show." Chloe said as Illyria studied her intensely.

"Why?" Illyria said looking as the two demon girls moved off in the distance.

"Well among some demons, Slayers are like an urban myth. Something they tell their larva to clean their slime pits, eat all of their veggies, and be good." Chloe said as Illyria looked as she moved with Chloe through the shadows keeping the two girls in sight.

"So being a Slayer is about stealth, power and letting your presence be known only in battle." Illyria said as she started to smell the ground and the air. Illyria scents were overloaded by her demon senses but Fred stepped in and tamed Illyria's sense of smell and allowed her to search for specific beings. Illyria started to realize that she liked this stated then the adrenaline hit her system and the rush was on.

"Illyria what is it?" Chloe said as they faded into in the darkness as they slowly started tapping the graves with their stakes.

"I think they are going to find a new born Half-breed in the direction they are going." Illyria said, as she looked at Chloe's black leather jacket blend her into the shadows.

* * *

"What is that Tash?" Dara said as she thought she had heard a tap of something wood against stone.

"Nothing Dara I thought I heard something." Tash said as she shifted her red hands in front of her. The Exo-skeletal armor on her fingers shifted against her soft belly as she started to get scared. Boy did she wish her claws were more developed and her chest Exo was a bit harder, she didn't want to die.

"Tash... for a Ano-movic demon you are sure fidgety." Dara said as she looked around. I mean it ain't like the Slayer is stalking us." Dara said as she walked over a fresh grave.

"Dara... Fresh Grave..." Tash said as she stopped by the grave and gave it a sniff.

"Good now all we have to do is wait for the Slayer to show." Dara said as she leaned on the gravestone.

"Tash I hope that you have your camera handy." Dara said as she brushed away some of the dirt and started to feel the ground for movement.

"Yes it is ready, it's a digital camera." Tash said, as there was a click sound as a photo was taken of her Ano-movic demon friend.

"Well don't use up all of the memory in Card." Dara said as she sat down. By her friend.

"Will do..." With that Tash deleted the photo from the cameras memory.

"Dara, I know that I'm a Geiger demon and our mating is well is considered by some to be strange. But what is like for you guys?" Tash said as she sat on the grave with her friend attempting to sort out her first talk about mating given that she was hitting that age where boys and males were starting to look very appealing to her. "Well you know, the pluming is the same, just that well we just don't have twelve plug slots, we only have the one." Dara said attempting to avoid the graphic nature of the question.

"Hey these tendrils I have in my hair goes into the male. While his... You know.... goes into my... " Dara attempted not to say the word for the male reproductive organ and the female one in the same sentence.

"Wait those go into the male..." Tash said looking at the tendrils that were looped over Dara's shoulder with her hair.

"Well yeah... I mean we can mate with a human, but we have to do it in our human form, that and we have spikes coming out of our back.... Hey I caught my sister doing it with her boyfriend in her room." Dara said as the interspecies girl talk went on.

"Well talk about being on top when you do it." Tash said as she looked at her friend's back.

"Yeah... listen what is it like for your kind... I mean... has your mom given you the talk yet." Dara said looking at her orange skinned horned friend given that the most they knew was from the movies and TV.

"Well, I did learn that the pluming is the same as a human, just the rituals that lead up to it are just weird... I mean if you marry a divorcee, you have to eat the ex's brains... or a can of Spam on the ex's head. Depends on the tribe you are marring into." Tash said as Dara looked at her.

"Wow, so I wonder what Slayer mating patterns are like?" Dara said as she started to sense that the ground of another nearby grave started to shift then descend down.

"Did you hear that?" Tash said as another shift in the ground occurred.

"Yeah I heard that too Tash." The orange skinned demon said as she listen again, this time she put her head on grave stone to hear what was happening underground.

"Dara..." Tash said as she pulled her ear away from the gravestone, "I think that we are in trouble here." The young Ano-movic demon said as she looked around at the other graves. They all had places of where the soil had dented in from more than the usual setting of the ground. That was when the ground shifted from underneath them and they started to sink into the soil.

"What the..." Was all Dara could say as with the combined body weight of herself and Tash started to pull them down as the coffin in the earth six feet below them was pulled out from underneath of them and the ground started to swallow them up legs first. Suddenly with they're lives flashing before them two sets of arms grabbed them and pulled them up.

"Uh... Dara." Tash said looking at her feet.

"Yeah..." Dara said with almost a squeak.

"Are you holding me or is it someone else?" Tash said looking down at the hole she was being held over.

"If it isn't You that is holding me? Then who is?" Dara said as she looked up to see that her friend was being held over the same hole as she was.

"Um, then whomever has us, is either a demon or a...." Tash said as the realization hit her....

"Slayer...you will die for intruding on our sacred grounds." Said the voice of a vampire wearing a very gaudy orange robe.

"Um, or it could be the fact that we are about to die..." Dara said as a trail of blue urine ran down her greenish armored leg.

"Blue, do you want the honors or should I?" A voice said from behind them.

"Wait, wait... We didn't do anything to you..." Tash said as she started to plead for her life.

"We were not talking to you two." Another voice said from behind them. There was a definite sound of a Texas twang to it, but the coldness of it scared them more.

"Your not... then you are..." the realization hit Dara as she looked at the Vamp in front of her was more of his friends were gathering around them.

"Well Blue... It looks like we are going to get a workout." The voice said behind of Dara.

"Yes, I have been looking forward to battling a vampire. Shall we battle?" The Texas twangy voice said behind of Tash.

"You know that we have to protect these two." The voice said behind the two demon girls.

"Yes, and the challenge will prove to be interesting." The Texan continued.

"Um, there are about thirty Vamps." Dara said as suddenly the arm grabbed her and a flat out run was in progress. The only thing that Dara would see for the next minute plus would be a wave of dust and a head of blue hair.

* * *

Chloe moved with her stakes through the Vampires before them. Boy were Vamps getting cheesy or what. Rainbow colored robs with a triangle with a two inside of it. Talk about lacking any fashion sense. One of the Demon girls she and Illyria had saved from falling into that cavernous hole told her that the vamps had started to go discrete in getting their newly sired brethren out of the graved. They had tunneled under the graveyard and were pulling their brethren out. It was almost like they had barrowed the idea from an old Episode of "Tales from the Crypt."

The young demon girl Chloe had a hold of as she dusted two Vampires at a time was definitely wetting her paints.

"Hey Red... do you have a name?" She yelled out to the young demon girl who she was dragging behind her between the dusting of the various vampires around her.

"Tash..."

"Tash stay close to me." Chloe said as she stabbed two vamps at once with a stake in each hand as she drop kicked another with the heel of her shoe.

"So... tell me what were you two thinking when you decided to come into a grave yard?" Chloe said as she grabbed a vamp by the neck and spun his head around so fast the head severed and the dusted pile of what used to be the vampire fell to the ground.

"Um, to get a photo of a Slayer..." the demon girl said as she looked at the vampires of various sizes fall around the Slayer leaving a large and ever growing pile of dust.

"Yeah.... Well have you taken it yet?" Chloe said as she proceeded to use the still dusting arm of a vamp she had taken out and shoved his sliced off arm into the eye of another vampire before stabbing the same vamp in the back with a stake as a flash from Tash's digital camera went off.

* * *

Dara was scared... she had heard tales about the Slayer but nothing like this... Probably because those who had seen this were probably dead as she hid behind a gravestone.

"You are filth that defiles a place of rest." The blue haired Slayer said as she wielded a curved axe blade made of wood. The number of vamps she killed was something she had only seen in the movies. Heck Wesley Snipes in the 'Blade' movies wasn't hacking as fast as this Slayer was. It was scary as hell, that and the Slayer's one liners were very disturbing, she was speaking like a female Agent Smith from the 'Matrix.'

"Is this all the skill you half-breeds possess? I have killed creatures that made this world shudder in fear. I am one of those creatures." The Slayer said as she grabbed some overly sized Vampire that could have doubled for a linebacker for the Entire NFL and proceeded to rip his head off with her bare hands.

Then almost on cue from a John Woo flick, a legion of Bats erupted from the underground cavern and the Slayer was gone. Dara looked around waiting for more Vampires to show up as she cringed in fear behind the grave she was hiding by. She was hearing her own heart beat going, thaunk, thaunk, thaunk, thaunk, thaunk... in her ears. Then as the tendrils in her hair wove closer to prevent from moving, she sensed a presence behind of her.

"Young one... do you wish death?" The cold feminine Agent Smith Texas voice said right beside of her. All Dash could do was slowly turn her head to view the Blue haired Slayer crouched right next to her looking off into the distance over the battle field she had recently been in.

Dara couldn't move she was too scared; she just looked at the Slayer as the Slayer turned its head to look right at her. What scared her the most was, not the face.... It was the Eyes...

"Young one... you tempt death by coming to this place." The Slayer said as she reached out an arm and touched her face running a finger slowly down by her ear.

"You.... Sl... Sla..... Slayer???" Dara said as a small trail of urine started to run down her leg.

"I do not know." The Slayer said with a sense of defeat coming over her.

"Not know... " Dara said as she looked at the Slayer who looked like she had become lost in her own thoughts.

"I do not know, what I am... I am not Demon... Not human, yet I have magic in my blood and I am to Sorcerer... My mind is jumbled by emotions and memories of eight lives." The Slayer said as she started to break down. "I ... Violence... WESLEY...." With that the Slayer started to pound at the ground with her fists. Huge chunks of dirt and sod started to be dislodged with each blow. All Dara could do was watch as this scary unstoppable killing machine of a creature started to become an emotional mess.

"Your right your friend Illyria has issues." Tash said as she came up by Dara.

"Yeah she does... trust me... don't say the "W" word. The therapy bills are big enough already."

"What Wesley..." Dara said as the Blue Slayer howled in pain again and had more of a break down. All Dara could do was move slowly away from the Slayer as she cringed with her knees up into her chest. "Okay, I get the point... sheesh... So what happened to this... you know?"

"W... well she was in love with him. When she failed to get to him during some big battle... he was killed. She took out her anger on an army of demons and nearly lost another friend that night... She is still a little raw." A human with dark hair and wearing a black leather jacket and back paints said as she came up and knet down by the blue haired Slayer. "Illyria... batting and beating the crap out of everything will not bring Wesley back. He wanted you to live. He was a Watcher... The trainer of Slayers... You loved him... Now honor him by living, he would have wanted that." The Dark haired woman said as she moved to hold the Blue haired Slayer in her arms.

"Chloe, of the Slayers... I fear that I am alone..." Illyria said as Chloe just held her.

"You're not... okay Blue... your not... Your not the only one that lost friends and family... the Harbingers slaughtered my entire family, now I have brothers and sisters I never knew I had." Chloe said as she hugged Illyria tight. "You have family."

"You are going to be my Ka'rom 'shock?" Illyria said as she just held on.

"Well, how about family." Chloe said as she moved back to wipe so of the tears from Illyria's face.

"Um, Illyria the Slayer..." Tash said fearing that the blue haired Slayer would impale her.

"Slayer... you called me a Slayer???" Illyria said and the look on the Blue Slayer's face was of realization as she moved and got up and looked into the night sky.

"Um. Listen Slayer... I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone that I saw you have your little break down... Heck I don't even remember it..." Dara said as she started to scoot away.

"Young one stay..." Illyria said as Dara stopped cold in her tracks...

"Okay..." Dara said in almost a squeak.

"A Slayer... Wesley was the trainer of Slayers... I was called a Slayer... I am with Slayers... Thus does that mean I am a Slayer? Or is a title, a term of honor?" Illyria said looking at her hands... "Did the Powers choose this for me? Or was my existence to be honored in a different way???... Then... if the Powers..." Illyria looked up into space as if the heavens would hold some answer for her. "You could have at least given me an instruction manual to how to function in this accursed world." Illyria said as she fell on her knees, as she still looked into the heavens waiting form some sort of answer to be given to her by some divine being or by Wesley's spirit.

* * *

Tacos: a strange food to be considered in its simple wrapping of baked mashed floral paste, the cooked flesh of some beast from either the land, air or sea and the shredded green leaves of another plant mixed with the sliced red fruit of another plant sat before Illyria. Between her stomach groveling like a savage animal in the interspecies restaurant they were in. The desire to eat felt as if it would bring comfort to her. Between Reading and studying this world, food brought about some of the most interesting and near calming sensations she had. The bottle of Jones Cola, the tatter tots and the vegetable paste that mirrored animal blood that sat on the small cup before her made her think of what had transpired after the battle.

The Term of Old One meant nothing in this world... But the term Slayer meant something of power, strength, and identity.

"Illyria your taco is getting gold." Chloe said as the two demon girls looked at Illyria with wonder.

"Sorry, just deep in thought." Illyria said as a full Texas drawl came out.

"Well considering that the meltdown you had, tells me that we should have did a patrol on the college campus instead of the graveyard." Chloe said as she put her hand on Illyria's shoulder.

"It wouldn't have mattered... I know why you wanted me to go on patrol with you... It's about Dana." Illyria said as both Dara and Tash looked at her.

"Who's Dana?" Tash said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"She is a Slayer, a pretty screwed up one..." Chloe said as Illyria looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"More screwed up than Illyria here... That is a stretch." Dara said as she looked at Illyria some more.

"Chloe, you and I know that Dana has spent most of her life in a mental institution. That and combined with the collective trauma of what "Whistling man" Kendall did to her and her Slayer powers kicking in. She has lost any chance of being normal." Illyria said as she reached out and pulled a napkin out and took a small pocket pen out of her pants pocket and started to scribble in a strange language her people used for their magics. "I know what it is like to be alone... but missing to on so many of your societies rituals... most of which deal with you becoming an adult." Illyria stopped as she looked at Chloe. "I want to give her a chance to control the voices that she has in her head from all of the previous Slayers that have all lived and died over the existence of the Slayer line. If she can get a single voice of herself then, along with the age reversal spell she might have a chance to be normal. I have heard that there was another Slayer that has made her, her apprentice."

"Yeah, Faith..." Chloe said butting in but she let Illyria continue.

"Yes, Faith the Dark Slayer... If I can give Dana a sense of having a life back, of being part of the world, she will have a fighting chance." Illyria said as Chloe, Dara, and Tash looked at her.

"You want to give Dana the chance you weren't." Chloe said, as she understood Illyria's motivations now.

"Yes..." Illyria said as slowly started to move her hand over to one of the tatter tots on her tray.

"Well, I think Wesley would have been proud of what you are doing." Chloe said as she patted Illyria's hand.

"You think..." Illyria said with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, I think you are going to make it... Just don't be afraid to say you need help. We all fall down on our faces from time to time. It is the willingness to say that "I need help getting up" that shows your real character in the face of adversity." Chloe said as Spike came on by holding his glass of otter blood, tea and tapioca.

"Well there Little Shiva. I see that you are bonding with some of the we Women." Spike said as Illyria looked up at him.

"Spike, I may have super strength and have pummeled you into the ground many times. You and Angel are counter dictions of your species. Yet I understand why you made those counter dictions." Illyria said as she moved to take a bite out of her taco.

"You're eating." Spike said looking at the taco being eaten.

"Yes... this form needs nutrients... Even with the transformations I have made to it, the sudden need for food has offered something of a feeling of connection to this world. Though the flesh in this vegetable matter does somewhat taste like Fer'al meat and Shrimp." Illyria said as she looked at the contents of the bite she had taken. "I distaste of Shrimp, but the sensation of familiarity is what I need to hold on to, even if it is a bad one." Illyria said as she started to toss more tater tots into the taco and poured the feau blood into it before taking another bite of the taco.

"So what have you been talking about?" Spike said as he took a slug of his oriental blood tea.

"We have been talking about some Slayer named Dana and Blue here wanting to make her, her apprentice." Dara said as Spike when he heard that spat out the mouthful of blood tea he had in his mouth.

* * *

TBC

Next: Funerals, Slayers and Full moons.

Please hit the Blue button below to review... I beg of you all... Please give me a review....


	8. Pt 8,

Be warned there is going to be nudity and references of heavy violence in this chapter, hence the "R" Rating.

Parental Guidance is suggested.

* * *

Part 8,

* * *

Looking human for Illyria was a strange feeling, but given that she was wearing the black dress of morning like Spike, Angel and Gunn and the rest of the Slayers showed a sign of respect. The Bracken Funeral glyphs circled the temple they were in. But it was the Cross-in the center of the room that caught most of Illyria's attention. A symbol that could harm a vampire just by being in its presence. Spike and Angel were clearly in discomfort but they bore it as a sign of honor to be with their fallen friend.

"We stand here today to honor the fallen warriors of the Light. Wesley Windom-Pryce and Carlos Sanchez." An eastern Orthodox priest said as the two pictures of Wesley and a high school graduation photo of Carlos hung by their caskets.

"In all the battles we fight to stave off of the darkness, sometimes we lose and innocent, other times we fall. But we give what strength we have to send a message to the darkness... We will never give up." The priest said as Illyria started to have tears fall down her eyes. Nina who was sitting next to her had given her some soft paper to tend to her eyes and nose with.

"Easy there Fred." Nina said, as Illyria could smell the hormonal chemicals on her skin start to indicate that tomorrow night; Nina would be going through her change to beast form. Illyria just wanted to guise to be gone, she, Illyria dropped commanded her flesh to turn blue; though she kept the orange tones of Fred's human self.

"Child, it is your time to speak." The priest said as Illyria was asked to get up and move to the podium. Illyria wished not to be part of this, but this was in Wesley's name and of the name of the young Bracken demon that she had not known, but learned so much about over the last few days.

"Many of you know me as Fred Berkle, others know me as Illyria of the Pyrmordium. But that doesn't matter. All that matters here is the fact we are here to honor the memories of Wesley and of Carlos. Wesley who was my friend, guide and... My... my love..." Illyria said as she let the tears flow. Angel got up and moved over to the Stage to aid Illyria, but she raised her hand and Angel Stopped in his tracks. "I'm okay... I can continue Angel." Illyria said as she looked down at the script written in the language of the Old Ones.

"Long ago, Illyria of the Pyrmordium was an individual that knelt down to no one, but now she knelt down on her knees to pay tribute to a person that helped her grow. It was a rough ride for her but he was there for her... Wesley you are going to be missed." With that Illyria used her powers and summoned a long trident fighting staff and placed it on Wesley's coffin. "Wesley, this is yours, use it as a sign of honor in your journey into the afterlife." With that Illyria left the stage and returned to her seat.

* * *

Charisma stood over the grave wearing her katana over her shoulder. This was the hardest thing for her. The funerary herb bowls surrounded the graves let out a soft scent of lavender. Bracken's did not burn their herbs for their funerary rights. They used herbs to give a calming sense during these times. Illyria had done well. It was as if she was raised around Bracken Practices. She knew every right, every code, every prayer as if not by memory, but by almost living it. Carlos would have been proud of the funeral he was being given. Illyria was even wearing a sheathed sword like Kar herself was. But it was the fact that this duo service had brought back together the various "Superhero groups" in the city. Whatever factions or problems had arisen between the groups over the years had faded away. The Streetwise warriors of the Crew talked with the Amazon warriors of the Slayers, The Neo-Scoobies talked with Initiative guys, The Rogues talked with the A.I. crew; Shadowmen and Wiccan, Street Fighter and Cop, Mutant and Human, Slayer and Vampire, Demonicus and Soldier all talked and spoke of their late friends well. Sheri came by her, the half human, Lillian demon woman put her hand on her shoulder. She had morphed into her purple skin battle form so she could carry Carlos's casket as part of being the Pallbearers. The purple flesh tones were still here along with her extra large claws.

"Kar... I know that you miss Carlos. But remember that we of the Demonicus will be here for you." Sheri said as Kar reached out and patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Sheri..." Kar said as she moved towards Illyria who was shaking hands with some of will wishers. Between the female Werewolf, the Dhamphir, the two Vampires and the dark skinned human. She was just glad that Illyria was there with her. They had so much in similar scars, but the wake for her Beloved Wesley said a lot about her. It was so very English.

"Illyria..." Kar said as she moved up to Illyria, she could see that Illyria was wearing some of her demon visage.

"Yes, Kar..." Illyria said as not so much with words but with how their eyes looked of acknowledgement and understanding.

"Thank you for helping me with these rights." Kar said as Illyria offered her hand out the blue stain on the back of her peach skin and placed it on Kar's face.

"You aided me too... I am yet to understand some of the human funerary rights, but I am glad that his life was honored." Illyria said as she looked at the floral bouquets around the room. Each bore the symbols of various orders. The Slayers, the Watchers, the Flag of the Demon Initiative, the Haloed Angel of Angel Inc, the funeral pyre symbol of the Crew, the allied flag of the Demonicus. It all mirrored the loss and feelings of understanding they have all been through.

"So many warriors." Illyria said looking around the crowd.

"Yes, many warriors. It's hard to believe that we all fought to save this city. I mean given the odds, would could have lost half of our number, but in the end we only lost two." Kar said looking at the various groups. The members of the Crew had started to talk with Sheri and if she wasn't in her purple mode she swore that she was almost blushing as she spoke about Carlos. Over in the corner was a tall man wearing an eye patch talking with several Slayers. A red haired woman and an older man in his late fifties wearing Glasses were talking with several of the Army guys. It was strange but there was a comfort in seeing this.

"Illyria is there anything you are doing later this week. I think we need to speak about some things since you are good friends with Angel." Kar said as she stood next to Illyria.

"What do you wish to speak about?" Illyria said as she looked at Kar.

"It was something insane... But I think it would make the folks in the local area feel safer in knowing that the demon and other community is out there." Kar said as she moved away to rescue her cousin from a very curious human girl that was poking at her horns.

* * *

Nina was stretching out her nude frame by Angel. Last night hearing about Wesley's early demon hunting days at the wake was interesting. Who knew Wes was such a klutz when it came to him being right of training. She could almost see him as being a larger adult version of Ron from the Harry Potter novels. I mean he wore leather pants when he first came into L.A. Talk about a hilarious sight she would have like to have seen. It was all the interesting stuff she heard about Wesley that made her think about what Angel and the rest of his friends were like. Then there was Faith, a friend of Wesley's that told her tales of how dorky he was. Fred had taken comfort in hearing about some of the more interesting tales of his youth. It took Nina a little while to realize that Faith was part of the same Amazon warrior tribe that Fred had taken to living with after Wesley's death. Maybe because Faith's order had so befriended Wesley. Nina had started to feel out of place in wanting to tell her sister and niece that she was a Werewolf; but after meeting Faith, Willow, Giles, Xander and even Buffy and her sister Dawn; telling her folks about what she was wasn't going to feel so bad. Though Buffy did say that coming out to her mom that she was some Amazon warrior, had her mom wondering if she would help out the police. But it was the fact that putting the issue out on the table had made her feel better. Nina sat up letting the covers pull off of her body leaving her top exposed.

"Angel..." Nina said looking out into space.

"Yes, Nina." Angel said as he moved back to he could caress her soft back.

"After all that I have seen and been through... Does it get any easier???" Nina said as the cool air worked around her breasts.

"What gets easier?" Angel said as he started to scratch a small mole on her back.

"Telling people what you are." Nina said as she turned towards him.

"Sometimes it is easy... Other times it isn't..." there was a pause from Angel knowing where this was going. "Nina is this about you telling your sister and Amanda that you are a Werewolf." Angel said as he felt tension in Nina's shoulders.

"Yes... It is, I just want... Angel... I'm scared..." Nina said as she fell forward on her knees. Angel just rubbed her back understanding.

"It's going to be okay, Illyria is going to be here. She knows how comfortable you are around her; and I am going to stand by you okay..." Angel said as Nina turned her head and looked at him. The tears running down her face let him know that she was over the worse of it. "Nina, how about we just stay here for awhile and you let me know when you are ready. I'll make breakfast and we can go from there." Angel said as he reached up and hugged Nina.

"Okay." Nina said as she lay back on Angel's chest letting her fingers work on Angel's back.

* * *

Scrambled Eggs, Pancakes, Sausage, Coffee, and juice, Grits, and Oatmeal: Angel was going out of his way. Jill thought as she saw Nina in a red floral sundress.

"Nina, I didn't know Angel could cook?" Jill said a she looked over the table in the large hotel kitchen they were in.

"Well he kinda does, I mean, for a guy that is mostly on a liquid diet he can sure cook for a king." Nina said looking at the large amount of food Angel had prepared.

"Well, when you are stuck inside for almost twelve hours a day, you start to do things to keep your sanity." Angel said as several other people started to come into the kitchen.

"Hey Ange... so how is your love life doing?" Faith said as she sat down by Amanda at the large table that was in the kitchen. Amanda had become fascinated by the full-blown true to life Amazon Warrior that Angel knew from his long life. There was some unspoken history between Angel and her, but it was more of Friendship than of love and it could be plainly be seen in how Faith and Angel interacted, even when Angel offered a place to stay for the night. The way Faith Acted, it was as if she was like a younger sister to Angel. One that got in trouble a lot, but had gotten her life turned around.

"Good Faith, so how are things going with the army of young Slayers you have been training?" Angel said as a large dark skinned man entered the room and kissed Faith.

"Hey Faith." The man said as he sat down next to her.

"Everything is Five by Five." Faith said as a blush started to from on her face.

"That's good." The man said back to Faith as she looked at the other people at the table.

"Um, Robin," Faith said as she adjusted some in her chair.

"Oh, sorry. Robin Wood, I'm Faith's fiancée." The man said as he offered his hand out to Jill, Amanda and Nina.

"So," Amanda said looking at Faith... "You're one' of those Amazons I saw at the funeral?" Faith just grinned and accepted the title, neither taking it as an insult or an honor.

"Well Slayer actually, but many of my kind could be considered Amazons, given the mythology that came about being with that social group." Faith said given some Slayer history one oh, one.

"So, what Amazons are real?" Jill said looking at Faith with doubt. "The next thing you know, you are going to tell me that Werewolves are real." Jill said looking at Robin, Angel and Faith. Nina started to get very uncomfortable after Jill had said this.

"They are..." Nina said as fear ripped through her eyes. Jill just stopped and got very uncomfortable.

"Nina... you mean you have met one..." Jill said as Nina looked like she was on verge of a panic attack.

"I got attacked by one." Nina said as she was about break down, Angel stopped his cooking and moved away from the stove and headed towards Nina to comfort her.

"Sorry... I didn't know." Jill said as she saw Nina so very clearly shaken up.

"It was during the attack that me and Nina had met. I saved her life while I was taking out the Werewolf." Angel said as Nina was breaking down and got up and left the table. Faith got up too and moved with such speed that she entered the door to the restaurant office before Nina closed the door.

"I... I didn't know." Jill said as a soft crying sound could be heard coming from behind the door.

"Yeah I have been helping her cope with the after effects of the attack," Angel said suddenly being stuck on damage control with Jill and Amanda.

"Robin could you see how Faith and Nina are doing?" Angel said as Robin got up and moved towards the door.

"Come on, where was she when she was attacked?" Amanda said looking at Angel.

"It was a few months ago and she got hurt." Angel said leaving some stuff out and letting Jill and Amanda fill in the Blanks.

"Wait... I remember Nina saying that she got attacked by a..." Jill just stopped as the realization hit her. "My God... that was the Werewolf...." Jill just looked at Angel. "It..." The thought scared her as what she had said earlier. "Nina is a..."

"Yes..." Angel said as Jill and Amanda looked at him.

"Wow. So this is kinda of like the Movie Underworld, except you're the Vampire and she is like female version of Scott Speederman." Amanda said as Jill just looked at her daughter. "What Mom, I saw the movie on cable." Amanda said defending herself.

"Yeah... uhmmm." Jill said as she cleared her throat.

"So, let me guess. This is what Nina was holding back about when she said went "Camping." Jill said as Angel put his hands down and leaded forward on the table.

"Yes... I would offer Nina a save place where she could do her monthly transformations in." Angel said, as he started to move away from the table and move over and sat down by Jill and laid out his cards. "As the weeks went by, me and Nina became friends, then when she swung by about three months ago... Well she let me know that she was insisted and it had been a year or two since I had a serious relationship, and..." Angel got very uneasy and a little embarrassed. "Make a long story short, with me getting over my cold feet, when I came forward it was during the moments prior to her transformation and when I had my back turned, I gave her this long speech about why I had been avoiding her, some personal issues and the so; I told her my feelings that I would like to see her. During this entire time she was changing, then she reached out and decided to turn me into her new personal chew toy..." Angel said blushing heavily at the time before he continued... "I got away... I got medical help.... Came back a few hours later after she changed back. We talked, had breakfast and we've been dating ever since." Angel said as Jill looked into his eyes.

"So... you had cold feet. Um, so were you avoiding her?" Amanda said giving a grin of there was something more going on.

"Um, I had a run in with some um..." Angel cleared his throat several times. "Evil puppets." Which came out like a whisper.

"What???" Jill and Amanda said at the same time.

"Trust me... its a long story, that might include me getting some therapy afterwards." Angel said wishing he was in the Kitchen's office with Faith.

* * *

Nina was pacing around the office like a caged animal and Faith was worried.

"Nina. Calm down." Faith said as she watched Nina pace in the room.

"I mean Angel is out there, my life is over..." Nina said as she flung her arms around wildly.

"Nina, calm down.." Faith said as she moved forward and grabbed Nina and pushed her back against the wall.

"Let go of me.." Nina said as she felt Faith's grip around her arms.

"I will only let go of you, until you get something through your head. Telling your family what you are is the hardest thing you can do. I have a lot of secrets in my past, Lady... Trust me being a Werewolf is nothing... Try having a genetic memory of a warrior bloodline, having your mother being an alcoholic, your step mother being killed by some vampire, being hunted by the same vampire, being brainwashed, going evil, framing your best friend for murder, being put into coma, coming out of foresaid coma, going homicidal, and a few other things." Faith said as she lifted Nina off of the floor.

"What are you?" Nina said as she felt Faith's grip.

"Nina, get this through your head... Angel saved your life and he saved mine. We talked at Wes's funeral... Nina... during my darkest hour he took a woman who had super-human strength going through a really suicidal time in her life and showed her the light. I wanted to die... I had nothing..." Faith said as Nina looked into Faith's dark Obsidian eyes.

"He... Angel, he stopped you from committing suicide???" Nina said as she started to get a feeling that there was more back-story to Faith than she knew.

"Yes... I went to jail, got some help... But though it all... I had hope." Faith said as she reached up and took a Necklace off that had a large red stone on it. The moment the necklace came off Faith's face morphed. It took on a more rounded form but the eyes and hair remained the same.

"Wait, your face just changed." Nina said as Faith brought up a chair in the office and sat down on it.

"Yeah, its something I use whenever I come back to L.A. or the west coast." Faith said as Nina started to touch Faith's real face.

"How??? Is this some power your people possess?" Nina said looking into Faith's true eyes.

"No, a friend of mine named Willow, she did a spell on this necklace but... I just wanted you to know... We all wear masks Nina... I use mine to protect my identity, you use yours to shield yourself from your fears..." Faith said as she got up and put her necklace back on. "I have learned that we all have to sometime take the mask off and reveal who we really are. I have done that with my people and my fiancée. You have to do it to." Faith said as she placed her hand on Nina's shoulder.

"Faith... I'm scared..." Nina said as Faith looked at her.

"I know... Trust me... Once you face your own inner demons, things get easier." Faith said as she moved towards the door and started to turn the knob. At that moment Nina moved by Faith and placed her hand on top of Faith's and started to turn the knob with her.

"Let's do this together." Nina said as she moved out the door with Faith.

"So... Tell me a bit more about Angel." Nina said as Jill and Amanda looked at the two of them.

"Okay... Nina, we know that you're a Werewolf, but what did the two of you talk about in there?" Jill said as Nina started to blush...

"The usual Girl talk..." Faith said as she hugged next to Nina.

"Ms. Faith..." Amanda said looking at Faith.

"Yeah... what is it?" Faith said to Amanda.

"Are you like Xena or Gabrielle?" Amanda said as Faith quickly went to her cell phone.

"I need to call Andrew... He is the expert on these things." Faith said realizing that she definitely needed the Science Fiction Geek's brain to aid her.

"Oh, Hi Fred... so when did you dye your hair?" Faith said as she waited for her phone to connect with Andrew's line.

"You are Faith. We must talk about Dana..." Fred said as the red of her garments off set and gave color to the sudden alabaster white skin she now had.

* * *

Dana was studying the smell of the Cleveland air with her nose. Mina was standing behind her watching this scene... So many voices...it was getting harder to have a moment of clarity for her. She wished... they wished to have a single mind. One essence, one time... She felt that no matter what drugs they put into her or what Spells they did. She was going to lose the fight.

"Mina... it's getting worse..." Dana said as she opened her eyes.

"How bad is it?" Mina said as Dana looked like she was struggling to hold it.

"Bad... I wish to sleep. I want darkness. No other voices in my mind." Dana said as she kneeled down.

"Dana..." Mina said as she slowly put her hand on the wrist control to Dana's bracelet to pump sedative into her.

"Not my clothes... Not my skin..." Dana said as she started to rub at her hands.

"Dana calm down..." Mina said as she slowly approached Dana. Then suddenly Dana grabbed at her clothes and started to pull and rip them off. First the t-shirt and sweats pants she hand on, followed by her sports bra and underwear. Dana was scared. Then Dana started to claw at her own skin...

"No... Not my flesh... I am not this color... I have..." Dana had a moment of terrifying clarity. "Mina... Voices... I must sleep now... You... Danger." With that Dana had lost her clarity and rushed at Mina like a wild beast. Mina used all of her Slayer reflexes to avoid Dana's nails as she leapt at her on the rooftop of the Slayer Stronghold. Mina realized that Dana had regressed to the First Slayer. Knowing that she couldn't fight that type of force Mina slammed her hand against the sedative control on her wrist as Dana running on all fours slammed right into her.

It took several moments for Mina to recover from the impact. The blow had slammed the two of them a good fifty feet from where they had stood. Every bone in her body ached as she turned to see where Dana lay. Between the sedative and the spells on her, Dana was out cold and was being restrained by a series of glowing white magical energy band around her body and her mouth.

"Well, I have to give Willow her props, when she decides to take down a Slayer, she takes down a Slayer and then some." Mina said as she got up, but realized that she had dislocated her knee from dodging Dana.

"Crap..." Mina said as she shifted around as she leaned and got on her earpiece. "Security... This is Mina... We need a team up here on the roof... Dana regressed to a feral state and I need medical help." Mina said as she waited for the team to show up.

"We read you... We will be up there in under a minute." The voice of the security officer said over Mina's earpiece.

"Okay, I don't think we are going anywhere." Mina said as she turned to look at Dana's body and steady breathing...

"Willow I hope that we find a way to help her." Mina said as she stated to feel raindrops start to fall on her head and on the roof. "Faith... I wished you were here." Mina said as she felt the cooling rain hit her body and Dana's body. The Wild Animal was asleep, but would it stay there?

* * *

Nina felt that this was a strange feeling for her. It was probably stranger for her family who were about to witness her transformation. She felt her bathrobe around her body.

"Three minutes Nina..." Fred said as she stood nearby away from the yellow line painted on the floor.

"Thanks, Fred." Nina said, as she felt more comfortable here with Fred.

"I remembered the promise I told you I would hold when you underwent your next transformation." Fred said as she placed two stools by the staircase of where Jill and Amanda would be to witness her transformation.

"Yeah... I just thought it would be more harder than this..." Nina said as Jill and Amanda came down the door.

"Nina... so you ready?" Jill said as she sat on the floor and not on the stool Fred had set up.

"Listen Jill, I'm so sorry about keeping this secret from you." Nina said as she sagged her head down.

"Nina, we're sisters... There are things that we have to tell each other... but you never told me that you were going through this... I mean would there be a cure to turn you back into a human?" Jill said as her medical training kicked in.

"Jill, I asked Angel, I asked Fred. Hell... I asked the entire science geek staff at Wolfram and Hart." Nina said as she moved toward the doors of her cell. "Jill, there are measures that I can take to help me through this, but I will always have an aspect of this in me. Even if I do get rid of the heavy furriness... I will have this part of me that I will have to wrestle with for the rest of my life." Nina said as she looked up at the clock. "Fred... you better take my bathrobe." With that Nina got out of the robe and tossed it to Fred. Nina slowly turned around as Amanda got a look at her aunt Nina's nude body.

"Aunt Nina... How fast does this change take???" Amanda never got the chance to finish her sentence as Nina felt her perceptions of reality shift quickly... she no longer saw her friends and family outside of her cell, she was caged and wanted out... Nina slammed against the cell with all of her force, the bars held strong. Nina smelled fresh meat and something else... something old, not living dead flesh, but older more powerful. The Female with a pulse moved to protect her cub as Nina barked and lashed out a paw through the grate that was holding her back from her meal... then suddenly there was a sound... it was soothing.

The sound was coming from the blue one. The creature smelled like the flesh of the mother and her cub, but there was something older about her... the sound was getting louder and more sad. Nina stopped lashing through the bars and had this urge to sit and listen... It was so peaceful, Nina felt as if she was running free in some wild field where there was plenty of food to catch and eat... then the blue one put her limb through the cell and started to scratch her ear... Nina had this urge the lay down and sleep. Then Nina smelled Angel... the tiled her head up and panted some... and heard something being communicated between the two of them... Nina growled and wanted to hear the sound from the blue one again and started to nudge the blue one's hand with her nose... then the blue one started to make the sound again and Nina fell asleep and chased after game in her dreams.

* * *

"Illyria what did you just do?" Angel said as Nina slept on the floor of the cell.

"I sang the song of the Green." Illyria said as she stroked Nina's head.

"What...." Angel said as Illyria just grinned.

"Among the Old Ones... There were beasts like Nina here... it wasn't until I smelled her transformed state that I knew what she was." Illyria said as Nina's leg started to scrape across the floor. "The Old Ones would use a spell on them so that they could use them in battle, they were worthy battle beasts, and often used by the members of the Pyrmordium as pets. But I do not know how they became mangled with humans or what fate some member of this species would deserve to be made into these creatures." Illyria said as Angel looked at Nina.

"So what you did was the Old One's way to..." Jill said moving closer to Illyria who was sitting next the bars of the cell.

"You say command them... No...." Illyria said as she looked at the blood kin of the creature in the cell. "It was the Old One's custom to give them the illusion of the wilds in their mind. Thus they could be allowed to serve with our followers." Illyria said as Angel started to sit beside of her and stroke at Nina's head.

"I think you found a way to make Werewolves into pets." Angel said as he found spot on Nina's belly and started to scratch.

"No, the Song of the Green is only used to calm them... it does not take away their violent nature. So she will be hearing the call of the moon again and will be barking to serve it." Illyria said as Angel took out a video camera and recorded this for Nina to view when she reverted to her human form.

"So are there any side effects Illyria?" Angel said as Jill and Amanda came to look at their family member in the cell.

"Yes... the first time they hear the song they will want to mate after wards." Illyria said as she got up and moved to a box and took out a long chew bone and placed it into the cell next to Nina...

"So, in other words when Nina wakes up..." Angel said as Illyria moved towards the stairs...

"Nina will want to mate with you Angel." Illyria said as she went up stairs.

* * *

"Nina... you wake?" Faith said as she came down the stairs with Spike following her. Nina was still groggy, but she felt calmer, less like a monster and more human... But Nina felt like she wanted to have sex... Lots and lots of sex.

"Nina..." Faith said again as the knocked on the frame of the cell door with her knuckles. Nina rolled onto her back and stretched with a large grin on her face...

"Hi Faith..." Nina said getting up unconcerned that she was Nude.

"Wow, most of the time I have seen my friend Oz wake up after a night of wolfing out he was more or less freaked when people came in." Faith said as Nina came towards the cell door.

"For so reason... Faith..." Nina said as she started to feel her arms and noticed that she was undressed that some of her modesty started to kick back in... "I feel like I have this sudden urge to have breakfast had have a lot of sex." Nina said as the words just rolled out of her mouth.

"Well Fred did say that was going to be a side effect of what she did to you last night." Faith said as she put the robe through the cell.

"Side effect... Side effect of what?" Nina said worried as she watched Faith unlock the door to her cell.

"The Spell... it was something she had dug up on some species called the Old Ones that used Werewolves or something like them as battle creatures and as pets." Faith said as Nina started to get concerned as she started to head up the stairs with them.

"So... did I do any damage last night?" Nina said as she looked at some of the bite marks on the door.

"Well I think most of your anxiety you had about coming out to your folks got transferred to your doggie form." Faith said as Spike moved by her.

"Yeah, the Little Shiva started the spell from what old hair gel said." Spike said giving his annoying little brother thing he did. Nina did notice something about Spike, as she got closer to him.

"Spike..." Nina said as she started to run her fingers through his hair. "Did you dye your hair?" Nina said as she looked at him.

"No... Actually, I have brown hair... I just dyed it blond. But given the battle we went through here in L.A. and learning that Buffy Dumped the Immortal... I wanted to make a change." Spike said as he ran his fingers through his locks... "Talk about having brown hair for the first time in a hundred years... though Niblet did love the change..." Spike said as Nina saw that there were people in the lobby and suddenly embarrassed that she was not only under dressed, but Underdressed and then some.

"Hi, Spike..." A very round-faced brunette girl said as she moved by and hugged Spike.

"Hey there Niblet..." spike said as the girl hugged him like they were siblings that hadn't seen each other in a long time as he ran his fingers through her dark hair.

"Spike I missed you..." the girl said as tears started to flow from her eyes...

"I know Dawn... I'm not going anywhere." Spike said with real concern... Was this the same Spike that banged Angel's blond secretary at Wolfram and Hart in the storeroom? Nina thought as she saw another person approach them.

"So Spike... come back from the dead again... you know you are one to one with Angel over there." The man with an eye-patch said.

"Xander... I know that between your journeys to Nigeria... Tracking down Slayers... Pretending to be gay after that little fantasy you had of Virgin Slayers." Spike said as the man with the Eye-patch looked at him.

"Yeah... Well considering that there ain't much of the old gang left. Ms. Calendar... Kendra... Cordillia, Wes, Tara... Joyce.... Anya..." Xander stopped as he nearly choked on the last name he said.

"Anya... you two were."

"Married, left at the alter, friends..." Xander said as he attempted to find the right words.

"Oh... So in other words, very close..." Nina said as Xander moved and sat down on the circular couch in the middle of the lobby...

"Yeah... A human with commando knowledge downloaded into his head and a Vengeance Demon..." Xander said as he and Spike acknowledged a common bond between them.

"So... The entire interspecies thing didn't work out for you two..." Nina said attempting to figure out some of what was going on...

"Noo, it wasn't that... it was me being too human..." Xander finally said as Nina understood. "That and the mess that arose with the First... Anya knew better but she knew that she had to do." Xander said with sadness in his voice.

"So... Anya is...." Nina realized what the names meant down. The Fallen...

"Yes... she died when we fought to seal the Hellmouth." Xander said as Dawn moved and patted him on the shoulder.

"Its okay Xander... She would have wanted you to go on." Dawn said as tears came out of one eye.

"I know... But I still feel that Anya is watching out for me." Xander said as Spike tapped him on the shoulder showing respect.

"Nina..." Amada said as she came up to where Nina was sitting... "So..." Amanda looked at Nina as if she was examining her like a Ming vase. "... Sleep well?"

"Yes... But Amanda... Tell me what all these people are doing here?" Nina said as she pulled the robe closer to her body...

"Well, a few dropped by to pay Angel a visit Aunt Nina..." Amanda said as she started to look at Nina's ears.

"Amanda... What is it?" Nina said as she reached back and started to feel her ears with her fingers.

"Nothing, just that well during your change, you looked kinda of weird, but it was your ears that were just creepy." Amanda said as she touched a particular point on Nina's ear.

"What? Oh, no are my years pointed." Nina said as she felt her ears.

"No. It just that... How well can you hear?" Amanda said as she moved with Nina and had her start to go up the stairs with her.

"Um, lets see..." Nina searched the groups of people that were in the lobby of the old hotel. Then she spotted Connor talking with a woman with Red hair. "Okay, I'm going to use my powers to repeat what they are talking about." Nina said as she listened in.

"So with the issues pertaining Dana... I mean she is more screwed up than Dana... this is the first time I have seen Fred since her..." there was a pause in Nina mouthing the words.

"Aunt Nina, what is it?" Amanda said as Nina just kept listening in.

"Fred... Merged with a demon..." Nina said as she leaned forward and tilted her head some to start to sort out the sounds of the room. "Their talking about some girl named Dana..." Nina went white as a sheet after what she heard... "Who would do that to a child...." Nina said as Angel came up beside of her.

"Yeah... I know... there are just some monsters that don't need the horns or the claws to make them terrifying." Angel said as he placed his arm on Nina's shoulder...

"You know about Dana..." Nina said as he just stood there.

"Yes... Even when I was evil, I would have never done that to a child." Angel said as she understood that during his three hundred and fifty years on earth, there were just some things that would make even a being like him cringe in fear.

"Is Dana going to be..." Nina stopped listening to the conversation.

"I don't know, Illyria thinks that from what she has learned from Faith is that if there is any way for Dana to regain any sense of who she is and what she is, she will have to use her powers to undo some of the damage." Angel said as Amanda looked up at him.

"Angel, what happened to Dana?" The child said wondering what had scared her aunt.

"Have you heard of Polly Klass... Well think of that case happening the way it did, with a killer that had taken a page from the Manson Family. Now imagine old Polly escaping, nearly Feral... and having superhuman strength." Angel said leaving most of the details to the cultural references he had used. Probably hoping that Amanda wouldn't know who the Manson's were.

"You, mean she was..." Amanda couldn't speak... "Manson as in the guy that did a slice and dice that would have made Jason Voorhees' barf." Amanda said, as Angel knew that he had just put the girl into major therapy. "Okay, and I thought the demon horde guys were bad... but there is a worse..." With that Nina leaned over to her niece and walked her up to Angel's room so that she could throw up.

Angel wondered if a person who had undergone that type of trauma could ever be human again...

* * *

TBC

Please hit the Blue button below to review... I beg of you all... Please give me a review....


	9. Pt 9,

Part 9,

* * *

Note: D.B.G.T, which Andrew says in this chapter, pertains to the Anime Dragon Ball GT, a kung fu fighting cartoon where most of the characters have superpowers and noticeably when they really revved up their powers they form an energy aura around them before they throw an energy ball or take flight. In other words, when you see them glow, they are going to kick some serious ass in the process.

* * *

Illyria had spend several hours on the plane with several of the Scoobies... Between the warrior Xander, Buffy: the Queen of the Slayers, The Slayers: Chloe, Faith, Kennedy and Vi, the Red haired Earth mother Willow which made Illyria feel just plain off set. A human with the power of a God, but Illyria felt a certain relief when around her... Not unlike the Oracle Tara. Not a domineering personality but one of compassion, and need be... Fury. Then the rest of the individuals on the plane were the same. Giles a fellow Shadowman and elder of her own beloved Wesley... then there was Wood... Faith's fiancée. Though Illyria sensed that he had some of the Slayer warrior line in his blood, he felt like more of a knight that would teach young warriors the errors and problems of the things they would encounter ahead and not all the battles would be with mortal foes, they would be the personal ones.

Then there was Dawn... Illyria had felt almost a kinship with her, like they were both new to this world and had deep ancient magic in them... Dawn was a bit scared, but Illyria had felt that if this mortal had a fragment of the universe contained within her. Such power, yet such innocence... When Illyria had used her powers to see past the veil of reality that cloaked this young individual, she felt that she had seen a fragment of the Ojon. She couldn't have... the Ojon was sacred... The thought had stuck in the back of her mind and was making her human side think about things she was afraid off... Mortality. With that Illyria got out of her seat and moved over to Dawn...

"May I speak with you? Illyria said as the very round-faced girl with brown hair looked up at her.

"Your that Fred girl from L.A." Dawn said as she looked up. There again was the shimmer of reality as the girl faded out and the Ojon was seen again. Illyria's curiosity was perked.

"Yes I am..." Illyria said as she looked at the girl and letting the illusion and reality wave between each other. That was when Dawn got a good look at Illyria's human face.

"Wait I know you from somewhere?" Dawn said as she patted her hand on a vacant seat by her. "Mind that you sit down." Dawn asked as something in her started to realize something about Illyria.

"Yes, I shall sit by you?" Illyria said as she noticed that Dawn had remained solid.

"You ... look familiar." Dawn said as she started to examine Illyria then fear hit her. "You don't walk into people's minds and give them nightmares...." Dawn said getting scared.

"No, I do not... Those creatures are beneath me." Illyria said as Dawn's appearance faded again. Illyria's eyes opened and saw the Ojon before her... "Ojon..." she said not being able to stop herself from trembling...

"Are you going to hurt me?" Dawn said, as Illyria had to force herself to blink...

"You are the Ojon..." Illyria said as she averted her eyes away from Dawn... "Mustn't look upon it... Sacred..." Illyria said as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her body...

"You see... what I am..." Dawn said as she attempted to place a hand on Illyria but she shifted away.

"Yes..." Illyria said as she started to breath like mad... she knew that rapid breathing like this was bad for her... But it was the fear driving it and not her will.

"So... you know what I am..." Dawn said as she stood up and grabbed Illyria by the shoulders and shook her. Illyria was getting frightened.

"OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT ME!!!" Dawn said as Illyria forced her eyes open... She was terrified. Not since she surveyed what had happened to her once mighty temple and her empire, had fear set it this hard... Suddenly Illyria started to lose hold of her human disguise and her blue stripes and Alabaster white skin returned as locks of her hair started to go darker blue.

"What are you?" Dawn said as Illyria was on a verge of passing out...

"O...Old.... Owa.... One...." Illyria said as she passed out.

* * *

"Okay..." Dawn said over the passed out form of Illyria... "This is a first... Buffy usually scared the crap out of the bad guys..." Dawn said as a flight attendant came by and saw the passed out Alabaster woman in the chair next to her...

"Oh... shittt." The woman said looking at Illyria's face. I need to tell the pilot that we have a..." the flight attendant said as Chloe came by...

"Let me take a guess... Old blue passed out after she hyperventilated." Chloe said as she adjusted her black leather jacket.

"Huh..." Dawn and the Flight attendant said at the same time.

"Blue here is part demon..." Chloe said as she patted Illyria on the head... "I see that she did her little demony thingy, went blue and all... Is that drool coming out of the side of her mouth?" Chloe said as she bent down to look at the damage... "Dawn... What did you do to her?" Chloe said as she looked up at Dawn.

"Um... Nothing... We were just talking and then she freaked... had a panic attack then... I said what are you... then... She went all blue and passed out." Dawn said looking at Illyria.

"Do you have any smelling salts on the plane?" Chloe said being the only calm one in this row of seats...

"Yes I do..." the flight attendant said as her brain started to kick in again. "Oh... Okay..." the flight attendant said as she left to head to get some out of the first aid kit.

"I don't want to know Dawn. I don't want to know..." Chloe said as she looked at Illyria.

* * *

The smell was odious to Illyria's senses and she wished it would go away... As she opened her eyes and waved her hands... "Remove, that foul stench from my presence, or I will place it in a realm that will produce so much pain, you will have wished for the peace of death." Illyria said as she attempted to clear her mind of the previous events that had occurred to her.

Then Illyria looked up to see the incarnate form of the Ojon Key... "You are... Ojon..." Illyria said as she attempted to make herself more polite and humbled before this being... "The Key." The Ojon chewed over what Illyria said and studied her and wondered if she was a threat.

"You know what I am. So are you going to hurt me... or are like going to be some groupie and follow me around. Because I don't want either." Dawn said in her best impersonation of Buffy. "I have Slayer blood inside of me, I know how to kick ass." The Ojon said as Illyria looked at her.

"The Ojon taints itself with Slayer Blood?" Illyria said concerned and worried.

"No... Slayer Blood didn't taint me... The Slayer blood is so that I can protect myself." The Ojon said as Illyria reached slowly out...

"Then you know what I am?" Illyria said worried some as she put her hands in her lap.

"Well I know that you are an Old One... whatever that means... I also know that you see me as what I am and what I was... and you afraid of one of the two." The Ojon said as Illyria head followed the Ojon's human form as she sat down by Illyria.

"It wasn't fear it was..." Illyria attempted to search for the words to use. "Shock and respect of your presence." Illyria said to the Ojon.

"Great... A Groupie..." the Ojon said in disgust to Illyria.

"No, I am not a... Groo pee..." Illyria said sounding out the alien word.

"Then tell me why are you here?" The Ojon said looking at her with a bit of anger, but under all of it Illyria saw fear in those eyes.

"I... I have lost everything from my world and when I saw..." Illyria stopped fearing that this being before her would destroy her.

"You thought that you would be able to reclaim some of your old glory..." the Ojon said as Illyria started to realize that she had to step in quickly.

"No. Not glory... I just... I have only found a few things in this strange world that I have found a connection with." Illyria said as she looked down at her hands. "At those times this strange world feels like I am home..." then the Ojon put her hand on Illyria's hands.

"You're homesick." The Ojon said as Illyria looked up at her.

"Homesick?" Illyria said wondering what the word meant.

"Yeah homesick... Longing for home... or a piece of it... I understand." The Ojon said as she sat down by Illyria and reached into her pocket and pulled out a medallion attached to a watch. "This medallion belonged to my mother... well not actually my mother... the woman who I thought was my mother... but a mother none the less. When she died... I thought my world would be gone. But between me being scared and not wanting to be this Key thing... I found comfort in choosing to say. "I am Dawn Summers, I have a sister... her name is Buffy... My Mom's name was Joyce..." I don't know how long I went on reciting stuff from my life... I didn't know what was real but I kept saying what I felt was true. But I knew that I needed to be human just to deal with the pain... Because that is all I knew." The Ojon said as tears started to come from her eyes...

"You made a choice to be human?" Illyria said as it hit her of why would a being made of the stuff that held the universe together would choose a fate to be a mortal.

"Yes I did... the thought of being this thing of energy... It's something that I am afraid of... It's just too much for me to deal with. But as a human, I have the ability to be who I want to be... skinned knees, wanting to be part of the crowd, it just a little old over whelmed me. But it is there I know that I just have to deal with what is in front of me. It ain't much... but it's a whole lot better than the alternative of being alone." The Ojon said to Illyria, as Illyria felt better...

"You made this choice... Not to be alone, even with all the powers you have?" Illyria said realizing everything that had happened to her for a reason.

"Yes... Power is just a tool... Now matter how much you have of it... sometimes you don't need it, while others do need that power to do good things... to help make things right in this world." The Ojon said as Illyria felt kinship with this being.

"Then you will not destroy me for... knowing what you are?" Illyria said as she sought out approval from the Ojon.

"No... Destroy... Pffalat... Just I feel that there is this connection between us. Like we have been in the same boat." The Ojon said as a common bond started to develop between them.

"Boat... we are in this flying conveyance that is taking us to Cleveland." Illyria said as the Ojon started to giggle...

"You know that you have a good sense of humor." The Ojon said as she patted Illyria on the arm. "You are going to need that with people." The Ojon said as she wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I do not get it?" Illyria said looking at the Ojon...

"Hello... we are in a metaphorical boat being so much alike and we are also on a literal plane." The Ojon said as Illyria started to realize the joke she had said.

"We are in a boat that isn't here and yet we are on a plane together." Illyria said as she pondered it, then the image came into play and she started to laugh... For the first time in a long time she understood that you needed to just let go. That was Moments before things went to just plain weird... for the rest of the occupants on the plain

* * *

The plan was simple to take the plane and send a message to the government... How were they supposed to know that there was a group of Superheroes on board the plane? A would be hijacker though as he was pinned under the foot of a woman with blue hair.

"Hey Blue... I think Riley is going to have a lot of paperwork to fill out after this." A young woman said as he saw her holding up Mo by the nape of his neck and had him slammed against the side of the divider between the various sections of the plane.

"I believe that the warrior of the Green will be pleased in us stopping this muck from causing trouble among his leaders." The blue haired woman said as she kept her weight squarely on his jaw making him squirm on the isle floor.

"Yeah, Blue... But your Agent Smith impersonation needs to be toned down some. You know crack a joke... Hell read some Spiderman comics." Another woman with Raven black hair said as she and her husband drug two more... very unconscious associates down the other isle. "You know I can let you take a look at my comic collection and you can take a few notes..."

"Yes I will Faith the Slayer..." The blue woman said to Faith.

"Uh... Let me take a guess is there a Slayer convention you are all going to?" The hijacker said wondering what he had done to deserve this...

"No... We are not going to a convention... we are heading to the Slayer's home base." The blue woman said as she leaned more weight into the back of his neck.

* * *

Dana was scared... Hot tears were running down her face as she buried the side of her face into the pillow. Between the straight jacket she was in and how feral she had gotten, she just wanted to die...

Dana just replayed the moments of fog she had before she attacked Mina... she wanted to take Mina's life and there was nothing she could have done but watch... the voices were winning and she was being swallowed by the tide of personalities...then there was a click of the door behind her. Dana didn't want to see who it was, she was too scared who it would be. Then a gentle hand caressed her face.

"Dana... it's Faith." Faith said as Dana started to cry more.

"It's going to be okay... I'm here now..." Faith said as she leaned into Dana's view and Dana pushed herself up by sliding against the wall. The pressure against her forehead felt good as she could ground herself in the here and now with each ridge of the paint. "Sorry about taking so long to get back here... I just needed to see a friend." Faith said as she slowly moved the locks of dislocated hair from Dana's face.

"I'm scared Faith." Dana said as years of repressed emotion started to flood on out. "I don't want to be that monster..." Dana said as she felt another injection take hold.

"It's okay..." Faith said as she leaned forward and hugged Dana... "I think I found someone to help you control those voices in your mind." Faith said as Dana snuggled into Faith's neck...

"Do you think I am going to be a real girl?" Dana said as Faith moved back and looked into Dana's eyes...

"You are a real girl. And I am going to make sure that you will have a chance at a normal life." Faith said as she moved to caress Dana's olive skin.

"We are Slayers and we are the closest thing we can have to family... given all we have lost" Faith said as a knock on the door occurred. "Dana, in the next day or so... I think you will be okay." Faith said as she got up and took a blanket out of her backpack and placed it around Dana. "Here... Sleep tight... I'll be back in a few hours." Faith said as she got up and headed out the door.

"Faith... Will I... forget my parents?" Dana said as Faith stopped walking and turned back towards her.

"I don't think you ever will, just try to hold onto the good memories. Those are the ones that will give you strength." Faith said as she stood there for a moment before heading out the door.

"Faith there is a guy from Homeland Security that wants to speak with you about what happened on the plane." Andrew said as the door closed behind Faith.

"Homeland Security?" Dana said aloud... what is Homeland Security?

* * *

Illyria was sited behind the computer terminal inside of the Slayer and Watcher Stronghold. Such marvelous technology and devices that told more than any Oracle she or even any other being she had known in her existence. But it was the Slayer next to her that had her real attention.

"See given that every Slayer has the cumulative memories and experience of all the Slayers that have come before them. Now given that, that gives us an edge in battle of who and what our opponents are and how to take them down." Mina said as she kept scratching at the brace on her knee.

"I see, so a warrior such as your self, if you have encountered an Old One, you would knowledgeable in the ways to hurt, harm and even to kill them." Illyria said suddenly understanding how these Slayer had come to be feared so many creatures.

"Yes, kind of like the saying... when one Slayer dies another rises." Mina said looking over the various bits and pieces of information about the Slayers that existed in Dana's head. "In this case... Dana didn't just get the combat knowledge downloaded into her head... She got some of the personalities as well and it is getting very noisy in her head." Mina said as she displayed the file on the computer.

"So her personality is being drowned out by the others." Illyria said as the file scanned through and displayed several of the names and places of the various Slayers that Dana had regressed into.

"Yes. It is like a hundred people are occupying the same body and all fighting to gain control of it and Dana tends to get the brunt of their emotions." Mina said as Illyria watched footage of Dana from the surveillance logs. That ranged from her speaking several languages during casual conversations as well as the moments where she was dangerous and afraid. Then the computer hit a snag.

"Damn it... the computer locked up." Mina said as she hit control, alt and Delete a few times before a blue screen showed up on the computer before Mina was forced to hit the power button on the computer and forced it to reboot.

"What happened?" Illyria said as she watched the computer run through its diagnostic repair mode.

"The computer locked up and I had to reboot it." Mina said to Illyria as she watched the display text underneath the utility window note what it was doing.

"Locked up and reboot?" Illyria said as she used a spark to access Fred's memory about computers and realized that was information that pertained to the rebuilding of information on a computer so that it could run properly again. Then she looked at the screen and read the words: REBUILDING FILE ALLOCATION TABLES.

"Yeah that is when a computer has a malfunction and can't access a file or key files correctly." Mina said as Illyria started to sort through ways to use this new information.

"Mina... If there was a way to rebuild Dana' s mind, like a file allocation table and give her the ability to access these memories and thoughts on her own accord... Then would this allow her to be healed?" Illyria said as she examined her ways to access information from her eight lifetimes and Dana's inability to keep this information and thoughts in her mind in any sort of order.

"Yeah that might work, but humans are not like computers, they can't just be rebooted." Mina said looking at Illyria with worry.

"But can this be run without having to reboot the system?" Illyria said examining her options.

"Yes it can, but Illyria..." Mina said as Illyria raised her hand to stop her...

"I have the ability to access eight lifetimes at once. Then... If Dana had the same power as I... And her core personality was made dominate, then would she be able to be healed with only one mind to contend with then several hundred all screaming out their lives into her small mind." Illyria said as Mina started to look at Dana's problem in a new light...

"You mean that if Dana just had to just deal with Dana and just file the rest of the memories into different parts of her head and just let her pick what she wants to access when she needs it, then..." Mina realized where Illyria was going... "Yes that would work, it wouldn't hurt the other Slayers since they have the same information... But for Dana it would allow her to focus on what she needs to focus on... healing." Mina said, as Illyria now understood what course to take in helping Dana out.

"This would work... But she must know that if this is to work, she has to face her own demons in her mind. That I will aid her with." Illyria said knowing that this was going to be more one on one than she had thought about.

* * *

Faith watched as Dana was taken into what Andrew had dubbed the Slayer Danger room. Between the projected Illusions, the mounted weapons, and the various protection spells, the room seemed the safest place to perform this healing Spell.

"Andrew, I need you to set the protection system on the highest setting we have." Faith said as she looked at the display monitor before her.

"I wonder what will happen to Dana after this?" Andrew said as he took up his position behind the keyboard with his white button up shirt and his old black Ministry of Evil combat jacket. "Okay... Danger Room is now online White Queen, waiting for Psylocke to do her mental mind meld thingy to Penance down there." Andrew said making multiple X-Men references to Faith.

"Andrew... Please.... go do Sci-Fi geek someplace else, but not during this." Faith said wanting to slap him upside the head.

* * *

Illyria was standing in the room... The Magics in this room were almost like the training room at the layer of the Wolf, Ram and Hart. But there was a difference; she was hoping that she would help this young warrior reclaim a bit of her life. That was when Dana was brought in wearing a cloth restraint that kept her arms crossed in front of her body.

"Ma'am..." The security person said as she had one hand firmly on Dana's restraint. "Dana here is having one of her better days but I would be careful, since her last turn she has become very hyper-aware so I would watch yourself." The security person said as she and three others started to head out of the room.

"Guard..." Illyria said before the personnel left.

"Yes. Ma'am..." The Security person said she turned to face Illyria.

"Would you please remove her restraints?" Illyria said sternly.

"Ma'am do you know how dangerous she is. Heck during her last feral state we dumped two thousands C.C.s worth of sedative into her system just to knock her out." The guard said with concern.

"For what I need to do, there must be trust... The defenses will prevent any physical harm, but what I am doing will be mental... so remove the restraints..." Illyria said as above there was a call from the control room.

"This is Mina... She needs to have the restraints off of Dana so take them off." Mina said over the speaker.

"Are you sure Ma'am?" The guards said giving a questioning look up to the command window.

"Yes I am sure... Most of this will be mental and given that we have the system's defenses set on max... We won't be able to even slap her without a major jolt backwards." Mina said as the guard sighed...

"Okay... But I am going on the record that I protest this move." The Guard said as she undid the straps to Dana's straightjacket restrains. Dana had gotten scared some...

"Am I to die?" Dana said as the jacketed restraint was loosened and was pulled away far enough that she could take it off. But Dana didn't make a move as the guard lifted the straightjacket over her head to reveal that she was only wearing a t-shirt underneath and the plastic of the adult diaper crackled under the sweat pants. With that the guard left the room as Illyria approached her wearing her red warrior battle armor...

"Dana..." Illyria said slowly moving forward and taking the young Slayer by the hand. "... You know of me... I am Illyria... I was the one that talked on the viewer about ways to heal you." Illyria said as Dana reached slowly out and stroked part of Illyria's blue stripe on her face...

"You are part demon..." Dana said as she studied Illyria's eyes... searching for something to make her a threat, but the only thing she saw was of concern...

"Yes I am..." Illyria said as she took her fingers and started to work some of Dana's black hair out of her face. "Such power and such sadness." Illyria said as she moved Dana and had the two of them sit on the floor in a circle of sand.

"Yes... I miss my family..." Dana said as she sat by Illyria.

"I know, I also know what it is to be like when your mind is confused.... You do not know what is the truth... I have eight lifetimes in side of me young one... I know of your curse and of your gift." Illyria said as Dana blinked some at her.

"You don't know..." Dana said Illyria put a lone ungloved finger on Dana's lips.

"I know more than even you will know..." Illyria said as she used her powers to summon a small dagger.

"You are going to kill me?" Dana said going of the defensive. But Illyria moved and placed her hand on Dana's shoulder.

"No. I am going to teach you how to use your gift to help you recover young warrior." With that Illyria pricked her finger and then moved to prick Dana's...

"What is this going to do?" Dana said as Illyria placed her own pricked finger on Dana's.

"Teach and learn young one." Illyria said as her existence went black.

* * *

Dana was hit with images of thousands of places coming at her with a blur.

"Dana, sort the images to where they belong, they all have a connection... Will them to where they meet." Illyria's voice said as Dana started to see herself out of her body... Her hands were sparking with electricity as she moved through the images... Some pleasant... Like Christmas Morning... Others dreadful... Like seeing the death of the girl with the white tribal face paint.

"I can't there are too many..." Dana yelled as she felt her garments of her astral body being torn off.

"I know you can do this... Start with your own..." Illyria said as Dana started to grab onto the memory of her fifth birthday... She could smell the strong salsa of the enchiladas her best friend's mom, Joey had made for her party... the sweetness of the vanilla frosting on the yellow cake her mom had made... then she latched onto another... the day she had gotten her first bicycle... how much fun she had on that day when her dad had run beside of her with the training wheels on that she out paced him... Suddenly more memories started to come into play as she noticed that there were others like this from the others in her minds. The white face dark haired porcine doll in the white dress... The quartet of flowers being held in another... A Japanese paint set... More images started to fall into place as she connected the memories of these girls' lives into coherent stories as well. There were more and more images... Sad days of mother and father's deaths... Best friends playing around... then there was Buffy....

"Illyria... I think I'm doing it." Dana said as more images hit her... Warriors... All these girls in her head were warriors... Then the images went dark... Then she started to see the bodies of dead people... Some were enslaved... Tortured... Maimed... Killed... and even eaten... Then she saw herself when she was ten...

"No. I don't want to see this..." Dana screamed as she witnessed herself being defiled... the Whistling man was cutting her nightgown off of her body... Suddenly Illyria stepped in.

"You have to, you are almost there..." Illyria said as Dana fled from this memory and ran into one of pure solid peace... Then she was ripped from that and thrown into a grave, which she had to punch her way out of as dirt started to fall down on her face... She had been buried alive...

"Dana... Focus on the fighting... you has the spirit of a warrior... Use it." Illyria said as Dana fled again into another memory...

Dana found herself found herself inside of Faith. She was killing people... then she saw Buffy, the knife slid into her gut... 'You must be in love with

Angel to kill me for him to have the cure.' Faith thought as she looked at the blade in her chest... Dana fled again... This time she was standing over bones... Vampire bones....

"Dana... you must not flee again... you are almost there." Illyria yelled as Dana watched the memories play before her.

She was Buffy Summers... The Slayer... The bones below here were of the Master... You killed me and I came back... I killed you after you put me on death's door... Buffy thought as she felt the sledgehammer in her hands. Then she struck... Bones shattered... Buffy felt relief for s second... Die... Buffy swung again as memories of her being killed by the Master kept being played again and again in her head...

Die... Die... Buffy screamed in her mind with each swing of the Sledgehammer.... Die... Buffy grunted as she with each blow turned the Master's body to powder... then after the last fragment of the body turned to dust she let the hammer fall from her grasp... That was when Xander, Cordy, Willow, Giles, Ms. Calendar and Oz gathered around her. It was over... The master wouldn't rise again....

"Dana use this strength... the other Slayers have it... Us it... Attack the image of the one that had hurt you... Destroy the Whistling man..." Illyria said as Dana started to feel something inside of her grow... It wasn't power; it was control of her existence... Control over who she was... Suddenly she saw the other before her whose line she was part of... Girls and women of various ages all stood before her...

"You are Dana?" They all said in chores. Dana just stood there unsure what was going to happen next.

"Yes... I... I... I am." Dana said with a bit of fear in her voice... "Wha... wha... what do you wa... wa... want?" she said as a lone girl with olive skin and long black hair came up to her... her grab was very warrior like with all the embroidery of a close knit top, and a pair of earthy brown shorts that looked like they were merged with a loincloth.

"I am Inara... the others have selected me to help you." The warrior girl said as Dana looked at her...

"Why have you been chosen to help me?' Dana said as the girl moved forward and touched Dana's face.

"Because like you... I was violated at a young age... I lost my village... I lost my family... the individuals that did this left me for dead... then the Guardians found me." Inara said as images appeared around Dana... the village attack.... the demon minions... the killing... then Dana saw girls being violated by soldiers and demons before being stabbed or gutted, or having their necks broken... one of them was Inara who was stabbed and was tossed into a pit.

"You survived this?" Dana said as she watched the carnage.

"Yes I did... then when night fell a Guardian found me." Inara said as she took Dana by the hand and led her to the pit where Inara's still breathing counterpart lay naked in a pool of her own blood. Then Time jumped forward and a woman lowered herself into the pit wearing the same garb that the Astral Inara was wearing.

"She took me, helped me heal and showed me that I had powers... Slayer powers..." Inara said as Dana felt strength... I was afraid... Half mad from the violation... But she guided me back... Showed me what it was to be alive again... Then I started to hunt the monster and the things that preyed on the weak and the innocent. Dana you have that strength... Even the Old One that is helping you knows that..." Inara said as Dana looked out over a field.

"I used to come here, this is where I met my husband. I was sort of scared about being around people." Inara said Dana watched Inara's counterpart fishing by stream. Then there was a loud splash... A demon was grabbing children and was pushing them into the water in an effort to drown them. Inara moved and stopped the creature. The two children were dragged out of the water. That was when a young man with a bow showed up and saw her helping the children.

"You slew this creature..." the young man said as Inara drew out her blade.

"Yes..." Inara said as the young man approached her... Before he got to close Inara ran and disappeared as she darted out of his eye line...

"I wasn't exactly wanting to talk with any male... due to me being..." Inara said as Dana moved and touched Inara's face with understanding... "Well, it took awhile but we finally met, talked... I told him what happened. And years later I bore him four daughters..." Inara said as she let the images flash forward... "Dana you are a descendant of one of those daughters I bore him." Inara said as Dana now understood why the others had chosen this Slayer of the past to speak with her...

"Why me... Why did I have my family taken from me?" Dana said as Inara moved through the other memories with her.

"It was random Dana, but you do have the power to destroy him." With that Dana's fingers started to spark with electrify again...

"What is this???" Dana said as Illyria started to speak again.

"Dana... this is part of my powers, use the power of the Slayer line and take out your pain on the one the inflicted this damage on you." Illyria said as Dana was thrown back to the moment that she was being attacked.

Dana looked at her naked and terrified younger counterpart who was curled up into a ball next to the chained post in the deserted whiskey factory. That was when the spirits of the late Slayers started to appear and enter into her body as the sparks in her hands started to grow stronger and brighter in the process. Then the Whistling man came into the room expecting to have some more fun time with his newest pet... he stopped when he saw Dana...

"Who are you?" The human predator said as Dana's now glowing eyes sparked with fury...

"I am Slayer... She is Slayer... I am here to take back what you have taken from us... " With that Dana started to spark and form an energy ball with her hands. "You will know what pain is and death will not be the end... It will be a beginning of eternal torment." With that Dana threw the energy ball at Whistler and slammed him into the wall behind him.

Suddenly more and more Spirits started to appear and walk into Dana as she moved towards Whistler and started to hit him with punches and kicks at such speed that kicks and punches struck the same place in succession after a single beam of light hit the same spot. Dana was pounding Whistler into the wall as her younger counterpart looked on.

"You took twelve years of my life... You took my family... You took my INNOCENCE... I WILL STRIKE YOU FROM EXISTANCE..." Dana yelled as her hits grew with more anger as Whistler's face started to fade.

"You cannot defeat me... I will exist because I am now eternal..." Whistler said as he gave Dana a mocking grin as he phased into the wall.

"Dana... He is now a Spirit... Like all Spirits... they can be destroyed or vanquished." Inara said as she moved by Dana's now counterpart and placed a blanket from her own time over the child.

"How do I do that?" Dana yelled as she harnessed her powers and formed two glowing gauntlets on her hands.

"You must merged with Inara and your younger self and summon your powers and destroy his bones." Illyria said from everywhere and nowhere. With that Dana ran towards Inara and her younger self... Then object in the room started to move around them.

"I won't let you do that..." Whistler said as more and more objects started to fly around at Dana. The various saws, serrated blades, candles, plates, unfurled springs from the mattress, syringes, and tons of broken glass attempted to slice at Dana as she ran... if this battle was going to end. She was going to send this guy with a one-way ticket to Hell.

* * *

"My God... Dana and Smurfette the Warrior Princess just went Vegeta on us." Andrew said as waves of Electrical energy formed around Dana and Illyria's bodies creating what he could best term as major superpower overload.

"Andrew... is that what I think it is forming by them?" Faith said as the revving of a vortex started to coalesce beside of Dana and Illyria. The sparks started to reach on through it.

"Yeah... they're doing an Android Seventeen on us from D.B.G.T." Andrew said going full geek on Faith...

"Andrew... " Faith said as she looked around the monitors in the room. "... Will you stop with the science fiction geek stuff and fire up the computer defenses and see if you can get the two of them to stop." Faith said as she tapped on her wireless earpiece to access the speaker in the Danger Room. "Fred... Dana... If you can hear me... stop what ever you are doing... And get out of there; your neural activity is reaching maximum levels. You are moments away from complete synaptic failure." Faith yelled at the top of her lungs forcing Andrew to lean one of his ears into the shoulder to muffle the sound.

"Faith... the portal... I just did a telemetry lock on where it is opening." Andrew said as the readings showed that the portal wasn't going extra-dimensional... it was planetary... "Faith the doorway they are opening is opening on the..." Andrew checked the transmission trace signal again. "California???" Andrew said as he looked down at the flickering window showing the place where Dana and Fred were at on the floor of the Danger Room.

"California? What the hell is in California?" Faith said as the energy flowing from Fred and Dana started to reach through the vortex.

* * *

Dana was dodging objects through the air as she ducked dodged, leapt and flipped as Whistler's psychic-self attempted to maintain a link to his victim.

"Illyria... I could sure use some help right about now." Dana said as she slid with enough forward inertial force that she hit Inara and her younger self.

"Dana... I am opening a vortex... I have located his link to this world... I'll see if I can used our combined powers to break that link." Illyria said as Dana and Inara shielded the younger Dana from the debris.

"What do I do here???" Dana yelled out to the non-corporeal Illyria...

"Stall him... do what Inara says. But protect your younger Self." Illyria said as something more powerful started to take form around Dana.

"Inara... what do we have left to us?" Dana said to her ancestor.

"Dana... Whistler fears our merging, he knows that once we do that... he will be crushed." Inara said, as Dana understood from her heritage... what it meant.

"I understand... I am Slayer... Death is my gift... I deliver death so others may live." Dana said as she placed her hands into Inara and her younger, innocent self. That moment Dana felt power... She felt the blood and knowledge of all of her ancestors... All of the Slayers that had come before her and the ones yet to be born... Dana became fully human... Fully Slayer at that moment... Not since the times of the Old Ones had a power like this been seen and so focused on an single entity... Dana was about to show Whistler what fear was... she was Death...

* * *

In an undisclosed graveyard, in an unmarked grave lay the body of Weston "Whistling Man" Kendel. Suddenly the earth around the grave started to shudder as the simple wooden casket that Kendel was buried in, started to be forced up to the surface by the energies ushered out of the vortex from above. A passerby would have thought that there was an earthquake happening, but it was something more powerful... As the casket exploded out of the ground and started to hover as the sides of wood were ripped apart grain by wood grain at supersonic speeds. Peter Voorhees a funeral director at a local funeral parlor and a grounds keeper at the cemetery watched as the body bag inside of the casket was incinerated and the skeletal remains hover over the ripped open hole in the ground as if something big was about to happen.

"Do you think we should report this?" Peter said to the grounds keeper who was wondering if he should hit the local bar and get drunk if he survived this.

* * *

Dana felt powerful as she moved through the vortex. Whistling Man's body just hovered there.

"Noooo... you cannot do this... I command you... I will hurt you...." Whistler's astral self said as Dana, the Slayer incarnate just batted his astral assault away from her...

"You destroyed who I was... You took my family... Killed my baby sister in front of me... Destroyed my life." Dana said as waves of pure electrical energy made up this form... "You did not know I was part of a warrior bloodline... I now will destroy you... Death is my gift... Now I GIVE YOU OBLIVION." Dana yelled as the sound behaved more like a sonic boom... As Whistler's skeletal remains were incinerated to the point of vaporization, each section of bone matter was shucked into fragments as it floated up into a wisp of glowing white hot plasma as Whistler's spirit was ripped from its hold on this plain of existence and sent to Oblivion.

For the longest time Dana looked at the hole in the ground after the energies of her action.

"Free... I am now free." Dana said as she headed back through the vortex.

* * *

"Dana..." a voice called out... "Dana..." it called again... Dana opened her eyes... she was sitting in her room...

"Mommy..." Dana called out as she looked around her room.

"She isn't here Dana..." A woman with the same colored skin she had was standing next to her window, another woman with Alabaster white skin and blue Trill strips and blue hair was leaning on her dresser and a third woman with olive skin and wearing a Xena-est Amazon garment was standing by her bed.

"Dana it is going to be okay..." the Amazon said as Dana clutched the sheets in front of her small body...

"I remember you... your from my nightmare." The girl said as the woman who was standing by the window came over by her...

"It was not nightmare..." the woman said as Dana started to get Scared...

"No it isn't... MOMMEYYYY." Dana screamed...

"Dana... you are a spirit..." the blue woman said... as she slowly came towards her...

"Noooo.... " Dana sobbed as she started to cry...

"Dana...." the woman by her bed said who looked like she had been through a lot. "I'm you..." She said as she moved and stroked a lock of hair out of Dana's face.

"What do you mean?" The younger Dana said as she started to look at her and saw he same round face, the same pencil thin eyebrows, the same part in the middle of her hair...

"Dana... I'm you... that man that... monster... he." The elder Dana couldn't finish.

"Dana... I am Inara... One of your ancestors and me, Illyria and your older self went on a mission to save you." Inara said as she sat on Dana's bed. "I know that we cannot bring back your family, but we have given you a chance." Inara said as she bit her lip.

"A chance at what???" Little Dana said.

"To be innocent again..." Dana said as she started to cry... "I lost eight years of my life... most of it living as individual trapped inside of my own body unable to move." The elder Dana said as she started to cry...

"Dana..." Illyria said as she moved by the elder Dana and hugged her. "... It's going to be okay..." Illyria said as Dana started to feel scared.

"Illyria do you know what it is like to be alone... Trapped in a vessel that won't let you out as you spend every moment of your existence wanting to scream." Dana said as Illyria sat her on the bed as the younger Dana got out from her sheets and kneeled by Inara.

"I know Dana... I spent ten thousand years trapped in a sarcophagus with nothing to deal with other than my memories, moments of sheer terror and all of this being in a non physical form." Illyria said as she started to let the elder Dana cry on her shoulder. "When I finally got out... So much of my world had changed... I was a stranger... At times I feel like I am still lost, but when I am something familiar... I feel like I am home again..." Illyria said as she moved to let Dana look at her. "Don't lose that... You have a people, a heritage... Friends... They might not replace what you have lost... but you will have the chance to make new memories..." Illyria took Dana's face in her hands. "... I am..." Illyria said as Illyria's blue eyes showed understanding... Dana studied her and realized that she wasn't alone...

"Um... Miss..." The younger Dana said tapping Illyria on the shoulder... "If you are a super hero... am I... I mean... are we..." the girl said pointing back and forth to both versions of herself.

"A hero... well you have the power to be one..." Inara said as she taped the younger Dana on the arm.

"Well... do I have a costume... like you two?" The younger Dana said as Illyria and Inara looked at each other...

"I am unsure what the garments of the Slayers currently are, but I feel that you will chose one that is right for you." Inara said as she stood up leaving Illyria and the two versions of Dana sitting together.

"Illyria, I know that you are still troubled about your actions... In time you will know that you like Dana here will have a destiny to fulfill. Don't worry Faith will guide her." Inara said as she moved towards the Danas.

"Dana... I Inara will give you a gift... The world has changed much for you two... don't fret..." With that Inara put two fingers of her right head on the elder Dana's head and then placed two fingers of her left hand on the younger Dana.

"Dana... I give you the gift of knowledge and the ability to reclaim who you were once was." With that the two Dana's started to blur and merge into one body as Inara brought her fingers together. The Dana sitting before Illyria looked a bit younger than the Dana that had vanquished the Whistling man but had some of the pain in her eyes...

"Awaken Dana..." Inara said as she brought the young woman up. "... I have combined your innocent human side with your Slayer 'warrior' side." Inara said as Illyria stood up as well and looked at this newly formed being...

"Illyria... you have aided in the creation of a new born Slayer, the way it should have been done." Inara said as this new Dana being reached out a hand and felt a lock of Illyria's blue hair wondering how one could dye their hair that way?

"I'm a superhero now?" Dana said looking at her form as she moved towards her bedroom mirror.

"If you want to call your self that... it is up to you... but you have much to learn..." Inara said as she came up behind Dana. "Illyria here only opened the door so you could save your self. I am only the voice of your ancestor. I too was a Slayer like you... It will be a long journey for you... You will fall many times and rise up again many times as you learn... But keep this in mind... You are Slayer... Remember that..." Inara said as Dana felt that she was going to be okay... then Dana saw light coming through the window.

"What will happen to you?" Dana said a she felt Inara's touch slip away...

"I will be with you Dana... I am inside of your heart and mind... Flesh and bone... Dana... you and I are family... Now it is time for you to wake up. You have much to learn from Faith." Inara said, as the Light grew so bright that she could not make out anything around her.

* * *

"Dana... Wake up..." Faith said shaking Dana by the shoulders. "Come on you wild cat... claw at me... You have to fight... Breath... or I am going to kick your scrawny Slayer ass." Faith said checking for a pulse again. Then there was a gasp for air from Dana as she attempted suck in air like she had been a drowning person....

"Dana... stay with me." Faith said as Dana's eyes flew open then shut again as she coughed several times from taking in so much air.

"Dana... it's going to okay... Five by Five from now on okay... I won't let anyone hurt you..." Faith said as Dana attempted to say something...

"Inara..." Dana said between coughs... "Inara... what is a Slayer?" Dana said confused....

"Dana stay with me..." Faith said as Dana moved her hands up to rub her eyes...

"Inara.... Slayers... what are they..." Dana said as she started to look around the Danger room. It was as if she was trying to get her barring. "Where am I???" Dana said as she looked around and saw Illyria forcing her way up.

"Dana... you know where you are at." Andrew said staying by the door... Knowing that the last few times Dana went feral, there was only a moment's warning...

"Wait... the memories they are coming back... I was... Faith..." Dana said as she was standing on her own two feet now... As she looked at Faith... "Did it work???" Dana said as she walked forward to Faith.

"Dana are you okay???" Faith said looking around at how Dana was behaving...

"Yes... It is like coming out of a dream..." Dana said looking at her hands then she noticed Illyria on the floor.

"Illyria..." Dana said as she rushed towards the blue demoness. "... Are you okay???"

"Dana... The power...." Illyria said realizing what she had experienced. "I thought that power like that was only a legend..." Illyria said as she moved towards her feet.

"Power... what power???" Faith said helping Illyria to her feet.

"Slayer power..." Illyria said as she attempted to get her balance. "I didn't know that the stolen magics were from Edinia..." Illyria said as she started to cry... "... I thought there was nothing left... now I find myself looking at why I was drawn to your people..."

"What do you mean?" Dana said as she moved towards Illyria.

"Dana... The Slayers and the Old Ones have the same Ancestors..." Illyria said as she looked at Dana...

"What???" Faith said as she pulled the blue demoness off the floor.

"The Slayers... and My people..." Illyria was crying... "Dana... I kneel before you..." Illyria said as she fell to her knees.

"Illyria..." Dana yelled as she ran those few paces that were between her and the blue demon. "... Is this something I did?" Dana said being scared...

"No... Dana..." Illyria said as she reached up to stroke Dana's face... "It is nothing you did... I am glad to have aided you in this part of your journey." Illyria said as she grinned. "You have a destiny now to follow child of Inara..." Illyria said as Dana just started to trace the side of Illyria's face.

"So... you saw her too??? Inara and the power to..." Dana said, as she felt scared and relieved at the same time...

"Yes... I saw Inara and your ancestors, the one the was Slayer..." Illyria said as Faith moved and sat down eye level with Illyria and Dana...

"Who is Inara... is she some demon we have to fight?" Faith said as she looked at Illyria...

"No she was my ancestor, Faith." Dana said as she looked at Faith. "I am the descendant of Inara the Slayer." Dana said as something kicked into Faith's head...

"You mean you saw the Slayer line?" Faith said as for years she had attempted to grasp with her Slayer powers...

"Saw the line... One of the line saw what was happening and came to our aid." Illyria said still a little shaken from her experience. "She helped to place Dana on the path... Faith... Dana can now heal with your guidance." Illyria said as Andrew started to creep into the room...

"So Dana will not wanting to have this sudden urge to rip her clothes off and do a slice and dice on people ala Calisto." Andrew said as Dana looked at him.

"Who's Calisto???" Dana said looking at Andrew... then feeling the weight of her chest slowly moved her hands towards her breasts and felt the two large globes of flesh on her chest... "And when did I get boobs???" Dana said realizing that there were a lot of questions she had about what had happened to her...

* * *

"Slayer... I am a Slayer" Dana said in the shower letting the water caress her body as she brought up her hand... And studied it. It was much larger than she remembered...

"Eight years... then the factory and the... then if Mommy and Daddy are dead..." then it hit her some of the memories... being violated... escaping... then she felt it in her gut... "My powers... I used my powers... to get away..." Dana said as she started to scratch at her wrist where the watch was. It didn't look like it had a fastener to it and it felt like it was bonded to her wrist... Then as she scratched at it, the lower part of her arm moved under her breast.

"Okay..." Dana said as she traced under and over the texture of her breasts... "I have boobs???" Then she squeezed. "Yeap... their real. And I thought having a training bra would be bad... when they were small... Their huge..." Dana said as she started to trace over the rest of her body as the water made her hands go over the surface much smoother... "Okay... I have a curve... CURVES... Um... a... Oh...Boooyy." Dana said as she put her hand between her legs and felt a hand full of Blood. "FAITH." Dana yelled.

* * *

"So how did things go with Dana?" Angel said on the phone with Faith.

"Welll Angel... I think she is going to be okay..." Faith said as a plastic bag of something fell to floor.

"What was that???" Angel said worried.

"Nothing just a bag of tampons..." Faith said as she picked up the bag and set it on a table.

"Tampons???" Angel said as he wondered what was going on.

"Yeah... Dana just experienced her first period Angel... it is a little hard for her to adjust to having such an adult body..." Faith said as he could hear bedsprings creak under her weight as she sat down... "She just went from having eight years of her life taken from her and being in a delirious state "then now suddenly sane... trust me... simple girl stuff felt normal to her... So adjusting will take some time... But I am now understanding why Illyria wants to cast that age reversal spell on her." Faith said as Angel listened to her breathing.

"So..." Angel said as he looked out of the window and watched Amanda playing with her GameBoy game system. "... Have you thought about going out to a movie..." then Angel saw Spike come in and sit down on the staircase. "... Dana might want to catch up on some of what she lost." Angel said as he watched one of the younger Slayers doing Katas as Nina followed with her.

"Well trust me... Letting her sleep in a place that feels familiar or has a familiar scent might help her out." Faith said as Angel heard a muffled sound as someone roll over.

"Wait are you with Dana?" Angel said as Faith sighed.

"Yes. Angel...I am considering I have been through some of what she has been through as well. She needs a kindred spirit to keep her going. Hey Angel you said that I would find my place in the world... Well I'm helping her find her's Angel... You know I see a lot of myself in this kid, she's a little rough, but... I don't know... if I had a kid sister like Buffy, I think Dana would have been it without all the trauma, but... I don't know... I feel like this is meant to be." Faith said as she took a deep breath.

"Well, at least you feel like you can help Dana get where she needs to be." Angel said over the phone. Around that time Spike came by the counter as started to eavesdrop.

"So how is Illyria doing?" Angel said as Spike's attention started to become active when he heard this.

"Hey... Has the Blue Shiva gotten into a fisticuffs with some Slayers." Spike said loud enough to wake the dead on both coasts.

"Spike..." Angel said annoyed. "... Sorry about that Faith..." Angel said apologetically to his Slayer Friend.

"Well considering Ange... I think that she will be wanting to see how her powers stand up to ours... But I think she is in the complete pondering mode of what her place is in the world. I think when she was joined with Dana... I think she saw something that made her think hard about something."

"So in other words... You think Wes's death might have something to do with how she is behaving?" Angel said as he thought about Illyria...

"Might Ange... considering how hard she took Wes's death... I think absorbing herself into what he held as part of his life." Faith said as Angel looked out to see several of the Slayers in the Lobby hanging with some of Gunn's crew.

"Well keep me informed about how Dana and Illyria are doing... Okay..." Angel said to Faith knowing that something was up with Illyria.

"Will do Ange. Well I'll talk with you later... I need to get some rest before I go out on patrol. Talk with you later okay..." Faith said as she listened on for Angel to say good-bye.

"Well you do what you have to do and I'll talk with you later. Bye." Angel said as he hung up the phone and looked out towards the people in the Lobby... "Now... All I have to do is wait for the other shoe to drop." Angel said he watched a female Lillian demon start to give one of Gunn's old crew some serious tongue. Boy... the young were getting horny after a major battle.

"Spike..." Angel said to his fellow ensouled Vampire. "...I think we better start getting some protection for these kids." Spike turned to look at him and nodded some.

"Yeah... A few Uzi's a couple shotguns, some magical swords..." Spike started to rattle on...

"No Spike not that type of protection... I mean condoms... Look at Slayer... She is practically ripping that Initiative commando's shirt off in public and the Lillian with Gunn's crew... she is in heat..." Angel said as Spike tilted his head...

"Okay... do you think someone is sending us a message to get Laid..." Spike said as the Lillian screamed.

"Tyrell... Lets head upstairs and finish this. I can't keep my clothes on LITTERALLY." The female Lillian demon said as one of Gunn's old crewmembers moved so that he could pick up the female Lillian demon by her behind so that she could strattle him as she started to shift towards her purple skin tones as they moved towards the stairs making out like rabbits.

"Just hold on just a little longer Shiri… I'm going upstairs." Tyrell said between being muffled by her lips as he attempted to move up the stairs with what balance he had with ninety plus pounds shifting around like mad.

"Yeap... The PTB's are definitely saying "Get Shagged"." Spike said as the Lillian and the Crewmember reached the top of the stairs and a black tank top went flying into the center of the lobby and landed on Amanda's head.

"Well at least we're in a hotel..." Gunn said as he limped into the room on his crutches.

* * *

TBC

Part 10,

Note:

Sorry about the hormones in the last section, but I had to lighten up the closing to this chapter from it being so dark. Hey… there had to be ritualistic sex somewhere in here… That and someone had to get laid.

Hey… If you watched the series… you know where I got the hotel Joke came from…

Oh, next chapter there will be an inside joke,

La la la la LA lala lala…

Andrew… DS9… Voyager… Xena and Herc

You know what means.


	10. Pt 10,

Part 10,

* * *

Shopping, one thing that all girls felt comfortable with. Illyria who was walking around in jeans a tan blouse and white sneakers in this strange structure of racked items felt a connection with her shell on some level of vanity. But it was Faith's jeans and black t-shirt and denim jacket standing next to Dana in some of Faith's clothes such as an a black blouse and a denim skirt that made this group seem a little in place, despite the fact they looked like a bunch of gang members.

"Winifred liked to move around places like this, even though the idea of Fashion was not one of her strong points." Illyria said looking at the garments on the racks of the Wal-Mart they were in.

"Yes... I can tell but given that you have twenty-four hour shopping, comes in handy for a Slayer needing to fill the cupboards." Faith said as she stretched out some as Dana slowly poked at the fabric.

"Um... Ms. Boreas..." Dana said as she moved by Athletics...

"Yes... Dana... what is it?" Faith said as she realized that Dana had called her by her last name.

"Um... Listen I know that I have bloomed... Blossomed while I was in Wacky Crazy land... But I'm still getting used to the facts I have boobs..." Dana said looking in the mirror by the changing rooms.

"I know..." Faith said as she looked at Dana in the mirror as she took out a measuring tape from her pocket and headed over to the mirror and proceeded to have Dana raise her arms up so that she could wrap the cord around Dana's body and started to check three places around Dana's breasts. "Trust me getting measured after you go up a size is a little unnerving." Faith said as Dana started to bite her lips. "Um..." Faith said as she checked the measurements.

"Um... Uh... Is it a good Um... or is it a bad Um???" Dana said worried.

"Um... as in I'm remembering the time that my Watcher took me to be sized for my first Bra." Faith said as she stood by Dana. "Just that... I haven't had all that many good memories from my childhood." Faith said with a sound of sadness in her voice.

"Winifred had many happy memories from her childhood." Illyria said as Dana turned towards her.

"I just wish that I could... you know remember their faces." Dana said with a longing in her voice.

"Well you can remember them." Illyria said as she moved over and touched Dana on the shoulder.

"Well stay here Dana, I think I can track down a bra for you. You two stay out of trouble." Faith said as she moved out of the dressing room and down the isles. "I'll be back in a second." Faith said from a distance.

"Illyria..." Dana said as she shifted some as she opened the booth curtain and sat down on the cotton and foam outcropping seat. "You said yesterday that... Slayers and your people shared a common blood." Dana said unsure about herself.

"Yes that... it wasn't something that I had thought of until I started to sense something in your people." Illyria said as she started to rub at the blue markings on the back of her hand. "The Slayers possess the essence of what my people were... Thought the Vampires or the demons that were the Vampires My kind used as Shells. I am attempting to understand this... But... Dana... I feel a kinship with your people... Thought the essence has lost its will as a self... it has become a living memory of all those who have come before you." Illyria said as she moved to lean against the wall. "A memory, which I am proud to have helped you to discover." Illyria said as Dana looked at her.

"Does that mean that I have the same powers as you?" Dana said putting the question to the Ancient Demoness.

"I am unsure... given how you harnessed your powers to defeat the Whistling Man and summoned the images and memories of your ancestors. I only wish that I could touch my ancestors in that way." Illyria said as she looked at Dana.

"So a little freaked out by me doing the little vengeance thing." Dana said as she leaned against the wall of the changing booth.

"Yes..." Illyria said as she looked in mirror at her own reflection.

"Okay..." Dana said looking at Illyria and sensing a loss in her. "Lets introduce ourselves again." With that Dana held her hand out... "Hi... My name is Dana." Illyria looked at the gesture. Then Fred took control of Illyria's mind and placed her hand in Dana's.

"Illyria." And ancient Demoness said feeling the human in her guide her actions. A level of concern hit her but Fred's memories started to flow into her and she way laying bed with Wesley. Naked...

* * *

"Now Dana relax some the spark will come on its own." Illyria said as Faith was coming back into the changing room with that there was a blue spark forming between Dana's fingers. Dana just stood there with her eyes closed and was grinning.

"There... Now let the memory play out." Illyria said as Dana just changed her voice.

"Mom... a Bra... shish... I know that my chest is hurting but if the guys find out I'll get snapped." The voice was unmistakable... Buffy.

"Dana???" Faith was worried as she saw Dana open her eyes and look at her.

"Sorry Faith... Illyria here was teaching me some stuff." Dana said as Illyria gave off an innocent grin.

"Okay... Blue... one term... We are here to get some clothes for Dana here and teaching her the dark arts is not on the agenda." Faith said as she pushed her hand against Illyria's chest and moved her against the side of the dressing room wall. "Second... doing this type of stuff in public is not recommended." Faith said as Illyria started to Cry...

"Faith the Slayer.... I know that I have violated your ways... but... I am desperate... and..." The words seemed to be stuck in Illyria's mouth as she tried her best to explain why she was doing what she was. "I am lost... Your people are so close to what I could call home... I remember Wesley saying that he was a Watcher of your order... I don't want to forget him." Illyria looked raw... Faith knew that all Blue was attempting to do was fill a void of Wes's presence in her mind and heart.

"It's okay... but righting all the wrongs of the world won't do you any good... Just do it one life at a time... or else you will burn out." Faith said as Illyria started to look younger like a scared child.

"Ms. Boreas..." Dana said from behind her. "All Illyria was doing was showing me how to access my memories because I told her to." Dana said stepping up to Faith and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Okay... Dana, listen I feel like I just got stuck with two young Potentials instead of a Slayer and a Mixed Demoness." Faith said as Dana looked on the floor and saw the pile of bras on the floor.

"Well how about after fitting me for bras..." Dana said looking at the front and rear fastening bras in her hands. "That you help me and her with clothing." Dana said somewhat sheepishly with a clear Chino accent showing through.

"Okay Blue. Get ready for the Faith Boreas School of extreme make over." Faith said as she looked at Illyria and Dana... "Buffy, Andrew and Angel are going to owe me big time for this." Faith said as she put Dana inside of the changing room and knew it was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

Spike was sitting down in his apartment and resting. Boy did Lillian demons know how to do the Karma Sutra... That and glowing in the dark while doing it. He still had spots in his eyes from the glow from barging in on Tyrell a Shiri doing it. Angel was right... The hormones had erupted and he thought that old Xander and Anya's little sexual trysts looked strange... Nope... that was just simple boyfriend/girlfriend kinky sex. What he had barged in on was... Hell the only reference he had was Dru and Dara's post Immortal love fest.

Pony rides his ass... that was a full-blown stage wagon of horses going on.

Good riddance to the Immortal.

Now all Spike was thinking about was getting back into a sparring match with Illyria. He needed to a good work out. That and afterwards he would probably take her to a poetry bash at the Biker bar he had found. Man for people that smelled of Pennzoil 10 WD40, Beer, and like dead bugs they had some good stuff. Heck he had a standing ovation. But it was him discovering the poetry chat rooms, BBS, and WebPages that he had flipped over. Amanda knew her stuff with computers and getting old William Bloody's rep fixed had become his new part time mission in life. The pricks that called him awful were all dead now and it was time for some serious ass whooping in cyberspace.

"Blue...." Spike put pin to paper. "Mock you I will." He wrote and four hours later and six very lengthy pages of good and bad references about Illyria including some references of Fred's nude body in there he was done.

"Well bird I hope that I captured you well." Spike said as he crashed in bed as Lynrd Scynrd played in the background.

* * *

Fate was mocking her... Was this what humiliation felt like for the half-breed during the Sparing matches she and Spike had at the domain of the Wolf Ram and Hart?

"I am sooo, so very sorry. Illyria." Dana said over her. All Illyria could do was look at the clipboard lying under her hand.

"Slayer... I should gut you where you stand." Illyria said getting up off of the floor. Illyria's hair in a ponytail just slumped down the hood of her blue sweatshirt as her bare feet clung to the backs of her red athletic pants with a blue strip running down them. "Now let us try again. I punch at you and you tell me how it feels?" Illyria said as she stood up and faced Illyria in her white t-shirt and green tight leggings. The Slayer's large mammary organs were almost mocking her through the cloth covering they had over them. The pencil thin eyebrows looked like they were normal and cautious about what would happen next as the rounded face studied for an edge.

"Listen I know that I..." Dana never finished the sentence as Illyria attacked. Dana blocked, ducked and avoided from every kick and punch Illyria slowly threw at her. "Hey... I said I'm sorry." Dana said moving backwards.

"You retreat... I keep attacking... Now I kill you." Illyria said coldly as she summoned a blade and started to slash at Dana.

"Listen I said I'm..." at that time Dana hauled off an punched Illyria in the face. "...Sorry." Dana said as Illyria stumbled back some... before Illyria moved her hand wipe at small trail of blood coming from her nose.

"Good..." Illyria said looking at Dana. "You have shown that you can attack." Illyria said as she marked something down on the clipboard. Dana just stared at her in fear and confusion.

"This was part of the test?" Dana said as Illyria moved over towards her.

"Yes... it was." Illyria said as she moved behind Dana and grabbed the hem of Dana's t-shirt and started to roll it up in several large folds until only a little fabric was still around Dana's breast. Then there was a tug as Illyria pulled the t-shirt back so hard on Dana's breasts started to smoosh up into her chest. Then a moment later Dana could feel her shirt being tied into a knot.

"There... I have noticed that when you move your breasts tend to move excessively and you slow down." Illyria said as she let Dana adjust her top.

"Well you could have told me." Dana said as she touched her breasts. "Just I'm still getting used to having these." Dana said a little embarrassed. "Just that when I run... Well you know... they start to hurt."

"Then what I have done should let you move faster." Illyria said as she changed her stance. "Now Dana. Lets see if you fight rather than run." With that Illyria did a spin kick to Dana's face.

* * *

Ring... Ring... Ring... Spike's phone rang like unholy force intent on opening the shades on him at high noon. That or the time he found Dru making out with the Slime demon in South America.

"Will you shut the bloody hell up? I am Undead. Not fully dead for crying out loud." Spike said grumpily as he rolled over the wads of paper of the ode to Illyria he had written to pick up the phone. "Hello..." Spike said wishing he had his coffee jolt in blood in front of him.

"Half-breed... how much did my beating of you hurt?" Illyria said on the other side of the line.

"Wha.." Spike said as his higher brain functions started to kick in.

"Half-breed... I know you are there? If you are not fornicating with the Blond female in pink or watching female fornication acts on our Box of the X please speak up." Illyria said as a wince of pain could be heard in her voice.

"Blue...So how is it at Amazon High. Get your ass kicked several times by the wee ones." Spike said mockingly.

"Actually Half-breed... It was only one that has done the kicking of my behind, my head, my face, and my chest... My leg..." There was a long pause.

"Let me take a guess your pride got taken down a notch." Spike said a little concerned.

"No Not my pride... it was not taken down... I have found a worth sparring partner." Then there was a wince of pain... "Foul Filth... you dare..." Then there was a yelp of pain as what sounded like bone being set back into place. Spike moved the phone away from his ear as Illyria's pain could be heard on both coasts of North America.

"Blue you okay???" Spike said as he wondered what was being set on Illyria to make her scream out in such a way.

"I am..." Illyria paused as Spike could almost see a grin as it might be forming on her face. "The Slayer named Dana is an excellent fighter. We sparred for several hours... We hit each other... Spike... I felt alive..." Illyria said as a noticeable change formed in her voice. A bit of Illyria's warrior pride had returned.

"You have?" Spike said surprised but let the story unfold from Illyria's lips.

"Since I have re awakened, I have felt pain... first the lost of my army, then of my empire... then Wesley." The last one was said with a near whisper. "But..." There was a pause. "I felt so inferior at times as my own sense of Superiority made me feel so..."

"Alone..." Spike said finishing Illyria's sentence.

"Yes, Half-breed... Alone... Yet I yearned for something more." Illyria stopped for a moment as some giggling was occurring in the background.

"Andrew how many episodes do you have of this series on DVD... I love it." The Californian Chino accent came through like a twelve years old who had just discovered the coolness of being a Teen in high school.

"Slayer... I am speaking with the half-breed you tortured. Now let your mating instincts arise at their own rate." Illyria said as a grunt came from her as the sound of a leather couch farted on her.

"Sorry, just that this is the first time I have Seen Xena." The voice said then the image hit him. This was Dana... Illyria the Blue Bitch had healed the Mad Slayer's mind and whatever state Dana had been stuck in when she had been tortured had been set free and was racing to catch up with her body.

"Blue is that Dana in the other end?" Spike said as he pictured the Blue Meanie having girl time with the Homicidal, Limb chopping Slayer.

"Yes, it is Half-breed. She is calmer... The conflicting memories have been put into order. She is still attempting to cope with the time she has lost." Illyria said as a wince of pain moved. "Most of her curiosity has been focusing on how her body has bloomed into its adult form. She wishes to learn of what she has lost as well about reproduction and mating acts."

"Hey blue... do you want the bag of peas or the blue berries to treat your bruises." Andrew said as he heard a bag crunch.

"I will take the blue." Illyria said as she moved over and took a plastic pouch in her hand.

"Blue... How stable is Dana?" Spike said as the note pad he was working on fell to the floor as the lead pen he was writing with hit so hard on his hard concrete floor that the lead inside spread all over the place.

"Stable enough... A little hesitant about the violence she is capable of..." There was a clear change in Illyria.

"Over the past few days I was a little too humble in my actions towards you and the others. I know that my emotions have been..." Illyria said in her own way.

"It is okay Blue... Gun told me about you going Au Natural with him." Spike said as he could see Illyria in his mind Blush.

"Then you know about my feelings of..." Illyria stopped.

"Blue... You're not the only demon that went all hot and horney after someone died. Trust me what you did was normal." Spike said giving his shoulder for her to take comfort on.

"I wish to be more violent." Illyria said attempting to adjust her ways.

"No Blue all you need to do is find your Queen bitch and let it flow." Spike said as Illyria grunted at something.

"You foul entity..." There was a grunt, "Your coldness is not working to sooth my wounds." Illyria said as another grunt took place.

"Well you did really Whaled on old Dana here." Andrew said in the distance.

"I was merely testing her skills..." Illyria said as Spike kept seeing a black and Blue Dana punching the crap out of Illyria. "Unfortunately the room of Danger was unable to hold us back." Illyria finished.

"Yeah... It only took you two breaking through a twelve-inch thick steel reinforced door. Battling through the hallways, up through the stairwell through the Potential, the Slayer, the Watcher dorms followed by the faculty apartments..." There was a change in Andrew's voice, "Willow is still pissed at you two barging in with your Knife fight while she and Kennedy were having wild magically enhanced Tandtric Safferic girl on girl sensual lovemaking. Trust me I nearly freaked at the concept of Will frying the two of you in the buff."

"Yeah... I didn't know that Ms. Iymon had a tattoo on her behind?" Dana said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Yes, the Slayer from the Noble blood and the Red Haired Avatar for the Earth Goddess have a strong relationship." Illyria said as she adjusted some. "Though the way they were pleasuring each other was very..." There was pause in Illyria's voice, "Intriguing."

"Yeah... But then I grabbed you by the hair and flung you out into the hallway then we slammed through a window... Landed in the swimming pool." Dana said as was a bit of a giggle in her voice.

"Yes, then you dragged me by the hair out of the pool. I kicked you." Illyria continued.

"Yeah... by the time the two of you reached the main lobby, Illyria was doing her Keanu Reeves, Carrie Anne Moss kung fu off of the freaking walls. That was before the two of you decked the other in the face at the same time." Andrew said as Spike was picturing all of this in his head. "The Woo Pang fight team would have blown the freaking budget to the entire Tarantino filming of both Kill Bill movies and the honking franchise for all eight seasons of StarGate, and all the seasons of FarScape." Andrew said as the imagery started to come into play. "I'm just glad that you two you got knocked out." Andrew said graciously.

"Um... So Blue are you going to stay there?" Spike said as he looked at some of what he had written about Illyria.

"No... I am planning on coming back to my home domain. But I realize what Wesley was trying to do to me." Illyria said with a touch of sadness in her voice. "Every warrior needs some guidance, I just needed to learn who and what Truly I am." There was a bit of aggression forming in Illyria's voice. "I must return... the two of the Shanshuu are part of a prophecy I had found. I have been humbled by being with these warriors, Spike. But the ones like Knox that seek to use me for their depraved acts of fornication. I shall gut. I was disturbed on how he wanted to bang the gong with a God." There was venom in her voice as she said that as she shifted how she spoke again.

"The one Called Dana awakened something inside of me... Power... Not of the Magic, nor of the Flesh, but of the will. I shall use that to strike at my enemies." Illyria said as a fire in her belly grew.

"Illyria, Mountain Dew?" Andrew said.

"Yes I shall take the drink called the Dew of the Mountain." Illyria said as there was a giggle.

"Dana... put your shirt back on... Oh, God.... you aren't wearing a bra..." Andrew yelped... as a feminine giggle came up.

"What... I just... thought you wanted to see them... You said that I looked kinda of cute..." Dana said, as Spike's jaw just hit the floor.

"Yeah... But... You know... maybe after the first maybe the third da..." Andrew fell and crashed into something.

"Dana... Remember the Slayer from Egypt is part of you, but try not to expose yourself like you did with the Greek personalities. I believe that the human Male's head would explode if you did that." Illyria said as Spike's brain was racing to keep up with seeing Dana topless.

"Sorry... I feel like all of these personalities are putting their take on things... Hey I went from being twelve to being in my late teens the hormones have to go somewhere, though Blue part of me wishes to kiss you. I think that is French girl speaking." Dana said as some very disturbing imagery started to sink into his mind.

"Dana... I feel that the Dark Slayer named Faith would aid you in this dealing of your powers. But your lusting over me should be averted. I have... a mate..." Illyria said, as there was a shift again. "Now don your garments... you will find a mate... maybe Andrew will do for you but express your feeling before your flesh... warms..."

"I understand... Sorry Andrew... Listen... since you have seen them... um... do you think ... Well ... do you think that they are too big or..." There was a bit of stumbling in her voice. Like a girl who was letting her hormones do the talking in front of a boy that she really liked.

"Dana... I think they are fine... uh, Excellent... um ... excuse me... I think if have to use the bathroom. Geese Louise... and I thought living in Italy with Buffy would have prepared me for casual nudity." Andrew said as he disappeared.

"I think I blew it?" Dana said as the was ca puff as the phone hit the couch cushion... as crying started to take place.

"No you didn't... Humans are very... sensitive about seeing nudity..." Illyria said, as there was a streak of anger that was forming as it turned to compassion forming in her voice to the "Get your ass out here now bud..." stance towards Andrew.

"Andrew... get your smelly piece of muck out here... Dana is beginning a mating act with me. Her body is warming even after I placed the garments over her bare flesh, I wish that she mate with you." Illyria said with urgency in her voice. "I am not watching an another episode of the Voyage of the Trek in the Stars with you... EVER. If it causes mating like the moving images of the Bard and the warrior, I will destroy you."

Spike just looked at the phone in his hand...

"That's it... I am going to Shag Harm... Evil or not... I am going to Shag her brains out." Spike thought as there was a loud crash in the background over the phone as curses in a language he had never even heard of being yelled by Illyria at Andrew.

* * *

Gloria looked over the pit of what used to be Sunnydale California. She wasn't alone...

"Hey Slayer... " Martuf said as he came up beside her during the noon daytime sunlight. "What you thinking about?" He said holding up a ground baked kitten sandwich up to her.

"Nothing.... Just that I remember things at times... You know from the First torturing me..." Gloria said as she took a bite of the sandwich. "I was scared... old and newly born at the same time..." Gloria said as she watched the wind go through the stones dragging particles of dust with it.

"Yeah... resurrections are a real bitch at times... tends to leave you a little screwed up." Martuf said as he scratched at his horns coming out of the sides of his head.

"Yeah... But I have this urge to help others... to heal..." Gloria said as she looked up at the sun as her skin started to slowly burn...

"You know... that Illyria woman that spoke with you said that your people were descendent of her's... makes you think." Martuf said as he looked out over the crater.

"Yeah... I think the only reason I stay here is that I need to set something right... Helping the people here rebuild." Gloria said as she got off of the stone she was sitting on and started walking back to the wide spot of what used to be Sunnydale.

"Gloria... Think... You helped comb the crater for survivors." Martuf said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hell, you still check out what is left of the sewer system looking for people that went underground to get away from the blast." Martuf continued as he walked beside her.

"I know... but I feel that I need to do something more." Gloria said as she checked by the clinic.

"Hey Glor..." Jezebel said as she walked through the small clinic. "Listen Since my eggs about to hatch..." the young winged Draghalf said as her human looking appearance was only off set by her small red wings and small reptilian tail coming out of her skirt of her dress. "... Would you like to be their godmother?"

"Hold on Martuf... Jez..." Gloria said as she turned towards the redheaded Draghalf. "I would be honored... Listen... I know that you were with them as the quake hit." Gloria was trying to get back to speaking with Martuf but let the expectant mother speak.

"Gloria... You helped me transport the Eggs... Even as a Slayer sworn to stop the forces of darkness... I was honored..." Jez placed her hand on Gloria's cheek. "You are more of a healer than you know." Jez said as Gloria looked over one of the beds.

"Yeah... I am, I just feel like healing comes naturally to me... It is like I was a healer in another life." Gloria said as there was a muffled moan coming from one of the beds in the clinic.

"Well, I'll let you check beds... Let me know if you have any names for my young you want to put on the board." Jez said as she moved into one of he back rooms. "Well it is time for me to turn the eggs again."

"Okay Jez." Gloria said as Martuf moved by her as she picked up her medical scrubs shirt and donned it.

"Gloria... " Martuf said looking as she changed. "I know that West did a summoning spell, but who knew that he did it on a grave of a young girl." He said looking over behind the curtains at the curled up figure in one of the beds.

"Well be glad that Torg stopped him two nights ago... I don't want to deal with a zombie roving the streets around here." Gloria said as a bare leg rolled out from under the sheets.

"Well, it looks like you got another resurrect in town." Martuf said looking at the dark human Spaniard features on the girl's face.

"Yeah... I sense power in side of her... But given how screwed up I was after the First brought me back I think I'll be able to get to her." Gloria said as she put some magical healing paste on the girl's black and blue neck.

"Well given how that mark looks on her neck." Martuf said as he leaned against the wall. "She looks like she was strangled before someone dumped her."

"Yeah... Being brought back from the dead won't help either." Gloria said as she moved and pulled the sheet up over the girl's bare body that was working down as she tossed and turned almost exposing her chest.

"Yeah... Some sick bastard probably sacrificed her to some demon god to get home. Probably from one of the Gaelic clans... Their big into strangulation." Martuf said as he moved behind the curtain.

"Well when she wakes up I think we are going to need a change of clothes for her." Gloria said as she moved and handed him a bag of the dirt and bug eaten clothing she was found in. "I'll see if any of Krevin's kids have anything she can barrow." He said as he left for the door.

"Do that." Gloria said as she stroked the girl's dark hair as she slept. "I wonder what your name is?" Gloria said as she moved her hand down onto the small mole that was under the girl's right eye. "You were probably into chasing boys, gossiping with girls, and wondered who you would marry." Gloria said as a tear fell down her face. "I wished I had memories like those."

* * *

The Plane trip back to LA was a long one, Illyria just sat down with her book in her hands. Andrew and Dana were going to get along great. Even with the age reversal spell, Dana had calmed down a bit... She was a bit smaller, but just young enough that within a month or five she would be taking the Slayer Trial of adulthood. Dana had grown on Illyria... Not so much as a reclamation project... but as a tribute to Wesley. So young with so much power at her disposal... Yet having to face battles that no warrior should have faced alone. Illyria still had the bruises on her body, but seeing Dana laugh as they bonded was understandable... Illyria had painted Dana's face with the markings of her Slayer heritage and the stain of the Old Ones. But it was the peace of this young warrior that made her think... she had been to humble and shown too much weakness... Kneeled too many times... She was not superior nor inferior... she was just an individual in pain... Like Dana...

Faith had been right... With training Dana would be a great warrior someday but for now she was growing up... being normal around her people... Making new memories like Illyria had to... At least Dana was going to bond with those around her knowing what was dream and what was reality. A worthy ally... no... Not ally, friend... a female Krom shruck for her. That was when Illyria turned towards a book she had before her on the Trek in Space of the Ship called Enterprise NX-01.

"Ma'am would you like a soda?" The stewardess said to her as Illyria looked up away from her texts.

"Yes I would... Do you have Cherry cola?" Illyria said using her Berkle Persona's voice to guide her.

"Yes we do." The Stewardess said as she pulled out a small mini can out. "Do you want Ice?" She said as Illyria looked at the condensation on the container.

"Yes ma'am..." There was a Pause from Illyria... "Do you have an Ice pack? I'm a little sore from a work out I had with a friend."

"Um, I'll see what we have. Okay..." the stewardess said as she handed Illyria a cup of ice with some extra napkins.

"Thank you." Illyria said as she picked up the book, but she turned inwards as she communed with Fred.

"Fred... are you here?" She projected into her mind as a construct formed around her blue self.

"I am..." Fred said as she sat in her childhood bedroom.

"Shell... I know that you have been exploring my memories." Illyria said as she looked at the stuffed rabbit sitting on Fred's dresser.

"Yeah I know... Some of your stuff I thought would be scary... Ironically some of it wasn't." Fred said as she watched Illyria move through the objects in her makeup case and found a rolled joint from her high school days.

"This is strange speaking with you like this." Illyria said as she reached forward as Fred reached out and touched one of Illyria's blue stripes on her face.

"Well it is strange here too... Illyria but I guess I understand you some more. You seem more like me when I came back from Pylea." Fred said as Illyria looked at herself in the mirror. The garments she had on were no longer the red warrior vestments she had worn during her time with Wesley but... More red and cloth based of the garments worn by the Slayers.

"I feel like I am being torn apart yet... at peace." Illyria said as she sniffed at the joint in her hand.

"Well, Illyria... I know... Most people try to find themselves... took me some time..." Fred said as Illyria looked back up at her...

"Yes... you became a warrior, the realization did not become clear to you until the Manti attempted to kill you." Illyria said as Fred turned her head and scrunched her nose in confusion.

"The Manti???" Fred said as Illyria touched Fred's mirror and an image of the Giant bug monster that Angel and her had faced when Fred's folks came to visit. "Oh... them... I didn't know they had a name?" Fred said as Illyria let the image fade.

"The Manti made you think of your destiny..." Illyria said as she stretched out some.

"Illyria..." Fred said as she noticed how Illyria changes somewhat internally. "... You came to me in this form... why didn't you appear as some large demon thingy." Fred said as Illyria exhaled as she went into deep thought.

"I do not know..." Illyria said as she started to look out of Fred's window... "You have transplanted this room's location to..." Illyria saw the realm of the Prymordium in all its glory... "You dare... to..." Illyria was getting angry and scared.

"Illyria... I did not change it... I just explored it..." Fred said as the smell of sweet Garal meat roasted off in the distance... "You know Garal meat kinda of tastes like honey barbecue, but with garlic..." Fred said as Illyria looked at her.

"Garal meat... you tasted of it..." Illyria said as her mind started to race.

"Yeah... that and finding out you ate Ser Nac leaves when you were younger with your sister Chimera." Fred said as she took the joint from Illyria's hand and split it open.

"You know about the hours me and her spent..." Illyria was racing to process information and secrets she never even told her own mother...

"Getting wasted by the grand falls of your mother's temple... Oh yeah..." Fred said as Illyria was becoming more stunned by the information hitting her...

"Those were private..." Illyria lashed out with venom in her voice.

"Well... Blue... You did rummage through my memories of me humping in the cab of Gunn's pick up." Fred said as Illyria got the point...

"I was exploring you..." Illyria said in her defense.

"Yeah... Well here is a little thing... I humped Wesley the previous week at his place before you stole my body." Fred said as Illyria had a sudden yank at her stomach as she leaned forward in pain... then Illyria coughed... Fred moved over the Demoness' side and moved her over to the bed.

"You okay..." Fred said as Illyria looked Paler than usual.

"I do not know... I feel my body changing..." Illyria said as she attempted to catch her breath. "I was forced to start modifying it back to its original form since Wesley used a weapon to remove my powers..." Illyria winced in pain again then her pain subsided.

"Wes had to use a multi-dimensional weapon to suck the excess energy out of you or else you would have died." Fred said as Illyria regained some of her self-composure.

"I know... Fred..." Illyria said as she looked at Fred with concern... "Was there any changes going on in your body before I used you as my vessel?" Illyria said as panic started to set in.

"I'm not sure?" Fred said realizing that both her and Illyria's lives were on the line. "The only major thing that happened was you entering me." Fred said, as Illyria felt scared yet calmed.

"Then it must have been something I did to your form so that I could inhabit it." Illyria said as another scent started to flow in.

"Well, I guess we have to examine it from a scientific perspective." Fred said as she felt the pain too hit her... "Okay... its official. That didn't feel so good." Fred said as she and Illyria shared looks at each other.

"I wish to live Winifred... as do you..." Illyria said as Fred nodded in agreement.

"I have no problem with that." Fred said as Illyria let Fred gain control over the shell once again.

* * *

Fred did not know that much stuff could come out of her stomach. She sat on the floor of the restroom stall.

"Okay... Given the contents I just regurgitated I can clearly state... It wasn't the tacos..." Fred said as she looked at the blue stain on the back of her hand.

"Boy mom is going to freak when she finds out..." Fred said as the Stain started to revert back to her normal skin. "Okay..." Fred thought as the Illyria part of her did not want to go into revulsion about what she had been forced to do... but it was that Fred probably knew more about the body than Illyria did.

"Now, It looks like when we land I have to pay a visit to Dr. Zorg." Fred said as she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was prepared for the shock of the sudden modification to her body but nothing as subtitle as this. Illyria had made her younger... by about eight years.

"Oh... Crap... Looks like I'm going to be carded again." Fred said as washed her face to wash the smell from her nasal passages from the vomit.

* * *

Spike was standing in the Airport Terminal waiting for Illyria... In the last five minutes had had been approached by at least twelve women who had thought he was Colin Ferrell. One had even given him a Polaroid of her number and a fairly exposed pair of cheeks hidden from under her knickers. Had to save that one for later... "Hey Mister..." A voice said from below. It was some munchkin looking up at him.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Spike said with all subtle he could without having the kid run off to mommy.

"Are you the guy that played in Daredevil?" He said as Spike leaned towards the kid. Spike decided to say no but with grace.

"Why are you asking?" Spike said as he waited for Blue to show up. Knowing his luck Dana the mad Slayer would be with her and he would be dusted on sight.

"Well could you tell my sister that you are not Dating J-Lo?" The kid said as Spike's jaw just hit the floor.

"Kid... I am not Colin Ferrell... My name is William S. "Spike" Bloody." Spike said annunciating every syllable of his name.

"William Bloody??? The William Bloody. The guy who wrote the poem on Poetry dot net named "Cicely"? The girl said behind him.

"Um, yeah..." Spike said as a college age girl who had blond up kempt blond hair, and glasses.

"Well I loved your poem, Drucilla... it was very Goth about a Vampire who brings his love victims to eat, but in the end leaves him for some Slimy demony goon." The Girl said, as Spike was a gasp. He had a groupie on the Internet. Maybe it was time for William Blood to show his long dead critics that he was back in business. The people my ass.

"Do you hang out at any biker bars?" Spike said wondering where this girl had heard of him.

"No... Not really... my partner is into social analysis of various subcultures in the area." The girl said as she pulled boy aside.

"Partner as in you are..." Spike started to say but he closed his trap.

"Oh, no... Partner as in research partner..." the girl said as she corrected him. "Wait you thought I was... Phfft..." She said waving her hand before him. "... No ... I'm not like that." She said as Spike relaxed some. "I may have experimented but... I liked guys more." She said as the kid started to fidget around. "Stop it Terry, your dad is about to show up." She said, as Spike knew that she was taken.

"So you are married love?" Spike said as he looked at the girl who reminded him so much of Buffy.

"No... Not really, I'm a fiancée." The girl said as over the speaker the announcer spoke.

"Fight 405 from Dayton is arriving at gate 23." The speaker said.

"Well my flight is here." Spike said as he was about to leave but he got a swift kick in the leg by the munchkin from hell and let you a yelp of pain.

"Terry... Why did you do that?" The college girl said as Spike limped some as he headed for a nearby wall.

"He didn't tell you about J-Lo." the runt said as he marched and tussled with the College girl.

"Well he probably doesn't know J-Lo..." The college girl said as Spike moved over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's your name Love?" Spike said as he looked at the little hell spawn.

"Gigli." The girl said as Spike limped up.

"Well I am doing a poetry reading in the next two weeks at the Wrath of Doom Bar and Grill." Spike said as he looked at the spawn of evil. "Listen you little bugger... J-Lo and Ben broke up... She is humping one of her dancers. Old Ben is shagging old Lord of the Rings Liv. Now if you kick another person in a place like that, I am going to let you what evil is and ain't no Orc." Spike said as he started to turn towards Gigli. "Sorry Luv... but I had to say that... Well I hope that the Spawn of evil here meets his father, horns and all... I leave you but... It was nice hearing that I have a fan out there. Shesh... I hate to hear about the virgin that he had to fornicate with to create that kid." Spike said as he left.

"Hey William... the virgin was my half sister and your right she is an Ass..." Gigli said as she looked at Spike as turned around to look at her as he kept walking away.

"Good... Oh, the Lord of the Rings thing... I have a dude that watched all three of the extended versions of the Peter Jackson movies. Don't ask... My Ex-girlfriend and her sister threw him out after hour number eight during an all girl slumber party. Don't even ask about the Lesbian cam he had, everyone thinks that he's a homosexual." Spike said as he continued to move.

"Hey... if there is a poem about him. I would like to read it." Gigli said as Spike fell backwards into Illyria.

"Hello Spike..." She said as she looked like she had seen better days.

"Blue, you look like something that had been through hell and back." Spike said as Illyria bent down to look at him.

"You have changed your coloring." She said as she tugged on a lock of his newly brown hair.

"Well love... I needed a change. So what about you??? Have the Damaged Slayer eating out of your hand and the what not." Spike said as Illyria pulled him up off of the floor.

"No, Dana was not eating out of my hand Half-breed. Though she attempted to fornicate with me, in a misguided way... But she and the one Called Andrew have become friends and possibly future mates." Illyria said as the vampiric blood in his veins drained from his face.

"Okay... That is an image I did not need." Spike said as suddenly there was a scram in the lobby.

"William the Bloody... You have to die..." A male voice screamed out as a poor slob in a motorized wheelchair charged at him.

"What the Bloody Hell." Spike said as he looked to see a pair of wooden stakes strapped to the up-perched leg as the poor fool had one arm raised up in a shoulder strap and his neck in a neck brace.

"You have to die William... Buffy tossed me out the window you jerk..." The asshole said as Spike realized whom it was.

"Do you know who this individual is?" Illyria said as she used her powers to stop the Immortal in his tracks as he came to a sudden stop as the supped up fifty miles per-hour wheelchair and the Immortal went flying out of the chair and landed into a baggage claim cart.

"Yeah. I know this fool. He is the Immortal... I ran into him a few centuries back... Man talk about being a sore loser... he must have taken being dumped by Buffy much more harder than I expected." Spike said as Illyria released her powers from the chair.

"Yes... lust and envy tend to weaken those who are on a constant quest for the next conquest." Illyria said as Spike just nodded his head.

"That's right luv... That's right..." Spike said as an injured and crying Immortal kept cursing Spike's name.

"So tell me about your trip. How was it being among the mother load of Slayer Tribes?" Spike said jokingly.

"We have much to talk about Half-breed... We have much to talk about." Illyria said as her stomach growled again. "I have many issues to still work out, but the emotional ones have dealt with. Not it is the physical ones that worry me." Illyria said with a turn as she marched towards the now maimed and twisted Immortal. "You are the one that attempted to defile the Ojon... the sister of the Slayer named Buffy..." Illyria said as she knelt down by the Immortal.

"Luv.... what are you about to do?" Spike said as Illyria lashed through the luggage and pulled the Immortal out... Broken Casts and all out of the mess by his substantial manhood, before she placed him on the floor.

"I was just sending a message to him. The Ojon and I did some bonding... She still likes you..." Illyria said as she moved by Spike. "The Slayer was fully justified in her actions in putting him in those restraints." Illyria said as Security just watched as she and Spike faded out of their perceptual ranges.

* * *

TBC

Click the Blue button Below to Review.

Next:

New Threats,


	11. Pt 11,

In this chapter there will be Sexual references and situations, along with images of violence and verbal aggression will be heavily mentioned. This chapter is Definitely Rated "R"

For those who have been posting reviews and wondering why Illyria'a mood has been so weird and out of character with the Cannon, it will be explained in this chapter. And there will be a crossover with another Jossverse show. "Hint hint."

* * *

Part 11,

* * *

Harmony Kendell was curled up in bed. In the past weeks she had been to several interviews. Heck she had even hit the "hot sheets" for employment before finding a job as an administrative secretary for a demonic bistro. Well the job did have its perks... All the blood you could drink. That was until she felt and hand on her behind as she lay there in her bed.

"Harm..." the masculine voice said as Harmony giggled.

"Yes..." the Blond Vampire said as the same hand worked its way up to her breast.

"Want to make love again, my curvy love." The said as a small horn nudged against the fine hair of the back of her neck.

"Um... Maybe later... But thanks for the blood Peter of the Janacek Clan." Harm said as she rolled over to kiss the Ano Movac demon she had have sex with.

"Well you were very famished..." He said as he ran a red finger down her nose.

"Yeah... I was... I knew I could eat a horse..." Harmony said as she lifted up the sheets to look at her nude body... especially her waistline. "I didn't know I could chug one down in a single sitting." She said as she rubbed her bare thighs under the sheets.

"Well that is what you get for not eating for a month." Peter said as he embraced her.

"Yeah... I didn't know that there was low carb blood. I mean with half the fat but more filling." Harmony said as she rolled over to face her lover.

"Well at least if there is a no human eating policy in this city, I at least know a cook that can feed me right." Harmony said as she went full vamp.

"Well, I at least I have someone that can keep the books in order for me." He said as an audible crack could be heard as he bent his legs backwards and started to get Harmony on top of him as he started to massage her body with his feet.

"You know... you just turned me on." Harm said as the phone rang by her bed. "Crap... Even undead people need to have sex." Harmony said as she reached over and picked up the phone.

"Harmony Kendell." Harm said with her usual Ditzy speak.

"Harmony... why is there a camel sitting in my office?" Her new boss said as she realized that the Dang Camel had shown up early... again...

"Hey you ordered it... But no... I said at my last job those guys tend to deliver early... but does anyone listen... Noo...." Harmony said being sarcastic and serious at the same time.

"Well why did you put it in my office?" Her boss said.

"Because you said if anything comes go and put it in your office. I think you now know what it means to have advance noticed to get something ordered." Harmony said as a certain finger started to caress her lower back.

"Harm... are you with my son? If you are I want to speak with that Shruking piece of...." Harm took the phone away from her ear but got the rest of the sentence.

"Pete I think your old man is pissed at you." Harm said as she fell back in bed off of Pete. The old man had killed the mood. Boy did she want to know what Ano Movac Tantric sex was like?

* * *

Amazons... Commandos... Weird Demon Warriors, Streetwise Demon hunters... God you had to have a scorecard to keep up with who was what in this place Amanda thought as she did some Yoga with one of the Slayers she had become friends with... Her mom had, had kittens and Mountain Lions when she had found out. But Kaena was like her... Just growing up. Amanda wondered what it was like to have super strength, enhanced senses, and who knew what else but Kaena just liked being around her. Jet Black hair that flowed like a winding river pulled at the mixed African and Polynesian background Kaena had as she stretched. But it was that Amanda felt comfortable how Kaena showed vulnerability and innocence in that she was afraid of her powers.

"Amanda..." Kaena said she stretched with Amanda.

"Yeah..." Amanda said as she felt the floor beneath her bare toes as she bent down to touch them.

"Do you miss your father?" Kaena said with a feeling of loss in her voice.

"I never really knew him... he died right after I was born. Why are you asking?" Amanda said as Kaena moved her body into a position that made Amanda wince in pain when she saw it.

"Well... You know that I was raised by my watcher and she was a woman after my mom died of Cancer." Kaena said as Amanda stopped and stood up. "So I just wanted to know what it was like to have a normal family." Kaena's question was not so much a journey into Amanda's life, but a question of her own existence.

"Well, things tend to be a bit crazy... My mom works at the hospital with all sorts of strange hours. But usually my Aunt Nina keeps an eye on me." Amanda said looking as Kaena rolled her legs behind her body in such a way that she was touching her shoulders with the big toes of her feet.

"Amanda I heard that your Aunt Nina is a Werewolf... did that affect you growing up?" Kaena said as she rolled her legs back before digging her toes into the carpet of the old banquet hall and doing a series of pushups with one arm as she angled one arm so it was extended outstretched out behind her.

"I wished I could do that?" Amanda said watching Kaena move.

"You wish that you were a Werewolf?" Kaena said as she switched hands and did another series of pushups with her other arm.

"No... Move the way you do... Its very beautiful." Amanda said seeing Kaena stop and get up off of the floor.

"Well I noticed that several of the Slayers are either in Cheerleading, Dancing, or Ballet. Summer one of the other Slayers was supposed to be at a ballet recital the day of the battle of the Hellmouth." Kaena said as Amanda looked at her.

"So battling the forces of Evil pretty much takes precedence over having a life." Amanda said looking at a small Scar on Kaena's shoulder.

"Um... Amanda... I noticed that since you have been hanging around with the rest of the Slayers you tend to want to ask us all sorts of weird questions such as our origins and powers... What is it with you?" Kaena said as she got up.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out this world that I am now in and that my Aunt Nina. I mean... Superheroes... True to life Superheroes... walking among us. " Amanda said as she looked at her hands. "I mean up to a few nights ago, heck a couple of weeks ago... Seeing well... the ... Heck... you're a freaking Power Ranger... or X-Man..." Amanda said as Kaena placed her hands on Amanda's shoulders.

"Hey, over a year ago... The biggest thing I had to deal with was reading the Tobin Spirit Guide to Mystical creatures." Kaena said as she winced some at some memory she didn't want to bring up. "Trust me... Mmm'shive demons have um... Well lets' just say... The ones in Playgirl are larger."

"What???" Amanda said in shock...

"Yeah... trust me... between reading the dry stuff... Um..." Kaena started to blush...

"You were reading Demon Porno..." Amanda's jaw hit the floor. "I thought that purple girl going all going for the sex was mind boggling." Amanda said as she remembered the black tank top landing on her head.

"Yeah... Believe it or not that is how they get most of their followers." Kaena said as Amanda giggled.

"Good grief... They recruit sexless nerds to be their followers." Amanda said as Kaena started to giggle with her some more.

"Yeah... most of the images also tend to embellish some of their physical features."

"You mean the artists touch up the boobs, and the Male... You know... " There was a giggle from the both of them.

"You know of the thoughts and images of what my Quala'tal zal had in plan for me... I am glad that he is dead. If he wasn't I would have placed him in an Ojonnin Sphere and let him suffer for all of existence." Fred said with anger and hurt in her voice before she stormed on off.

"What is her problem?" Kaena said as she wondered what was up with Ms. Demony lady.

* * *

Illyria slammed the door shut behind her and fell to the floor crying... How much had she given up... She wasn't worshipped... she wasn't even considered a god... Her followers thought she was something to be fondled over like a Shalen Sex servant... She wanted to be at peace with her host Fred... She had even bowed down to the will of the Powers that Be just to get some sympathy from Fred... She just wanted Wesley back... Drogyn had asked her why she stayed and had not returned to the Deeper Well... It was because of Wesley... Now what... Dana had been cured so that she could at least have a connection to something that was Wesley's.... or had a connection to him.... Slayers and Watchers... The two groups had a symbiosis and if she had connect to it for just a little while... then the pain she felt in her heart would go away.

She was hurt deeper than any wound any weapon could forge on her. The creatures of the Wolf, Ram and Hart were just using her as a plaything. A Joke on the world... Dana didn't matter... Even if she did let the young Slayer win during their duel so she could savor the sweet taste of a piece of Wesley's world... even just for a little while, The Slayers didn't matter... her life didn't matter... She was just dust that didn't know that it had settled. All of her strength had been robbed from her... Her Pride had been used against her... how many times had she crushed armies with less consideration than what was racing through her mind now.

"Wesley... I miss you." Illyria said in pain...as she sparked every memory of every event she had spent with him and those of Fred... Just trying to envelop herself in pain as she found a bottle of Wesley's poison and started to down the half filled bottle in one sitting wishing the bury herself in the memories of the dead like Wesley had done for Fred.

* * *

"Um..." Fred said as she snuggled up close to Wes... She was in love... No higher moment in her life could compare with this. "I love you Wesley." She said as she traced a finger down Wes's bare chest.

"I love you too Fred." Wes said as he traced a finger down her bareback.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Fred said as she rolled on top of him letting the sheet pull off of her naked chest revealing the small rolled cleavage she had that as she suggestively let them caress his bare chest as she moved up his body.

"Well there was the little thing of saving world.... Again." Wesley said as he traced his hands down Fred's arms starting from the back of her bare shoulder's and ending at her hands that were laid on his shoulders.

"Wes... I mean other than that?" Fred said snuggling her cold nose into Wesley's bare chest.

"Your nose is cold Fred." Wesley said as he grinned. "I don't know... Just it took that nearly loosing you after that large demonic puppet tried to kill you that my feelings started to become more apparent." Wesley said as he traced a finger down the dimple of her lower back.

"Wes... I think we both knew we were in love when it came out at Lorne's Halloween party." Fred said giggling.

"Yeah... Lorne's spell did break a lot of ice at that party... I wonder how many couples hooked up that night other than us?" Wes said as Fred inched her way higher on his chest.

"Well let's just say... there is going to be some new born blood at Wolfram and Hart." Fred Giggled as she grinned like a Chester Cat. "Want to go again?" Hinting at what she wanted to do with Wes at that moment as she kissed his chest.

"Yes... I've always wanted to perform Bralen Demon fornication style on someone I loved." Wes said with a grin.

"So, are we talking something like the Karma Sutra?" Fred wondered.

"Think more intimate and sensual." Wes said as he found the first pressure point on her shoulder and pressed as Fred's eyes rolled as she moaned in joy.

"Wes... I think I'm going to love this..." Fred said as she struggled to pull the sheet over the both of them as they made love again. "... OH WESLEY!!!" Fred moaned so loud that she could be heard across the street.

* * *

Illyria was nearly at the bottom of the bottle. She had drank so much of the poison hoping that it would kill her... it didn't... All she could picture was Wesley's unshaven face. She needed more of the poison... The Half-breed Spike had some of the poison she needed and she was going to get it from him. That was when she promptly fell down as she attempted to stand.

* * *

Spike was walking down the hallways of the old hotel... Talk about a place that needed some fixing up. Well Angel was going through his Bob Villa, Norm Abrams stage. That was when he heard crying behind the door of Fred's old room.

"Blue you in here?" Spike said as he opened the door and attempted to walk in but a barrier hit him. "Illyria... you in here?" He said again as he tested the range of the field until he was able to see Illyria curled up with a bottle of Jack Daniels through the edge of the door. Bare feet tucked in under her as her garments looked like she attempted to morph them into her leather bodysuit but had stopped halfway through the transformation leaving the garments stuck between leather and cloth and clearly superglued to her body. She looked clearly disheveled and drunk.

"Illyria..." Spike said getting her attention as she turned to see him in the doorway. "... Mind that I come in?"

"Half breed... you can come in.. Do you have poison called Jack on you?" Illyria said with a bit of slurring in her voice as Spike walked on in but got stopped by a mystical barrier.

"Blue in the past I was able to enter your room, what with the sudden deflector shield of a sudden?" Spike said worried.

"It is non of your concern... do you have any more of this?" Illyria said holding up the empty bottle of Jack.

"I'll give you some if you let me in." Spike said as Illyria slithered across the floor and waved her hand.

"You may enter Half-breed... Now give me the Poison..." Illyria said as she grabbed his leg and started to pull herself up Spike's body.

"Blue you are drunk." Spike said picking her up off of the floor and tossing her into bed.

"Half breed... you dare touch me... I once had armies flee in terror at the presence of hearing my name." Illyria said as she attempted to grab at Spike.

"Now Blue tells me what is going on... I know that you and the Bird are in there, now tell me what is wrong?" Spike said as he sat down on the bed by Illyria.

"You wouldn't understand Vampire..." Illyria said as tears started to stroke down her face... "Your kind wouldn't understand. You would not know the pain of the wound I bare." Illyria said as she rolled onto her side and buried her face into the pillow.

"Now Blue, speak up it will probably help..." Spike said as he reached up the started to stroke at Illyria's blue locks of hair.

"I am a thing... a now worthless, obsolete thing that weak beings pray to, attempt to mate with or even worse they heavily mock my condition." Illyria said as pain started to form.

"Now now... Blue... People still tremble at you..." Spike said the best to honor her.

"No they don't they think I am Slayer... Not the God-King of old that they should obey and fear." Illyria said as pain rippled down her features.

"So all this is because they think you are something else, and not truly the Big Bad you used to be." Spike said listening to her.

"Half-breed you have no Idea what you are talking about." Illyria said as she buried herself into the pillow more. "I think I do love." Spike said as he wiped a tear from her face.

"You do not. You do not know what it means to be a god. To have followers bow to your will." Illyria said as she shot him a look of death.

"Blue, I was know along with Angel as being a member of the Quartet of Death. Me Angel, Dru and Darla moved ravaged, raped, killed, ate and slaughtered as we pleased." Spike paused as he reminisced. "Killed me a Slayer or two in my time." Spike said letting Illyria know that he could be Big and Bad.

"But were you worshipped?" Illyria said as she looked like she was getting rawer by the moment.

"Blue, I had cronies by the dozen." He said as he watched Illyria move her face up from the Pillow.

"You had followers???" Illyria said, as she was still raw.

"Yes, luv I did... But it didn't matter... It wasn't until some government goons that I found out what life really chipped me meant. Yes it took me moping around, a few screams of pain..." there was a pause... "Getting heavily drunk, like you love." Spike said as he flipped upside-down the drained dead solider of the Liquor in front of Illyria's face. "Trust me getting stuck and tied up in by the buds of your arch enemy ain't no cheery thing." Spike said as he let Illyria look at him and study. "I even got my freaking clothes soaked when a water pipe broke and I was forced to don some of Xander's clothes." Illyria looked at him as she shifted her head.

"Yes... Blue... Now between me wearing a pair of kaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, that made me look ridiculous." Spike said as Illyria had a confused look on her face. "Okay blue I know that you have the Bird's memories I there... See if you can find the images of a show called Hawaii Five'O. Look for some very bright and strange shirts and you know what I was wearing." Illyria used what strength she had and did a spark. There was a sudden giggle from her... Not so much Fred's but her own...

"Half-breed, the image is humorous..." Illyria giggled some. The grin was enough for him to start with.

"Okay Blue, well I found that I got stuck on a mission to save the world reluctantly, but I found out that I could fight demons... hitting humans hurt like hell due to what the government pricks did to me. But I found some bloodlust in me." Spike said as he decided that Blue needed to have something to keep her going. "I found a reason to live... I wanted to smash, hurt maim things in the name of good, nice people, puppies..." Spike said as he dragged Illyria up and propped her up on the back of the bed.

"Now Blue, I need to help you find that blood lust." Spike said as he sat down closer. "Head on off and hit me." Spike said as Illyria tilted her head either out of being exhausted, drunk, or inquisitive. It was a little hard to know...

"Hit you Half-breed? It will not bring pleasure to me. I wish to have more of the poison." Illyria said turning away.

"Well for the pride of your self hit me. Because I ain't leaving." Spike said wondering what it would take to get a rise out of her.

"Pride... What pride... I have lost that." Illyria said with disgrace in her voice.

"Well..." Spike said as he hauled off and slapped her across the face. "... Hit me." Spike slapped again.

"Half-breed... you are nothing, I am nothing..." Illyria said crying... Spike hit her again.

"Nothing, you weak goddess bitch... Come on... you are Illyria.... you made armies quake in your presence." Spike hit her again, then again. "Oh, see this I am beating the crap out of Illyria. An Old One that is not worth the dust she is made out of." Spike spoke as Illyria kept crying...

"I failed..." Illyria said.

"Well what is it, Oh... Yes... Hamilton... Big bad Hamilton standing by a tree... Hitting Illyria, with His F. I. S. T.S." Illyria was getting angrier by the moment as she brought up her arm to block his slap before grabbing Spike by the throat.

"You Mock me Half-breed, I fought, I pounded complete armies into submission, but I couldn't stop Hamilton from taking Drogyn and Vale from Killing Wesley." There was a spark of fire in her eyes.

"Good... you speak you little cry baby." Spike said seeing it would take a while for her to get back on her feet. "Now give me a reason why I shouldn't toss you back into the sarcophagus that you came out of and bury you alive." Spike said as he scathed her as Illyria took her fear and turned it to anger.

"Half-breed... I want to kill you..." Illyria said as she started to pull him towards her.

"Good... Go ahead and hit me." Spike said as he reached down and grabbed a handful of breast and fondled it knowing that would get her pissed at him big time.

"You dare... touch me..." Illyria yelled as she hauled off and slugged him right across the jaw.

"Now... Do you feel alive?" Spike said as Illyria looked at him in shock.

"What???" Illyria said looking at her hand.

"Do you feel alive?" Spike said again as he got up off of the floor.

"No I feel angry Half-breed." Illyria said letting anger fill her voice.

"Good... You are showing some signs of life..." Spike said as he moved towards her... "Now what do you want in life???" Spike said as he put a question towards her.

"Half-breed you have nothing you can offer me." Illyria said as she got up off of the bed and started to move towards Spike.

"Well what you have dreams about???" Spike said as he egged her on.

"I want to have a life... I want to be known as a warrior... I want armies to tremble at my feet... I want my Children to know they are offspring of a noble people. I wanted to fornicate with Wesley and gain acceptance in his eyes." Illyria said as she grabbed Spike by the throat again.

"So you want to have children..." Spike said as he kept egging her on. "Oh, come on... I don't see you as being the type of person who wants children other than to feast on their cooked and well roasted bodies." Spike said as Illyria fumed.

"I DO NOT feast on children..." Illyria said as she punched back rapidly as Spike drew her out the door.

"Baby eater..." Spike mocked at her. "What ever is eating at you, you better speak up your highness." Spike said as Illyria kept moving towards him.

"You dare mock me... I wish to hurt you more..." Illyria said as Spike kept her moving.

"Good... hurt me... rip out my bloody heart... I know that you have repressed most of your God-King Ego since Wesley's death... you scared Twit. What ever did you see in that drunk bastard?" Whatever Spike said with those last words had hit the nail squarely on the head.

"You dare... Speak that name... You dare...call him Drunk... he was in pain...." With that Illyria summoned a battle-axe and started to slice at him wildly. "The Same pain I am in...."

"Oh, I hit a nerve, you lost little girl." Spike's mockery was getting her angry. Whatever she was hiding was about to come out.

"You have... Now I will rip yours out." Illyria screamed as she ran towards him and he grabbed Illyria's shirt and rolled backwards flipping her on her back...

"Good... you're angry you Slut..." Spike said as whatever was about to happen, pushing the buttons the way he was, he was about to get answers. That was when Illyria jumped up and took a slice at his shirt. "Now you got some life in you still. I thought being with the Slayers and going native had made you weak."

"Weak... I could crush you with my hands..." Illyria said as she lunged at him again.

"Good, lets get this in a place that is a bit more open..." Spike said as he jumped down the balcony and landed in the lobby. "I'm waiting for your Blue..."

"You dare run from me. I will have your spine Half-breed." Illyria said as she jumped down and landed on the lobby floor. Several Slayers, Demon Hunters, Demon Warriors all watched the scene unfolding around them.

"Spike what are you doing?" Angel said as he walked out of his office.

"Just watch..." was all Spike said as Illyria started running towards him swinging her axe.

"Half-breed... you shall die for your impudence." Illyria yelled.

"Good... you got some fire in you... It is good to have the bitchy Queen Goddess back." Spike said as he blocked a blow with a sword.

"I am angry... I pound you." Illyria said getting more simplistic with her speech.

"Good, pound away." Spike said as he kept moving backwards as he not so much dodged her blows but drew her out. But it was something subtly happening to Illyria she was rolling her jaw as if she was getting the feel of something.

"My Maul, feels like it was in the Old." Illyria said as she started to get more aggressive in her fighting.

"More confident aren't ya.... Good I thought I would be fighting a weak amateur." Spike said as his bloodlust started to go. That was when he let out his true vampire self, fangs and all.

"Good let us take this outside." Spike said as he kicked to door to the lobby open and led her out into the garden.

"Yes, the night sky would be a fitting place to slay you Half-breed." Illyria said as she started to grow more blue in her face and a slight tearing started to take place as the clothes Illyria was wearing started to rip as her form started to change and two tendrils ripped out of the back of her shoulder blades.

"Come one is that all you have." Spike said as Illyria lashed again.

"I wish to mame you... I want your spine." Illyria screamed as she lashed again.... with one of her tendrils.

"So.... You want to die... Like Wesley..." Spike said as she roared again.

"Ah... Wes... You destroyed everything about him..." Spike said egging her on.

"Pain... is what I feel... I will make violence on you." Illyria lashed again as more ripping occurred to her clothing as the legs of her garment started to pull away and show squid legs...

"Good get it out of your system." Spike said as with a inhuman roar and each lashing more and more of Illyria's garment tore off of her body as a more demony squid thing took its place as they started to move between the cars and through the evening traffic heading by the hotel...

"Pain.... I wish for pain... I want to put pain to my enemies for what they have taken from me." Illyria roared as she started to slash at him with her tendrils now...

"Good, It is nice to see that you have a true face." Spike said looking at the squid demon creature that was Illyria... Well more like a shrunk one-eighth scale version of the mighty God-King that was about the same height as Fred in high heels.

"I wish for death...." Illyria slammed at Spike as she flung a tendril at him. Spike using his quickened reflexes that he had gained from the many sparring matches with Illyria, grabbed her tendril and flung his hand forward into her face leaving a large hand mark across the front of it. Stunned Illyria roared again... Attempting to choke Spike, but since he didn't need any air he kept punching her.

Using his weight Spike got some leverage on Illyria and hauled off and bit Illyria's tendril with his fangs. Not since the time he attempted to eat one of the Sunnydale high Swim team members had he tasted anything so foul.

"Blach..." Spike said spitting out a mouth full of blood as Illyria roared in pain. "You taste horrible." Spike continued as Illyria dropped him to the ground.

"You dare... Mame me... I will destroy you weak half-breed." Illyria lunged again with one of her Bat'leth blades grasped between two pairs of her tendrils. Spike saw the blow coming and rolled out of the way as it impacted the concrete sidewalk in front of a sandwich shop and became embedded. Spike quickly getting to his feet jumped and rolled over Illyria's back and grabbed by the head and slammed her against the store's front wall by the window.

"Illyria looked at yourself..." Spike said bringing her face so that she could see her reflection in the window as several patrons inside looked on in horror as they saw Pink and Blue creature that looked like an adult version of the Squid baby from the first Men In Black movie. "... Would Wesley have wanted you to become a self destructive individual. Yeah... you helped a Slayer... Went native... hell you killed the guy that murdered him and slew an entire army in his name.... I hurt too." Spike said as Illyria got a true look at herself and saw her true form... Not so much her demon self, but the pain in her eyes. "You said yourself that 'To never die... and to conquer all, that is winning' Well Blue you are slowly killing yourself a bit at a time... Wes is gone... You are still alive. Now if you want to honor him. Live. Conquer the foe that is claiming your existence and your life in the process." Spike said as Illyria started move towards the window looking at her features as she reached out and touched her reflection.

"I am in my true form???" Illyria was in shock her brain was racing to catch up to herself as she spoke. Every section of Illyria's demon form looked monstrous, but it was how she was behaving was like a ton of bricks had hit her as she touched the reflection in the mirror. "How???" The question hit her as she started to revert back to her human form. Her very naked human form. Spike took off his long leather jacket and moved to cover her.

"I don't know, maybe part of you that wanted to lash out, got out and told you that you were still alive." Spike said as a crowd was gathering around them.

"Leery???" A child's voice called out. Illyria's brain started to register something as she had to hear her name being called out a third time by the child for her to turn to see who was

"Um... is it just me or I think you got a fan?" Spike said as Illyria looked down at the child.

"Lil???" Illyria said with worry and confusion.

"Um... is that monster thing you?" The child said as Spike took notice of the blue hair and twin strips down the girl's neck.

"It used to be..." Illyria said unsure how to proceed. ".... I do not know... what it means now???"

"Okay, Blue..." Spike said reverting to his human form. "... I know that Wes is gone... but come on... what is eating at you???"

"Leery... What's wrong?" The child said as the air currents shifted and he could smell that the child wasn't fully human and had a touch of demon to her. That was when Illyria lost it.

"I loved Wesley.... When I though everything I could lose could be lost. He helped me find life... I had feelings one of my kind shouldn't have..." Illyria was fully crying by this time not tears of anger or self pity, but tears of repressed emotions and regret. "I wanted him to accept me... I took Fred's form... hoping it would please him... I lied to him that all of Fred was gone... I wanted him to Accept Illyria of the Prymordium... I wanted up to when he died to learn this world through his eyes... He never accepted me as weak... he saw me as one... as a whole... Strong and yet fragile as Pillars of a Zupancic tree, delicate yet beautiful as a flower with thorns." Illyria was in pain by this time as she fell to the ground. "I wanted to bathe in this pain and joy of this human filth and become part of it..." Illyria was in complete breakdown mode. "My pride... My Ego... I have nothing left to give..." Spike moved by her and just slowly started to pat at her shoulder.

"Love you are still alive... Wesley knew that you would go on." Spike said as he looked at Illyria. "All he wanted from you was to be his friend. You had both lost your worlds. Between going all Slayer and All, then becoming a walking ball of nerves... You have so issues to work out." Spike said he noticing the crowd getting larger.

"Leery... come on... its getting cold out here." The child said as drops of rain started to fall down as she started to nudge at Illyria's shoulder.

"Come one Blue..." Spike said as he got up as he started to ache from the rain. "We need to go inside."

"Half-breed...." Illyria said as she looked up at Spike. "How do humans deal with the pain??? I have tried to use the poison Wesley used to get over his pain... All it did was to bring about dreams of the past." Illyria said as she started to get soaked.

"Blue... Time... it takes Time Blue... that and opening up... Ego and All." Spike said as he bent down and picked up Illyria in his arms and walked her back into the Hyperion Hotel leaving the Bat'leth axe blade behind buried in the cement.

* * *

"Hostile Seventeen is leaving the premises with unclassified Sub-T Sir." The voice said as video recording equipment monitored Spike and Illyria heading back into the Hyperion Hotel.

"What action should we take?" The Subordinate queried.

"Retrieve the weapon after the crowd disburses... I want to get a DNA sample." The commander said as he waited for his reply.

"Understood, waiting for a clear moment to retrieve the weapon Sir before returning to base." The subordinate said as the Commander looked over at another monitor.

"Has Team Sixteen acquired a fix on Subject three fourteen?" The commander said as on a computer monitor showed the face of a light skinned African woman followed by an overlay of the same woman with decaying bug-devouring flesh.

"Yes... The Clone of the being called Jasmine the Devourer has been spotted. Given that we are sending in automated retrieval units to like the ones used on the Wolfram and Hart facility, getting her back this time will not be a problem, Sir." Another Subordinate said as he looked at a burned and battered dog tag lying before him.

IPA MIL: 93982 S-A4

FARLEY, MESA

9087-9891-332-BJ02021

TYPE O POS

"Chaos will be mine on the humans." The commander said as he pulled out a sheet labeled, Battle of Serenity Casualty list. "Chaos will be mine on humanity."

* * *

Shendell was running for her life... Why didn't her persuasive powers work on them? She didn't want to eat anyone; she just wanted to be left alone.

Whenever she ate people she experienced their memories, their pain, their lives... it made her sick... even if they did die happy. All she wanted was to exist. So she had started to eat large animals so keep up her strength.

"There she is..." A voice rang out... Shendell ran faster and she didn't want to look back as she ran with full force through a chain link fence leaving a gaping hole in it and tearing her flesh in the process.

"Shen... got to get up..." She said to herself as she ran harder. Then a weight slammed into her.

"Got ya," One of they cyborgs said as his cybernetic hand held on her shoulder and yanked her back. The decaying flesh and metal face grinned sickly at her. Out of instinct Shendell spewed from her mouth a mixture of digestive corrosive fluids and carnivorous insects onto the cyborgs face. The carnivorous matter started to eat away at the organic matter of the flesh leaving only behind the metal. At that time she wished she hadn't done that. He didn't have bone under his skin or what was left of it. He had metal and as he opened his mouth or what was left of it a dart fired from it and landed in her neck and an electrical shock flowed into her system leaving her dazed.

"Subject captured.... returning to base..." The now faceless soldier said as with what strength Shendell had left she grabbed a necklace off of his neck and pulled it off before she lost consciousness. Little did she know that that necklace would be the key to finding her as an faceless red figure above her watched in horror drag her away to a nearby van.

* * *

"I feel bothered because I feel Bothered." Illyria said as she bathed. So much like a human she was now... she could be hurt. How she had spat at Wesley for saying those words as she brought up a hand to her chest. He had known what was under this proud prideful exterior... How blind was she to the facts... Her jaw hurt, her face raw... Spike knew... Angel knew... No worshippers... She...

Illyria felt hurt... Fred felt hurt... Two beings wrapped in one body...

"Illyria... I had sex with Wesley..." The Fred voice spoke through her mouth...

"You dare Speak...." Illyria spat as she scratched. Her skin itched...

"They know... Gunn knows..." Fred spoke again...

"I wish not to hear you..." Illyria said as she got out of the shower-dripping wet.

"Dry off Illyria or you will get sick." Fred Spoke again...

"No... I will not..." Illyria said as she moved into the bedroom and saw Gunn standing there. She stopped as water dripped off of her naked body.

"Illyria… I know how much Lil means to you as a link to your pass… Hell Harriet came by to invite you to that Interspecies Mixer so that you could start to understand that you were not alone in the world. Plus you opened up to that Small girl when you wouldn't let any one else in during your period of weakness." Fred said as she started to plead with Illyria to get her to look towards the future.

"Um, Illyria I see that you are talking to yourself again." Gunn said seeing Illyria standing there.

"I was not... I was talking with my Shell." Illyria said attempting to spite the being she was attached to. "Her impulses are overriding my will."

"Illyria you were avoiding the issue," Fred Spoke again... Gunn was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Charles... Sorry, I..." Fred commanded Illyria's arms to cover herself but Illyria willed them to stay put, which only gave a moment of modesty to Fred's personality.

"Human what do you wish to speak to me about?" Illyria ordered.

"Illyria... how long... how long has Fred been fighting to get out of you?" Gunn said as he moved over to her.

"Since I took her shell to be my vessel." Illyria said with no distain. "I wasn't expecting for the human to explore my memories." Illyria said as Fred butted in.

"Okay Ms. Nudist... you won't cover up this body we are in then I will tell Gunn that you were a Pot Head like me while growing up." Fred said changing her body stance that Gunn knew it was Fred. At that moment Gunn started to giggle.

"Wait..." Gunn giggled more with a grin of utter humor hitting his face. "I can't exactly see Illyria as being a Pot Head... But some of what I am picturing is hilarious." Gunn said as he loosened up his stance and started to swagger some... "Whoa... man... I'm an Old One... Yeah... Groovy man..." Gunn said doing a bit of a Spike impression in there with his Stoned Surfer dude. Illyria just looked mortified.

"Stop it human..." Illyria said as she attempted to be big and Bad, but was failing utterly. Gunn stopped when he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Sorry Blue," Gunn said as he moved over to hug her.

"These human emotions are like a curse... I cannot control them... they sway like the currents of the wind, going from soft to violent." Illyria said as Gunn could see the conflict inside herself and it wasn't with Fred.

"Easy there..." Gunn said as he embraced her. There was tension running through Illyria's form as all the muscles in her shoulders and lower back clenched. "... Why don't you tell me about it." Gunn said as he kissed Illyria on the forehead.

"You show human affection for me???" Illyria said as she looked up as she looked into Gunn's eyes.

"Yes he does..." Fred said just taking over a small section of Illyria's mind and letting her know.

"Do... do you desire Fred Back... I can give her body back to her and I can..." That was when Fred voiced her opinion...

"Illyria I know that you won't do that... You're too scared... I know why... and I respect it. Remember I have been your memories too. That and the Oracles want us to be in this body together... Remember..." Fred said as she vocalized through the Shell's mouth. Gunn realized that Fred was asserting herself on Illyria like some computer virus.

"Fred... Please tell me what do you want?" Illyria said being raw again...

"Tell them the truth... you are very prideful and have an ego the size of North America. Not get this through your head... You want respect... Well among humans you have to earn it... hell you went native with the Slayers thinking that you could be their leader... Shit..." Fred said using her best French... "... For the most part they saw you as a Slayer in Training... An Apprentice..." Fred said as her words bit into Illyria. "Illyria... you want everything given to you... Well here is News Lady... In this world you have to earn it... Now.... if you want respect... Tell Gunn everything.... " Fred said as Illyria felt conflict race through her mind.

"Gunn, can you please get the sheet so I have something to cover myself with." Illyria said swallowing most of her ego for that moment and watched Gunn full the top sheet from the bed and wrap it around her body. "You wish to know about me..." Illyria said sparking her finger and placed it by Gunn's forehead. "I shall share out of respect for the shell." With that Gunn was pulled into Illyria's mind.

* * *

Harmony was placing the plastic paint tarp around the floor of the restaurant before the camel was being brought in. For Vinji demons from Turkey, eating Camel was a delicacy even when it was raw but Harm was looking forwards tasting some of the blood. A young demon girl standing behind her looked at her with a grin on her face.

"You know for a Vampire that is dating my cousin, you aren't so bad." The girl said in her black and white waitress uniform.

"Well, I did earn this job fair and square." Harmony said grinning.

"Yeah, you did have to eat the other candidates before my dad settled on you." The girl said glaring at her.

"Hey... I got hungry." Harm said in her defense.

"Yeah... Well be glad that my Uncle Richard doesn't find out that you are a Vampire. He might want to stake you to make sure that his current marriage works out." The girl said as Harm dropped the restraint tape on the floor.

"What???" Harmony Stammered out of her in shock.

"Yeah... Uncle Richard was hot about this Ethno-demonologist babe, was going to marry her, but when she found out the entire brain eating of the Ex thing and the stripper at the bachelor party she broke it off. But mostly he blames the fact that the Ex brought some vampire to the bachelor party for putting some weird bad mojo on him. So whenever he sees a vamp he tends to want to stake them." The girl said as she kicked out another bunch in the roll. Harmony who was standing on the edge of her seat was worried that she would be next.

"So.... this entire banquet of the Vinji clans thing might go well for me if your uncle doesn't find out I'm a..." Harmony did an imaginary vamp turn with her hands doing a little fangy clawy thing. "Gurr..." She finished.

"I saw a vampire once get staked by a Slayer..." An elderly male voice said behind Harmony. "... The speed was unlike anything I had seen."

"Grandpa..." The girl said as Harmony looked at the old man.

"Natasha Govilvic, listen to me young one. I may be old, but back in the Sixties when I was young like you I decided to raise some mayhem of my own. Then I met the Slayer... I still wake up at night in terror at what that Slayer did."

"Grandpa... Slayers only go after Demon folk if you do something bad. So what did you do in your infamous youth to get one after you?" Tash said as she moved a table back into place over the plastic before breaking out another sheet to cover it. "Man... Dad wants the table covered and then some." Tash said carefully.

"Well, I did try to mug some guy she was dating... That and the nude photos of her I had taken while she was going skinny-dipping." The grandfather said with some embarrassment.

"Grandpa... Wow... you were a perve when you were younger?" Tash said with almost shock.

"Well I can top that... I went to high school with one... and tried to eat her baby sister." Harmony said as Tash's jaw hit the floor. "Having your minions impaled by your favorite wooden unicorn tends to want to make you leave the city, ergo the coast."

"Wow... and I thought seeing an actual Slayer was big..." You top it Harm... "So, what did she look like?" The girl egged on.

"Well she had blond hair, a little on the thin side but she could definitely pound our ass into the floor." Harmony said as Tash looked at her.

"Wow and I thought seeing one drop kick thirty vamps in cheesy gay pride rainbow-est. robes attempt to munch on my and my friend Dara." Tash said as harmony dropped another table she was holding.

"What did you say???" Harmony said in shock as she looked at Tash...

"I saw two Slayers take out a whole nest of Vampires." Tash continued as Harmony listened on in horror. "I mean the dark haired one was stabbing like crazy... But it was the one with the blue hair I would have wanted to see fight. From what Dara said about this girl's fighting style... It was like a John Woo flick... Plus... she had this weirdo name... what was it... Lera... Lerry..." Tash said attempting to remember the name as it hit her... "Oh, I remember Illyria." Harmony looked over at Tash as the Vampire blood in her veins drained from her face.

"Anything specific about how she was behaving around you?" Harmony said worried and gulping in the process.

"Well Illyria did say that she needed to pummel the Half-breeds... I think she was meaning vampires... considering that she was pretty distraught over losing some guy named Wesley... I would hate to be the Vampire that sucked his blood out and killed him." Tash said as she turned to see Harmony fainting out cold...

"Harmony..." Tash said as she ran over to her Vampire co-worker. "I hope this isn't about me telling you about the Slayer?" With that Tash started to pat at Harmony's face in an attempt to wake her up.

* * *

Annetta Cain looked down at the necklace in her hands... Those... Whatever they were living dead dudes took... What would be the best way to say the girl they had taken... "Vomit Girl" away...

"I need help..." Anetta said as she looked at her red hand. "I need to find Illyria...." With that Annetta jumped up onto the side of a building and started running across rainy rooftops to get to the Hyperion Hotel. "I hope that she can help me?" She said as she ran harder as her magical enhanced form moved across the tar-tacked surfaces she was on.

* * *

Gunn was sleeping by Illyria... This was only the second time they had shared a bed together but it was the first time that they had have had sex. The difference with Illyria than having Sex with Fred was that Old blue was very explorative when it came to both their bodies. It was like making love to a virgin, a really scared virgin who just learned of how her plumbing worked with a man's.

Between learning that Fred or Fred's spirit was alive in Illyria had made him more sympatric to the blue demon woman... Spike was attempting to force Illyria to cope with Wes's death and help her find some sense of direction away from the self-destruction she was on. It was strange... Hearing Fred again...

Between going into that Vulcan Mind meld thing Illyria had done... Fred had taken up residence in Illyria's memories exploring the memories like any other problem to be solved. And yet Fred and Illyria had come to a truce of sorts... I mean having someone in your head learning all the intimate secrets one would have would be disturbing enough but... There was an understanding between the two... Fred has said that Illyria was just now a scared woman who... even though prideful, knew that she needed to find a purpose. Fred had literally taken her by the hand and given her a new view on things... But as monstrous egos go... Fred had put her foot down on Illyria. But it was Illyria's curiosity about things that kept her going so Fred used it when she could to guide Illyria...

"Illyria..." Gunn said as he leaned over and stroked her bare shoulder... The blue stain not so much fading but letting warm flesh reflect through. "...You okay?"

"I do not know... My body has had sensations I have not experienced before... but the merging of our two fleshes..." There was a long pause from Illyria as she thought. "... Fred, was... understanding... I feel lost ... yet safe..." Illyria said concerned and relieved.

"You feel like you are flying without wings..." Gunn said as Illyria's teared filled face looked up at him.

"... Gunn... Is this what human attachment feels like???" Illyria's sense of courtesy took over...

"I'm not sure..." Gunn said as he continued to think... "What was it like for you??? I know that Fred is in there and..."

".... You are wondering it this was an intellectual exercise for me to explore the Sh... Fred?" Illyria caught herself somewhat worried of her actions.

"Well, we just wanted to know what had happened to this form..." Illyria continued as she looked at the bruises on her body as she tugged away a section of shedding flesh on her arm... "Fred is correct, the form is attempting to strike a balance between my needs and hers..."

"Yeah... well" Gunn said as he rubbed at the blue line on her forehead as a thin line of skin came off and more of a peach layer was revealed with a more clearer blue pattern. "I think whatever you are changing into, I wouldn't be too surprised that you don't grow those tendrils out of your back again." Gunn said as a tendril morphed out of Illyria's back and caressed his face.

"I just found out I could do that Human.... I feel like my old Jaw has returned." Illyria said as she closed her eyes and caressed Gunn's old wound with her tendril letting a sense of calm overtake her...

"Yeah... it probably would mean that the more at peace you and Fred are with each other, the more power you gain back." Gunn said as he stroked her neck.

"I have become my own enigma to solve..." Illyria said as she sat up and moved out of the bed letting the tendril retreat into the flesh of her bare back as she walked towards Fred's Mirror.

"Blue... You okay..." Gunn said as he noticed a complete change in her mood.

"Human... the Half-breed Spike is right... I must take pride in that I am alive." Illyria said, as she turned naked towards Gunn... "Yet... I have my own inner battles... is this what it is like to be human... to have a constant battle inside of one that makes the conflicts of my people look like an insect fighting over its food." Illyria turned towards the mirror... "I bare the stain of buses that even blemish my soul... And the Stain and marking of my people crash and ebb like the tides of a mighty ocean. Is this what I am supposed to be to the Wolf, Ram and Hart... A cruel joke on the world." Illyria said as she changed into Fred's form.

"Is this what I am supposed to be... A type of Half-breed that is troubled because of their troubles... Am I less or am I more???" The questions were not being aimed at Gunn but towards herself.

"Blue... Maybe this is a journey you are on... Nothing to be revealed until things fall into place, you are at the start of it." Gunn said as Illyria moved back towards the bed...

"I wish to make and bare your larva with you..." Illyria said very frankly...

"Are you saying you are in love with me?" Gunn said as Illyria tiled her head with her look of questioning.

"I... I do not know... I have.... Is that your desire???" Illyria said as she moved on top of him.

"Blue... just give things time...." Gunn said as Illyria started to bite her lip...

"Do you wish Fred and her Personality in this shell... to be more prevalent..." Illyria said as she started to get worried...

"Illyria... Do you... do you feel comfortable as who you are?" Gunn asked as Illyria looked at her hand and let the blue of her demon self bleed through onto Fred's skin but attempting to keep Fred's' body tone close to the old shell's as possible.

"Golly... Gunn... I do not know..." Fred's chipper ness showed through as it slowly faded to the background... "I wish to explore..." Illyria said in her own tone of voice as Fred's appearance started to blend with her's. "... I am stumbling through this world and the recent battle with Spike has forced me to see that whatever pride I have had... is slowly destroying me or is misplaced." Illyria leaned forward. "I wish not to serve yet.... I serve... I am confused..." Illyria said as Gunn ran his hand up Illyria's bare arm.

"You are learning what it is to be part of a course Blue... You are learning that there are other strengths out there other than your own... Some higher and in smaller numbers, others in mass numbers but at lower levels... Not everyone can be a soloist..." Illyria started to bite at her lip when Gunn said this... "Sometimes... depending on the song... their strengths come through. You are still trying to find your song... don't worry... I'm still trying to find mine as well and I am a bit off key." Gunn said as a tear came down her face.

"Do you wish me to sing a part of the Song of the Green?" Illyria said wondering if Gunn in his own broken and disjointed way would help her.

"Blue... I haven't heard you sing... I have heard some of what Fred like to sing, but not you." Gunn said as a grin slowly started to form on Illyria's face.

"I will sing for you..." With that Illyria started to ponder about what section of the song she was going to sing...

"You know Blue... We have to find a way to help keep your clothes on because." Gunn slowly traced I finger up to her shoulder... "You look beautiful like...."

"Like the light that opens the flowers." Illyria said as she started to hum a few lines before opening into full verse of a language that only a few entities in existence could have ever heard.

* * *

Annetta Cain was flying across rooftops until she saw the Hyperion Hotel... Annetta had followed Illyria for days since she had shown up with the Amazons... Annetta had wished that she hadn't been different, that was until she had seen Illyria and the other Amazons fighting to save the City on TV... There were being like her out there. They had powers and fought evil... A simple thing for a child of eight years of age... But... It was scary and exiting...

"Mommy... can I be a superhero when I grow up." She had said to her mom....

"Honey... I don't think so... Superheroes only exist in make-believe and on Cartoons..." Her mom had said... "What if I did have super powers, then I could help find the men that got daddy in trouble and bring them to justice then he would be set free." She had said to her mom...

"Annetta... Things don't work out the same in the real world as in fantasy... Things tend to break down." He mom had said... "All you have to do is hope for the best." She had said to Annetta. Those words had bitten down on her...

"But Daddy is a good man... Good people don't go to jail..." she had pleaded with her mom.

"As you get older the truth is something you will not like to hear." With that her mom left crying and locked herself in the bathroom leaving Annetta in the bedroom alone...

"I will bring the ones that put Daddy away behind bars... Then we can be a family again..." Annetta said as she left her mom there and went into her room and closed the door. That was several weeks ago... Annetta was still searching, but with the discovery of her powers she had been experimenting. But seeing Illyria those few times had made want to be like her. That was when Annetta stopped on the rooftop across from the Hyperion. A strange place, but if this was Superhero central then she might be able to get help then she saw Illyria come out of the roof door. Illyria was wearing a bathrobe and she was looking up at the night sky.

"Wesley... Why does the pain continue? I know that I have avoided my Grief." Illyria said as she walked around as Annetta saw that Illyria was moving around the roof in her bare feet letting the sticky tar and wet gravel adhere to them. "... Is this what you wanted me to realize... to cope with the loss... to face it like any other enemy???" Illyria let her shoulders slump down... "The Half-breed is right... I need to face my Grief like any other... Wesley... Do you see the stars from the other side???" Then Annetta's foot slip... "Who goes there!!! Reveal yourself!!!" Illyria commanded as Annetta moved from the shadows...

"Sorry..." Annetta said as Illyria looked at the strange creature before her.

"What sort of being are you?" Illyria said as she tilted her head in attempt to understand what she was seeing.

* * *

Illyria knew the cold would have no effect on her shell, but the garment that she had wrapped around her nude frame had a scent of Wesley on it. But it was the red creature standing before her had her full attention. The creature bore no visible face to its human bipedal form... It had two long Annetta emerging from its forehead, but given how the skin was shifting it was like it was a garment was covering its entire skin. So the creature before her was not naked, but concealed as revealed by each of the toes and fingers hanging off of every curve on the creature giving off the appearance of nudity.

"Your garment... it is like my armor...." Illyria looked using her vision that could peel through the layers of reality.

"Well, I kinda of summoned it..." the female said in an almost embarrassed way. A mood unfitting for a warrior. "Wow... Your are Illyria...." The creature said as she moved forward offing out a hand. Illyria moved and summoned one of her blades and commanded the robe she was wearing to adhere to her body and form a partial body suit to her royal vestments.

"Being state why you are here? Or be gone from my presence." Illyria commanded.

"Um.... Well I thought you could help me.... See.... I saw a... Well a mutant like us be grabbed by a few... Terminator... Arnie dudes.... and I thought you could..." The being was behaving with no sense of urgency... Just attempting to force out words...

"Aid you in battle..." Illyria said looking at the being... "Tell me why you have sought me out..."

"I need your help," the creature said...

"I know that..." With that Illyria peered into the veils of reality to see the creature's true form... she was shocked at what she found... "You are a child...." The creature moved back in fear unlike being confronted by a herd of Hell Beasts.

"How did you know? Now one knows what I look like..." The child said as Illyria lowered her blade...

"I see through illusion young one..." Illyria said as she slowly moved towards the girl... "Would you feel comfortable talking to me in your true form." Illyria said as she realized that she would need tact in dealing with what was before her...

"Um... You wouldn't be ashamed at having a kid around?" The child said as Illyria slowly took her by the hand.

"No I would not young one.... Come... we must speak with the Half-breed Angel." With that Illyria guided the girl down as the Illusion started to fade to reveal the young ethnic mixed Metizo girl with Blond Curly hair.

* * *

Nina Ash was in the lobby... It had been over two hours since Spike and Illyria had their little brawl... Nina's head was still spinning... Fred... or what was left of Fred was sharing a body with a Demon... a scared... very mortal... Traumatized to hell and back demon... Who was searching for any ties to a world that was long gone?

What every peace treaty Fred had struck with the creature must have been one for the history books because anything that would make her werewolf form look like a chiawawa definitely took some reasoning with.

But it was the fact that Illyria seemed to be at peace now... More calmer than she had... Like whatever buttons Spike had hit had made her face her ghosts... that was when Nina saw Illyria coming down the stairs in a white, well the best thing she could say was it looked like a Female guest star on Star Trek one piece uniform with the legs cut off. Beside Illyria was a young girl about eight or nine years old being lead down by the hand who was wearing jeans and layered hooted red and yellow sweatshirt.

"Hey Illyria... Listen I'm sorry about what Amanda and her friend said about the...." Nina wished she could have phrased that a better way...

"Nina.... What was said couldn't be taken back." Illyria said with some confidence growing in her....

"Yes... But..." Nina Stopped as she got a whiff of Illyria's body...

"You and Gunn... You didn't just and then you... you know...." Nina pointed to the child...

"No Nina... The fornication that me and Gunn performed did not produce this individual." Illyria said as she sat down on the circular couch with the child.

"Then she is..."

"A Client in search of our help." Illyria said as Fred's voice came through.

* * *

For the next hour Annetta told her story of herself and of the girl she had seen being grabbed. Gunn felt for the girl and offered to use his skills to see what he could do to help out her dad. But there was something that Illyria had felt... She was feeling a connection to things that felt old yet new at the same time... Some of the noble pride of battle and exploration that she had was returning as well as the need to do something. She felt a connection to the old... To having an Empire once again to sitting on a throne... But it wasn't that... This was more grounded less about status and more about action needed and actions taken...

* * *

Eve, former child of the Senior Partners of the Wolf, Ram and Hart lay curled up in the back of the old Ford Pickup Truck that Lindsey had fixed up... The truck bed tent that he had gotten hold of during his journey proved to be an adequate shelter for her. That was until her stomach decided to expunge its most recent contents and she thrust her head out of the tent and heaved hard onto the ground. Eve knew that she was with Lindsey's child.

"Lindsey..." Eve said as she pulled her head back in and laid back down on the plywood but panel on the truck bed in her sleeping bag. "... I miss you." Eve said as she sunk into the artic sleeping bag and curled into a ball as she pulled of her shirt to let the cool night air caress her bare back as her mind drifted back to the moments she heard Lindsay playing his guitar and singing.

"My Beautiful Eve,

My one and only Eve

The one with hair the color of gold

The one that warmed the hard of cold

My Beautiful Eve,

My One and only Eve"

Eve let the tears run down her face... that was until she got scared but the sound of thunder about her and bright lights shining through the tent. Eve was so scared that she ripped the sleeping bag open and grabbed the pressured repeating crossbow that Lindsay had purchased from a mystical arms dealer in LA. The Senior Patterns wouldn't take her. Then there was a crunch as the tent ripped as she fell forwarded back into the cab of the pickup truck as the felt the truck being dangled up.

"What the...." Eve said aloud as she grabbed hold to the edge of the underside of the tie down of the truck bed with one hand and grasping like crazy the crossbow as she heard the glass of the truck back window crack under her foot. Eve looked up to see that a metal four-pronged claw similar to the one used in auto salvage grabbed onto the truck bed. Whoever they were they were taking her and the truck with them.

Eve got worried more and more as she felt the line start to pull her up then there was a change in the light as it started to elevate the inter truck and she realized that she was in an aircraft and from the sound of it was defiantly a jet or some sort of large aircraft.

"Denjen wa..." A male voice said as she started to notice that the voice as Chinese or probably if she hearing right Wheaton...

"No. Sha va va na." Another male voice said.

"Okay..." A third voice said. "Lock it down... our boss wants what is in this ground transport piece of Cossic."

"Cossic..." Eve said to herself... Wheaton... these guys were from Wheaton.... The Senior Partners must have called in their pals from that side of the Bulk... "Okay lets open her up." The voice said as a figure started to come forward the still hanging truck... With that Ever aimed towards the shadow and pulled the trigger letting a volley of five arrows discharge through the fabric of the tent before she started to shoot at random as she logged through the hole she had made.

Eve rolled across the cold metal floor of the aircraft as her eyes quickly adjusted to the bright lights of the cargo area. Quickly seeing a netted down pallet of shipping cargo crates Eve Ran as hard as her bare feet could and dogged behind of them. Eve's heart was beating so hard that not since she had run from Hamilton the night she had lost her immortality and later the night that she escaped from the LA offices of Wolfram and Hart.

"Sciliani... Aida... Trandot... remember our employer wants her alive." A voice said over the loud speakers. "So go gentle on her. We don't get paid if she is damaged or dead."

"Shavea na... Da va... We heard you boss. But she is armed." One of the men said as Eve looked around the Cargo hold she was in to scope things out to see if there was anyway that she could get out.

"Use stun rounds..." The leader said over the speaker.

"Will do..." then there was a pause as Eve heard under his voice... "Jackass..."

Eve started to move backwards and climb up a crate so she could have a better shot at who was coming for her. Her bare feet touched cold stone and she looked down to see a Sarcophagus of an old one that had a gem cracked out from it. It wasn't until she heard a soft phut and a sharp pain in her back as she fell down face first on the Sarcophagus as the Iris opened just enough to let a wift of Demon essence head into her nose before closing.

"Got her." One of the men said as he came up by her and rolled her over.

"Good, take her to medical and strap her down." The voice said over the intercom as Eve in her semi lucid state could feel herself being picked up and carried over the shoulder.

"You know that this Dame... has a good looking chassy to her." One of the men said as Eve knew that they were talking about her body and probably mostly about her bare chest.

"Yeah... A bit on the small side but a handful is all you need to be happy." Another said, as Eve was heaved off of his shoulder and placed on some examining table as Eve sensed another person coming into the room.

"Guys leave... I need to strip her and prep her for statius, and the last thing I need is your hormones oozing all over her. Now Scram!!!" A female voice said as She started to stick various needles into Eve and start to cut Eve's clothes off of her body as she lay on the cold steel table.

All Eve could think of was Lindsay and the safety of her unborn baby as darkness over took her.

* * *

Part 12,

New Players in Town,


	12. Pt 12,

There are a few references to Nudity in this chapter. I have tried to keep the imagery to a Minimum.

Now on with the Story…

Part 12,

* * *

Dawn Summers was sleeping in her bed as she let Sleep take her... Spike was alive... Not in a long time had she felt that things in the world were working out for the best...

Spike... the Vampire who had a soul... The only person that didn't treat her like a kid... Well more like an older brother.... During the Days where Glory was Terrifying Buffy her and her Mom... Spike seemed more like a person that she could feel connected to... Well other than the Blood drinking. Dawn could remember the Earthy Peroxide smell he had when he let her sleep in his crypt. Even with the candles, Spike had covered her with his precious leather jacket so that she could stay warm... Niblet...

Dawn hoped that she would find someone like Spike... Well with a pulse to say the least. It wasn't until Dawn had hit full REM sleep that she was dragged into a dreamscape.

"Ojon..." A voice said as Dawn felt like she was floating through a warm mist.

"Ojon... We need you..." Another voice said this time it was a child....

"Who's there?" Dawn Answered back into the cloud....

"Ojon... The key of existence..." Another voice said this time but it had an accent to it. Definitely European... "Ojon... Do not be afraid...." Dawn was getting scared as a hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Ojon..." the voice said as Dawn screamed. As she spun around to see who had her and Dawn looked right into the terrified eyes of a girl no older than thirteen.

"Sorry.... Ojon..." The girl said as she let go and looked down in shame... Dawn was shocked at the girl's appearance. The girl was... Well to put it bluntly wearing garments that could be loosely called clothing, more like wraps of cloth that covered what needed to be covered for modesty's sake sort of like a swimsuit. Ironically the garment the girl had on looked more like a banded swimsuit looped around her body that was covered in bands of colored patterns such as Triangles, Squares, and Circles that rested on the Sand colored cloth the girl had on.

"You called me Ojon... That means you know that..." Dawn was cut off as she heard a sandal hitting a stone floor and the girl holding her hand let go and ran off.

"You are the Key..." A woman said in her mid twenties who was wearing the same type of garments but in her case they were struggling to hold in her massive D-Cup breasts that just screamed that they were there under the cloth each boob was cradled in which made the woman look kinda of like a Penthouse stripper but gave off a feeling of respect and power. "Yeah.... we all know..." The woman said as she commanded the mist to leave by just waving her hands. Dawn was shocked at seeing that she wasn't the only one there. There were several other women standing around her all wearing the same type of garments but they seemed to be tweaked to their own tastes. Some looked more like something you would wear to the beach, while others... Thirteen-year-old Boys to death would kill to be near girls wearing some of these clothes.

"Dawn..." One of the Girls called out as she rushed over to her. "... Wow, it is an honor." the unfamiliar girl said as Dawn saw that she was wearing one of the more muted garments that could pass for beach wear in Cancun.

"Do I know you???" Dawn questioned as she looked down to see that she was wearing the same clothes as well. But she was wearing a Bikini top and a skirt-like wrap. "Um, and how did I wind up in these clothes???"

"Oh... Sorry... My name is Vesta..." The girl said holding her hand out for Dawn to shake... Dawn hesitantly took it.

"Vesta... where do I know that name?" Dawn said getting worried.

"Well... We did kinda of know each other... Well actually." Vesta was trying to say something the right way.

"Well to put it blunt, she knew you when you were a Green ball of Energy." Another girl said as she came up to Dawn as she was tying back the piece of fabric that the girl was using as a Bikini top so that it was closer to her body.

"Yeah..." Vesta said with her thick French accent leaking through... "Thank you Ren... I was trying to break what we were to her lightly." Vesta said, as she looked deflated. "For a girl that can command the elements of water she can be subtitle as a jackhammer at a prom. "

"You mean..." Dawn was realizing something almost calming about Vesta... "You can control the elements too???" Dawn said in shock...

"Well not elements... a element... you know the forms and energies that we were created from. Mine's fire... but I'm getting off track..." Vesta said as she brought Dawn over to a cushioned bench that looked like it came right of Julius Caesar's own time. "Dawn we are all constructs like your self..." Vesta said as Dawn started to look around. Occasionally noticing among the girls talking there was common energy among them. It was like something she had wished to be part of when Buffy had all the Potentials in their house in Sunnydale. It was here and she was part of it...

"Ojon..." the same Dark Skinned girl who had taken her hand when she was in the mist was standing by her now. She was a bit more calmer, yet scared. "My... My name is Kalechi...." the girl said as she offered her earthen toned hand out... she had almost golden Hazel eyes that matched her nearly Blond hair. "You are glowing green." The girl said, as she got a little skittish.

"Wait..." Dawn put up her hands in defense. "You mean that all of the girls here they are..."

"All Magical constructs like yourself. We are called the Golani," The D-Cup woman said as she moved to sit down by Dawn. "Yes... Dawn" The woman said as she offered her hand out. "My name is Kerryn... I'm kinda of the de-facto leader around here." The woman said to Dawn, as she got more jittery. "Listen... you are kind of like a superstar slash celebrity around here, so pardon some of the... um... hmmm... whispering and um embarrassment from the others."

"Soo... I'm one of you... Then... Why am I here?" Dawn said as she pulled a lock of her Brown hair in front of her so that she had something to keep her mind busy as she kept hearing whereas around her.

"Well... there is a crisis coming and we need your help." Kerryn said, as Dawn got scared.

"Help... my sister is bailing me out of all sorts of stuff since I was three." Dawn said moving away.

"Dawn... Someone is hunting down beings like ourselves." Kerryn said as she handed a Pillow to Dawn. "We summoned you before your time so that we could speak to you and your Sister... the Slayer." Kerryn said as Dawn was getting worried.

"Don't tell me that Glory is back and she is..." Dawn Gulped at the memories of what Glory had planned to do to her.

"No Glorificus is not a threat to you any more... She is... well the dark side of her was tortured out by the First... She is human now... So if she runs into you again... Well she will be in therapy for a long time." Kerryn said as Dawn calmed down some but was still a little anxious. "Dawn..." Kerryn said as she held Dawn's hand. "... You are about to discover your destiny. One of our own... A construct... She has been taken. Dawn... she is on the path of redemption... Though she was born from evil and touched by it. It did not claim her heart." Dawn looked on as Kerryn spoke. "Dawn... we need your help to save her, is she dies then we all will die." Kerryn's words shook Dawn to her core... "Every generation one of us gives birth to a child who is able to keeps the Golani whole. Who has the power to keep the energies in check that give us all life. If she dies or her child dies then all life as you know it will end."

"What do you mean that we will all die?" Dawn said with fear in her voice.

"Dawn... The magic within her... if it is breached... the energy will unmake all constructs and all magical creations starting with us and ending with the demon born. Dawn... Humans are on the list as well." Kerryn's words struck at Dawn's should with pure fear.

"You mean if she dies or whatever it is that has her learns how she was made then..." Dawn couldn't force the words out.

"Every one you know will die very painfully, and we must stop that Dawn..." Suddenly the young girl Kalechi moved and grabbed hold of her and hugged her shaking in fear...

"I don't want to die..." Kalechi said crying as Dawn placed her hand on her back.

"It's going to be okay... I'll see what I can do..." Dawn said as she brought her hand up to see that it was covered in clay...

"Dawn... You must act fast." Vesta said looking on in fear. "Kalechi is the youngest of us and the closest of the base elements... She is only a few weeks old if the secret is discovered then... all life that we know will die."

"Dawn, I give you the power to remember all of this... You must save Eve of the Wolfram and Hart." Kerryn said as Dawn was shifted back to finding herself in her bed. Dawn felt something sticky on her hand and saw a mixture of Blood and clay in her hand. What scared her more was she had a bit of Kalechi's garment and a long lock of her blond hair. That was when Dawn's hand started to glow green as she held those few items in her grasp.

"It wasn't a dream." Dawn said as she looked down at what she had. Then she screamed for her sister.

* * *

Gloria was asleep or what could loosely be called sleep as she slept on the couch in the Clinic with her Cowboy hat covering her eyes. Such a simple item, but it was a connection to her new life... She remembered when she had found the hat. It was rolling along in the wind. The golden brim of the hat had taken much of the rolling but for Gloria that only added to its character, rough and battered but still looking good. Chester one of the human survivors of the Sunnydale cave-in had said that it looked good on her. She had grinned when he had said that, that was also the same day that they had found a mother in labor and Gloria had learned that she had medical training. It wasn't a shock for her to have that skill, but it was the need to use it that over took her like she needed to set some wrong right. Now all Gloria wanted now was some sleep. Then She heard a crash, which immediately had gotten her attention. Rolling off of the couch and getting up Gloria picked up the three inch thick three foot long piece of steel rebar she had found and held it like a baseball bat. The "Bat" weighted at least one hundred and eighty pounds but it would make short work of anything that it hit given her superhuman strength.

Gloria cautiously entered the main medical ward and started to check around to see if there was anyone there. Slowly Gloria pulled back the curtain of one of the beds to see if her young patient was still there. But Gloria felt that as she moved closer to check the sheets she saw that the top covers of the bed were gone and the bed was empty.

"Well I at least know who is up and around." Gloria said as she lowered her "Bat." "You can come out now... I'm not going to hurt you." Gloria said that more to assure herself than the young girl who was moving around. Suddenly Gloria heard a wrenching sound from over in the corner. Racing as fast as she could Gloria stopped to see in the sink... Well half in the sink and half hanging out of it a very naked teenage girl hanging on the edge of it about to wrench out her guts again... Gloria moved up by the girl and propped her up so that the girl wouldn't get any vomit into her nasal track or choke on it.

"It's okay..." Gloria said as she turned on the sink to the town's limited plumbing that was in the process of being restored. "Just let it out..." Gloria said as the girl's body attempted to adjust to itself being functional again.

"Who...." the girl was struggling between stomach contractions. "... Am....I???" The girl said as Gloria just held her.

"I don't know... I was hoping you would know." Gloria said as she looked into the sink just long enough to realize what the girl was barfing up was dirt. "Easy there... just let it out, hopefully once you do you will feel better." Gloria said as she turned on the water to the sink to wash the sludge down into the septic tank. That was when it hit Gloria... How does a person get dirt into their digestive track along with topsoil?

"Oh... Crud..." The girl said as a very noticeable bowel movement took place and the same stuff coming out of one end started to match what was coming out the other.

"What did you eat??? An entire bag of potter's soil." Gloria said realizing that she would need to get a mop later. "Then the wrenching started again... Well It looks like you are getting a bath before I put you to bed again baby..." as more dirt and clay came out of both ends.

* * *

Illyria was sitting in the lobby of the Hyperion... looking at Charles... She felt perturbed... Even with the garments she had changed into of Fred's she had chosen to command her old warrior vestments to form a garment called a jacket. Though it beheld some of her vestment's characteristics, she had lengthened its neckline and let the garment lay loose around her. But it was the act for Fortification she had done with Charles that disturbed her. The Fred in her was yelling at her that she had moved too quickly with the fortification act.

"Illyria" Fred said in Illyria's mind. "You know you shouldn't have had sex with Charles..." Fred said as Illyria looked at Charles across from her.

"Yes I know..." Illyria thought knowing that Fred would hear her. "But... Did I rush through the acts of the Mating rituals?" Illyria communicated.

"Uh... yeah you did Blue..." Fred said and Illyria knew that she had much to learn of social influences and niceties. "Listen I need to go and talk with Charles and I want you to explore who you really are... You are going to living among humans for a long time." Fred said as Illyria got up and started to walk over to by the counter.

"Fred..." Illyria said as she started to ponder he actions of both the past and the future. "... Do you wish me to act more like you?"

"Illyria... just... Be open... You know how humans act, well... act human but not as me as much. Okay." Fred said in Illyria's mind.

"I do not understand???" Illyria said to Fred.

"Blue... If a stone knows it is falling, it still falls. Correct." Fred stated.

"Yes... it does." Illyria said to her inner Fred.

"Well, don't change who you are... Just choose a different approach." Fred said as Illyria came to a stop in front of Gunn and stood there for several moments, as he was engrossed in legal information he had been able to get his hands on for Annata's case.

"Charles..." Illyria spoke softly... "Do you require any assistance?" Illyria said with a softened tone.

"Um..." Gunn looked up at Illyria... "Oh, Hi... Illyria do you need something?" He said as he placed a Post-it note on one of the pages before he turned his full attention towards her.

"I wish to apologize for my actions with the forn... Sex... The Previous night." Illyria said as she toned down her behavior to human levels. "I... was..." Illyria started to look flustered. "It is hard for me to communicate to you... the way you use language is... crude." Illyria said as a needful look filled her eyes.

"Illyria you okay???" Gunn said as he moved from behind the counter and headed over towards her.

"Human..." the word was forced out of her mouth like it had been yanked from inside of her entrails. "A word... Term..." Illyria became flustered. "Charles..." Tears started to come down her face as Gunn moved over by her and hugged her. "... Am I a... Half... Half-breed in your eyes???" Illyria looked up at Gunn.

"Blue... You are you... I don't see you as a Half-breed." Gunn said as Illyria turned her gaze away from him.

"Do you wish that I was???" Illyria said as she put her ear on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Maybe... so that..." Illyria's words started to become mumbled together. "You would like me..."

"Blue... I know that you were... well explorative of... you know." Gunn motioned between them.

"I feel that my need to fit into this world is wearing on me and..." Illyria looked up into Charles eyes...

"You feel like you want to have Fred or literally be Fred yet you don't want to lose who you are..." Gunn said as all Illyria could do was nod up and down. "Okay... Listen... Lorne told me about this group that he was planning on introducing Nina too and since we... Me and Angel set up so many inter-clan treaties Lorne thought that it would be nice to have the gang pay a visit to one of these meetings. May be... it could help with how you are feeling." Gunn said as he slowly started to stroke Illyria's head.

"Charles... I would like that..." Illyria said as Nina came up and put her hand on Illyria's shoulder.

"Fred... is this about you being part demon?" Nina said as Illyria turned to see the female Moon beast.

"Yes..." Illyria said as she let Charles heartbeat sooth her. "I will go to this meeting with you." Illyria responded as she just let the moment hold on to her like a blanket.

The scents were strange in this structure... Angel thought as he stood in the hotel guest lounge. Between the various flavors of soda being served and fruit punch he definitely needed a slug of Blood.

"Do you have any coffee?" Angel said as he headed over to the snack table.

"Regular, Decaf, or Industrial Strength, sir." A server said to him that looked no older than his early twenties but smelled like an Ano Movic.

"I'll take the one that could put me into a coma." Angel said to the waiter as he looked around the room. Between the various people of various ages he could smell several types of demons, a couple of Werewolves, five or six Slayers... which Willow could have zeroed in on at any time. Fifteen witches and warlocks and a few creatures he couldn't place. That wasn't until he spotted a young woman with curly blond hair moving around the room wearing sunglasses. He had seen her face somewhere but he couldn't place it. She smelled of human but also of something else... Something elemental... Earthen... then it hit him. Dryad... She was part Dryad... And she looked clearly overwhelmed. As Angel was handed his coffee he moved to say Hi to her.

That was when she ran right into Illyria and a potted fern...

"Sorry..." the girl said as her oversized lens sunglasses had come off and Angel Recognized her. She was Emilie Ravens an actress he knew from Lorne's client list and a cast member of a Sci-Fi Twenty something show called Contact Zone.

"Aghhhh." Emilie screamed as she covered her ears... As she attempted to right the plant. "... Please be quiet you plant... I know I knocked you down. Please stop screaming at me... Please..." She said as she twitched in pain. That was when Illyria bent down and helped her right the plant.

"You hear the song of the green???" Illyria said as she shifted from her Fred form to her more blue skinned form. The young actress was still wincing in pain as if she had put her head against a concert loud speaker cranked up to max and someone had plucked a string on a guitar while she was next to it.

"No Fucking Shit Lady..." The actress said as Illyria offered her hand to help her up. "Thanks..." Emilie said as she got a full look at Illyria in one of Fred's dresses. "Um... your blue..." the young actress said looking Illyria up and down.

"I am... That is the stain of my people. I sense that your appearance is not what you look like." Illyria said as she tiled her head in a bird-like manner she was known for.

"Um... I don't know what you are saying lady." Emilie said as she attempted to move away...

"Green one... The plant... The Fern was saying Sky all wrong... Sky all wrong... Death..." Illyria said as Emilie stopped in her tracks...

"You heard that!!!" Emilie said as she looked at Illyria...

"Yes... I heard it... Green one..." Illyria said as Emilie looked at her.

"Green one... Wait... how do you know I'm..." Emilie moved backwards a little scared.

"Green... That is your stain, I see it..." Illyria said slowly moving over as she changed back into Fred. "I meant you no offense." Illyria said using Fred's voice and mannerisms.

"So... you... are... well Like me???" Emilie said as Illyria took her hand.

"I do not know... My Demon Essence is several Millina Old, but I am in my late Twenties." Illyria said, as Emilie looked a little calmer. "You???"

"I... don't really know... I mean I was doing a nude photo shoot for some Men's magazine and while we were taking this break... Well..." Emilie felt uncomfortable...

"Your' demon self emerged." Illyria said. "Did you turn Twenty-one on that day?" Illyria asked.

"Yeah..." Emilie said in shock and some Relief. "How did you?"

"This is about the age where most part Demons forms reveal themselves in humans." Illyria said, as Emilie looked at her relived some.

"Then... When you were about my..." Emilie was worried that she would say the wrong thing.

"What is your name?" Illyria said speaking up realizing that she did not know this woman's name.

"Emilie... You know from off of the TV." Emilie said as Angel continued to watch as Nina came by.

"Angel..." Nina said as she looked over as Angel was studying a situation, then she recognized the woman. "Is that who I think that is?" Nina said as her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Yes... And I think that Illyria and her have struck up a friendship." Angel said as Nina snaked her arm behind him. "Well that's good..." Nina said as she started sniffing the air. "I was wondering if she would be talking with some of the Slayers around here... I mean a few of them look like Illyria slash Fred might feel at home talking with them." Nina said as a group of Slayers were all gathered around a guy that she had dubbed the Gay Dude.

"Well I think the main reason old Illyria is talking with Emilie there is the fact that Emilie is a Dryad and hears something called the Song of the Green. I still haven't figured out what that means... But for Illyria it looks like she is talking with someone who she doesn't have to dropkick a few times to get them to notice her."

"Yeah... I noticed, but I have a vague Idea of what she is talking about. Angel... Fred's homesick or I think the Demon is." Nina said as she sniffed something. "Angel... is it just me or do I smell a bug around here the size of a alligator?" Nina said as she started to look around the room.

* * *

Charles Gunn felt moving around this rented room that he could escape for a little while the Monster Killing and make contacts with some honest hard working folk. That wasn't until he came upon a very bust young woman with dark hare in her early twenties. What caught his attention was the fact that she was playing with her arm and constantly rubbing an off colored section on her arm.

"You okay?" Charles said as the young woman who looked like she was Slavic in origin looked up at him.

"Yeah..." The word was actually very off key and the street detective in him started to work over time.

"Be truthful... the way that you are rubbing your arm is not being nervous. Did you just get a cast off of it?" Charles inquired.

"Actually my arm was severed by a couple of goons that were trying to mug me... What scared me the most was... Well before they severed my arm... I... I didn't know I was part demon." The young woman said as she kept opening and closing her hand as if she was getting used to having it reattached.

"Phantom limb syndrome right... It should be a few weeks until it goes away with your new hand." Charles said as the young woman looked up at him. "So who did your surgery?" Charles said as the woman looked up at him.

"There was no surgery... It grew back and I was scared more by it growing back than it being cut off." The woman said as she shook in fear at some of the memories being replayed in her mind. "Yeah... the entire demon thing didn't hit me until mom told me."

"Wow... learning that you were part demon must have been a shock for you... um Miss." Charles realized that he had never gotten her name.

"Katia... Kabanová." The woman said as she offered her hand out to Charles.

"Charles Gunn." Charles said as he shook her hand. "Wow... you have a grip." He said as he shook the fingers of his hand to get the blood flowing again after she had let go.

"Yeah..." Katia said as she blushed some. "My other said that I was part Giger... Whatever that means." Katia said as she looked around the room.

"Gigers... I knew one when I worked at Wolfram and Hart. She tended to be big into Mexico beaches." Charles said as Katia looked at him.

"Yeah... my mother said that Gigers have this thing for travel, reading people, food, science and sex." Katia said blushing on the last one.

"So what do you do for a living?" Charles said attempting to fish out information about her and why anyone wanted to attack her.

"I'm a secretary that works at a Fertility Clinic, but I would like to go into law." Katia said as Charles listened and occasionally filled in parts of his life when she asked. By the end of the night Charles was thinking of going back and starting a little law firm in helping the helpless while getting another lead for Angel.

* * *

"Angel, It looks like over the past month, there have been a series of muggings, murders and limbs being chopped off in the LA area." Charles said as he and Angel looked at Data's computer screen and the map that was forming.

"Yeah and it looks like that all the attacks have been following a pattern." Data said as he scrolled through a Boolean listing he had created. "With some of my contacts in the Demon community, there have been specific types of demon and extra-dimensional folks hit." Then on one side a list of beings hit started to show up. "It looks like they guys are after specific demon body parts, glands, enzymes, hormones... Powers." That was when Gunn noticed some of the Demon types...

"Gigers??? Wait Angel... while we were at that Demon's anonymous group I ran into a girl from that very species...." then Gunn looked at some of the body parts. "Whoa... It looks like they are mainly after they eyes and arms of these folks." Gunn said as he looked at the screen.

"For the most part... It's more like a shopping list, like someone is trying to make a Franken-Demon... A Whole lot of Franken-Demons." Data said as he looked at Angel.

"Yeah... A few years back, Me, Wes and Cordy stumbled into a group of Demon body part dealers. It looks like they have started up again." Angel said realizing what was going on.

"Yeah but the bad news is why Steal Adam and the rest of Project three-Fourteen?" Riley said as he came in with a very thick folder under his arm.

"Riley... What's up?" Gunn said as he saw the ex-military now government employees enter the room.

"Angel... there has been a Massacre at a known Demon Hotel..." Riley said, as he seemed like he had seen something that had sapped the strength from him. "...There have been human casualties."

* * *

Dana was sitting in her room... Her mind was still jumbled, but between the medicine, therapy and Magic she was feeling better... Leaning on the pillow buddy in her room she was writing. God her handwriting looked awful as she wrote in her journal. Dana realized that she could summon some of the memories of the Past Slayer at times. But to prevent herself from being dragged in... She had to write them down. Andrew had started to take notice of this and had asked Mr. Giles to give him some of the old Watcher journals. Some of the things in Dana's mind were the same yet different than what was in the books. Dana was scared but Andrew said that what she was writing was good. It would allow her to find herself.... Stay in the now... So she wrote.

God her back itched... Dana thought as she pulled off her Flannel shirt and undid her bra before resting on the pillow buddy again topless.

"Okay Inara... Where were we???" Dana said as she moved the pin to her left hand and started to write again.

"The Battle of Marathon..." The voice said in Dana's head as she started to write again as a spark formed on one of her fingers as the Ancient Slayer told her tale.

The words flowed out from her like music as Inara told of how she had aided in the battle. At times Dana could feel the blood and the smell the fermentation of the urine and fecies on the ground from both the living and the dying on the battlefield.

"Dana..." Inara said breaking from the internal conversation in Dana's mind... "I am glad that you are writing this down." There was a pause from the long dead warrior. "Dana... do you have any dreams?" The being said as Dana stopped for a moment and placed the pen down.

"I.... I don't know...." Dana said as she sat up. "I... never thought I could..." Dana was getting scared..."are you talking about visions or about..."

"Dana... Your own dreams of what you wish to become." Inara said as Dana pulled her shirt back on but leaving it unbuttoned.

"I'm unsure..." Dana said letting the fabric caress her skin. "I feel like I am overwhelmed by..."

"By being a Slayer..." Inara said as she projected herself into Dana's reality...

"Yes... I... I fell broken..." Dana said as she could feel Inara's hands on her shoulders as she sat by her on the bed.

"Dana... you may be different than other Slayers but... You will be you... You have so much knowledge... You just need to find a ground you feel safe in." Inara said as Dana turned to look at her.

"You really think that I'm normal?" Dana said worried, as there was an electric click at her door.

"Dana... You're normal... and you are more like Faith than you think." Inara's voice faded away as she went back to the spirit realm.

"Dana..." Faith said entering the room with Andrew. "... You okay?" The Elder Slayer said as Dana looked up to see her.

"Miss Boras.... Andrew... Sorry...I ...I..." Dana stammered as she stood up and for a moment flashing a boob at Andrew.

"Don't worry Dana." Faith said looking at the scribbling on Dana's notepad. "Red said that you were in your spirit connection state, though seeing what Inara looks like was interesting." Dana just blinked at Faith.

"You mean that you..." Dana was afraid.

"Will created a spell and placed it on the cameras so that we could see some of the things you were seeing." Faith said looking at Dana with understanding. "Dana... Mina was right about you having Slayer visions... But holding a conversation and a friendship with one... well that..." Faith didn't finish her sentence.

"Weird..." Dana said finishing Faith's thought. "Yeah..." Dana looked down as she buttoned her shirt up. "I'm still getting used to being super strong..." Dana said getting up from her mattress bed and kicking a ball from her old ball pit out of the way.

"Yeah... trust me... the first three soda cans that you punch a hole into with your thumb while they are still holding them will defiantly scare you." Faith said tapping Dana on the shoulder.

"Okay..." Dana said as she looked up at Faith. Then she got worried. "Something has happened hasn't it?" Dana said as Faith bit her lip.

* * *

Harmony was getting worried... Had Illyria found out her part in Wesley's death... Damn Hamilton and that pint of luscious human blood. That and the sex.

Great all she needed was to have an unstoppable killing machine wanting to rip her head off her body... Or worse...

Harmony shook her head in fear... Pack stuff into her bag and split... Head to Mexico... No... Fred knew that... that would mean that... Okay... forget Mexico....

Sydney...

Sydney was a good place... they spoke English... Big Bad Blue would never think about finding her there... Then there was a knock at her door. If Harmony had a heartbeat, it would have skipped a beat. Harmony reached under her bed and pulled out a battle-axe. It was a little ungainly for her tastes... Hell a freaking Bazooka would have been better than this.

"Harmony... Harmony Kendell you in there?" A voice said from behind the door.

"Damn it..." Harmony said in fear looking at the three suitcases she had. "... Yes... who is it?" Harmony said as she crept towards the door.

"It is me... Mrs. Jacobi." The voice said from behind the door. Harmony was a bit calmer now.

"Mrs. Jacobi???" Harmony said as she heard a faint whimper from the other side of the Door.

"It is me... Harmony... I need to talk with you." Mrs. Jacobi said as alarms started to go off in Harmony's head.

"Um... Give me a second." Harmony said as she moved over by the door and started to rattle the security chain.

That was when the door was slammed in on her and Mrs. Jacobi went flying towards her. Harmony using her Vampire reflexes grabbed Mrs. Jacobi and her dog from their flight path into the wall and slammed them onto the bed.

"Wha..." Mrs. Jacobi said from the disorientation then as she saw Harmony's full Vamp Face, she let out a scream.

"Mrs. Jacobi... It's me Harmony...." Harmony said as her attention was quickly turned to seeing the woman entering the door. What she was wearing looked like street clothes but her face looked like someone had barfed up flesh-eating maggots on her Nubian princess body. Collar around the woman's neck looked like something she had heard about but... Oh... Shit... that was new as Harmony saw the woman extrude maggot laced vomit all over Mrs. Jacobi's dog.

"Donni..." Mrs. Jacobi yelled in fear as she saw the dog be eaten and dissolved away on Harmony's bed.

Quickly Harmony picked up one of her bags and threw it out towards the woman. As the suitcase was about to hit the woman the decaying Nubian babe hosed down the bag with her vomit slicing it in half.

"Hey... Those were my favorite clothes." Harmony yelled as she grabbed poor Mrs. off of the bed and tossing what was left of the mattress on top of her. Then there was a pause from the demon woman attacking her... It looked like she was fighting something as a sort of clarity returned.

"Must rrr. Runnnnn..." the woman said as she gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes shut to force the words out. ".... Oh... thers... come ning..." Harm knew that whatever happened to this poor being running would be a priority right about now.

"Mrs. Jacobi... " Harmony said as she picked up the mattress and looked down to a very frightened Mrs. Jacobi. "We better get out of here." Harmony said grabbing the elderly woman and the mattress and headed out the door.

"Harmony... your... you're..." Mrs. Jacobi was so scared that her old bathrobe looked like it was about to come of her elderly body...

"A Vampire..." Harmony said as several goons with big old honkin guns that looked like a cross between something from a western and commando gear that Wolfram and Hart would have used appeared in the hallway and started shooting.

Harmony quickly picking up the mattress used it as a shield to hold off on the bullet damage.

"Okay... I know that I did the entire selling out of Angel... but Gessh... give me a break... I'm not totally evil nor good..." Harmony yelled at her shooters.

"Harmony... " Mrs. Jacobi said as he became snagged on the garbage chute door that they were fleeing backwards from. "I'm stuck..." the old woman said frantically tugging at the leg of her bathrobe.

"What..." Harmony yelled out... as she turned to see what Mrs. Jacobi was yelling about. "Oh..." Harmony said seeing the door and the cloth she was stuck on. "Good Idea..." Harmony said grabbing the door open to the garbage chute and flipping poor Mrs. Jacobi down it.

"Hwoon dahn... She is going down the disposal chute." One of her pursuers said as Harmony took a deep breath, not that she needed to and dove through the same garbage chute she had dumped her one nightstand down after she had found him drained of blood. All Harmony could think of was not so much the smell, it was the sudden deceleration coming up.

"Oh... shittt." Harmony yelled as she was flung face and chest first into a large pie of garbage.

"Miss. Kendell... whomever you have pissed off... I don't want to meet." Mrs. Jacobi said as she moaned in pain. That was when Harmony vamped out.

"Sir the subject has..." The voice said as it started to come closer to the dumpster. "... Dove down the garbage chute."

"Is there any trace of her?" A voice said over a radio.

"Just a sec..." The man's voice said as Harmony braced herself to pounce. Then Harmony jumped up with the edge of an old chair leg.

"Hii.... Yaa..." Harmony yelled at the top of her lungs as she flew right into her pursuer's body and shoved the chair leg deep into his chest. All the guy could do was with his last breath spit up blood on her face as he fell to the ground.

"Ewww..." Harmony said as she looked down at her pursuers body. "I did not need that." as she shifted back to her human form. That was when she turned her attention back to Mrs. Jacobi. "It's okay now Mrs. Jacobi, you can come on out now. They're..." Harmony's words were stopped in their tracks as two electric needles slammed into her chest and she got knocked flat on her ass.

"Got her." The guy said as he bent over her body... "One Female Cat Face ready for the cage." Was the last thing Harmony heard before she got jabbed in the leg with a needle?

* * *

Angel was patrolling... it was so strange, yet so familiar to him... But something was sticking in the back of his mind as he moved through the streets... The Bad part of town... Demon and usual creepy activity was on the rise. Well... for things post an Apocalypse on a rise.

"Where is a Fer'all demon when you need one?" Angel said to himself as he moved down an alley. Then he heard a grunting nose coming down the old alleyway. It took a moment for him to realize that this was near where the old Caritas Bar used to be and where... that was when he heard the scream of a woman...

Quickly Angel moved fast on his feet to where the grunting was coming from and jumped over a set of crates and lined to see a skull-faced demon...

"Yes Sergi... Yes... "

Humping an attractive Blue skinned Woate Pict demon woman. Angel just stood there in shock as the girl opened her eyes and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..." the demon girl let out as the guy spun around to see Angel with his Sword drawn...

"Listen... um.... Man..... don't...." The guy said as he started to pull his blue jeans up and zipped them.

"By the gods... " The girl said in fear as she grabbed onto the back of her boyfriend's jacket... "... It is the Cleaver." The clear British accent coming through very clear as the mirrored branch marking on her blue face started to go straight as she looked on in terror.

"Listen.... Man. Um here take my wallet... " The dark Skull faced demon said as he tossed the wallet toward Angel's feet. "There is about five hundred Dollars in there..." the demon male said as he started to sweat. Angel looked down at the wallet and picked it up and moved over to hand it back to the kid.

"I don't want your money kid... I heard the scream and thought..." Angel said as he took a deep breath and sighed... "That she was in trouble..." Angel said as the girl started to look at him some more.

"You're a vampire." The demon girl said looking at him.

"Yes... yes I am..." Angel said with embarrassment. "... So I see that the Caritas is still in business." Angel said turning towards the door.

"Yes it is... Well since Kalornswath left... the new owner Allana... Another Seer has been running the place." The girl said as she shifted her dress skirt down. "It is becoming a quite a crowd place for the younger set." There was a clear blush to the girl's blue skin... then he noticed the ring...

"So you two are married?" Angel said looking at the two of them.

"Yes... We are... Me and Kiria are working on our first..." Sergi the demon said as he started to revert to a more human form.

"Yeah... Allana said to start right away so that we could...." Kiria started to blush...

"Wait your Angel..." Sergi said as he looked at Angel's body stance... "You're that vampire Champion who..."

"... Took on the forces of Wolfram and Hart... Saved the world from Jasmine the Devourer... Yada yada yada..." Angel said being very sardonic.

"No man... You're the dude that worked out the peace treaties with the various demon clans..." Sergi said as he walked forward. "... You're the main reason that me and Kiria were able to get married."

"Oh..." Angel said as it hit him.

"Yeah... My folks were against the marriage but..." Kiria said as she leaned over to Sergi some more and kissed him. "... One of your aids... Charles Gunn... he... well helped out of a sticky scrape... I mean how many times can a guy be called..." then Kiria said something with a series of clicks that Angel knew... what it exactly meant. "... Without losing his cool." Kiria said as Sergi patted her hand then Angel remembered the treaty.

"Oh... that treaty..." Angel said remembering what happened. "You mean the one with the..."

"Paternity Suit..." Kiria finished.

"Oh... Well listen... I would suggest that you two go someplace private and..."

"Finish working on our first born." Sergi said as Angel's phone started to buzz on its vibrate mode.

"Yeah..." Angel said with the awkwardness of the moment.

"Um... your jacket is buzzing." Kiria said pointing out the jumping action Angel's coat was making.

"Oh..." Angel said as he reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out his cell phone. "Angel here..." He said into the receiver... and nodded a few times as he heard the voice of Riley on the other end as Kate was talking with a fellow officer in the background.

"Angel... I think we have another attack." Riley said as he could hear the shuffling. "It looks like our buds are no longer concerned about laying low... this was public." The clear sound of an ambulance siren chirping in the background was very noticeable.

"So... any clue on who the victim was?" Angel said as Sergi and Kiria started looking at him.

"Yes... give me a second..." Riley said as he flipped through his notes. "Ah... here it is... the victim was a twenty-five year old woman by the name of Harmony Kendell... He wasn't that the name of..."

"Yeah... she's a Vampire... and my former secretary." Angel said exhaling down at the ground. "Any clue on the perps?" Angel said getting back into business mode.

"Yeah... from what a Mrs. Jacobi said, it seems that Harmony had some limited contact with her... and I do mean limited... It wasn't until the cowboys, black acid vomit girl and cyborg ninja zombie dude showed up and made her knock on Harmony's door that Harmony wasn't human." Riley said as he was forced to speak up over the gathering noise around him. Then there was the clear sound of Kate's voice as she came over.

"Angel... this is Kate... Listen... it looks like Miss Kendell was about to blow town, there happens to be a lot of references to the Blue Queen bitch of Hell coming after her plastered on the fridge and notepads. That and the garbage can full of Granny's Aken's approved Low Carb Blood bottles."

"Low... Carb... I knew Harmony had this thing about her figure and getting fat... But Low Carb..." Angel said, as he had to scoop his jaw up off of the ground. "Well that is definitely Harmony..." Angel said getting back to business at hand. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Yeah... It looks like Vomit girl was fighting some sort of mind control and told Harmony to run. That was before the shoot out and the five story dive into the dumpster." Kate said as Riley got handed back the phone again.

"Uh ha... so our Cleaver as the sub-T community has been calling him happens to be plural... or a gang so... given that whomever is out there... It looks like they are attempting to make another project three-fourteen." Riley said as Angel started to understand.

"So in other words someone is making an army." Angel put down as he was standing in the alleyway.

"It looks like it." Riley said as Angel looked up as a low rumbling sound started to occur around him. At first he thought was an earthquake... It wasn't... At that moment an aircraft about the size of a seven forty-seven flew overhead at breakneck speed and disappeared into a dimensional vortex.

"Guys... you better get some help down here... I think we have another vortex to deal with." Angel said as Sergi and Kiria moved over by him.

"Was that what I thought it was." Kiria said as she looked up.

"Yeah... it was." Angel said as Kiria and Sergi moved over to a black van that had a spray painted image of the Death Star II from Return of the Jedi painted on the side and got in. "You kids better stay here." Angel ordered as Sergi locked the doors to the van.

"I second that." Sergi said as Kiria moved closer to him as Angel moved to check out the building the plane had vortexed through. About a minute later the back of Sergi's van was rocking back and forth as Sergi and Kiria set about finishing the conception of their first child who in seven months would be named Angel.

* * *

She was in a field with other girls all doing some sort of training... the dark blue sweats she was wearing felt soggy and her muscles ached. She was the youngest one there.

"Punch block combo!" an older woman in her early twenties yelled as the rest of the girls and herself did the move and grunted in response. She was trying...

"Cross Block Kick." The older woman yelled with a hard sternness to her voice. As the girls did the move... she started to feel tired... would they stop... would they end...

"Chamber your energy. Punch Block combo!" The woman yelled.... that was when exhaustion set in and she messed up the punch move action with her arms. She prayed that the instructor hadn't seen that. "Hold it!" The woman said moving up towards her. She knew she was busted. "What the hell do you call that, potential?" She averted her eyes in attempt to avoid the skewering gaze of the instructor. "Try that in the field, you are dead." The sternness of the woman's voice shook her to the core... and she was more scared. "Drop, and give me twenty."

"Twenty what?" She said unsure of what twenty this woman wanted as she got into her face.

"Push-ups, maggot!" the woman said as the young girl attempted her best to do the twenty... "I love this job! Did you see that? I called that girl "maggot"." she was getting scared... that was when the sky turned dark.

"You are Slayer... Chosen..." a very raspy female voice said behind her... she was in the field but the rest of the girls were gone... that was when fear set in.

"Is there anyone there?" The girl called out.

"You are not Potential... you are Slayer." The voice called out again the girl spun around in an attempt to figure out where it was coming from.

"Okay... you ever you are... you can come out now... " The girl said as she picked up a branch on the ground. "This isn't funny anymore."

"Slayer... you have been to the other side and been brought back..." the voice said as the girl started to stab at the air in an attempt to look intimidating. "The one the sent you there was not us... it was the one of Lies."

"Okay... where was I sent?" The girl called out.

"To death."

"No see I'm alive... heart beating..." the girl held up her fingers to her neck only to find a noose lying limply around her throat and a raw mark around her neck.

"You were dead... Brought back you were... the powers so deemed it. Much you must learn." The voice said as a small fire appeared.

"Okay... how did you do that because..."

"You liked the one called Pooh... you were young... not ready for the challenges... still are not" the voice said again.

"Um... not ready for what?" The girl said, as she was the only one there.

"To give death as a gift." That was when she saw a black woman wearing white face paint in the shape of a skull on her face and shimmies across her body. That was when the girl fell backwards and started to move as fast as she could to get away from this creature.

"She comes to us all." Another voice said from behind her and she looked up to see a woman with olive skin and long dark hair wearing a yellow sweatshirt.

"Death is our gift..." the Skull woman said.

"Do not fear it... we are the carriers of life that burns bright." That was when the marks of blood appeared on this new woman's face as the shadow beast started to growl by the fire behind her.

"We are life... we bring death to take life away." The two women said in unison as the girl rolled over to see herself hanging from a tree.

"Defeat the one of lies in your mind. You shall have no past until it is so." The voices said as the hanging corpses eyes opened and roared.

That was when she woke up screaming tearing the sheets covering her naked body away from her. Only to encounter another monster standing before her.

* * *

"Please be quite...." Clem said to the hysterical girl before him. "Please be quite..."

"Don't eat me..." the girl said in fear as she started to move backwards revealing a very naked form as she started to hug the wall in an loose attempt to crawl up it but going nowhere as she kicked the torn sheets away from her body.

"Okay... as long as you don't eat me." Clem said he wishing he hadn't said that, the girl was getting more scared.

"Eat you... you know what I am???" The girl was getting more scared. "I'm more afraid of you eating me!!!"

"Um... Gloria.... I need some help in here." Clem yelled out. The girl just started to look left and right in an attempt to figure out how many others were in the room with her.

"Just a second Clem." A woman's voice called out.

"How many of you are there?" The girl said as she started to hyperventilate. "And where are my clothes?" She said as she started to realize the draft across her body.

"Um. That is what I was dropping off since..." Clem didn't finish realizing that this girl was running on fear and adrenaline. Clem raised his arm to cover his eyes as the girl quickly covered her body as every pant could be heard. This girl had the same sized boobs as Buffy's sister Dawn did Clem thought as he pushed that idea from his mind as he caught her scent.

"You know you smell like a Slayer..." Clem said as the girl-started process her surroundings.

"Slayer... as in to slay, as in to kill..." The girl was on the verge of an information overload as she searched him for any sign of aggression.

"Gloria... you better get your ass out here...." Clem yelled. "Your patient is awake and is scared shitless." The baggy demon said.

"Okay Clem I..." Gloria walked into the room.

"Clem what did you do... I said put the clothes down and leave... Not "Oh... I'll wake up under aged naked girl in the bed and see if I can give her a coronary." Sheesh Clem." Gloria said as she reached over and grabbed her medical jacket off of a hanger and slowly moved over to the girl.

"Here take my jacket... you look cold." Gloria said as the girl was glued by the wall running of fear. With a clear move the girl snatched the jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Are you human?" The girl said in the defensive Tree equals good and fire equals bad mode she was in.

"I don't know... But I think I consider myself one." Gloria said slowly moving by the girl. "Okay... I have a sandwich, It's peanut butter and jelly." Gloria said as she reached over and held out the sandwich with the girl grabbed from her hand with such speed that it nearly took her finger off. Between watching the girl rip open the plastic and predatorily watching both Clem and Gloria as she started to scarf down the sandwich. It would take time for the girl to trust them.

* * *

Illyria had come back from patrolling with Gunn... her feelings were... strange... She desired the human but... felt that she had to obey the human social customs to achieve him. That was when she headed into her room to see Spike setting up the Box of the X to the human viewing window called the Television.

"Hey there Blue, I see that you are back." The half-breed said as he finished attaching a cable to the front.

"Half-breed what are you doing here?" Illyria said moving over by him.

"Well considering that you were having a craving for the X-Box, I decided to get you one to play to your dark heart's content." Spike said as he hit the power button to turn the unit on.

"This is for me???" Illyria said taken back.

"Yes it is Luv, yes it is..." Spike said reaching over to hand her a package, which Illyria studied and wondered what its significance meant. "Open it." Spike said as Illyria reached in to pull out several games.

"Crash Bandicoot..." Illyria said as she looked up towards Spike and wondered what it means.

"Yeah, I got you a few titles that I thought you might like." Spike said as Illyria looked at the other titles.

"Dead or Alive three, Soul Calibur two, Crash Bandicoot Racing, Enter the Matrix, and The Sims." Illyria said going through each of the titles before looking up Spike. "Do you wish to play?" Illyria said looking over at Spike. Spike was taken aback by this.

"Yes... I would..." Spike said as he sat down by Illyria. As he sat down he noticed that Illyria was wearing her red leather as a corset and some of Fred's old jeans.

"You find my modification of my garments pleasing." Illyria said as the title screen came up as the motor of the XBOX's DVD drive wured through the initial loading process.

Spike turned towards her, "Luv... I have noticed that you have become more Cautious when you are around people." Illyria tiled her head in the birdlike way she had done in the past but it was her eyes that caught his attention.

"My attempts to this world and especially humans is...." Illyria left the sentence standing...

"Is..." Spike tried to nudge her on.

"Perplexing..." Illyria said as she bought up her right and looked at it. "This form... though I share its place... Fred..." Illyria was struggling to put into words what she was thinking. "I desired when Wesley was still alive to open up to him... to please him..." lllyria looked up at spike with tears in her eyes... "I desired to carry his larva...." then Illyria was numb as she attempted to swallow as she took several moments to focus her attention and thoughts back onto Spike. "Now I feel that with Charles... I have attempted to push him into a relationship and declaring him my mate... yet his feelings for Fred are there... even after I let her command my form." Illyria looked down at her hand again and shifted into her Fred persona.

"Even after we went to that meeting of the hybrids... I am still confused if I am the shell or the shell is me." Illyria said as Spike looked at her.

"You feel love that you are trapped between two worlds." Spike said as he reached up and touched her shoulder.

"Yes I do..." Illyria said as Spike felt warm human flesh under Illyria's remaining blue markings.

"Well, how about we play a few bouts of Crash Bandicoot racing around the track and talk about it some." Spike said as he saw a small grin form on Illyria's face.

"If Drogyn was still around he would have found this compelling." Illyria said as she copied Spike's hand positions on the controller and played the game. Outside Gunn was watching as he scratched at some of the blue stain on the back of his hand.

"That's my girl..." He said as he just watched.

* * *

TBC

Next:

Part 13,


	13. Pt 13,

Part 13,

Harmony's nightmare is brought to you from the folks that did the Movie Blade Trinity and every girl who has worked their Asses off to get a waistline that makes members of both sexes lust after them. Be warned there is going to be some disturbing imagery during this chapter. Just warning in advance.

Now on with the story,

* * *

Harmony felt cold... It was a strange feeling for a Vampire but she could feel a tube down her throat. 

"Hello Half-breed." A voice said as she opened her eyes... there before Harmony stood Illyria. "I am glad to see you awake." The blue demoness said as Harmony gagged on the tube.

"What do you want?" Harmony tried to say but the tube prevented her from sounding clear.

"Why... to make you suffer... you desired human blood... then I shall give you all the human blood you can take." Then a light went on and before Harmony stood rows of humans vacuumed sealed in bags and all the tubes leading from their arms and neck were all connected to the tube leading into her mouth. That was when Harmony knew that her waistline was history. Then Illyria took out a sword and placed into some rack and pushed down on it and blood started to slowly trickle into Harmony's stomach.

"Enjoy your blood Half-breed... I shall be back with the your next suffering. I have learned all of these from when Nightmares walked among us and I will make you experience each and every one that brought me pleasure when I was young." Illyria said as she moved over to shove her finger into Harmony's bellybutton and slowly twisted it around gouging a hole in her belly before leaving as she could hear the sound of heartbeats pound in her ears.

"Nooo..." Harmony moaned as the blood started to over fill her stomach and head up her digestive tract as she started to bloat like a water balloon attached to a faucet tap.

* * *

"Miss... " A voice said from the darkness. "Miss..." The voice said again as a mask and several tubes were being removed from her face. "Wake up..." there was a sound of urgency towards it. 

"Nooo... nooo... Illyria... I'm sorry for Wes...leee." Harmony said as her consciousness started to become clearer. That and the constant Tha tump, Tha Thump that was ringing in her ears.

"How is she?" A female voice said as a cold restraint was removed from Harmony's ankle.

"A still little out of it but we can move her." The male voice said.

"Good, because we are going to need all the help we are going to need to get out of here." An older British sounding male voice said with a coldness that reminder he of Illyria.

"Half-breed..." the British guy said as he moved into her very blurry vision. "... What is your name?" Harmony's mind was sorting through the fog...

"Harm... Harmony..." she said with exhaustion.

"Okay Harmony... we are going to unbolt you... now." The British man said as Harmony's ears were pounding.

"Could you tell the person with the subwoofer to turn it down... I'm tired of hearing someone's heartbeat." Harmony said as she was helped up.

"Man... Whatever they did to her... they cranked up her hearing." A woman's voice said as Harmony's sight got clear enough to see a human looking woman that had Asian eyes... though the rest of her face looked like it was flattened and had a serious European jaw to it giving the woman an alien looking exotic feel about her.

"Wow... you must have been made fun when you were a kid..." Harmony said as her eyesight started to clear up some.

"Talk about looking weird, I'm not the one with weird a tattoo across the front of her forehead." The "Asian girl" said as Harmony was helped up off of the table she was on.

"Any clue of what they did to her..." the British guy said as Asia reached over to pick up a clipboard.

"Well pretty much what they did to the rest of us... Except she is listed as a Dhamile fifty-two." Asia said as Harmony's head started to pound.

"Does anyone have an aspirin... say about a crate's worth?" Harmony said as the elder English man said as harmony moved forward a few steps since after Harmony was picked up off of the platform that Harmony was strapped on.

"No on the Aspirin but I'll buy you a case of the stuff after we get out of here." The Black dude said as she moved forward before them and started to throw up.

"Okay... I can tell this is going to end badly." Asia said as a shimmer came through the wall.

"Guys... I think we can bypass the security around this place." A woman said as she came through the wall.

"That's good Nancy." The English man said as Nancy moved over to Harmony.

"Well I see that you aren't the only one that they did a number on." Nancy said as Harmony looked up at her.

"Yeah... well if I ever run into any guards... I'm going to eat them." Harmony said as she put her hands on her ears... "And could someone please make their heart beat more quietly... I think I can tell the number of beats you are having a minute." Harmony said as English came over by her and felt her forehead.

"Child... you are burning up." English said as he picked up Harmony in his arms but was stopped by the black dude.

"I'll carry her," he said as he took Harmony in his arms... All Harmony could do was not argue. "Well I finally get me a White chick in my arms." He said as Harmony bit her lips to let the blood moisten her lips.

"Okay... Carl... but remember... no "flame on" stuff okay." Asia said as Harmony felt the cold of the air across her bare feet.

"Will do Aoki..." Carl said back as Nancy moved over towards the door and proceeded to phase through the door like a ghost. "Hey English you ready?" Carl called out as the English man came over.

"I am ready..." with that he picked something up. "... Let's go." he said as they all braced to head out.

* * *

"So... let's see what is wrong with your chip." The technician said over the cut open skull of the Jasmine clone as he let the mini supercomputer called a C.O.R.T.E.X. start to crunch through the software code. 

"Why?" The clone moaned out...

"Why what?" The tech said back as a guard came in.

"So... how is our small titard doing?" The guard said as the brain waveform started to jump from the recognition of his voice.

"Well... considering that her will is still strong given the amount of Human DNA and genetics we had to dump into her to make her docile." The tech said as the Jasmine clone started to shake...

"Yeah... well I like a little fest in my women..." the guard said as he leaned over the diagnostic bed and started to trace his hand down the clone's shoulder and going down her arm until he got towards her breasts before he thumped one of them with his finger.

"Hey... you have been warned... the next time I am going to cut off your Hemmoks when you do that to one of the females." The tech said reaching over to pick up a laser scalpel.

"Hey... can't a guy have some fun?" The guard said as the tech moved over to the computer.

"Helen." The tech called out to the computer. "Please assign attack protocol delta to Subject three fourteen and target the Mudder one point five meters from me."

"Assigned system programming has been done." The computer said back.

"What are you doing?" The guard said as the Jasmine clone got up.

"Resolving an issue." The tech said as 314 got up and started towards the guard slowly reverting to its decaying form.

"Wait... listen... the next one that is here I... I won't touch... hell not even during the prep I won't..." the Jasmine clone started to get closer. A slow growl started to form as it prepared its jaws...

"Helen... increase aggression level by three hundred percent." The tech said as spoke to the computer as settings were reset. The Jasmine clone started to move forward and with a quick move grabbed the guard by the throat.

"Good... Now here is the thing... don't fuck with females..." the tech said as the guard was lifted up off of the floor and the clone's fingers started to tear through the protective armor he was wearing.

"Please don't... listen man it was just a joke..." the guard said as he slowly started to urinate on himself.

"Error found..." Helen the computer said as the Jasmine clone stopped just about the time she was about to put her fist through the guard's head.

"Ah... yes. Subroutine fifty eight dash b." The tech said as he moved towards the terminal and tapped in a few commands.

"Wait this was a test?" The guard said in near shock.

"Not exactly..." The tech said as he sorted through the commands. "Helen... please stand unit three fourteen down and place her back in the chair." He spoke as the Jasmine clone headed back to the diagnostic chair still holding the guard by the throat.

"Um... Helen dear... love... honey snuggles... could you..." the guard stammered some as attempted to work the vice like grip of the Jasmine clone from his neck.

"Helen release the hold of subject three fourteen's hand from the subject's throat." The tech said as the computer signaled the chip inside of the demon's head to let go of the guard.

"Thanks..." the guard said as he rubbed his neck attempting to get the feeling back in his neck.

"Good now you learned your lesson..." The tech said as he moved back to the computer. "Oh... if you decide to hump one of the females... like you did with two twenty-two, well lets just say... I programmed her to not let go of your heart... if you get what I mean given what she can do." The tech said as he waited for the silence of the guard to be his acknowledgement that he understood. Above a lone figure was watching...

* * *

That bastard... Two twenty-two was her... Nancy was pissed... if it wasn't for her phasing powers she wouldn't have been able to get that chip out of her head. Now... he had programmed her to mame the guy after his... Nancy would have done it even without the programming. With that she watched as the Technician proceeded to finish the repairs on Shaldalla... She was getting Shal out of here... 

"Fuck it..." Nancy said to herself as she laid semi phased in the vent duct she was in. They needed a distraction and she was going to cause one... With that she decided to freefall down to the floor. This was going to be so worth it...

"What the... " The tech said as Nancy phased her hand right into his chest and squeezed his heart. The resulting perforation of the pulmonary muscles by her finger and the hard twist by her hand caused the tech's heart to be torn from the connective valves that gave the rest of his body life giving blood. Another hard twist and further up and she had separated his lungs from his repertory tract leaving him to drown on his own bodily fluids. Without breaking her stride she phased through the floor and hoped across the supports under the floor until she got towards the guard and leapt up into his chest. One of the things she did was reach into his crotch and twist his testacies around inside of his "man sack" before inverting them and squashing them with her hand before climbing her way to his neck and crushing the bones of his voice box in the middle of his screams. With her final act she took her fingers and punched through one of his lungs before she hit his heart, then with a twisting move tore his heart aortas she continued to phase her fingers through his other lung. With a mortifying look on his face as he realized that he was dying; he looked at his attacker and attempted to say something but only blood fell from his lips as Nancy let go of him and let him collapse to the ground.

"That was for what you had done to me." Nancy said as she headed on over to the table where the dark skinned young woman was and put her hands into the woman's head and pulled out the chip. In fear and in shock the young woman shook in fear as Nancy placed the chip on the woman's chest.

"You have a name?" Nancy said as she picked up the tech's jacket and tossed it towards the woman.

"Shendell..." the woman replied back looking at Nancy as she started to undress the guard and the Tech. "Um... what are you doing?"

"Listen, I need you to change out of those clothes, probably security will be looking for you in your old clothes... But not for a guard and a tech." Nancy said as she stripped the guard of his pants, shirt, and weapons. Here, I'll go as the tech... You better go as the guard. Nancy said as she got up and handed her the Guard's uniform and Facemask.

"What's your Name?" Shendell said as she started to undress.

"Nancy..." Nancy said as she donned the Tech's lab coat as she started to drag the bodies to a storage area. That was when Shendell got up off of the table and moved over to bodies.

"I need to finish undressing them." Shendell said as she started to work on the undergarments leaving Nancy in shock.

"Why does that? I was going to toss them into the incinerator." Nancy said in defiance.

"I need to eat, and I haven't eaten in a few days... Now, I know that I distaste of eating humans... But if I don't I might... Eat someone." Shendell said as she started to cry... Listen I'll strip them. With that Shendell grabbed the rest of the clothing off of the bodies and looked at them before she opened her mouth and extruded a mixture of acid and insects as they quickly worked on the bodies as they munched away on the flesh. Within moments only a soupy goo was left as a white energy moved in and sucked back in the insects and the digestive mass back into her mouth. All Nancy could do was nearly barf when she had seen that.

"How... how long has it been since you last ate?" Nancy said in somewhat terror...

"I think it has been about two or three weeks..." Shendell said as she licked in one of the stray insects on the edge of her mouth. "I think... I will swear off of humans forever... I'll only eat animals from now on." Shendell said as she shuddered.

"Well I'll buy you a horse to eat when we get out of here." Nancy said as she phased her head through the door before continuing through. A second later she grabbed and pulled Shendell through the door before heading back to the others. It was high time to escape from this Frankenstein lab.

* * *

Gloria was sleeping in the cot in her office. By the gods she wanted to have sex... But... Iria... as the girl had been dubbed by some of the younger demons was now her main concern. Amazing what a pair of sweats could do. That was when her mind drifted back towards her past... as her thoughts of skinny-dipping with a few male celebs started to be disrupted as very curvy near nymph-like women started to swim up to her and she started to become aroused by them. That was when a Hobbit with leprosy poked his head out of the water beside her. That and winding up in a construction site in the buff... 

"For the Glory of Glory..." a deformed creature said as a group of mind sucked humans acted as Human shields. She had been here when she...

"Buffy..." A girl's voice screamed out from above. All of Gloria's attention went upwards.

"Oh... Shit..." Gloria looked up to see a bald man with a knife and a girl with dark brown hair on some sort of support. That was when Gloria made the decision to save the girl... Suddenly she saw a version of herself fighting the blond woman...

"I'm coming Dawn," the blond woman said as she pounded on Gloria's counterpart.

"STOP..." Gloria creamed out and everything faded from around her except for the scaffolding for the tower.

"You... you did this..." Gloria turned to see a curly haired version of herself standing behind her wearing a black robe like garment. "You prevented me from going home..." the double said as Gloria realized that this was something different.

"All I did was scream Stop..." Gloria said to her double... Who was looking like she was suffering from major head trauma... or from a tumor?

"Did Ben... Ben and the Slayer put you up to this... or was it that Witch!" The double demanded...

"Wait... Hold one for one moment there... One moment I'm going skinny-dipping with Fabio, Brad Pitt and Adrian Brody. The next I'm here looking at you and the Blond babe that I have been having nightmares about." Gloria said as her double was having trouble focusing. She was getting scared and so was the double as the environment started to take on a feeling of nasty dominance.

"Easy there... why don't you sit down and." Gloria said as her double was looking like she had been traumatized.

"No... The Slayer did this or..." the double as looking around apparently trying to figure out if this was a dream or not for herself...

"The Slayer merely killed you... I brought you back to be my servant god." A disjointed yet familiar voice said as both Gloria and her double turned to see a figure standing before them in medical scrubs...

"Wait... I know you... your the one that..." Gloria stopped as the construction yard fell away to reveal a pit of fire.

"Yes... god... I am the one that tortured you for countless millina..." the man said as Gloria's double fell to the floor as she caught fire and started to scream in agony as the flames took on faces of people Gloria only knew in the back of her mind... That and the gnawing tendrils chewing their way into her double's head.

"Make it stop... Make it stop..." the double said. All Gloria could do was watch as flesh started to flake off of the double's body...

"I see that when I separated you from your human side and remade you... you turned out to be something more... useful." The man said.

"Remade me?" Gloria said as she started to move away but only found walls of fire forming around her.

"Help me... Help me. Old ones of old... HELP MEEEEE..." Gloria's double screamed louder in agony as a tendriled worm chewed it's way through her head and looped back to eat it's way into her arm. Gloria had to hold back the urge to vomit from this scene.

"Yes... to be a General of my foot soldiers... well I did need another one when The Slayer killed my servant Caleb." The man slash creature said as Gloria realized that she was on this thing's home turf.

"The Slayer... Wait that was that blond woman... she..." the realization hit... "She killed me... you brought me back from the dead to use as some... pawn to..." Gloria faced forward waiting for the man to strike at her...

"Use..." the man said... "That is an limited... yet accurate term of why I brought you back... Glorificus..." That was when Gloria's eyes shot up...

"Wait... that woman with the head injury... you... she and I... you..." Gloria attempted to process what was heading her way...

"Yes..." the man said...

"You hurt her... Me. she... I wasn't violent... she... I wanted to get home... she... I was Scared..." Gloria screamed as another landscape replaced he pit of fire.

"See the damage you have done... Millions dead... I was quite pleased by your work..." the man said as he appeared by her... "So vicious... so tempting... so many tortured souls... their taste was so excellent on my lips... you were a great cook of these meals... and all I had to do was make you addicted to human neural energy..." the man said as Gloria looked around to see the ever growing field of bodies around her...

"I won't let you win..." Gloria said as she took a step forward to attack her foe...

"Many have tried... but in the end I endured..." the man said as Gloria decided to wipe the grin off of his face. She decided to use a cowboy knuckle sandwich to do it. It wasn't until her fist went through the man's head without causing any damage... she realized that he wasn't really there.

"What the..." Gloria said as she looked up in shock.

"I have no form... I exist... and your mind is my playground you very small god... Even the Old Ones showed me respect of my deeds when they chose to battle Me." the man said as he moved back and shimmered into a ghostly demonic bird and flew off into the darkness as the double's body finally succumbed to the flames and turned to ash. With that Gloria woke up sweating and looked around her in fear... As memories flooded back towards her of some of the deeds she had done as she started to cry.

She had been a monster... And a victim at the same time.

* * *

Illyria was bathing; her body ached from how she was sitting... In the hours... no days... Illyria remembered, three days... three days since Spike had left after she had started to play that game the Sims... it seemed so very... simplistic and idiotic, yet it was a puzzle to solve. Strategies, decisions, planning... and having to learn... She had taken sympathy on the simple character she had created but it wasn't until she had discovered that getting out of the entombing structure that she felt like she was reliving several of her first days on this plain... She was getting desperate at points during the game but realized that for every action she had taken would allow the small figure on the screen to develop. So menial tasks but, it was like she was getting a more through crash course into what being human was like. Money... Relationships... mating, through the mating act was sped up and conception of young was cut down to mere seconds instead of the normal time it took, she felt that even with finishing the game, she felt like... Human... or had some more knowledge of how to function in it. That was when her stomach started to growl. 

"Yes my form... I now understand what your needs are now..." Illyria said as she stretched her arm and rubbed a kink out of her neck. "I will feed you after I cleanse the stench from you." Illyria said as she placed her face under the artificial raindrop lets and let them work across the blue stain of her forehead. Her mouth was referring memories of a dish of flat brown colored round starch based droppings covered in a sweet sap and the churned matter made from the juice of the mammal called a Cow. That and she wanted cooked ovum with that... lots of ovum and those brown disks... Fred and Gunn had bonded many a time over meals like that... Maybe with a meal like that she would get to know him again and him with her.

"Pan... Cakes..." Illyria said sounding the words out with her lips and grinning some as she said it. Then it hit her ... the Oracles. I must visit the Oracles later... Illyria thought as she turned off the water and stepped on out.

* * *

Gunn was looking at Illyria... she almost looked like Fred... But given how she was eating would have put Fred to shame... where could old Blue place twelve seven inch pancakes in her stomach. 

"Blue, you doing okay..." Gunn said as Illyria looked up from her meal as she started to run the scrambled eggs across the remains of the syrup almost taking her fingers to scoop up the sweet mix.

"I am doing well Charles... Just that I haven't eaten in a few days, my... body... well feels that it is getting the sustenance it desires." Illyria said as her blue and brown hair reflected in the light. Her simple blue dress and long sleeve shirt hid most of her blue stain but given how she was eating was getting most of the attention.

"Blue... you okay..." Gunn said as she looked out the window...

"No. I just remember the last time we... were here." Illyria said wondering how to proceed. "My memories are getting mixed, but it is the warmth and comfort I am getting here in this place and being with you is allowing me to cope with Wesley's loss." Illyria said as sadness started to take hold as she thought about Wes. "I know that I took advantage of your feelings for Fred with the... Fortification we did... But I wanted to feel something... anything... other than the rotting growth forming inside my entrails from losing Wesley." Illyria said as she placed the back of her blue stained hand against the sun-warmed window. Gunn just looked at her realizing that she was scared...

"Blue... I know that you felt for Wesley... Heck I know that you and Fred had strong feelings for him but I know that he wouldn't want you to dwell on the past." Charles said as he moved forward and offered his hand as he stroked her palm with the back of his hand as he was attempting to get Illyria to take his hand.

"Charles... I wish to pursue a relationship with you... But I am afraid of my feelings being taken advantage of... I wish to bare your young... yet I wanted to bare Wesley's... I know that you and Wesley had feelings over me... Fred..." Illyria took her hand off of the window and brought both of her hands together on her forehead as she rested her elbows on the table. "I do not know if I am human or demon... But I feel something... more basic than I have ever known... I desire not to be alone." Illyria said as a tear left her now human eyes.

"Blue... who do you want to be?" Charles said to Illyria. "Do you want to be Fred, the quirky science geek girl from Texas who loves tacos and having Chinese food, or do you want to be Illyria, Demon Ruler of the Primoridum, who is able to take down an army." Gunn said as Illyria looked up at him.

"I wish that I could balance my human side with my demon side." Illyria said as she looked at Gunn. "My life, was once of battles now... I feel like I am in the realm of Pylea. Inside of that Cave..." Illyria spoke as her attention started to shift away from Gunn to a series of three figures standing a good distance away. "Those three have been following us." Illyria said going from sadness to suspicion.

"Yeah, I have noticed that." Gunn said as he kept his eyes on Illyria.

"Why type of gear do you think they have?" Illyria said looking down at her eggs.

"Well, one I'll see if I can get a good look at them. Why don't you finish up your eggs and I'll pay the check." Gunn said, as Illyria looked at him some tilting her head to one side. With that Gunn got up to pay the check, but before he could turn around Illyria was gone.

* * *

"Where the heck did she go?" One of the photographers said as he pulled his head up from the viewfinder. 

"I don't know but unless she can go invisible, I think she is still there." Another Photographer said to his colleague.

"Let's not try to think that... I mean she did rip some very large creatures apart with her bare hands." the senior of the two said back.

"Yeah... Clive... Yeah... I get what you mean... but hey... the people want to know what's she like." Then the Photographer looked back through his own lens. "Becka just got the glass off of the table. Now if she has finger prints we can run them and find out who she is." He said as the West coast sun started to bare down on his already sunburned neck.

"Uh... Bert... I think we better start thinking about how we are going to explain ourselves." Clive said as he started to tap very hard on Bert's shoulder.

"Clive... you are messing up my shot... I mean when old Smurfette shows up again I want to catch a picture of her." Bert said looking through his long-range telephoto lens.

"Yeah... Bert... I think the lens you are using might be a little too long for how close she is." Clive said as the tapping started to turn into pounding.

"Well if you can see her, why don't you take a photo of her blueness?" Bert said as he saw through the viewfinder that Becka was waving at him and pointing something out. Using what skills he had from learning to read lips, he made out the words... BERT... SHE IS RIGHT BE...

"Clive... how close is Smurfette?" Bert said as the pounding from Clive's fist turned to a death grip on his shoulder.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SMURF!" A very pissed, very female voice said from right behind him. "ONLY ONE DARED TO CALL ME SMURF!"

"Clive... Did I make a payment on my life insurance last month?" Bert said wondering who had lost bladder control first, him or Clive.

* * *

These two pieces of muck, Hoe dare they spy on her... If they were in her army, she would have slain them where they laid curled up. They even stank from the filth they extruded into their garments. 

"Bert... I think calling her Smurf might be construed as being called a racial slur..." The one called Clive said as the one called Bert seemed to behave in a way that he would avoid her wrath if he didn't move.

"Yes... Bert... turn and show me the face of the piece of muck that dares to stalk me from the shadows." Illyria said taking a firm stance before them.

"Listen, um if you are going to press charges..." Clive said looking at the cold look in her eyes...

"Where I am from... doing what you have done, I should beat, and batter you for such an intrusion before I pull your eyes from their sockets to view the damage I have done. That is before I have the enforcers take you away." Illyria said making her stance clear leaving off the parts of the Disembowelment and being burned alive. "But I believe that wouldn't stop others like you... short of wearing your tanned skins as trophies." Illyria continued. The smell of the stink on them was more potent now after those words were said. That was when the one called Bert turned around. Illyria's stare grew more focused upon him.

"Listen, I will let you have the film and I'll just walk away from here and..." Bert said attempting to reason with her. "No hard feelings." He finished.

"Who is your master, MUCK that does not deserve to be called such or by it's own name." Illyria glared at the two men.

"Well, if you are going to sue, I am in the employ of the National World News." Bert said as Illyria moved forward with an even sterner look on her face.

"No... Who sent you... that is the master I wish to send your heads to as a message." Illyria said as a loud gulp came from the two men.

"Okay... know this... that if you kill us then..." Clive was attempting to be the reasonable one.

"Did I say you could speak MUCK!" Illyria growled as she made fists so hard that the tissue underneath started to crackle loudly.

"I mean you can have the film... heck file a restraining order. Hell we'll even move out of state." Clive pleaded.

"No..." Illyria said keeping her stance.

"Okay... what do you want?" Bert started to think of a way out of this.

"I wish to know why your master has sent you on an errand that will certainly end in your deaths by my hands." Illyria said as she studied their movements. "You may speak now!" She added, as her intimidation became one of her better tools. That was when one of the men that had Identified himself as Bert started to speak.

"Okay... we are just freelance photographers, you know guys that go around and keep an eye on public events, concerts, politics... Hell I have even photographed a few celebrities having coffee with their friends..." Bert said wondering if he had said the right thing. "Listen... anyone that is news or has been in the news, it's my job to get pictures of them... and since that entire doorway to hell thing recently that you were involved in with the Lord of the Rings crowd... well you have been in the news... hell since your little ass kicking there are a lot of folks ho want to know about you." Bert finished as Illyria moved deep into thought.

"You were following me so that you could learn about me to let others know about me because I am a curiosity to them." Illyria said as she tilted her head to one side.

"Yes... but not in so many words." Bert said as he started to shift his weight around so that he was comfortable in his crouching position.

"How much have you learned about me?" Illyria said as the anger started to turn restrained fury.

"Well, other than the fact that you went by the Name Winifred Burkle, a grad student that disappeared for a period of five years... unlike the girls that went missing under a certain professor, shows back up has a few vortexes that try to swallow her up as she is giving a presentation of her theories of trans-dimensional vortexes. Then her long time professor up and disappears with no trace to be found other than a struggle and a weird book of occult in his office disguised as a biology text.

Then you worked for a P.I. in the local area dealing with and I quote a client here, "The things that go bump in the night and come out of horror movies." unquote. Then after that you show up on the Wolfram and Hart employee listings as being head of Research and Development, now I can't figure out why a law firm had a science lab and a particle accelerator. Now giving how much weird stuff happen around you, I'm thinking that there is more going on with you. Given that your image of you in the Helicopter was pretty much broadcast around the world." Bert said as Illyria turned her gaze from the two us and to the ground. Her face showed worry and concern.

"How... many people now about the true me?" Illyria said with concern growing in her voice.

"Well since you in that helicopter a few weeks ago... word got out about you...Hell that was a worldwide event hell even folks in Hawaii even saw the stuff..." Bert said as Illyria grew bit apprehensions.

"Film NOW!" Illyria said as she turned towards what she needed to do... With that Burt got fearful as Illyria started to turn more aggressive. Bert and Clive hit the button on the bottoms of their three thousand dollar cameras and started to rewind their film.

"Listen... I know what we did set you off but we won't be the last ones... you could at least cut people some slack... It ain't like you haven't told your folks yet." Clive said, as he knew that they were about to have their lives ended. Then as Illyria ran the film canisters in her hands it looked like she was deep in thought. Fred's parents would have seen the images of her... that were when Illyria's chest grew tight.

"You pieces of muck..." Illyria said as she looked with fury in her eyes but it subsided as she felt knowing that killing these two wouldn't prevent her secret from getting out. "Here is your film..." Illyria said as she moved over and preceded to shove the film rolls she had into their pants. "I will be watching for you... If I see you again I will demand things of you that even Flagellum, the Destroyer of Realms will not bring to me when I used to sleep with his elongated eared head against my bosom as he watched and guarded over me while I slept." Illyria spoke as the two Paparazzi realized that they were about to be turned into her personal bitches as they started to run away. With that Illyria moved over the berm to see the van they were using streak away only leaving a hint of oily burnt rubber in their path.

* * *

Gunn looked over to see Illyria standing by his truck. 

"Where did you go?" Gunn said concerned that she had left several bodies in her wake.

"To deal with our spies..." Illyria said looking over at the beach. "Charles... I... Did not kill them..." Illyria said as if she was drained emotionally.

"Blue... you okay... did they threaten you?" Charles said with concern.

"No. They did not... they..." Illyria stopped before proceeding. "They knew about me... Fred... some about my... disappearance..." That was when Illyria's mood clearly changed. "Do you find me... attractive?" Illyria said as she started to look at her arms and hands.

"Wait they were following because they thought you looked..." Charles was attempting to process this.

"No... I have gained an interest among humans because of my appearance as well as my powers..." Illyria felt more concerned.

"Wait... you mean... that they took pictures of you to..." Charles was processing this in his mind.

"Lust after... and... To explore who I am..." Illyria said as she took notice of a bird in flight. "I feel like that Avery in flight behind you... gaining attention because it is there doing what it does." Illyria said as she started to become concerned.

"Want to get out of here?" Charles said to Illyria...

"Yes... I feel that I have things to do..." Illyria said as Charles leaned over to unlocked the door and allowing her to get in.

"So what do you want to do next?" Charles said as he put the keys in the ignition and started the truck.

"I wish to find a secluded beach and swim in the waters of this world." Illyria said as she slowly moved her hand and placed it on the steering wheel on top of Gunn's.

"That is what you want to do?" Charles said as Illyria leaned over to him.

"Yes... I do..." Illyria said as she pulled the stain back on her hand and started to snuggle on his neck. "You wish to do this with me? Be like mortals of this world feeling the life of it touch our flesh?"

"Yes... I think?" Charles said as Illyria looked at him with worry.

"You do not wish to be with me? Because of what I have done..." Illyria said pulling away from him.

"No... But you are acting like there is something up. Why don't you tell me okay." Charles said as Illyria looked back up at him.

"I fear that Fred's... my parents may have seen me in this form... I am distressed over the idea that lying to them about what happened to Fred... me... may have them coming here for answers I do not have... I wish to go to the beach so that I can allow the waves to drain away my tension and allow the calm my mind so that I can find an answer to this." Illyria started to worry more... "If you desire... I will allow you to fornicate with me at your pleasure while we are there." Illyria said biting her lip.

"How about a walk on foresaid beach and you tell me more about yourself like when we were at Slayer House." Charles said as Illyria pondered this.

"You wish to speak of my life... and forgo the Fornication?" Illyria said worried. "Was my act of fornication not up to Human standards? Did I perform the act wrong?" Illyria said with concern.

"No.. It wasn't that you did it wrong... just that I want to get to know you more before we do it again." Charles said as Illyria started to realize what he was getting at.

"I understand... You seek an intellectual intimacy with me before you seek one of Sexuality." Illyria said pulling herself closer to him.

"No... Just that you have Fred's memories and what I know of you is you either being Miss Queen of the Universe or someone that want to fight an endless battle." Charles said as he moved his hand around her and started to rub the back of her neck with his thumb. "But... I think you have a softer side than you let on even if you don't know if you are a demon or a human. Hey even gods do have a soft side..." with that Charles leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. "Now lets see if we can find that beach." Charles said as he put the truck into gear and drove off.

* * *

TBC 

Oh, those of you who are thinking Illyria is pregnant… Well stay tuned….


	14. Pt 14,

Part 14,

Sorry about the long time between postings, I just finished with Finals and Moving.

Be warned, there is a lot of nudity and sexual references in this chapter. In addition, this connects with my Faith and Dana Story "Choices." If you get confused start reading that story and it will fill in a few blanks. Also this is the start of the "Firefly" crossover stuff.

All bow before the Gods of Joss and Rosenberg.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Andrew was sitting in the mystical equivalent of Cerbro. Between Willow and Fred's knowledge of Tech and magic, they had been able to work out a way to create a computer controlled Spell casting system that locked onto the specific mystical energies a Slayer emitted. In layman's terms what the system did was to scan the planet with Weather Satellites and combined with a trace Spell to created by Willow called Slayer Lo-Jack, they could find any Slayer or Watcher by their specific EM fingerprint. But hey... The only thing this system was missing was the Professor X headgear and the really large rounded room. However, the room was Pentagon shaped anyways to fit with the Wiccan magic.

"SLAYER IDENTIFIED." The computer chimed out in the Female Macintosh computer voice. "COMMENCING SCAN... SCAN COMPLETED... TWO SUBJECTS IDENTIFED..." That was when Andrew shot up in his chair...

"Oh... crap..." Andrew said as he squeezed the fool out of his drink box letting the slime apple green fluid land on the floor. "Oh... Shit..." Andrew said as he threw the box away from him and started to pound away the computer with sticky fingers.

"Hal... give me status of Slayers." Andrew spoke as he typed in the same words.

"SLAYER ONE LOCATED AT LOCATION LISTED IN FILES AS SUNNYHELL... SLAYER TWO LOCATED IN LOS ANGELES... BOTH SLAYER SHOW ANOMOLIES." Hal the computer said as Andrew looked around.

"Please not let it be another Psychotic Slayer! I have my hands full with dealing with Dana." Andrew said as Dana walked in the room.

"What about having your hands full of me..." Dana said worried. "Is this about me going topless and asking you to feel my boobs..." the formerly Feral Slayer said as Andrew looked up at her in full horror remembering how she behaved after having her "growth spurt." Between being in a room with a woman who was exploring her newfound sexuality and being very attractive, that and boy did she have a pair on her. Andrew knew that if he touched her, well... He did not want to go there.

"No... It isn't that... well just that... well... heck you are going through intellectual puberty with a fully adult body just minus a few years." Andrew said Dana shifted a little unsure around on her feet.

"You mean... you like me... but you are a little overwhelmed by me!" Dana said getting scared.

"Yeah... well actually, you and I are a lot alike... just it is you having the industrial strength superpowers thing that creeps me out... hell you probably know things about Buffy and Faith's sex lives that..."

"Faith did the Karma Sutra with Xander during a one night stand... that and she likes handcuffs. But she hasn't experienced cuddle sex before." Dana said aloud. "But Buffy is into long sex... You know... hump a guy for like... I not sure... but she and Riley did have sex... all I remember is that there was a Wednesday referenced on the calendar." Dana finished looking at Andrew... "And you didn't need to hear that." Dana said looking away from him and quickly at her feet.

"Yeah..." Andrew said as he attempted to get his mind on task and not think about jiggly Cleavage before him. "Ain't like you can use your powers to see what Kennedy and Willow's sex life is like because?" Andrew started to type like crazy.

"Trust me... There are times where I think about girls... and I don't mean about in a fashion sense." Dana said as she attempted to read what was on the screen. "So... you have a Slayer Scan alert." Dana said as she attempted to change the subject.

"Yes... the computer was running a scan on all the Slayers on the face of the planet and I was doing an update on those who are already on the system." Andrew said as the system started to put out a history scan.

"SLAYER ONE, APPEARED ON SCANNER THREE DAYS AND FIFTEEN HOURS AGO. SLAYER TWO, APPEARED ON SCANNER FORTEEN DAYS AND THREE DAYS AGO. ANONOMLIES DETECTED AMONG THE TWO." Hal spoke out of her speakers.

"Anomalies?" Dana said worried. "Why type of Anomalies?" She said leaning forward.

"Lets see..." Andrew said typing away... "Okay... that's weird... Slayer one is listed as being in her teens and has the same magical EM as Buffy and the second one is screaming as something completely different..." Andrew said as he moved over to hit the button on the Speaker Phone. "We have to tell the Gang about this."

"Yeah... we do..." Dana said looking around the room.

"Oh and Willow like breasts. Ken is more of a South of a border type of gal." Dana said as she felt a tickle on her breasts...

"How do you know this stuff?" Andrew said turning to look at her.

"Because... every time Ken and Willow do it... I feel their snuggling." Dana said as she hugged herself tighter. "That and Wil has a cold nose today."

"That's it... I'm calling Willow to put some sort of barrier spell on Kennedy." Andrew said as he punched in Willow's home phone number.

"Yeah... you better..." Dana started to closer her eyes... and starts to rapidly gasp for air... "Oh... darn..." Dana said as she moved over and planted a kiss on Andrew and nearly sucked the breath out of his lungs. "Andrew... I think you better take your pants off..." Dana said as she started to look flustered as she started to shed the yellow hooded sweatshirt she had on along with the jeans. That was when a third Blip appeared on the screen of the computer as Dana pulled off her underwear and started to work on Andrew Well's clothing with her teeth.

"Dana... do you think... we should be..." then there was a moan from Andrew as Dana found his manhood. "Um... never mind..." He choked out.

"Lay down Andrew..." Dana said as two very bronzed hands grabbed Andrew's behind and pulled him down to the floor as they made love in positions that would have shown the Immortal a thing or two. That and Andrew was thinking of two things... the number fifty and needing to do his laundry.

* * *

"Okay... How did I do that?" The young girl said looking at the hole that she had just punched into the wall up to her elbow.

"Yeah... Okay... Clem please write down that she has superhuman strength." Gloria said looking at the damage to the wall.

"Wow..." A young Demon girl with wolf-like pointed ears said nearby... "And I thought Gloria here was strong... but you take the cake."

"Um... yeah..." The girl spoke uneasily... "Um... listen. I know that my brain is Swiss cheese, but could you at least give me a name."

"How about Trish... or Amanda... Those sound good." Clem said as he thought of some names off the top of his head.

"Do I look like a Trish or Amanda!" The girl said looking at her self in a mirror that was hanging on a nearby wall as she started to remove her arm from the wall.

"How about Iria..." you kind of look like an Iria... the young demon girl said stroking down the Slayer's sweat filled hair. "Or Xena... but there would be issues... they probably think you were gay."

"No... Iria sounds good... well... until I find out what my name is." The girl said as she stretched some in the sweats that she had on as she started to get used to how little she was hurting.

"Sorry that we didn't get any undergarments for you." Gloria said as she moved over to the now named Iria...

"I know... But..." Iria moved some as she felt her throat... "If I'm..." Iria was getting scared. "... Like you guys... no offense... Do I have a family...do I have a brother or a sister... I mean it ain't like I can shoot laser beams from my eye by squinting..." with that, Iria squinted her eyes in a loose attempt to poke a hole through a nearby scented candle. "... Nope... Zilch on the heat vision." Iria said in defeat as Gloria came up beside her and helped to get Iria's arm out of the wall.

"Well... Superman's heat vision did not fully develop until, like he was older and interested in girls... Maybe you have to think about boys... or Male Slayers..." the demon girl said.

"Male Slayers..." Iria said as she turned towards the demon girl. "That means that I might be making baby Slayers?"

"I don't know..." the girl said as she looked at Gloria. "Gloria... are there any male Slayers?" The demon girl said.

"I don't know Mae... I mean... she is a girl... maybe... there are?" Gloria said pondering that idea...

"Yeah... well she does look human... maybe Male Slayers look human too?" Mae said as she cautiously poked Iria's cheek while she bit at her lip with her elongated canines.

"Yeah... that probably means that she has a mommy and Daddy Slayer out there." Mae said as she started to scratch at her wolf like ears on the side of her head.

"Mae... Do you think that..." Iria paused for a moment as Gloria finished freeing her arm from the wall. "Thank you Miss Gloria... That... I have a real name that I might truly go by..." Mae moved over and cautiously touched Iria's arm.

"Clem... You knew a Slayer... Any Ideas?" Mae said looking at the kind demon.

"Well there are a few things I do know... Mostly stories, but what I knew of the last one... Buffy, she was... gentle and kind towards people... she was very protective of her sister Dawn... But trust me when you decided to pick a fight with her... well there was going to be some ass that was going to be kicked." Clem said as he gently ushered the young Slayer over towards a well duct-taped couch and started to tell of what he knew of her people well the Reader Digest version of what he knew that and a few rumors that he had heard. He could have been telling a story of being some Champion given how much this young girl was soaking it in.

An hour later, Clem realized that Slayers had appetites that would make a Frat house full of Vampires at a Rush week Pledge Party Kegger on a day that ended with a "Y" look tame as Iria tore into her plate of Chili Cheese Fries. While Iria ate, she and Mae started to talk about Orlando Bloom and which film he looked the hottest in.

* * *

Illyria sat on the beach naked. 576460752303423488, 1192921504606846976. The cell division in her body announced itself as a life form inside of her started to borrow from her essence and the Shell's biology. She could no longer deny the fact some entity had taken control of her shell against her will.

"Hey Blue... how was your swim?" Charles said as he sat down beside her.

"It was pleasing..." Illyria turned her head towards Charles. "... Even not changing my form to go through the water easier, It made me feel at peace." There was a cock of her head.

"Want a blanket?" Charles said to her as he rubbed her bare back with his hand.

"Yes..." Then there was a trembling from her lip. "... I cannot seem to control the elements around me. I'm starting to feel cold from the elements."

"Yeah... Listen take my shirt and wrap it around you." Gunn said as he placed his shirt on Illyria's matted blue skin and Illyria moved her arms so that she could pull the edges around her.

"Charles..." Illyria said as she looked out at the water before turning to look at Gunn. "Do you think I will ever find my place in this world or will I..." With that, Gunn moved his hand and placed a finger on her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Blue... I think that you are lonely... I mean I saw happy you were when you were with the Slayers..." Gunn said as he placed his hand on Illyria's bare shoulder. "You felt alive... like you fit in... I saw you grin." Gunn continued grinning at her. Illyria bit her lip and pondered this concept.

"You are right about me feeling comfortable around that particular group of warriors." Illyria said as she slowly placed her hand on her belly. "I feel not alone..."

With that, there was a clear crackle as Illyria turned her head toward one side. "I feel that any young that I bring into this world would be at home among them." Illyria said as she traced her finger down her midriff and started to scratch above her navel.

"Feeling mortal..." Charles said as Illyria pulled several locks of her hair to cover her mammary sacks.

"Now... I wished that..." There were tears starting to from in her eyes. "I wished that Wesley and Fred would have had born their young before I had returned to this world. At least I would not feel so alone." Illyria said as she started to trace her finger in the dirt.

"Wes and Fred... did make a large impact on a lot of people Blue... You have Fred's memories and well... you did feel like When Wes died that you wanted to feel anything other than pain." Charles said as he pulled her close to him.

"Yes... I do..." then Illyria craned her neck up to look up at Charles... "Do you wish to fornicate? Your actions indicate that this closeness you are performing now show that you wish to mate with me?" Illyria said as Charles looked down at her in shock.

"Blue... Whoa... Hold on a sec... You think that me being this close to you means I want to hump you... No..." Charles said as he stroked a lock of Illyria's hair out of the way which had been blown in front of her face by the sea breeze. "Blue... You think that I am doing this so that I can score with you...Noo... It is just that well given all that has happened I considered you a friend and you looked like you were hurting." Charles said as Illyria kept looking at him.

"Then it is not fornication with this shell you desire." Illyria said as Charles hugged her closer as she started to shiver.

"No... I just want you and Fred or what is left of her inside of you to be happy." Charles said as he kissed her blue stained brow. "Hey..." Charles said something caught his attention. "Why don't you look at that?" He said as gestured with his head. Illyria turned her gaze from him to out towards the ocean...

"What is it?" Illyria said getting ready for battle as she searched for those who would intrude on her serenity.

"The seagull... he is having a good time riding those sea breezes." Charles said watching the bird surf the air currents off from the shore as the sun moved towards its final approach into going into the sea.

"Yes... The primitive air creature is seeking the simple pleasure in riding the air currents." Illyria said as she leaned back against Charles's Chest. "I used to watch scenes like this unfold with Chimera... she would have... Enjoyed this... though the creatures we watched in our youth were much larger and far more leathery." Illyria said as she snuggled closer to Charles's chest.

"That sounded almost nostalgic Blue." Charles said as Illyria and him watched the Sun Set.

"Yes... it does... my Dark Human warrior friend." Illyria said as she slowly started to write Chimera's name in the sand in the language of the Old Ones with the toes of her feet.

* * *

Dana was walking through the dreamscape naked. The sex she have had with Andrew was remarkable... well... considering it was her first time being consensual... Why was she here? Dana felt the small pebbles stick to her feet as she came up upon a camp fire that was set up around several smoothed logs and sat down to get warm. I thought that this was a dream... Fires usually meant meeting places and humoring who had summoned her here would lead either to embarrassment or of terror.

"Sorry..." A young voice said from behind her. "... I didn't know that you were naked." Dana turned around to see a young girl wearing a very large... well large was an understatement... A Humongous t-shirt.

"This is a dream... but I have a feeling that this a Slayer Dream." Dana said reaching out to feel the heat of the fire.

"So... Let me guess... Are you sleeping in your bed nude?" The girl said as she moved to sit down a good distance from Dana.

"No... Actually on the floor... I just finished having sex with my boyfriend." Dana said blushing.

"Ahh... so... you are a..." The girl said as she moved her short cut hair back with her hands...

"Slayer... Yes I am..." Dana said staying still but slowly moving her arms to cover her breasts.

"Well... I can tell that the next time I go to bed I am wearing some sweat pants..." The girl said as she crossed her legs and pulled her shirt further down her legs.

"So... did you do the summoning or are you playing around with your powers..." Dana said looking at the girl more... "Wait... I know you... you showed up in my dream several days ago... I was... wearing blood on my face..."

"Wait... was the blood in five lines going down your face." The girl jumped back some and falling backwards off of the smooth white log she was on.

"Yes... that was..." Dana spoke realizing that she had met this girl before...

"Okay... so... I'm telepathic... I read minds..." the girl was stammering out... "So... I'm right now sleeping in bed and you are... well sleeping on naked..."

"Hold on... I will not hurt you," Dana said as she got up and moved to help the girl up.

"Okay... So... is there any more of our... people here... I mean I don't want to run into a guy here and make the impression that I am..." the girl stopped. "Wait... how many of our people use this? Do we... Where do we come from?" The girl's mind was racing...

"Calm down... What's your name?" Dana said as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder...

"Iria... I think... I don't remember my name... but everyone calls me either Slayer or Iria..." The girl said looking up at Dana. "What's your name?" Iria said calming down some.

"Dana... I used to be from LA, but I live in Cleveland now. You?" Dana said as she pulled several large locks of hair around to cover her breasts so she would not be constantly flashing this young girl.

"I don't know... I know that I am California... The folks call the town Sunnydale or Summer's Crater. Most of them are not human... But this woman named Gloria... she has been keeping an eye on me." Iria said as Dana slowly moved with her and sat down on the log again.

"Well... This is the first time that I have talked with another Slayer while having a Slayer Dream." Dana said looking at the fire.

"Slayer Dreams... is this how our people communicate? I mean..." Iria was struggling to deal with the information before her.

"Yes... it is how Slayers both living and dead talk with other Slayers..." Dana said as she shifted on the log. "Sorry... the wood is really lumpy where I am sitting."

"Oh." Iria said looking up into the night sky...

"So..." There was a nudge... "Crap... not much time..."

"Not much time for what..." Andrew is attempting to wake me up...

"I want you to scratch your name into my arm..." Dana said looking at her with urgency...

"Why?" Iria said looking at Dana.

"Because when we wake up, I'll know that this wasn't a dream."

"Oh..." I Iria said as she grabbed a piece of wood off of the ground and scratched the first three characters of her name into Dana's arm...

"Quick do me... I need to show Gloria that I wasn't dreaming either." Iria said as Dana took the stick from Iria's hand and only got the first two letters of her name on the girls' arm before she woke up.

* * *

"It wasn't a dream." Dana said looking down at her arm... the blood freshly breaking through the surface of her skin.

* * *

"Iria wake up... Iria." Mae screamed as a trail of blood started to from on the back of Iria's arm.

The young demon had heard of words being etched into a person's skin by demonic magic since she was a child... However, never had she actually seen it. DA... whatever it meant it was not good.

"Iria... please wake up..." With that, Mae grabbed a bottle of water, pulled the cap off, and dumped the contents onto Iria's face.

"Wha..." Iria said as she woke up from being doused in cold water. "Mae... " The young Slayer said as she woke up and looked down at her highly drenched extra large T-Shirt. It wouldn't have been so bad with the cold and the wetness but... However, Her boobs were starting to show through the grayish white shirt she had on.

"Mae... what is it?" Iria said as she got out of her bed. Mae just looked white as a sheet as Iria covered herself with her arms.

"You... you were being taken over by a demon." Mae said as her wolf-like pointed ears looked like someone had taken a bite out of them.

"No I wasn't..." Iria said as she looked down at a place on her arm that was starting to itch. "I was..." with that Iria stopped dead in her tracks and saw... "D A" Then she came to a realization... as she grabbed Mae and gave her a bear hug.

"It was real... Da... Dana... she was real... then that means..." Iria had let go of the young demon and started to pace around the room. "Okay... then... this means that... she is..." then something set in... "Oh Shit..."

"What is it Iria... is it something bad?" Mae said getting scared as she slowly moved over, grabbed her blanket off her bed, and bound it up around her.

"No... Just that I found out that I'm telepathic with my own people... and..." Iria moved her hand to pull her t-shirt down some... "I need to start wearing sweat pants to bed from now on... along with underwear..." Iria said letting something set in...

"Okay... so you were in telepathic communication with one of your Slayer Kin... so any word about them coming to get you?" Mae said getting worried.

"Not really but... I think she is more embarrassed about the entire walking into her dream thing than me." Iria said looking up at Mae.

"Why is that Iria?" Mae said getting worried about her demonic heritage being put on the line here.

"Um... I think I ran into after she had sex with her boyfriend..." Iria said moving over and picking up a note pad and starting to write stuff down...

Cleveland, Ohio...

Slayer- Wild one with blood on her face/ looks like a cross between J-Lo and Penelope Cruz and a bit of Jessica Alba.

Has Boyfriend named Andrew...

She was From L.A. Originally

Had sex in a public place...

I told her about Sunnydale/Summer's Crater, Gloria, and residence here.

Slayer Dream/ Telepathy... More of my kind use it... Summoning the Dead to Speak with? Playing around with Powers?

Shadow Creature-- not there this time sense that is bad.

African warrior babe not there... Seems important.

Mae slowly moved over, sat down on the guest bed next to Iria, and looked at the notepad she had in her hands.

"Iria..." Mae looked scared as she watched Iria write. "So... if you stay here long enough... then More Slayers will come looking for you?"

"I don't know?" Iria said as she stopped writing and read over what she had written. "Maybe... if I have another dream... Then... she can find me or I can find her..." Iria said looking over at Mae...

"So that means... if your folks are out there then you might be heading home?" Mae said looking at Iria...

"I might find out what my real name is Mae..." Iria said moving her hand over to touch Mae's shoulder. With that, Mae started to wonder if Slayers could also read her mind.

* * *

Shendell and Nancy had started to move again... this complex was huge... it either underground or on the freaking moon for all they cared...

"Shen..." Nancy said looking over at her young cohort. "Do you know what they did to you?" Nancy said, as she looked both ways at the hallway junction that they were at.

"I don't know... most of my mind is a blank at times... I mean I know a ton of stuff about shoes... Clothing... Mostly from Rodeo Drive in L.A. But I get Flashes of something else like... there is this woman with olive brown skin and she is trying to tell me something... then..." with that Shendell fell to the ground in pain as she got hit by a killer headache that topped nothing she had even felt before.

"Shen... What's happening?" Nancy said as she rushed over to Shen's side to see that Shendell's eyes had turned white...

"Nancy... we need to go into that room... guards coming..." Shen said as she got up... Still unable to see and somehow was able to open a door right across from them and had Nancy follower her in... A moment later through the view port on the other side Nancy saw a pair of cybernetic guards walk on by them...

"Shen... How did you?" Nancy's words were cut off as she saw attached to a vertical rack an Asian girl and Aoki standing right next to it.

"Aoki... how did you get in here?" Nancy said looking at her fellow escapee.

"Nancy... Haveire sent me out to look for you... But as my Spidey Sense started to tingle I came in here and found here... it is like we are connected somehow..." Aoki said moving over to the Asian girl who was strapped in with metal bolts that were designed to hold someone down five times her size or strength.

"She looks like Shit off of a dead person..."

"Sie-sie. Thank you. " The Asian girl said through her semi drugged state as she attempted to strain to pick her head up. Her Clothing looked like she had been through a battle and had dished it out as much as she had taken it.

"Are you okay?" Aoki said to the Asian woman.

"Luh suh. Shitty. Dang-ran Of Course. " The Asian woman said as Aoki reached over to get a class beaker and turned on the sink to give the woman a glass of water.

"Listen my Chinese is really weak but I get enough of what you are saying." Aoki said as she moved the glass up to the woman's mouth and let her sip at a slow but constant rate.

"Sie-sie. Thank you. " The woman said as Aoki moved to sit down on a nearby table but as she sat down the blanket on the table pulled enough that a female arm came out from under it.

"Oh shit." Shendell said as she looked at the body. She slowly moved over to pull the tarp back to reveal another young woman/girl under it. She had almost the same battle injuries as the Asian girl had but this one was dead and was very naked and very skinny.

"Amanda..." The Asian girl said looking down at her friend.

"You know her?" Nancy said looking at the body that had been clearly been stripped down. Several tubes had been inserted and what looked like a surgical cut that started from the shoulders and ran in a "Y" formation down the torso.

"Yes..." The Asian girl said in semi broken English... "Her name is... Aman...da." Then Aoki moved over to another table to see that there was a similarly vivisected body...

"I found another..." Aoki said getting worried.

"She named Cari... Cariadad." Asia said as Aoki slowly caressed the mocha skinned face.

"What they hell did you girls go through?" Nancy said as she moved to phase her hands through the restraints to free the girl.

"We... We are Slayer." Asia said as Aoki moved to help hold her up.

"Slayer... so you and these girls are killers?" Shendell said as she touched one of the bodies and her eyes went white.

"Shen... what is it?" Hold it... I think this is a power of mine... wait a moment.

" You are Chou-Ahn... " Shendell said keeping her eyes white... "A Slayer... you and them fought an ancient evil..."

" You speak my language. " The Asian girl said.

"Some... I think my demon side... knows languages..." Shendell said as she felt pain coming from the Slayer and a strong will to live... then her Humanity screamed... Help her Shen... Get your ass moving. With that Shendell moved to help the Surviving Slayer down.

" How long have I been out? " The Asian Slayer said as she looked around, her oval face showed the strength of her will. Then there was a thunk as several screws started to be slowly turned out of metal grating.

"So... could someone give me a hand." A male voice said as a pair of fingers started to wiggle from the grate.

"Who are you?" Sendell said moving over to see a guy in what looked like a blue military flight suit.

"Hey ma'am... I know that you and your friends have been sneaking around... But right now... I need to stand up. I have been in these vents for the past week." The man said as Shen slowly moved and placed her hands on his fingers. Images started to flash into her head. Soldier... military... Space... An alien planet... Large battle...

* * *

"ALLIANCE FIGHTER 210... DO YOU READ ME..."

"Sir... Taking fire from one of our own guns... The Damn Browncoats over ran one of our positions... I have been hit... Losing engines one thru three. I have to punch out." The pilot said as he reached over his head and yanked at the release harness to punch out of the cockpit as he was fired out of the dying aircraft.

"Battle of Serenity... yeah right..."

* * *

Shen... what is it... My powers they kicked in again... I think we can trust him... he is like us... he got grabbed." Shen said as she moved over to Chou-Ann and pulled a blanket from a pile and wrapped it around the young Slayer. With that, Shendell returned to the grate and yanking it and part of the mounting out of the wall. The pilot looked at Shen like she had three heads but realized that from probably from what he had seen getting around this place that this was no longer weird factor of ten, but just plain setting into a weird factor of three.

"Thank you Ma'am... I am sure obliged by your actions." The Pilot said as he climbed out of the vent.

"Good... Listen..." Nancy said as she noticed that the guy was taking a hard long look at her cleavage.

"My name is Eli... Eli Leonhardt... Ma'am." Eli said as Nancy got this feeling that he liked his women with curves... mainly cheesecake.

"Eli... listen... how long have you been moving around?" Nancy said as she handed over Chou-Ann to Aoki.

"A little over a week, I used to stay in one of the store rooms but moved after I almost got caught." Eli said looking over at the bodies... "I saw these two being autopsied..." then he winced. "Trust me they said they wanted to access the heart of the Demon or whatever crap that meant." That was when Chou-Ann started to speak...

"Heart of the Demon... it is the source of our powers... it is where we were forged from." Chou-Ann said as she attempted to stand but her legs were like rubber and gave out from under her.

"Right... Okay... listen... I don't know if you are part of some sort of way of the warrior/noble savage thing going for you as a group Miss... Nevertheless, I am a soldier and it is my duty to escape. Now are you with me, or not?" As the girls looked at him as if they were annoyed at that he had asked them the question of wanting to leave this place.

"Duh... we are planning an escape... but since you know the lay of the land as per say... it might cut down the time." Nancy said to Eli.

"What do you mean that there are more of you?" Eli said realizing that he might have run into a scouting party for a much larger group.

* * *

Faith lay in bed naked next to Robin... A mother she was going to be a mother... It was now setting in for her. She was scared... Well Dana would be there for her... Faith had never really thought about family before given that her's was a shit house even before her watcher adopted her... but now... Faith moved her hand down to her belly. A Child... How much of her wanted to see this person growing in her womb grow up... Then she thought about Nikki Wood, Robin's mother... She had been slain while out on a routine patrol... So many of her memories of wanting to get home had flooded into Dana... Nikki and Faith had a lot in common but... Dana she saw more like a kid sister... But since Andrew and Dana had started talking and becoming friends since the entire Illyria, Defrag Super Sayian 4000 incident Dana had become more... Normal wasn't a term that Faith would throw around but Dana was at least out of the deep darkness but... like Faith herself it would always be there given them strength and testing them as it slowly tore into her. That was when Faith's hand went lower from her belly to her hot groin and she grinned... If pregnant women got increasingly horny during their nine months... Oh well, Robin could always use Viagria. With that, Faith rolled over and started to snuggle into Robin's shoulder.

"Honey... Want to see if we can make another baby for our little one to play with inside of me?" Faith said as she dragged out the bottle of baby oil that had become the aphrodisiac that Faith had been using as her discreet signal of wanting to hump more.

"Um... Baby... Faith... We already had sex eight times tonight... And that doesn't count the being handcuffed in the shower together while out on patrol..." Robin said as Faith took the oil and squeezed it on Wood's chest before she dragged her ample and now growing bosom seductively across his chest as she before she got up to his chin and kissed him on the neck. "That and when you are pregnant... you can't make another child in your oven..." Wood said as all Faith did was to give him a chestier cat grin. "And you knew that... you just want more sex..."

"Okay... you lay there and I just do it orally." Faith said as Robin rolled his eyes Faith snaked down his body.

"Woman... you are going to kill me one of these days with your..." There was a long pause as he thought about what he was about to say and the images unfolding in his mind... "Wait... probably that isn't a bad way to go. Sure beats being eaten by killer slugs."

"Yeah and I've recently have developed a taste for chocolate beefcake." Faith said as she grinned. "So have you come up with any names for our child?" She said as she started to take the packaging of the condom wrapper off with her teeth.

* * *

Illyria was standing in front of the long full-length mirror in Fred's room. The bath she had taken to remove the dried salt from her body had made her think of her native form. Between the fog of her mind after she had drank several bottles of Wesley's poison Liquor she remembered the image in her mind of her true form and that her garments had become shredded in the process. Much like Nina the Moon Beast's when she failed to disrobe while inside of her cage.

Illyria had removed her garments, had laid them on the bed before her bath under the artificial rainfall, and was looking at her form. She took several times of relaxing her entire body to get the start of her transformation started... she didn't need her true forms actual size, but a smaller version would work in this small space.

Slowly her body started to change as her arms at the elbow started divide into two tentacles... the sensation in this environment was different from any that she had experienced. She slowly started to morph the rest of her body... Limbs taking on the feeling of her own flesh followed by her change of her torso... However, something inside of her made her pause as she kept the appearance of the shell's mammary organs in her changed state. Then Illyria got to her face... Even then, she paused as the modulation of her form... As much as she wished she couldn't get rid of the decayed cellular mass of the shell's hair... all she could was bulk it together forming large brown and blue dreadlocks out of her head as the enlarged stone blue eyes looked back towards her. Illyria moved slowly as she slithered across the carpet as she headed towards the mirror.

"My body..." Illyria said in her native tongue. "I feel so... lonely." Then there was a knock at the door.

"Fred..." Nina the Moon Beast's voice called out through the door. "... It's Nina... Gunn said that you were up here and."

"Yes... Nina the..." Illyria stopped herself... Calling Angel's Mate "Moon Beast" was upsetting her, If Illyria was to bond with the Slayers then she must act like one. "... You may enter." Illyria said in Fred's voice. With that, Nina came in and just stared at Illyria's demon form.

"Uh.. Listen I can come back." Nina said as she attempted to shun her eyes away from Illyria.

"No... I have seen you in your transformed state... I am not ashamed of you seeing mine. It is the least I should do for one of the beasts and followers of Luna. " Illyria said moving between human English and her native tongue as her now formed cartilage tri-jaw moved pressed together to keep a human like mouth present as she formed the words.

"Oh..." Nina said cautiously coming in. "Well we are both adults here and I have been in a few Human Figure classes so..." There was clear discomfort in Nina's voice.

"You wish me to retake my human form..." Illyria said to Nina. "This state of mine is unsettling for you."

"Yes..." Nina rushed out of her mouth.

"I will do so..." Illyria said as she modulated her form back to her human state, but it was not until Illyria felt human hair on her naked back that she would need to put a garment around her. Illyria kept still until the transformation was complete before moving towards the dresser and picking up the gem that was her warrior vestment and changed it into her body armor leaving her feet bare. It was not until she felt the cloth of the carpet against her bare feet; she remembered that she had not reincorporated her boots back into her vestments.

"Fred... I keep forgetting that you can do that." Nina said as she slowly came in the room.

"It is a simple modulation of my form... I think it and thus I become it." Illyria said as she turned towards Nina.

"Yeah... Just that I... I didn't know that ... well that pattern covered your body the way it did." Nina said as Illyria studied her.

"You came to speak to me." Illyria said getting to the point. It took Nina a moment for her mind to catch up with what she had seen.

"Oh... yeah... Gunn was telling me and Angel about your little encounter with the Stalkerrattzii." Nina said as Illyria moved to sit on the Bed.

"Yes... Those pieces of filth that hunt their prey with their contraptions so they capture acts of normality then use those images to humiliate. They are worse than the worms that feast on the flesh of rotten beasts." Illyria said with distain.

"I agree with you there." Nina said as she placed a hand on Illyria's shoulder as she sat down on the bed next to Illyria.

"Nina... You touch me because you agree?" Illyria said as she mirrored Nina's hand placement to the female werewolf's own shoulder.

"Yes..." Nina said a bit off. "Listen Fred I know that being part monster and all is a little much but..." Nina was cut off by Illyria speaking up at the last moment.

"I am not a monster... The demon I am was a God to a God... Yet... I would give it all up to have Wesley back..." Illyria pulled her hand away from Nina and turn away. "Nina... do you wish to bear Angel's young?" Illyria said as she looked back at Nina.

"Wait... Fred..." Nina was taken back by this. "Whoa... the main reason that you are feeling moody is because..." Nina looked at Fred.

"Wesley and..." Illyria force herself to say the name. "Intimate... Children... Young... Life growing inside of this body..." Illyria was getting scared. "... Bare his young... and he would be happy... I would have been a good mother... Human even." Illyria was breaking down... Nina leaned over and just hugged Illyria tight. "Mother wanted her daughter to bare her some grandchildren..." Hot human tears were running down Illyria's face at this time.

"Fred... you mean that... you wanted to get married and..." Nina nuzzled her on the neck as Illyria leaned on her in pain... "It's okay... so your biological clock went off..."

"No it is not my clock, I am worried about Nina... the Stalkerrattzii knew my name..." Illyria was getting scared now. "If they, Mother and Father learn I am not human... that Human Fred is gone... Then..." Nina pulled a little bit away and looked at Illyria...

"Fred... I do not know what is scaring you more... that you are still in the closet about being part demon or that you want to be a mother. But Trust me once you let your folks know that you are part demon... and if they are understanding then..." Illyria looked at Nina as if she was the eternal abyss of the Deeper Well. "They will accept that you are still you." Nina said as Illyria pushed away from her and slid off the bed and back away from the female Werewolf as fast as she could get traction with her slick bare feet.

"Noo..." Illyria was shaking in fear as she hit a pile of pillows on the floor and grabbed Fred's bunny Rabbit Flagellum and held it tight. "... I do not know if I am human infecting a demon in a human Shell... A demon wearing a humans' skin or some sort of anomaly that should have never come into existence." Illyria said seeking solace in the stuffed animal idol.

"Fred... Tell me what is wrong... " Nina said moving slowly next to Illyria.

"Slayers... They have strength, power, respect... they are feared... Honored..." Illyria was squeezing Flagellum so hard that the stuffing was rushing towards his head. "When I was with them... Things made sense... Not alone... Felt myself... no doubts... Felt alive... connections with constants... Jaw felt like it fit." Illyria said as Nina slowly put her hand under the ancient Goddess's face and lifted it up.

"You wanted to go back to a simpler time in your life..." Nina said as she sat down in the pillows next to Illyria. "Times where you didn't have to fight the world or all the monsters in it just to exist. You just wanted things to make sense." Nina said as she let Illyria work the pain out of her body. "Okay here is a deal... Fred... I..."

"Illyria... my name is Illyria..." Illyria was able to force out to a somewhat audible level even with Nina's enhanced hearing.

"Illyria... Okay..." Nina corrected herself. "Illyria... I want you to do something... I heard that you wanted to go live with that small group of Slayers at one of the University campuses... Now while you are there I want you to take a class... I do not care if it is underwater Basket Weaving or Nude Hang gliding... Just take a class that makes you happy. Chose a course you like for fun, and take it." Nina said looking with understanding into Illyria's eyes.

"I like beating things up... and looking at the stars..." Illyria said as the tears started to slow their exit from her eyes.

"Okay... Let's see if they offer any boxing courses, but given your background... why don't you take a course in Astronomy." Nina said as she sat down next to Illyria.

"Astronomy... that is the study of the Stars in the havens..." there was a light grin forming on Illyria's face... "This might help me understand the magic of this world." A light set of tears was running down the sides of her rounded face.

"Okay... you take some classes... and learn the ways of the Slayers... and all I ask from you is that you sing for me during the nights of the full moon." Nina said as she touched Illyria's face to wipe the tears dry.

"That will be acceptable Nina..." there was a pause from Illyria. "My nose has become congested with Mucus and I need to get it out." Illyria said looking a bit concerned at Nina.

"I'll get you a Kleenex." Nina said getting up as she grinned at her friend.

* * *

Dana was walking around the stable area on the Slayer Watcher compound. Her well worn jeans, black classic Converse sneakers, and gray hooded Sweat shirt that had the crest of the Council on it made her look like she was normal... but the pair of wooden Sias she had stashed in the back of her sweatshirt screamed that she was a Slayer... Walking around in the sun like this felt great... no worries... was she sun shining on Iria where she lived... that thought stuck in her mind... then there was a sound... a snort sound from a grazing horse...

"Hey there... D'Argo." Dana said moving over towards the young horse. "So... out moving around." Dana said as she let the large beast's head started to nuzzle against her hands.

"Yeah..." Dana said as she let the large beast move beside of her. "You needed to get out... So where is Aaron and Chi Chi?" The horse nudged her in a direction where he was heading.

"Oh... you don't want to be with those two... they can be quite the bitches those two." Dana said as whispered into the horse's ear. The horse neighed in response. "You agree with me don't ya?" Dana said as she started to pat the horse's side. With that, the horse started to slowly move with her as they moved along the old wooden fence of the compound. After awhile Dana saw a green glow coming from behind a tree in the distance from where she was walking.

"Is this what you wanted me to see?" Dana said leaving the horse on the path. As she started to move through the uncut grass of the ground, she turned to look back at D'Argo but saw Inara standing there in her full warrior garments. The black leather Greek Armor and blood red Skirt of the Ancient Slayer stood there looking at her.

"Dana... Go look behind the tree..." Inara said as she moved by Dana and headed off towards the tree before disappearing.

"Okay..." Dana said before sprinting to catch up. "Hey Inara... I know that you are dead but could you at least wait for the living to catch up with you." Dana said as she moved around the tree. Sitting in a lotus position at the base of the tree was Dawn...

"Dawn..." Dana said looking down at the young woman. It took a moment before Dawn took notice of her. As of out of a trance Dawn opened her eyes.

"Dana..." Dawn said in a bit of shock as she attempted to get up bout her legs would not unfurl the way she wanted and she landed on her ass with a thump on the ground.

"Sorry..." Dana said kneeling down next to Dawn... "So..." Dana was a bit worried... Dawn was the sister of Buffy and... The memories about her were vivid... Well except for the glowing green stuff.

"Listen... I did not know that you were out here... I'll go." Dawn said straightening her legs out and getting up.

"No... Dawn..." Dana said as she started to sound like Buffy as she reached out and grabbed Dawn by her arm.

"Dana... listen..." Dawn said as she pulled a lock of her long brown hair out of her doll like face.

"Dawn..." Dana said pulling herself back to the present. "I know that you don't like me because... I have my... Buffy's memories inside of me..." Dana struggled to prevent herself from slipping. Then a wave of memories hit... Spike... Not Bad Spike, but... Spike as a friend... Dawn... Protected by Spike... Glory... Hurt Dawn...

"Spike I respect what you did for Dawn..." Buffy said to a badly beaten Spike...

"I know..." Spike said back.

"The robot was wrong..." Buffy said, "It was sick and it was wrong."

"Spike I need you to keep an eye on my mom and Dawn." Buffy said but the time was sped forward.

More memories flooded into Dana's mind. It was her life now... the orderly in the hospital, she had slit his throat... The Security Guard... the Dock Worker... The Store clerk... Then there was Spike Again... she was feral... Hunting...

"Now I am here to help you love..." Spike said to her... No... Xin Rong's memories overwhelmed her. She was fighting him. The city was on fire... then another set of memories hit...

"You take big bad meanie monsters and turn them into defenseless kittens..." Buffy said to a man... Riley...

"Okay... you know a whole lot more than I thought." Riley said to Buffy. Images of Spike unable to hurt Xander... Willow... Tara... His head was hurting... then images of Spike in a Hawaiian shirt... fully vamped out... "I can hurt demons? I can hurt Demons... I'm a bloody animal... I'm back..." Spike said as he fought along side of the Slayer...

Suddenly a memory of her own... Spike unconscious... she was sawing his hands off... "Never touch me again... never hurt me again..." with this image Dana was thrust back to the present as she fell against the tree.

"Dana..." Dawn said as she rushed over to grab the young Slayer before she fell.

"Dawn..." Dana called out as started to cry... "I hurt Spike... I killed innocent people." The tears were pouring out like a flood from her eyes.

"Dana... Faith and the others knew that once you remembered the events of..."

"...The night I escaped and butchered people..." Dana said as she attempted to lift her face to look up at Dawn.

"Yes... Listen... you were feral... running on instinct..." Dawn said as she attempted to comfort the girl.

"I killed... Heart and Head... I cut off hands..." Dana said as Dawn slowly moved with her and sat on the ground...

"It's going to be okay... it's not your fault... you had like a few thousand really pissed off dead Slayers taking you for a joyride..." Dawn said as she started to caress Dana's dark hair.

"I killed..." Dana said as the small girl trapped inside of a very adult body started to claw her way to the surface...

"Dana... your not the only one who has seen this dark side... I mean Faith killed too... it took her a long time to come to terms with what she did..." Dawn said as she slowly started wipe the tears from Dana's face. "... You only become a monster if you let the bad things win and sometimes they lay beneath your skin tearing at your soul."

"Fight..." Dana said as she looked at Dawn... "... Fight is all I do... I want to grow up... No monsters... I don't want to be a thing..." With that, Dawn held up her hand and a green light started to be emitted from it. "Wha.." Dana said as she saw Dawn start to Glow.

"This is who I am... I am a ball of green Energy... also, I am a person... first, I thought I was something bad... that I wasn't real. Hell I tried to commit suicide." Dawn said as Dana started to look at her attempting to fathom what Dawn was talking about. "Then I realized that..."

"That even through the Monks made you... you needed to know that you were real. A real girl..." Dana said as she came to terms with some of what she had done.

"Yeah... big adjustment..." Dawn said as she just sat with Dana... "I had to make a choice... to be a person..."

"It's Summers blood...Dawn" Dana said sounding eerily like Buffy.

"Yeah... how did you... Oh..." Dawn said as she realized what was happening as Dana looked off in the distance.

"I feel the others... just scratching behind my eyeballs." Dana said as she let her eyes sag. "I see their lives... their dreams and their deaths..." Suddenly Dana was yanked out of the now...

"Dana..." Iria' called out... "I need to speak with you..." The voice screamed out... All Dana could do was convulse...

"No... I'm... Still awake..." Dana stammered out... "It hurts..." with that the pain stopped. "Dana..." Dawn Screamed as Dana started to slump up against of her.

"Iria..." Dana said before she lost consciousness.

"Stay with me Dana..." Dawn said as she started to dial on her cell phone.

"Willow... I need a medical team..." the words were fading into the darkness.

* * *

TBC

Part 15,


	15. Pt 15,

Part 15,

This Chapter has a Crossover with one of Joss's other shows... Firefly... You can't stop the Signal... Long live the Spirit of Joss...

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep... the heart monitor followed Dana's heartbeat... Beep... Beep... Beep... Faith was sitting by the Bedside...

"So how is she doing?" Buffy said looking down at the young Slayer...

"Well the medical staff says that it was close... it was as if someone was attempting to use a Slayer Dream to contact her telepathically. But she was awake so it kinda of knocked her brain for a turn." Faith said stroking the Slayer's hand.

"I've never seen you... well... this concerned before Faith." Buffy said to her fellow Slayer...

"Well Dana is kinda of like a sister to me... it like we came out of the same dark place..." Faith said as she looked at the mock barbed tattoo inked on Dana's arm. "She wants to be so much like me..."

"Right on down to the coma and the Tattoo." Buffy said as she patted Faith on the shoulder...

"Hey... at least it was for me the following: Tattoo, coma... going feral, swapping bodies, redemption, prison, breaking out of prison, fighting evil rock monster, evil vampire, then source of all freaking evil." Faith said looking at the girl.

"You left out sleeping with another Slayer's boyfriend, framing for murder, and going evil." Buffy said as there was a small giggle from Faith.

"Um..." a moan came from Dana...

"Dana..." Faith said moving to hug the young girl. "You awake?"

"Yes..." Dana said loosely... "My mouth tastes like sewage... and my head feels like someone used it as a dodge ball." Dana said as she tried to open her eyes..."Oh, Gods... You know about the sex..."

"Sex?" Faith looked mortified next to Buffy who looked just confused...

"Who had sex?" Andrew nearly yelped as he came in.

"She said you know about the sex." Buffy said as Andrew went white as a sheet along with Faith.

"Okay... did she say Sex with whom?" Andrew creaked out. Buffy was soon getting the feeling that there was something more going on here.

"Okay Spill!" Buffy demanded as she put her foot down.

"I'm pregnant with Wood's baby..."

"I slept with Dana in the Cerebro room..."

"Willow and Kennedy's magical love keeps making me horney." All three voices blurred together. However, it was Dana's last part that caught Buffy's full attention.

"What about being horney?" Buffy said as her eyes narrowed.

"Willow and Kennedy's lovemaking... I'm experiencing it every time they... you know..." Dana said as she averted her eyes away from Andrew and Faith...

"Wait you mean that you..." Buffy was attempting to grasp at what was going through her mind.

"Feel Willow's cold nose on my breasts..." Dana said as she blushed.

"Wait... Then... Cerebro was..." Andrew said as he got the feeling that the cat was out of the bag and that Dana was Bi.

"Hold on you had sex with Dana..." Faith said getting up and marching over towards Andrew who immediately hid behind Buffy.

"Well... she was the one on top..." Andrew said as Buffy Spun around and attempted to deck him.

"You mean..."

"Okay... I became Dana's sex toy when She felt Kennedy's hormones kick in..." Andrew was now hiding under Dana's bed now.

"You should have said now..." Buffy yelled at him.

"Hey... I did... but..." Andrew was cut off as Buffy yanked him out from under the bed.

"Buffy..." Dana said as she forced herself to sit up. "... Andrew didn't take advantage of me... I." Dana paused before continuing. "... I forced him to... It was the only way... I didn't want to hurt a stranger..." Dana was starting to cry now... "I like Andrew as a friend... he see's me as a friend... I did wrong... But... I needed it to stop..." Dana was crying now... "I like boys... I like boys." She sobbed out as Faith slowly moved over and placed a hand on Dana's shoulder... "Faith... I want control... I'm scared..." Dana just devolved into one big mess. Faith Moved and sat on the bed and just held the girl.

"It's okay... Dana... I'll tell Willow to stop using magic during sex... Okay." Faith said as she slowly stroked Dana's raven hair.

"You will..." Dana said as she started to hug Faith back. "You would do that for me." Dana said as she pulled back to look at Faith Directly.

"Um Hum..." Faith said as she nudged Dana on the jaw with her knuckle.

"So... you still upset about me walking in on you when you found out that you were going to be a mother..." Dana said, as it was now Faith's turn to be in the hot seat.

"You're pregnant." Buffy and Andrew said at the same time as their jaws hit the preferable floor.

"Okay... Faith you officially take the cake with the biggest secret in the room." Buffy said as she saw Faith in a new light.

"Yeah B." Faith said as she hugged Dana by the shoulder. "Between Wood being Okay with the entire Slayer thing... And Dana here... I feel like I am normal... I have family." Faith said as Dana started to grin at her.

"So... you see Dana as..." Buffy looking at the two raven haired Slayers.

"Sisters... Broken... healed... and close." Faith said as Dana started to Blush...

"So you are not upset with me Banging the Gong with Andrew..." Dana said sheepishly.

"Bang... Dana... Trust me... you haven't had sex until you have experienced the Cuddlely go Bear." Faith said as Buffy winced at the images coming to mind.

"Okay... too much information..." Buffy said as she tried to avoid looking at Andrew. Knowing full well if she did, she would have strangled him.

"B. It isn't kinky sex..." Faith said correcting Buffy. "... Its actually traditional lovemaking done real slow with Soul music playing in the background." Faith said grinning. "I like it better than the handcuffs and the tied up bed sheets... though... nostalgia does kick in from time to time... but that is another story all to together."

"Iria..." Dana said as her mind caught up to speed... "Wait... she... she ... whoa..." Dana put her hand on her head... "Talk about a headache..." Dana said as both Buffy and Faith looked at her. "One of the Slayer's Andrew found on the scanner... She had her first Slayer dream after I had sex with Andrew and went to sleep..." Dana said as Buffy got worried. "She was inexperienced... like she was seeing what powers she had... then while I was walking and found Dawn... she..." Dana stopped mid sentence.

"She what?" Faith said looking at her adopted baby sister.

"She... it was as if she was trying to do it again while I was awake..." Dana said getting worried. "Listen... she doesn't know how powerful she is... she might kill someone if she isn't careful." Dana said worried.

"Okay... listen can you work with Andrew and see if you can post to the network a bulletin to all Slayers if they have seen the same girl in their Slayer Dreams or if there have been any others that have wound up like you." Buffy said as Dana started to rub her arms to shake off the chill.

"Okay... She said in the dream that she was in what was left of Sunnydale." Dana said as she attempted to focus on the present as she thought about her new friend before realizing that she had to speak to Buffy. "Buffy... I'm sorry about what I did to Spike... I didn't know that he was trying to help me... If I had remembered the Chip then..." Dana realized that she was fessing up to some of the damage she had done.

"Chip? Spike?" Buffy Stammered out. "When did you run into Spike?" Dana just looked at Buffy for a long moment.

"You don't know... Spike was in L.A. I cut off his hands thinking that he was someone else. This was before I came here." Dana said worried.

"Oh... Noo..." with that Buffy ran to a phone and dialed Spike's phone number. The Rings on the phone felt like an eternity.

* * *

Spike was working on his next lines of poetry... Between discovering Romantic He was happy... eighty-nine hits on in the last day and a half...

"Take that you bastards..." Spike said to himself as he thumbed through a copy of the thesaurus he had near by. "You said my poetry sucked... but hey... at least with the information revolution I'm getting payback in spades..."

"Lets see... Amara... um..." Spike was thinking about thinking of words that would fit that name... that was when his train of thought was interrupted by his phone ringing...

"Bloody hell, what wank is calling me now..." Spike said as he tossed down his pencil. "If it is another telemarketer, I am going on the Do not call list on the Internet and making a few death threats." Spike said as he marched over to the phone and yanked it up.

"Fucking Sodd off you yank..." Spike said very annoyed.

"Spike..." Buffy's voice rang through the receiver.

"Buffy..." Spike said in shock... "Sorry love about the yelling... I have had it Bloody up to my eyeballs with the Bollocks trying to sell me a condo on the coast." Spike said as he moved and sat in a chair by the phone. "So you are calling to find out what I've been up to Slayer." Spike said over the phone.

"Well I wanted to check with you about something..." Buffy said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Let me guess... The Immortal has started to send you flowers by the floral shop full to apologize for what he did to Dawn." Spike said rolling his eyes.

"No actually... I think he has left me alone... I heard a rumor from the supernatural community that I had personally sent a Slayer to rip off his manhood in L.A. But I haven't seen any Slayers blue hair in my ranks." Buffy said as Spike started to chuckle at that last part. "What's so funny, Spike." Buffy said getting serious.

"Nothing... just that old Illyria was the one who did the squeezing of the family jewels on The Immortal, Slayer." Spike said grinning.

"Illyria, as in Illyria the demon who freaked around Dawn... and made Dana sane." Buffy said in shock.

"Same one Slayer... The Old Blue Ox did the squeezing on the 'mortals manhood right here in L.A. Luv... That was after the entire cart of luggage being dropped on him."

"She dropped an entire thing of luggage on him." Buffy said in shock.

"Yes... so I get the feeling Slayer that you haven't called to reminisce about the Shagging we did back in my old crypt." Spike said wondering why Buffy had called.

"Spike it is about Dana, she..." Buffy was cut off by Spike.

"Dana... as in the Crazed Slayer that cut of my bleedin hands... the one that doofus Andrew came to get... the one that took a complete commando squad of Slayers to take down... THAT DANA." Spike was screaming the last part over the phone.

"Um... Yeah... that Dana..." Buffy said as he realized that Dana had a reputation with Spike. "So...you are still a little upset about the entire..."

"Hand chopping... Slayer why don't you tell that bitch that if I ever see her again..." Spike said very upset over the phone.

"Spike... Dana is in the room with me." Buffy said as the mystical blood drained from his face.

"Bloody fucking shit Slayer... run. Buffy get the BLOODY HELL OUT OF THAT ROOM." Spike yelled into the phone.

"Oh... Crap... Crap... Crap..." a female voice in the background called out as a slow sobbing started to be heard.

"Um... Slayer..." Spike said standing up and looking at the door. "Is Dana..."

"Lucid... Tame... you could said that whatever your friend Illyria did for Dana worked." Buffy said as Spike started to worry. "Spike... she had a memory of mine about the Chip in your head... About Dawn... and she is in major guilt trip mode... that and she has had a few run-ins with her memories of what she had done when she escaped from..."

"The Bloody Looney Bin." Spike said as he finished her sentence.

"Yeah. Trust me Spike... I think she is three steps away from going cookie bake off mode... and making a bakery's worth of cookies."

"OH... GOD... Cookies... me and cookies... The last batch of cookies I made looked like a disaster... THEY WERE HOCKEY PUCKSSSSS..." The voice was now fully identified as being Dana's...

"Buffy..." Spike said as he sat down again and sensing a need to invest in the pharmaceutical company that made Pepto Bizmo... "Please... have someone teach her how to cook... I don't want to break the Geneva Convention with the Demon community out here with the gifts I might be receiving from our Mutual future gastro intestinal designer." Spike said as he looked towards the small bathroom in his basement apartment.

"I'll get Willow on the cooking lessons." Buffy said as Spike realized that she was sympathized with him.

"Will do Slayer... Um... How is Dawn doing?" Spike said, as he wanted to change the subject.

"Um... Dawn is doing fine... she is planning to start college soon... she has a full scholarship that and she is seeing one of the younger Watchers named Tobias... I don't fully agree with her choice... However, given that he is okay with her being a sister of a Slayer... well... Me and Willow gave him the shovel Speech... and he got the point..." Buffy said as she listened over the phone. Spike was breathing... something he didn't usually do, but when talking with Buffy he did it so that she wouldn't be creped out.

"That's good Slayer... listen... if you need someone to ensure the point is made..."

"I'll give you a call." Buffy said back before she changed the subject. "Hey Spike have you heard anything about Sunnydale recently." Her words hung in the air like a bug trapped in ice.

"Nothing much Buffy... However, Clem and a few others are rebuilding the town on the edge of the crater that we created. So there might be one around who didn't get the memo... Given that old Glory was called by the townsfolk as being a Slayer... But there might be one..." There was a beep on the phone as he noticed that someone was calling him on the other line. "Listen Slayer... I'll see what I can dig up on this end with Clem. Go take care of Dawn and tell Dana... to hold off on the cookies... I heard her." Spike said as the line beeped again.

"Talk with you soon Spike." Buffy said as the beep hit again.

"You too Slayer... Bye." Spike said as he hit the leaver on the phone. "Spike here..."

"Spike an exasperated voice said over the phone."

"Clem?" Spike said as he pulled the receiver away from his ear.

"Yeah Spike it is me... listen have you heard from Buffy?" The baggy demon said on his phone as static creaked through the line.

"Yeah I finished talking with her when you beeped in Clem. Why are you asking?" Spike said wondering if this had to do with anything Buffy had been talking about.

"We have a young Slayer down here... One of the local town folks found her buried and Gloria has been nursing her back to health." Clem said as Spike was forced to sit down again.

"Tell me what you know about her?" Spike said looking up at ceiling of his place. "I think Buffy has been looking for her."

* * *

Eli looked at the group of people before him. Between the two Asia-folk, there were a couple of Lotto, an old soldier but he seemed to be drawn towards the woman with the Taters. She seemed a little scared but something in his gut said it wasn't about what he had seen. It was something else.

"Here drink this." Eli said as he handed a bag full of blood to the full figured woman. There was a pause as if she was hesitant in taking it.

"It's blood." She said as if unsure... it was as if he knew a deep dark secret of her's and had poisoned her drink. However, there was something else scaring her.

"Listen you need to drink it. I know it seems disgusting but, right now you need the protein." Eli said as the woman took several deep breathes before tilting up the bag and sucking down the contents in a series of large gulps leaving the pouch dry by the time she finished.

"You must have been really hungry for you to only wince at drinking that stuff." Eli said as he looked at her.

"Yes... I... I ... I was..." The blond said. It had been awhile since he had seen a shapely figure such as her's. Nevertheless, she acted as if she was afraid of the group. That was when the group saw that her eyes had gone yellow in the irises.

"Listen... we know that you are Dhamphir... so if you want to have more blood... its okay... just don't do the forehead." Nancy said to Harmony.

"Dhamphir..." Harmony looked at Nancy in shock and fear before her brain started to kick in wondering what a Dhamphir was. "Wait.. What's a Dhamphir?"

"Yeah missy. What is what one of these Dhamp... whatever it is supposed to be?" Eli said to the group.

"Well think of a human and Vampire hybrid." Haviere said moving over to the woman. "It usually occurs when a Vampire bites a human with a strong Aspect of the Demon... the Vampire part of them isn't able to take hold so... in essence they become hybridized. Though they desire blood... they are mortal and have many advantages over the Vampire."

"Demons... Vamp... Vampires... listen old man... all I want to do is get out of here." Eli said as in a blink of an eye Haviere was from his corner of the room to Eli's face.

"I am one... Mr. Eli... and I would suggest that you let miss Harmony be." Haviere said as he eyes turned yellow in Eli's face.

"Wait... I was a..." Harmony looked up worried before she lowered her face into her hands... "Crap... Illyria is going to kill me any ways." As she started to cry.

"So who is this Illyria? Is she someone you owe money to or something..." Eli leaned over to comfort her.

"I sold her and her boyfriend out..." Harmony cried out.

"Okay... so what is the worse that she is going to do to you?" Nick said as Harmony looked up at him in fear.

"How about ripping my spinal column out of my freakin' back." Harmony yelled out.

"Oh..." Shendell said understanding.

"Why don't you let the world where we are at?" Nancy said as she moved over and put her foot down on the floor. Everyone in the room got very quiet.

"Listen why don't we put the snobbleing away for now and work on a plan to get out of here." Haviere said getting the room's attention. "Now I believe that Eli here has been doing the same thing we have been doing in searching a way out. Now Mr. Eli why don't you tell us about what you have seen and help us construct a floor plan to this place so that we can escape."

"Okay." Eli said as he moved over to an open spot on the floor. "Does any one have a pen on them?" With that, Shendell searched her pockets and pulled one out.

"Here..." she said as she handed it to him.

"Good..." Eli said as he moved over to Harmony and put a line from the pen right across her hairline before he stepped away.

"Why did you do that?" Harmony said feeling across her hairline.

"Just defending your honor... you seem a nice enough person, you just need to learn some self acceptance about yourself and not treat yourself so bad." Eli said as Harmony looked at him.

"Oh... so what was the mark for?" Harmony wondered.

"Oh... nothing someone had written the word Idiot near your hairline on your forehead. All I did was mark it out to protect your honor." Eli said as he moved over and grabbed a clipboard and flipped the pages over and started to draw on them. "Now... For the last few days I have gotten know the layout of this place and this place is huge..." He said as he marked out a large box and started to fill it in.

"How big is this place?" Aoki said wondering.

"Lets just say... it is a very large building that can hold a aircraft hangar." With that, he drew the layout of what he had seen.

* * *

Rose and Padme were running through the hills of their home world of Martinez Plaines. Rose loved the feel of the sun against her dark skin.

"Padme... hurry up." Rose yelled as the dyed pink locks in her hair blew in front of her face.

"I'm coming." Padme yelled out as her metallic prosthetic legs pounded against the ground. "Of all of the days I chose to wear a dress." She said under her breath.

"Hey... I'm not the one that has a crush on old Alphonse." Rose called out.

"Shut up Rose... we may by adopted... but I can still run like a cat." Padme called out as she reached to the top of the hill.

"Yeah... you can." Rose said as she watched the dot in the sky grow larger.

"Rose... can you see the type of ship it is?" Padme said as she looked up.

"Give me a sec..." With that, Rose pulled out of her tote back a pair of oculars that their adoptive father had made. Rose knew that their father had a past but no one knew where he had come from since that day eleven years ago. He hadn't arrived by ship, but he seemed to possess knowledge that would put any mechanic to shame. Nevertheless, it was Padme who he had connected to the most during those early days.

Weeks earlier prior to his arrival she had lost he entire family in a fire. Her dying father had pulled Padme from the fire but the support structure had fallen on her crushing both her legs and snapping her right arm clear off. The town doctor was able to save Padme's life, but she had lost her limbs... It wasn't until Rudy Welles a man who had appeared at the colony offered his services to save Padme's life. It was as if he knew more about cybernetics than any one else. Three weeks after he offered his services Padme, who had grown distraught at seeing other children playing in the fields outside, Rudy had taken her and talked the town doctor into attaching a series of metal pins to what was left to her legs and arms. Since Padme had to have, part of the bone amputated from her shoulder Rudy developed an external structure that hooked to what was left of her shoulder blade. Padme told her that she had screamed as the rods were inserted in. However, it wasn't until the limbs were attached and synced up to her nervous system that she actually had felt her feet.

It took a day or two for Padme to start moving and learning to walk again but it was on this hill that held the most significance to her, this was the place she felt like she could fly and despite all that happened in her short life she would never take anything for granted again.

Rose who had arrived a year later that at the colony. She was found half starved after someone she couldn't remember tossed her into a shipping box naked and just dumped it without any address onto a random transport ship to take to parts unknown. Rudy had taken her in as well after she nearly bit his hand off, but he had calmed her down by just hugging her. Between her dark skin, violet eyes and a pair of nanite colored purple locks, she had a rose tattoo on the base of her back. Rudy called her Rose and the name just stuck. Despite all of the inquiries with the shippers and the station the ship had come from there were no leads to her past nor how the box found itself on the transport it had come on.

After a month without any leads, Rudy formally adopted the two of them and they had called this world home since for the past ten years. Now watching the ship come in was one of the monthly events they liked to share together. Rose looking for her past to arrive from the sky and Padme to feel like she was flying.

"Rose..." Padme said as she pulled out the oculars and put them on her head to view the make of the ship coming in. "It looks like a..." Rose just stopped...

"What type of ship is it?" Rose said as she moved over to her sister as her feet worked overtime to bring her over the last few steps.

"Rose... the ship is a Firefly." Padme said as Rose started to shake some...

"Fire... Fly... as in the type of ship I was..." Rose clutched her hands in front of her face as if she was trying to brace herself for the name.

"Rose..." Padme turned around to look at Rose but got a zoom focus on the violet iris of Rose's eye. "Ach..." Padme said as she quickly removed the Oculars from her eyes. "Rose... I know that you are superstitious about that type of ship... But could you get over your fear of them... you are not about to be boxed up and shipped away again on one of those ships." Padme said as Rose snatched the Oculars out of Padme's natural hand.

"Hey..." Padme said as Rose donned the Oculars and looked skyward. "... You could have asked for them."

"Pad... I need to know..." Rose said as she looked up at the sky... "Serenity..." Rose said as she watched the ship come in for a landing before coming to relax as she let her legs give out from under her as she exhaled. "... It's okay ... "

"Rose..." Padme said as she rushed over to her sister and placed her hands on her. "Are you going to be okay?" A cybernetic knee scraping across the ground.

"Yeah... I'm going to be okay..." Rose said as she reached up to hug her sister. "I'm going to be okay." In the distance in the back of her mind, the image of a screaming half starved girl still clawed at the sides of a metal box wanting for mommy and daddy to come for her.

* * *

Malcolm Reynolds walked down the hatch of his ship. In all of his years, he had only done a few runs for Rudy Wells... A strange man but a decent person when it came down to it. He was a saint compared to his contact and contractor Badger. Rudy seemed to been much like him... sick and tired of war... Rudy didn't say on which side he had fought on during the Anglo-Sano Alliance and the Browncoats war, but he did help veterans when he had the chance. He had put on cybernetics and prosthetics on several of Malcolm's old war buddies that the strange shield Rudy used as his calling card had become known on the edge colonies as a sign of hope in a desperate world. That was when he saw the looming metal suit of armor coming towards him followed by a boy in his late teens.

"Hello Mr. Reynolds..." The suit of armor called out. Malcolm just grinned at this scene.

"Hi Alphonse..." Malcolm called out the armor slowed down and the young boy waved.

"Mr. Wells sent me to do an inventory of the stuff that you brought for him." The boy said as he and the armor spoke at the same times.

"So where is that old magician at?" Malcolm said the young boy stopped at the lowered cargo door.

"He is currently in a wrestling match with Mrs. Luango's hydroponics system... she has the best fruit around... But if he doesn't have his coffee beans and herbs... well you remember last time..." The boy shrugged as his white shirt and suspenders that held up the brown work paints that looked like they needed to have a better size for him. Too long in the leg and a little tight in the waist.

"Yeah... I never thought I see a man decide to shoot a turbine compressor with a wrist mounted laser pistol." Malcolm said looking at the boy.

"Well... do you have the inventory list that Mr. Wells gave you and I'll check it against the one I have." The boy said as the armor moved up into the ship.

"He hold it there..." Jayne called out seeing the large armor walk into the cargo area. "The last time I was here I got my pee goo (rear end) kicked when I decided to arm wrestle you." Jayne said looking at the armor's face even if he did have to stand on his toes to sneer at the person under the helmet. "Now... I won't hold anything against you but... I have to see your face." Jayne said waiting for his answer.

"Jayne... you better not... trust me..." Zoë said coming down from the bridge section, her red vest bearing the brunt of the warm air from outside.

"Zoë... this Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze (son of a drooling whore and a monkey) beat me at arm wrestling." Jayne said aloud.

"Twelve times in a row, if I remember right." Mal said looking at his muscle bound crewman and the towering armored figure.

"Twelve times?" Jayne looked back at Mal in shock.

"Yeah... the first three... you were sober... after that and the rice wine you drank... Well... what is it with you and booze... instead of getting weaker you became harder to beat." The armor said back. With that, Jayne watched as the large armored figure twisted at a few bolts with his metallic gloved fingers and pick the helmet up. What Jayne saw had his jaw hitting the floor as a small marmalade kitten's head stuck it's way up to the surface and mewed.

"Okay it this has to be some sort of joke... you must have ducked in there." And with that Jayne reached into the armor and started to feel around for a head but only felt nothing... just empty air. With that, Jayne pulled his hand out and wondered why the armor had stopped moving. That was when he looked down at the cat.

"No... I was not beat by at little cat? Or..." Jayne looked as he pondered some very weird thoughts as he blinked at what was before him.

"Hey... Suit of armor without a head here..." The helmet said as Jayne went for his weapons unsure on how take down this... this... thing?

"I see Al that old Rudy is still the old heckler he still is." Mal said tapping Alfonse's shoulder.

"He still is..." An elder voice said from the loading hatch.

"Rudy... Long time no see." Mal said as he reached out to shake his friend's hand.

"Same here... So... still doing freelance cargo transport I see... you know... you are one of the few people that I will actually do business with." Rudy said as he ran his fingers through his graying hair. The mechanic Coveralls he wore looked like he had recently gotten finished with something. Heck, he hadn't taken off the work apron.

"Yeah... and several members of my old platoon are glad for your work." Mal said he leaned against a crate. Jayne turned to look at the mechanic.

"Same here... I needed to reconnect with society... and being former soldiers we know that we find our connection back to the world where we can find it." Rudy said as several patters down the stairs could be heard.

"Rudy..." Kaylee said as she ran as fast as she could and hugged the stuffing out of Rudy.

"Kaylee..." Rudy said looking down at the young Firefly mechanic. "I see that you have grown." He joked.

"Naww... Ah shucks... I was already full grown the last time I was here." Kaylee said looking up at her friend.

"Not if I remember right... you still had a little filling out to do. Is it just me or have your arms gotten stronger." Rudy joked as Kaylee blushed.

"Well you know me and adventure... Oh... River..." Kaylee said as she pulled back from Rudy to see the youngest of the Tam clan standing by Mal.

"You have secrets... Not from here... Fighter of the darkness... You lost her... she is still caring for you. The message from the Ripper is coming." River said as her large oval face looked and studied the scene before she disappeared.

"Whoa... that is strange." Kaylee said as Mal took notice of Rudy's face.

"A Seer... Ripper..." With that, Rudy's mood changed instantly.

"Mal... Do I have any mail that you picked up for me?" Rudy said concerned.

"Yeah. A few pieces... but one had that weird symbol that you use." Mal said as Rudy pulled away from Kaylee, whatever River had said had struck a nerve with him.

"Can I see it?" The way that Rudy spoke in those seconds was like it was the darkness of the night closing around him.

* * *

Sitting in the vent, Nancy watched the hangar bay below her. This place was a fucking aircraft carrier and then some in size. In a moment Eli's little distraction would occur.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

Zero...

BOOOOMMMMMMMMMM...

The explosion ripped through the air of the loading bay. Everything was on time.

"ALERT... ALERT... ALL FIRE SUPPORT TIMES REPORT TO LAUNCH BAY TWO NORTH... ALERT... ALERT... ALL FIRE SUPPORT TIMES REPORT TO LAUNCH BAY TWO NORTH." The computer chimed in repeatedly.

"That's my cue..." Nancy said as she phased through the vent and freefalled down to the floor. Wiping out two pistols she had taken off the guard she had killed, she waited for the next explosion to go off. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi,"

BOOOOOMMMMMMM...

The next explosion went off. Then the ammo started to go off.

"Okay Eli and I can open up fire now." With that, Nancy opened up fire with single shots taking out several of the ground personnel near the cargo aircraft they were going to take. She had been chosen to be the point shooter on this mission... Well since she could phase through objects and could selectively be able to move around without having her body perforated by bullets.

"Hey... there... you..." a voice called out as a person started running towards here with a gun. "Stop where you are at." Nancy waited until he was close enough to her that she could see the whites of his eyes before she shot him through his mouth keeping her weapon phased in her jacket clothing. With that, she proceeded to keep moving as the Alarms kept going off.

"Eli... you better be in that ship by now." Nancy said as she shot off another round into another guard and one of the fire control staff.

* * *

Eli loved the smell of adrenaline in the air. Not since he was a kid, had he felt this way... between stealing candy from this bunch of babies... he felt so alive...

"Haviere... get Shendell over here..." he called out as the old man took the young woman's arm and picked her up and ran towards where Eli was standing.

"Okay... it is time for us to catch a ride." With that, he looked at the selection of aircraft that he had Nancy check out from above earlier. Out of the twelve craft to choose from. Three of the fastest that he knew of were from his home planet. The Wenstor 44... with the number of people... it was too small... the second was the Locks F-95 it was still too small given it was a two seater... now... The Panda C3 would be great... plenty of cargo room and a fast enough engine... With luck, there wouldn't be any security lock on the ship.

"Next group." Eli called out as by twos the faster members ran with the slower members to get them to the staging area. Within the next minute... the commotion would die down and they would lose their chance.

"Okay people..." Eli said looking at Haviere we need to secure that transport out of here." Eli said pointing to the large aircraft. "Now I want those of you who are capable of fighting or at least have good fight skills. Now Nancy will be joining us in a bit after she sets off our next distraction... I want Shendell and Haviere here to be the first on the transport. After that the rest will be going in pairs..." Eli said, as Haviere understood that only working as a team could they all escape. "Two at a time... Until we are all on the transport... I want after Haviere on there... I need to get on and I want the wounded to follow with the last pair of fighters to follow our Asses in." Haviere looked over at Harmony and saw how worried she was... she was scared...

"Harmony... you will be in the middle... carrying Chou-Ann." Haviere said as Eli nodded...

"I agree with you old man... those two need to be in the middle... Harmony looks like she is about to get scared." Eli said looking at the Woman.

"Listen... I'm a bit scared about being with the Slayer... I mean couldn't somebody else carry her?" Harmony said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Listen... Harmony... we all need to pull our weight... Now... if you don't carry Chou-Ann... I will kill you." Eli said coldly and Harmony gulped. "Got the point..." All Harmony did was nod yes to him. "Now... After me and Haviere get to the transport... I want your asses following us two seconds after us." Harmony understood. "Now everybody start going now." With that, Eli and Haviere left and the rest of the group followed from behind.

* * *

Nancy had cleared enough of the stragglers out to see that Eli, Haviere and the rest of the group were filling out. Things were on schedule... Now with everyone in the transport, it was time for her to exit stage right.

Quickly running Nancy phased through any obstacles in her path. She her way to the transport... Who in God's name created this thing... It looked like a reject from a Star Wars movie. That was when she saw Shendelll fall to the ground as she was running with Nick.

"Nick... go on without me... Get on the Transport." Shendelll yelled out. As Nick Paused to start to run back towards her. That was when several shots rang out hitting the ground in his path forcing him to back off. With that, Nancy started to run faster towards her friend.

"Shen... Nick... Lay low..." With that, Nancy leveled her guns and started firing at some of the personnel that had shot at her friends. One by one, the armed individuals fell to the ground. Nancy proceeded to move forward keeping up fire even at one point were another member of the staff got in the way she phased her gun into his head and proceeded to pull the trigger. Bone and gray matter exploded from his head as the bullet proceeded to travel and hit into another guy who was leveling his weapon at Nick right at the base of his skull.

"Now you two get your Asses moving I'll be right behind." Nancy said as Nick rushed back over and picked up Shendell and started to run with her towards the mode of escape.

* * *

Nick had grown up in the old neighborhood. Between dealing with Vamp gangs and Zombie cops, he had seen his share of weird stuff. However, seeing what Nancy did now made him think of how much he had changed. Whatever these bastards had done to him and the other had turned them from be Joe blow guy on the street to being like a cross between Peter Parker, Matt Murdock, John Stewart, and a half a dozen other comic book characters he couldn't begin to name. Nevertheless, given that Nancy was the Shadowcat of the group, she had the best odds of creating the distractions while they got away. This woman was definitely mean when she had a gun in hand.

"Hey Eli..." Nick called out as Eli was sitting behind the controls. "... You better get this thing started because... well I am going to quote Han Solo here... LUKE... WE ARE GOING TO HAVE COMPANY!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs as Nancy was moving ass as fast as she could even phasing through several of her would be capturers.

"Now... give me a moment son..." Eli called out. "Starting a ship like this isn't as simple as hitting a button and we are off... it is a series of knobs and buttons to... Ah Hell..." then there was a loud thud as something was hit with a fist as the engines roared to life.

"If all else fails hit the thing..." Eli yelled out, as the ship started moving.

"Okay... one hotwired Millennium Falcon cued up to fly." Nick said as he noticed that they were moving. Quickly he turned to see Nancy running like mad. Bullets were phasing through her body as she ran. With each step, she was making good headway as she raced towards the hatch.

"Nick... close the hatch." Nancy Screamed as she raced along side.

"But you won't be able to get in." Nick called out.

"Just close the fucking hatch Nick. I'll get in my own way." With that, Nick noticed the look in Nancy's eyes. Then he realized what she was going to do. She was going to phase into the ship. Quickly Nick yanked at the controls and forced the door to close. Harmony who was watching all of this was getting scared. For a woman who had some serious cleavage that would have made her the proud model for a Frank Frazetta drawing, she was quaking where she stood. Suddenly there was a thud against the hull as sounds of weapons fire tinged and pattered echoed into the cabin. Suddenly there was a hand started to melt through the wall. Then an arm, followed by a Head.

"Harmony... Nick... Pull me the rest of the way through." Nancy said as she struggled.

"Coming..." Nick said as he grabbed a scared Harmony and pulled her up. As Soon as Nick got there, he noticed that Nancy was slipping back through the hull.

"Quick... get me in. I feel like I'm going to be sucked out." Nancy said getting scared.

"I've got you." Nick said as he started to get a hold on Nancy's arm as he started to pull her in. Then there was a sudden hitch as Nancy started to move slower through the wall. "Um... Nancy." Nick said as Harmony and him were struggling to get her through.

"Yeah..." Nancy said as she looked like she was struggling against something unseen on the outside.

"You could stand to lose some weight." Harmony said tugging as hard as she could.

"Give me a sec... I have two hundred pounds attached to my leg I'm trying to kick off." Nancy said as she shifted back and forth as if she was trying to kick something off. "Hey... you in the pilot's seat... I need to scrape off a large shit bag so can you give me some turbulence to get some leverage over my excess baggage." With that, a voice boomed from the cockpit.

"How much turbulence do you need? Break your back or need to lose a head of cattle or two?" Eli's humor came through.

"Lose a freaking head of cattle... Hell... lose the fucking ranch if you have too... I'm losing feeling in my foot and I just felt a hand squeeze my ass..." Nancy said angrily as she gritted her teeth.

"One Losing the Ranch coming right up. Ya'll better hold on back there." Eli said as in a few seconds they were in the middle of a barrel roll. Harmony and Nick leaned their weight in against the wall not knowing if they were going to fall up, down, left, right, or somewhere in-between as they heaved on Nancy's arms and torso. Harmony was working so hard that she went all bumpy on her forehead when grabbed she grabbed a large chunk of Nancy's ample bosom. Nancy looked like she was going to kill Harm for it but she put it aside as Harmony heaved Nancy's body just a little bit more through the fuselage of the craft's body. Soon Nick noticed that as they started their second barrel roll he got a grasp of her inner leg as he slid his hand between her legs so he could start prying her body on through.

"Guys... I'm only tolerating you placing your hands where they are at because it is helping get me in." Nancy said harshly as she hugged onto Harmony.

Suddenly a hand came through with her phased leg.

"Um... Nancy..." Nick said as he saw the fingers. "How big is this guy?" Nancy squirmed as she looked down.

"Nick... hit his fingers..." Nancy screamed... "Hit his fingers..." Nick looking at the hand realized that it wasn't human. Quickly Nick started to pound on the fingers of the hand like mad. He could hear Nancy scream in pain as he did so. Suddenly he grabbed a finger of the hand that was firmly latched onto her thigh and started with all of his might to bring it back to break it so they could lose this excess baggage. With a sickening snap, the finger let go. Quickly he proceeded to the next finger and the next as he continued to break the grip of this hand off of Nancy. Each finger looked like it was tipped in a metal thimble attached by metal cords that ran over, through and in the flesh. As he got to the last one, and it looked like it had dug right into her flesh. Around this time, Harmony had pulled hard enough that Nancy had been able to phase her free leg through the wall that she was able to brace herself and attempt to pull herself up. However, the rest of the leg that had this appendage dug into she couldn't get out.

"Um... Nick..." Nancy grunted as Harmony was forcing with all of the muscles in her body to hold on to the phased woman. "Could you work a little faster?"

Nick looking at his options peeled the last finger back. He could feel blood pumping and practically squirting from the wound. Taking both of his hands Nick was able to sever the finger's connection to her leg and putting all of weight behind it, he broke the limb and Nancy was able to continue phasing the rest of her leg free of the wall. With the sudden shift in weight, they all fell to the floor with a loud thud. As Soon as they realized that Nancy was free, they felt the floor shifting underneath them as Eli put the craft into another barrel roll.

"Eli..." they all called out at the top of their lungs... "Nancy is free... you can stop spinning the craft around."

"Sorry Ya'll but I am taking some enemy fire." Eli said as they got flung back against the wall that Nancy had come through. Nick looked up to see the still twitching hand attempt to latch onto something suddenly Nancy grabbed the limb and shoved it back through the hull with her fingers then suddenly the craft started to seem a little lighter as they knew they were less some extra baggage.

* * *

Eli was flying the craft like mad. The controls looked like it had been retrofitted so that they were simpler, but who in the Great Shepard's name had decided to put all the lettering to the controls in some weird language. It wasn't written in Sono nor was it written in Anglo dialects. However, everything else read like normal. Whoever was flying this thing before they took it defiantly had a good sense of navigation. This thing flew like you could stop it on a single cred. Suddenly he had to swing the craft so that he could avoid the enemy fire he was taking. That was when Eli saw a rolling sphere of light where a ship was entering into at normal speed. Given how the ship was flying it looked like as if it was an airlock to a mother ship. That was when he aimed his craft towards. "Hang on everyone I think I found a way out of this place." Eli said as he aimed the controls to the portal.

* * *

Inside of an office, a figure sat behind his desk as he looked at several monitors.

"Sir... we are unable to take this craft down in flight. They are booking towards one of the gateway points." A panicked male voice said over a speaker.

"Lock computer gunnery controls to my command private!" The figure said as he touched several controls on his desk.

"Sir... that isn't wise... It will take..." the private sounded off, but he was stopped in his tracks by his leaders next words.

"Several moments, now if you treasure your life... do it." The shadowed figure said as the displays around him shifted then on each of the screens the computers showed a targeted crosshair on the ship. "Father... set off constant fire within a thirty percent margin of error." The figure's voice said as the computer readjusted its range. "Aim around the vessel so no shots hit it." He concluded as the computer changed it's targeting location. "Proceed firing." With that computer opened fire around the vessel forcing it into a tight flight path.

"Father... adjust gun fire to portal twenty-three alpha and set transmit coordinates to alpha one-nine-nine-four." The figure said as the craft was driven towards the portal. "Launch a heat-seeker towards engine two when vessel is five hundred meters from event horizon." He finished as he leaned back to watch the lightshow happen.

"Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

"Folks... we are taking enemy fire... ya'll better strap yourselves in because we are about to hit some..." There was an explosion as Eli's words were stopped in his throat. "Okay folks... wherever we are going we are going to be out of here, also we are going to be doing a uncontrolled landing." With that, the portal seemed to get smaller. Suddenly behind him was Nick.

"Dude... we must go faster... because I am not going to be stuck here." Nick said as Eli punched the engine or what was left of it to it's fullest speed and they went through the portal.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Part 16, 


	16. Pt 16,

Sorry about the long wait between chapters, I have been busy at work. Trust me working at a Radio Station in the weeks leading up to a Pledge drive are the times in which become the basis for many a sitcom. But it is the creative Juices that spring from the hidden back room in the station the makes my writing so addictive to you all. So… For you all Please after you read this chapter and give me a review of what you think of the story so far.

Now excuse me… I now have to beat the BeJesus out of one of our on-air guest hosts for acting like a jerk. (Breaks out the plastic Nerf baseball bat and slowly walks over to them.)

Warning… There is a scene of dismemberment in this chapter… So for you all with weak constitutions… Please take the off ramp at this time.

If Not… Enjoy the chapter…

* * *

Part 16,

* * *

Kagura Mosumima of the Northern Wind Youkai tribe was having the greatest sex of her life... "Kogu..." she yelled out at the top of her lungs in the back Kogu's Cadillac Escalade as she felt the wave of passion echo through her body. That when a sonic boom was felt out from outside. "By the Gods... I felt the Earth move." She said as she collapsed on to her fellow Youkai lover. 

"Yeah I did..." Kogu said as he pulled the cotton blanket up over their nude bodies. "You wind dancers know how to..." his conversation was cut off was Kagura kissed him and she grinned at him showing her cute adorable fangs.

"Be limber... according to legend... Wind Dancer sex runs a close second to having sex with a Slayer. But Slayers will kill you after the sex." Kagura said as she felt her pointed ear being traced by Kogu. "Earth... Wind... Fire... Sun... Moon... Air... Night... Ice... Water... various beasts... Why is it that the quite ones turn out to be the most wild?" Kogu said as he grinned.

"We need to be set free like the wind." Kagura said as she laid herself up to his chest and started to listen to his heartbeat. That was when the second boom was heard again this time the SUV's windows shook to the point where the glass cracked from the shockwave.

"Shit... did you feel that?" Kagura said as she shot up letting the blanket fall away from her body in shock. She was quickly followed by Kogu...

"Feel it... I heard it..." Kogu said looking around the tinted windows... That was when a rumbling was heard outside. Then a sonic boom was heard as a moment later an aircraft came burling down the highway by the Asian section of Los Angeles as it was doing a belly landing...concrete and asphalt were being spewed out in all directions from behind it. Kagura and Kogu looked through the front window to see all of this as the aircraft slowly came to a stop as sections of the bottom plating finally stripped off to anchor the craft to the ground. That was when five dozen police cars came streaking by on what was left of the highway as the craft came to a complete stop. Kagura felt scared as she reached for her blue and white blouse... and pulled it on.

"Kogu..." Kagura said as she leaned over to start padding for her underwear. "... Grab your clothes..."

"Kagura..." Kogu said as he reached down to find his underwear to slip it on... as he leaned backwards he let out a shout of pain.

"What is it?" Kagura said in shock as she finally found the undergarments she was looking for.

"Your Dance fan... I think I found it." Kogu said as he pulled out the large metal and fabric Asian fan that had jabbed him in the behind. Kagura looked at the fan and grinned.

"No silly... that is my war fan... remember... I have to use it for the upcoming festival of the summer solstice." Kagura said as she slipped on her denim skirt. Kogu just looked at her.

"Whatever... all the ceremony is the honoring of some late elders and some Slayer broad." Kogu said as he looked out the window as he pulled up his jeans skipping his undergarments. "Shit... I think every cop in the city is coming here." Kogu said getting worried as he pulled on his black Metallic t-shirt.

"Kogu... I heard... I heard that the police still don't know the friendly demons from the... the..." Kagura was getting scared. Kogu placed his hand on her shoulder to let her know that he was there.

"I know..." he said as he started to pull her hair down around her ears to cover the points of that went to the back of her head. So wolf like... and so soft and even with all the pierced earrings, she had in them. "Kagura... if anything happens... I love you." With that, he wrapped a bandanna over his head to cover his ears before he climbed into the front seat and put the keys into the ignition. That was when the flash of blue and red lights started to flash through the windows from behind and a short chirp of the siren said they had been found out.

* * *

Officer Reed walked out of his police car. This was a bloody mess. An airplane crash in the middle of the city... First monsters then this... the PD was just getting a work out from just carrying the paperwork from point at to point be. That was when he saw the commotion of where this high priced SUV was parked. Why would folks be doing out her in this part of town. This was a business district and it was night. Two things in every cops gut that scream either illicit meeting or... A couple having sex. He was just hoping that it was just a couple having sex. What was it with folks and having sex in public places? 

"All units secure the area... Fire and Air rescue have been dispatched to your area. Please stand by for further information but get all civilians out of the way." The voice over the radio said as he reached down to his personal radio and called in a notice.

"Dispatch, this is Adam fifty-four twelve, I'm checking out a blue two-thousand and four Cadillac Escalade SUV in the vicinity of Luck's Supermarket that I discovered in the area of the plane crash. I'm going to run and ID on the vehicle." With that he typed in the license plate number and let the system crunch and the ID showed that the SUV was not on any hot sheets and had a legit owner so he got out of the squad car and proceeded with caution with his flashlight out and walked up to the driver side door.

"Evening officer." A youth in his early twenties said as he looked up to the officer. His tan skin and definite Asian features stuck out. The build of the youth was slender yet muscular. Probably an athlete, mostly a runner from the build of this kid. Then he turned his light towards the girl in the passenger seat. Almost the same build and ethnic group, she looked a little whiter but had a very decent figure on her, but it was her legs that screamed, dancer. Probably a couple of college kids out having a time on the town with one of their folk's cars. She looked scared. Given that an airplane just crashed a block or so from here and had probably, come across this place. She seemed a little shock up. That was when he caught the whiff of wet semen and given how the back looked from when he had shined his light into the back looked like lovers make out nest. Yeah... two kids out on the town...

"Evening Son... so... I see that the two of you have been having a little fun." The officer said grinning trying to calm these two's fears.

"Yeah... we were... me and Kagura here were..." there was a cough and a blink of the youths eyes. Yeah... Definite young lover sex.

"Doing the dirty deed away from your folks..." Reed said looking at the two youths. "Don't worry, I am not going to bust you on violating public ludeness policies. But I need to see your license and Registration and I'll let the two of you go." Reed said as he saw the girl staring to tremble.

"Okay officer." The youth said as he reached into his back pocket and slowly brought his wallet forth and pulled out his license. "Kagura... can you open the glove box and hand me the registration." The youth said as Reed took the kid's license and clipped it to his badge as he watched the girl with shaking hands pull out the registration.

"Ma'am..." Reed said looking at the girl. She looked like she was moments away from fainting. "Are you okay?" Reed said looking at the girl.

"No. It's just that..." the girl paused as she laid the registration down on the dashboard. "I'm just scared with the crash..." she was crying.

"Ma'am I understand. Now do you have any identification on you? Once I'm done here you and your boyfriend can be off and on your way." Reed said as he noticed the girl calm down considerably.

"Um... I don't have my license on me... does a University ID count..." the girl said as she rummaged through a fanny pack by her leg and pulled out a small day-planner and a overly stuffed wallet on the top sat her student ID.

"That will do." Reed said as she pulled it out and handed it to him. It took several moments looking at her black and white picture to see that the name Kagura Mosumima printed on the UCLA student ID along with several stickers on the front going back a few years staring with Fall of 02 and going through to that current summer. Would you give me a second to check these out and you two can be on the way. With that, Reed walked back towards his squad car and got in and typed in the information into his terminal. After several moments a address showed up on the screen. The kid was clean. But what about the girl? That was when he got on the horn.

"Dispatch..." Reed called over his radio. "I need a search on a UCLA student, a Kagura Mosumima. Last name spelled Michael Oleander Sigma Uruguay Michael Indigo Michael Alpha." Reed waited until the dispatcher called him back.

"I'm checking the current directory... Adam fifty-four twelve," The dispatcher's voice said over the radio. After several moments, there was a chirp back over the radio as he listened in to the activities happening down the street.

"This is Engine 25, dispatch we are currently reroute to the scene of the accident. Do you have any further updates on the situation?" The Firefighter's voice crackled over the radio.

"The craft looks like it has done a belly landing. It looks like there is no fuel leaking but there is an unusual odor coming from the ship. It Smells like well, it smells like burnt glass..." The voice said over the squawk box. After a few moments Reed heard back over the radio. "Adam fifty-four-Twelve, are you there?" The radio chirped.

"Yes I am here, go ahead." Reed said as he waited for he response back.

"The information that you sent was correct about Kagura Mosumima, she is currently a student down at UCLA."

"Thanks... I was just checking." Reed said as he got out of his cruiser and headed back to the Black SUV and walked up to the two kids.

"Well... everything checks out so you two better get out of here." Reed said as he noticed the girl's ear. It had a point and realized why she was so scared. He had heard about the Sub-T kid that had been shot by the cops a few weeks earlier. She was scared that he would shoot her. He understood, after the LA riots a few years back tensions had run high between the various ethnic groups and the police. "Um... Miss... Listen I have a niece about your age... and it would sure help calm them down if you gave them a call when you got the chance. At least they wouldn't worry about you as much." With that Kagura looked up at him and there was a sense of understanding that anyone with family understood. People worry about their members of their family when stuff goes down in the town in which they live.

"Okay... I will." The girl said back as she bit her lip revealing an extra long canine tooth.

"Now you two head along home." Reed said as he saw the youth behind the wheel start the engine as he gave the ids back. With that he headed back to his squad car.

* * *

As the police officer walked away, Kagura looked down into her wallet and pulled out a digital photo of her and her cousin having a good time in her room and she looked at it. "Mae... I hope that you are well." With that, Kagura slowly caressed the light skin of her cousin's face young face.

* * *

Nancy felt like crap, the impact was something she was not soon going to forget. Her leg hurt and she saw Harmony's leg laying across her stomach. 

"Is everyone alive back there?" Eli called out from the cockpit.

"Yeah..." a few moaned out.

"Hey... get your hands off of my ass." Aoki called out in distress.

"Um sorry..." Shendell said removing her hands and shoving them deep into her lab coat jacket.

"So... I think we are going to be okay." Haviere said getting up and heading up the short ladder to see where they had crashed. Seeing the number a flashing red and blue lights screamed Police. But where they on Earth?

"I believe that the local constabulary knows that we are here." Eli said looking out the window to see several figures in black uniforms stepping out of Black and white ground vehicles.

"Let me take a look." Nick said getting up and looking out the cockpit window. After he got a good look at the number of police outside he sighed. "Well this is the first time in a long time that I am glad to have the police show up." Nick said hoping that he didn't get arrested for grand theft aircraft or in Eli's case illegal parking a wide load without a flag.

"Folks... I think we are back home." Nick said yelling down into the hold.

"Did you seen any of the police that turned out to be monkey's. Because if there are... I'm not going outside." Harmony said as she hobbled over to where Chou-Ann was standing, well more or less leaning against the wall.

"Well, they look human so..." Nick said as the sound of the speaker broke through but was muffled by the hull. It sounded more like an adult speaking in a Peanuts cartoon.

"I think that they want to know if we come in peace or not." Aoki said looking out the window.

"Um..." Harmony said looking outside. "I think we better find a way to open the hatch and get out of here." The sound of her voice showed that she was getting worried.

"Okay... well now is a good as a time as ever to get out of here." Nancy said limping over with the fresh wound on her leg.

* * *

Several Police officers noticed that a large figure was emerging from behind the ship. It looked like they had been through the fires of Hell as they stepped out of a hatch door. 

"Don't shoot... we are coming out." A male voice said as several folks started coming out. "We have injured here." A voice said with a clear western twang to it. Then suddenly from a pile of wreckage a figure arose and started to march towards them. Between the mixture of metal and burnt flesh the form moved forward and started to lunge at several of the figures that had come out of the craft.

"Shit why didn't you die? We threw you out of this freaking aircraft, just so that we could get away." A woman with a very ample bosom cursed as the creature attempted to grab at her. But she ran through the figure like she was a ghost.

"Everyone get away from the wreckage." The Ghost girl said as she reached into long medical jacket to pull out two guns and opened fire.

"Kill... kill..." the monstrous figure said as he lunged after her. Several of the police officers realized that she was covering the injured people fleeing from the aircraft.

"Nancy..." An Asian woman called out as the group started to flee.

"Hamilton..." a very busty blond called out as she turned to see this creatures' once human face look at her.

"Harmony..." The creatures said as looked at the woman that had called his name. "Harmony... die now." The creatures said as he started to delve his attention towards the young woman. Quickly the group dove between the bits of wreckage that had fallen off the ship.

* * *

Kogu was lost. Between the number of recently set up road blocks he had been going around in circles. That was until a police car rolled like a barrel right in front of the SUV he was driving. 

"Shit..." Suddenly he hit the breaks so that he could stop.

"I think we should have gone right instead of left at the last..." Kagura said as her nails dug into the leather dashboard.

"No Duh..." Kogu said as he put the engine in reverse and floored it backwards until they were far enough away from the tossed squad car to see the thing that had tossed it emerge from the hole through the building it had made. Suddenly the roar of gunfire was set loose on the large figure. Since the infamous LA shootout back in nineteen ninety-eight police, all police cruisers were equipped to carry a M-16 assault rifle in their trunk. This way if any criminals in the future carrying assault military style weaponry, the police would be able to handle them in a firefight. Right now those rifles were being put to use in dealing with this individual. Who after several rounds had not gone down.

"Shit we have civilians in the area..." An officer called out as he ran providing cover fire so that he could get to Kogu's SUV. "Kid... I suggest that you put this vehicle in reverse an get out of here!" The officer called out as Kogu got the point and floored the SUV backwards. Suddenly the Creature turned and started running toward Kogu. So he decided that spinning the SUV around would allow him to gain greater speed. With a quick turn of the wheel, he pulled hard and the wheels squealed as they lost and regained traction with the asphalt before Kogu slammed the gearshift into L2 and floored it. Kagura turned around to see that the creature was still following them, then a woman appeared in front of them Kogu did his best to avoid her but it looked she was gunning right for them. Kogu hit the breaks as she leapt into the air and hit the front grill. Instead of going kersplat she kept on moving on through the hood like a ghost. Then suddenly she was inside of the cabin.

"Coming on through..." She said as he got a good look at her chest. Then she arched herself and rolled into the back and came to a complete stop as she encountered the rear window. Quickly she pulled out a pair of very large fucking guns and started shooting through the window with a very thunderous recoil. It wasn't until the smell of the gunpowder hit his nose that he realized that she was some sort of supernatural creature like himself.

"Hey you upfront... keep this thing going in a straight line. I need to make these shots count." The woman called out as she set forth another series of round loose from her pistol. All Kogu could do was attempt to do what she said. Hell for all he knew she was pissing this thing off more. Then a very dinged up Squad car came up beside his SUV and out of the back was a police officer shooting out of a busted rear window with an assault rifle. Then two more Squad cars joined up with them with the same thing with assault rifles and twelve gauge shotguns. With the combined firepower, this running nightmare was slowly staring to slow down to the point where it seemed to be losing some juice. Then suddenly the flesh and metal creature leapt forward as if it had caught a second wind.

"Oh SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIITTTT." The woman called out as the creature landed on one of the squad cars impacting the trunk so hard that it folded the trunk and the rear end so hard that it deformed the wheels and made the vehicle come to a complete stop. With the police car disabled, the creature took several steps along the roof before taking another leap into the air and started flying again. Quickly changing gears from L2 to L1 Kogu gained a bit more speed. It wasn't enough for him to completely miss having this creature land on the back of his SUV, but it was enough that the creature was able to grab hold of the bumper before being dragged the rest of the way down the vacant night street.

"What the fuck..." The woman said as she looked out the window. Kagura slowly made her way over the consol and rolled into the back where the smell of sex and condoms was still prevalent.

"Do you think that it is dead?" Kagura said worried. Her hair had moved in such a way that she was forced to pull it behind her pointed ears. That was right before the rear door flung open and the creature was attempting to climb it's way into Kogu's SUV.

"Shit... Why doesn't he die?" The woman said as she started to empty rounds right into the creature's head at pointblank range. Suddenly Kagura grabbed her Metal war fan and flung it open.

"Try decapitation..." With that Kagura's eyes turned crimson red her fangs expanded to their full length and she slammed with all of her force that she could muster behind her fan right into the metallic neck of the creature. Between the blasts and the blade going into it's neck the creature finally came to a stop as the body fell out of the SUV and on to the street. "I think that he's dead." Kagura said as her eyes slowly returned to normal and she ran her teeth over her fangs to make sure that they were the proper length once again. Suddenly the woman got out of the back of the now torn up SUV and she marched over to where the body was now laying. Kneeling over to the body, she took out he gun and shoved the gun into the stump of the decapitated neck of this creature and emptied several round into the chest cavity until she was out of bullets.

"Now he is dead." The woman said as she collapsed to the ground as several police helicopters started hover above as floodlights shown down on the woman and the now dead corpse.

* * *

Angel watched the information play out on the Television. Reily was standing next to him as the images were displayed on the TV in Angel's office. 

"Looks like we need to put a team together of folks that know Sub-T tech." Riley said looking at a listing of people that he knew that could handle tech like this.

"Yeah I know a few folks that might be able to handle this." With that Angel picked up the phone and he started dialing numbers. It was going to be a long few days. "Data... I need you to get on the phone with Willow and hae here come down here we have an aircraft." Angel said into the phone.

"Well, I have been wondering how much of Illyria has the knowledge of her and her host combined together. Because we need the Science Geek that I read Fred was if we get a hardcore access to the Ship that crashed." Data said back as the conversation went on what the next move was and which members of the Watcher/Slayer Council, the Initiative and any other folk that they knew of to work on the ship.

* * *

Roger Burkle was getting out of pickup truck on his way to the supermarket. Roger had enjoyed his trip to Hawaii but hearing the news about what happened in L.A. was starting to worry him. It had been several weeks since Fred had called and he was getting a little worried. Fred had gotten into this habit of calling to let him know that she was okay. But given that she had spent five years in a Hell dimension, he knew that she could handle herself. that was when a figure walked up to him. 

"Rodger Burkle..." the man called out, his short sleeve plaid shirt and dark pants looked like that they were drenched in sweat. Given the heat outside the soles of his shoes looked like they were smoking from the perspiration seeping out from his feet. The kid looked like he had probably spent a good couple of hours sitting inside of a car without good AC. "Are you Rodger Burkle?" The man called out again as he seemed out of breath.

"Yes I am..." Rodger said looking at the lad. "Son... you look like you are about to drop dead to the ground."

"Sorry Sir..." The lad said as he started to pant hard. "I have spent the last few hours tacking you down. All I have on you is a photo and address." the lad said as he moved over to lean against the burning hot side of the pickup truck.

"Son... can you walk over with me to the shade?" Rodger said giving the lad a hand.

"Yes... I think I can..." The lad was still sweating profusely.

"Okay..." Roger said reaching into his truck; he pulled out a bottle of water that he kept in the truck in case he came across someone who needed fluids from the Dry Texas heat. "Here... I want you to drink this slowly." He said as he opened the bottle and handed it to the lad who slowly drank the warm bottle of water a few sips at a time. It wasn't until the lad had emptied half of the twelve ounce bottle of water Roger spoke with the lad again. "Now son... Tell me who you are and why in Hell blazes did you have to wait out here in the burnin' sun for me to head into the supermarket to speak with me?" Rodger said as he took a little pity on this guy.

"My name is Brent Williams and I'm a reporter for the West Coast Sun..." The lad said as Rodger saw the lad still sweating. "I'm doing some research on the people in LA the helped fight those monster things that tried to invade..."

"So... how did my name come up?" Rodger said wondering how much he should tell this guy about Fred's other line of work she did.

"Well... given that... several eyewitnesses saw your daughter fighting the creatures. Even at a point boarding a News Helicopter so that she could command ground forces." Brent said as he leaned against the side Roger's truck looking like he was about to faint from Heat Stroke. "Gessh is it just me or it hotter than it says on the thermometer?" With that Roger decided to take this lad inside of the fifteen thousand feet Air conditioned building.

"Listen son why don't you come inside the Supermarket with me right after you show me your credentials." Roger said as the man pulled out an Associated Press pass that was one of those new types where the photo was scanned and printed right onto the plastic to prevent forgery. It listed everything ranging from the Paper the man worked for, Date of Birth, Expiration Date of the ID and a whole lot of other things Rodger didn't know about.

"Mr. Burkle..." Williams said as the cool air hit him and he started to feel better. "Since your daughter helped out the local law Enforcement and the military defend L.A. I have been some various digging around and have found a few things out. Up to several weeks ago her behavior was normal. That was up to two weeks prior to you leaving on your trip to Hawaii." Williams said as Roger was digesting this.

"Now that was around the time when an item that was stuck in customs gets released to Wolfram and Hart under the legal authority of one Charles Gunn Esquire: a lawyer at Wolfram and Hart. It is strange is that Mr. Gunn seems to have only been practicing law for one year and his legal skills would put one John Robert Cochran to shame. Irony is that he only has retaken the Bar exam or has taken it for the first time as of two weeks ago after being released from the Hospital." Roger looked at the guy as if he had grown another head and he hadn't noticed it.

"Yes, I know of Charles Gunn... I didn't know that he was a lawyer. But Fred did say on one of her calls that Charles had received some help and had gained the legal expertise so that he could help them on a legal case they were on." Rodger paused for a moment. "I thought it was mostly him preparing for the Bar exam?"

"Well it may have been. Some of the documents that I have uncovered point to the fact that they have been well forged, by a well trained professional to say the least. But the fact that he has never lost a case showed that he has at least studied the law even though he has not walked into a classroom."

"Well it has been a few years since I have seen Mr. Gunn, but I believe that once he puts his mind towards something; he gets it done." Rodger said proudly. Williams was taken back by this for a moment before he continued.

"Well getting back to your daughter." Williams said as he waited for the man to speak what he was going to speak. "Now your daughter has registered for Classes down at UCLA... now considering it is nothing new. But it is the fact that she registered under the name of Illyria Winifred Burkle using her old Social Security number." Rodger took this in slowly. "Now given that a one Nina Ash who also works down at the university as started to make several phone calls. Now from what I have been able to dig up about her is that she has been seeing one Gerardo Angel aka, Angel Jones, aka Liam Angel, aka Liam Angelus. Or as the LAPD calls him Angel." With that Rodger grinned. "Now given that she has been seeing him off an on surprisingly around the time there is a full moon."

"Full Moon Ya' say..." Rodger thought about this and about the work Fred did. "Nahh... it couldn't be... but given the line of work Fred is in, I wouldn't go past it." This was when he caught Williams attention.

"What was that?" Williams said as his views started taking a different direction.

"Oh... nothing... please continue on." Rodger beckoned on. With this Williams continued.

"Well it seems that the co-ed fraternity house she has moved into seems to have had several government agencies; one of which consisted of the military personnel that aided in the defense in LA. But every time folks have tried to dig into these kids pasts, I keep running into the fact that several family members had been killed by a serial murder home invasion nut jobs. The other thing that I have found is that not only has this fraternity she has come into contact with seem to have had the same incidents happen to them, but it is spread through a good chunk of the other chapters of this same Fraternity. Add to the fact that several of the originating members who created this Fraternity all happen to be former residents of Sunnydale California." Now this caught Rodger off guard.

"Sunnydale... as in..." Rodger was cut off before he could say any more.

"Yes... the same town the experienced a wave of violence before the town collapsed into a sinkhole." Williams said as Rodger started to get worried.

"So what you are saying is that my daughter has gotten involved with folks that I might be concerned about." Rodger said looking over at the man beside him.

"Might... considering that nearly accosted two photographers, who are very afraid to talk about what she threatened to do to them if they continued to follow her around after one of they made a remark about the blue hair dye job she had." Williams winced before he continued. "She mentioned about making them prison bunk buddies with someone called Flegellum. Now whomever this Flegellum is I don't want to encounter this guy, person or thing..." Rodger's jaw was on the floor before he closed it and stifled back a laugh.

"Ah... Flegellum... Yeah... Fred knew him when she was a kid... I think that she still keeps in contact with him." Rodger said as guy started to get worried.

"So... Flegellum happens to be..." Williams was fishing.

"No comment. But thanks for filling me on what has been happening with my daughter." Rodger said trying to give this guy the message that he would look into it.

"Listen here in one thing I want you to look at." Williams said as he pulled out a photo. In it was a woman with jeans, a very form fitting t-shirt, a red leather jacket. What caught Rodger was the fact that the woman had Blue streaks in her hair that progressed to her forehead and continued down the sides of her neck. But the nose, cheeks and most of the facial features mirrored his daughter. Then Williams handed a enlargement of the picture. The facial details were clearer and Rodger knew that this was it was his daughter.

"I took this picture a few days ago while she was walking around with One Charles Gunn and some other figure that goes by the name of Spike." The reporter said as Rodger took it in. "Thing is that they were coming from the botanical gardens at about seven o'clock at night."

"Now if you are her dad, I would suggest that you find out what your daughter has been up to because there are folks who might find things that you might not want to face." With that, the reporter headed on out the door. However, Rodger felt like he was playing into something else that he didn't want to get into. He felt that his Daughter's distance the last time that he had visited her had started to set in. What was going on that the rest of her family had to be kept out of the loop for? For better or for worse Rodger knew that Trish wouldn't like this. But heading out to L.A. to see their daughter would be the only way that they could get any answers. Also... why was she wearing Mel Gibson's war paint from Braveheart?

* * *

Illyria was packing various items into the satchel; human garments were such fragile things. But... A few of the items her shell... Fred... she had to remember to call it... her Fred... then pain ripped through her chest that felt like hooks that had been placed into her chest and were pulled at her heart... her human-demon heart. She started to feel the walls close in and she walked over to the window and opened it but before she reached there the false wind of the vent kicked in and her mind was calmed down and she started to breath easier. She stood there, closed her eyes, pictured one of the great plains of Fred's youth, and let the image of the rolling grass flow into her mind. She stood there as she let the smell of the plant in the corner bring her in. Then she looked down at the UCLA schedule on the bed. It was open to a page dealing with Astronomy and science. She needed to connect with Fred; the magic called science would be the key. The Science of how the stars worked and their place in the sky would help her and Fred understand each other. She had so much to learn to function in this world. Her most recent shift to Fred had shown some unsuspected results. She had been only able to do small changes. She was able to change her eyes and Stripes off of her body and make it human flesh toned but... she could not for all of her powers change her hair. the Blue stain remained. 

"Hey Illyria." Nina called out from the door. "You ready to head over to Amazon central?" Illyria turned as she reached over and put Flagellum the bunny into the satchel. Nina's jokes and comments to break the tension were a welcome reprieve from her fears.

"Yes... But calling the Slayers... Amazons would be seen as an insult to their honor." Illyria said as she let the Fred in her take charge of her mannerism.

"Oh... Well I see that you are packed." Nina said moving over and reached over to pick up one of the bags, but Illyria snatched it out of her hand and pulled it close to her body.

"Please..." Illyria looked at Nina with worry. "I need to carry these bags... they have a few of Wesley's texts in them about me." It took Nina a moment to catch on.

"Oh..." she looked down at the bag. "Well you better grab your schedule, now... a friend of mind down at admissions was able to help clear up some of the paperwork that you needed to have filled out so..." Nina saw that she was losing Illyria with her conversation about mundane tasks.

"Nina... your..." Illyria tensed up some before continuing. "Friends have been a great help. I am glad even with the financial help they have given so that I can take this course." Nina looked at her.

"Illyria... you seem like this class is some sort of challenge you are not planning to return from." Nina said as she watched Illyria carry the multiple bags out of the door with her.

"I wish to discovery and rediscover the things that have not changed in my life." Illyria said as Nina reached over and placed a baseball cap on the blue and brown hair on her head.

"Now... you look like a college student." Nina said with a grin. Illyria moved through the door as she had to angle herself through.

"Thus I look human?" Illyria said looking at Nina.

"Well, human by their standards... Trust me after the last few days at the Hyperion I have seen folks that make some of the Students in the Campus Union Building look extreme and you look normal." Nina said as she guided her friend through the door and towards the recently repaired elevator at the end of the hallway before they spent the next hour in traffic heading toward the UCLA campus.

* * *

Nina was looking through several old boxes of stuff she had found in one of the rooms. Most of it looked like it had belonged to a woman. Another ruffle. A woman with good taste in clothing and. Good God... a woman who knew shoes... Monloa Bloncs... This was turning into one of those Sex and the City moments... There was a scent about them... Human... mostly... with a little demon... All of this stuff smelled like this. Nina moved over and put the shoes down on the bed. Several pictures... Mostly of the same woman standing with friends... Fred and her... Boy whoever this woman was, she had some cleavage on her. She seemed to highlight it with a pendant necklace in every picture that had a low neckline. However, there was air about her in the pictures that showed a real compassion. Then there was the semi-burnt diploma from Sunnydale High School. Graduated 1998 for Cordila Chase. Another set of pictures was found. Angel was in them along with... Ms. Italy... Eye patch guy with two eyes... Faith... with a thin face... wait... this was taken several years ago when she saw the same woman with less cleavage. These pictures were taken several years ago... She looked through more stuff until she found a book. 

"For Cordy from Dennis... The only man "ghost" that will not leave you alone at night."

"Cordila... wait... this stuff is..." Nina got up and sniffed more of the stuff until she found a box of medical supplies and a diary and flipped through it until she found a reference in it.

"Dear Diary... the visions hurt like hell until my past birthday... This becoming half demon thing I'm still getting used to it. Visions without pain. A Major plus... I wonder what Groo is up to in Pylea... I know for a knight and now leader, I hope he makes the right choices there." Nina flipped ahead. This was Angel's late seer friend Cordy's stuff. That is why he had placed flowers on that woman's grave after the funeral.

"Well... the floatyness is still there. It would not have been so bad, but having visions while holding Connor not something, I want to do again. Angel would have freaked seeing me levitate several feet off of the floor with his son. But, I feel normal... Now I need to find Mr. Right... I wonder if I could pass off Krom-shucking as being a part of the karma Sutra." With that, Nina put the book down and slowly backed away.

"Okay... a bit too much for me to know about her." With that, Nina found a photo album, picked it up along with the shoes, and left the room. "I need to talk with Angel about some of his past." Nina said to herself as she felt a presence following her. Not so much angry but more curious about her. Nina knew that she would have to ask Angel about this but she felt that if she let it alone she might learn about it as well one of the bonuses of being part monster.

* * *

Summer River looked at her opponent as she stood on the wooden sparing arena. She had to keep her moves smooth. With a lash of her hand she grabbed the shoulder of her opponent and slammed them into the padded matt. 

"Your skills have improved." A voice called out from behind her. Summer turned to see Illyria standing in the doorway.

"Hi... Illyria..." Summer said as she helped her opponent up. "...So what' brings you back here?" Summer said as her black tank top t-shirt and extremely short white running shorts clung to every curve of her body with every drop of sweat her body produced in the summer heat.

"I have come back here to learn more of your ways... also..." Illyria said pulling out a sheet of paper and handing to the half Polish born Slayer. "I have registered for classes at this institution." Summer looked at the class Illyria had taken.

"Introduction to Astronomy." Summer said looking at the class. "You know that part of the lab will be at night when we will be out patrolling."

"Yes I know... but the folks will be relived knowing no foul smelling hell spawn shall be disturbing their learning of the universe's wonders." Summer looked away for a moment then realized that as she realized that Illyria had made a joke.

"So... taking classes and wanting to learn the ways of the Slayers..." Summer said as she pulled back her long black hair and grinned. Her Grandmother had been a prima Ballerina. According to a story that she had been told by her mother... She had fallen in love with one of the stagehands. She had always told the story about how the owner happened to be a sorcerer who had trapped her in a moment of time, forcing her to replay the same Ballet over and over again, until a man came and rescued her by telling her to change the scene, which she did. With this done and the sorcerer had become distracted by the new routine, the man was able to take him on and defeat him in his private opera box thus being able to return to her own time.

From the moment Summer had found out that she was a Slayer; the killer of monsters she knew that it was her part of her destiny to become like the man who had saved her grandmother. To become a protector. Now looking at this demon woman, she knew that she was on the same path.

"Okay... Listen Illyria why don't you unpack in one of the rooms. I mean a few of the other students have gone home for the summer, but there should be some free space." Summer said as she walked on into the house. "Misao..." the turned back to her opponent. "... You have to lean more into side kicks."

"Okay... Misao said as she smoothed her blue sparing doogie with her hands." With that, the other Slayer started to practice on her kicks. Illyria watched the girl as her long braided hair swung like a tail with every kick she did.

"She has much potential... I wish to help train her..." Illyria said as she went inside with Summer.

"I've heard about your fighting style... I don't think Misao would like to be a bloodlust killer like you." Summer said as the coolness of the house looped around their bodies.

"I do not seek bloodlust... I just wish my enemy to stay down when I fight them. It is not my fault that they lack the intelligence of a fly after it has been struck down." Illyria said as she listened to the song of the green from the plant by the window.

"Yeah... well let's get you orientated with the campus and the house rules okay..." Summer said as she pulled out a stool from under the kitchen counter. With that she started to discuss the rules which Illyria would be living under for the next three months while in the co-ed Fraternity house.

* * *

Angel was working on a piece of hardware. Nina was right... Fixing this place up was doing wonders for their relationship. She was actually grinning at him again and the sex... Well, he was toping the Immortal in the long-term relationship department. Between having, some of the more legitimate small businesses that were connected with the Watcher/Slayer Council, Rondell's private Security co-op, and Gunn starting up a small Law Practice, and Angel Investigations all sharing office space. The city was giving them a break on some of the legal funds but they were still under the restore and buy contract Angel had entered into five years earlier. Nevertheless, him wearing a Necrotemp fiber jumpsuit and hood so that he could work outside during the day was getting interesting for the staff. But most folks outside thought that he was just doing Asbestos removal... Just a bit more on the placement of the talismans on the outside and the security system would be set up. Illyria had given him several pages of material on the creatures that her people had used on the ancestors of the Werewolves including some of the protection spells used to not for a better word, to kennel them in their transformed state. However, it was the non-violence spell that he was putting on the entire place that was the kicker. Coming the next full moon, if Nina was late getting into her cage, well there wouldn't be another transformation or infection of an innocent if she was out. Barrier spells and so forth would keep the wolf from harming people and Nina would start to learn to domesticate her altered form. 

"Hey Angel." Gunn said as he limped over on a pair of crutches.

"Hey Gunn... So how is the law office coming?" Angel said seeing how some of the basic repairs being done to bring the place up to code.

"Not bad... Annetta's folks just needed some legal help." Gunn said looking at the security system being set up. "Her old man should be out of jail later tonight. Given the evidence that the police found, his name should be cleared. That and giving some testimony of some stuff he had heard in jail pertaining to missing person's case things should be going well and fine for that family..." Gunn said looking at Angel. "But I got a few more cases, mostly housing and tenant agreements and noisy neighbor stuff. But it feels good to taking cases that don't involve in the selling of your first born, your soul, or something or another." Gunn said as he leaned against the counter.

"Yeah..." Angel said looking at a picture of him and Nina going to museum. "It feels good, not perfect... But hey after Jasmine... this feels right, even with the small zit on the chin."

"Yeah man... I hear you." Gunn said as extremely loud swearing could be heard in Russian in the distance.

"You piece of shit... You called that an order..." More Russian followed. "My Grandmother, God Rest her soul..." More Russian... followed by Shouting Russian... Followed by some words that Gunn did not want to know the translation to. "Now... Tell your client that we will be filing a counter motion later today. We are getting that damn sperm and putting it into that foresaid egg so our client can have her baby." Katia screamed.

"What was that about?" Angel said looking at Gunn.

"Oh, one of my clients happens to be a lesbian. Her biological clock went off, her lover got a donor for the egg, but given a messy break up that happened. The lover has the sperm and is holding it hostage and the donor just recently died... so to make a long story short. Girlfriend "A" wants to have baby with dead guy's sperm, and leave the lover out while Girlfriend "B" wants them to get back together and have baby." Gunn said shaking his head. "I'm just glad that Katia, my assistant used to work at a fertility clinic, the medical legalese is just hard enough to make you want to scream."

"Back stabbing slut of a..." Katia said with a stream of fluid Russian under her breath as she walked out of Gunn's office and headed over to Gunn. "Charles... the bitch isn't going to cough up the sperm, worse is she isn't going to let the doctor use it without a written legal order." Katia said as she paced around with a hand massaging her forehead. Her jeans and tight t-shirt clung to her body wrought with wrinkles like the stress she had. Gunn hopped over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay... I mean we just have to get the parties into the room to talk this out." Gunn said as Katia let her shoulders fall.

"I know but..." Katia said looking flustered.

"But... what. You have put the heat on... now it just a waiting game to see who moves first." Gunn said talking to her. "I wouldn't have made it this far without your help... I mean you know the ins and outs of this area much more better than I do... you know who to smooze, bribe, blackmail, and head butt to the information you need." Katia let out a small grin. "I do see a grin forming. now listen, I'll see what I can dig up on the legal rights of the fertility terms of sperm and egg donations. There could be another sample from the dude I can find to break this stalemate." Gunn said, as Katia knew where he was going.

"I see, if there is more than one donated sample then..." Katia knew where he was going with that she rushed back in to the office. "Thanks Gunn." Charles looked at the speed marks she had left on the floor. All Gunn could do was stand there grinning.

"Now if you could excuse me Angel... I have to tell one of the parties that I have found a loophole that we can use to exploit to end this stalemate." Gunn said as he hobbled back to his office on his crutches. All Angel could do was almost envy the guy but thought against it as he thought about his lost Sanshu and Nina's biological clock.

* * *

The Groosalug was looking at the damage of the village he was moving through. This was the third village that had bee found like this. As his Princess would call it Thrashed. Next to him stood Landok of the Deathwok Clan a Anagogic Demon who had sided with the humans during the revolt against the old government moved with him. The two had started working together since Groo came back from L.A. Landok had the respect of the demons while Groo with what respect he had been able to salvage had the respect of the humans. Between the two of them they had broken up a ring of demons that were feeding off of "the cows young." Several of the children, some of which were part demon like himself had been returned to their parents. That was when Groo was stopped in his tracks when he saw one of the bodies. The holes that went through the demon's body were too fine... to round. He took out a dagger and cut into the wound and reached in and pulled out a conceal piece of metal. "Landok... look at this." Groo said as he held the metal object in his fingers. "I believe that this is what was used to kill these people." Groo said as he handed the projectile to Landok. Landok looked at the object as he felt it's still warm blood covered surface. 

"This seems to look like a head of an arrow but with out the stem." Landok said eyeing the strange object.

"It is called a bullet... it is from Earth..." After getting a blank stare from Landok he added "L.A."

"Ah... Angel's territory. A great warrior... a Champion... a..." There was a snap as Groo stood up and looked around.

"Yes... he is, but I believe that we are being watched." Groo said as he pulled out his sword.

"Yes... I read them as well... I sense fear." Landok said scanning the area. "What sort of creature would do this type of damage." He said as he saw another body that looked like it had been cut up into sections.

"It looks like they sprayed the area with bullets to take everyone down." Groo said looking at the holes and the directions, they had originated from.

"What sort of creature sprays metal must be a great foe." Landok said seeing the different colors of blood start to mix together.

"I do not know but if they are using a gun to spray the bullets, then this person or being must either have been from Angel's world or gotten the weapon there." Landok looked at Groo.

"Then this was done by a weapon from Angel's homeland?" The two of them started to keep all six of their senses open and alert for anything to come at them. Then an item fell to the ground and a figure sprinted away from it. Quickly Groo and Landok ran after the person. Diving into a back alleyway through several lines of hanging laundry and fresh urine. That was when several more figures sprinted around them. Quickly Landok swung a leg out and tripped one of the figures up and placed his foot onto the person as he sliced through one of the drying pieces of linen. What he saw the very scared face of a young human child as a demon child rushed over to kick him in the leg.

"Groosalug... they are children." Quickly Groo lowered his weapon.

"Children... we are not here to harm you." Groo called out as a blade came out through the sheets.

"We are not buying your lies..." A older voice called out as the long bladed spear made another jab at him. Quickly Groo grabbed the spear and pulled the figure through the sheets towards him and punched them in the face. When they wouldn't fall down or let go of the spear he pulled the spear towards him again and twisted the staff so that he could slam the person into the side of the ally wall. With the sheets hanging all around a few had gotten tangled into this move and now covered the figure.

"Mina..." one of the children called out as several rushed over to where the figure lay. A few had knives, daggers, and a small cooking fork. Even a young demon boy held a cooking ladle and held it like a mace. Groo and Landok looked around to see that all of their attackers had been children... Some of which were covered in blood that looked to be their parents. They all looked scared and terrified at the two champions.

"Mina... don't die..." a young demon girl cried out and she pulled at the cloth with her pudgy blue hands. Several of the children surrounded them to act as protectors wielding what they could to protect their guardian.

"Children... I will not harm you." Groo said as he leaned over to the covered figure and pulled the urine-cleaned sheet from Mina's face. What he saw was a human girl no older than fifteen with brown hair. She bore no bruise of where he had hit her in the face. "Are you ready to be strong... strong..." the girl said in a daze. "Potential to be ... strong" she stuttered the last word out. That was when her eyes shot open and her hands went for his throat dragging a shackled chain with them, which she forced under his throat.

"Harm these children and you will die." The coldness in this girls voice screamed of her willingness to protect those whom she had taken under her care. Groo reached up and slowly too the chain away from his neck with his hand.

"We have been sent by the council to learn of who has been attacking villages." Groo said with a cough at the end. Then the girl released her hold on the shackles around her wrist and let the chain go limp so that she could pull one of her arms back to cross it with one of her arms so she could snake her elbow over Groo's head to hug him tight as she cried. A wave of raw emotion flooded through her body as Groo held the girl.

"It is going to be okay little one... It is going to be okay." Groo said as Landok looked at each one of the children's faces taking in the pain each had seen and felt. This new foe spore no one in its delivery of scars... even towards the children.

* * *

Illyria was wearing Slayer Warrior Vestments... although the simple cloth against her body felt like it belonged on a lackey... She felt more comfortable... At ease among these warriors. 

"Illyria..." Vi yelled out as she handed Illyria a pressure formed sawdust composite blade. "Here... Me and the other girls know that you like blades so we created a custom Mr. Pointy for you." Vi said as Illyria examined the blade... it was a close replica of her own mini blades... the blades... the blades that she had used during the battle with the forces of the Wolf, Ram and Hart. Illyria slowly let the blade spin as she felt the balance to it before she let it dance in her palm, flip over the back of her hand, slide under her wrist before she made it do a somersault with a flick of her wrist and catching it with her other hand.

"This weapon is well foraged..." Illyria said impressed. "... Even my weapons masters in my kingdom would have hard pressed to make this blade." Illyria said looking up at Vi.

"So... you like... Wow..." Vi said impressed at Illyria reaction.

"Yes... the weapon feels like it has a respect for me." Illyria said as she looked at the blade.

"Well considering it only took three tries for us to get the blade right." Vi said as she brought out her own weapon. "So what are you going to name it." Illyria turned her attention to Vi.

"Name... But you called the Weapon Mr. Pointy..." Illyria pondered as Vi pulled out her on weapon.

"Mr. pointy is the nickname that Buffy gave to her stake. It is kind of her way to make her weapon stand out. But hey I named my weapon Cherry." Vi said as she looked her own weapon.

"You named your weapon... out of honor for its creator or for the wood it was forged from? Or is it something else?" Illyria said, as she looked her weapon with curiosity.

"Well actually I named it after one of the Slayers that died in the Battle against the first. Cariadad. I called her Cherry as a sort of nickname... When she died I decided to name my stake after her so that I wouldn't forget the cost it took for me to become a Slayer." Vi said as she slowly scratched at her cast.

"You do it to honor your dead... an act of remembrance of how you came into your destiny." Illyria said as she touched the edge of blade in her hand. "The person that put you on your path... " Illyria continued as she started to think about her past. The image of her sitting in Subterranean Spike's dwelling and staring at the screen that projected the images of the XBox... Drogyn... Drogyn was with her...

"Why do you Stay Old One..." His words stuck in her ears... Images... of not of what he had said... But she started to think about the reasons of why she stayed... World gone. Existence... confounding... Her of being alone... Taking what wasn't hers... Fred's life... would she have... "Mom... Mommy I'm scared of the dark..." Fred's voice came through... "Tall Handsome Man Saved me from the monsters..."

"Old one why do you stay..."

"I feel compelled to stay on..." Illyria said as she looked at the screen... Was this the other half of what Drogyn was attempting to say before Hamilton barged in?

"I wish to name my weapon Drogyn." Illyria said to Vi as she looked up at the young Slayer.

"Drogyn?" Vi said with her accent leaking through.

"He was... he was a close Ally... He made me think of why I stayed in this realm..." Illyria said as she shifted around.

"Oh..." Vi said as Illyria started to pull at her shirt. "Clothes uncomfortable?" Vi queried.

"Some... I am... not used to these garments... they itch like maggot larva marching against my skin." Illyria said wishing to tear the garments from her body.

"Oh... " Vi said understanding... "Have you tried something else to wear?" Illyria looked at Vi as her head tilted.

"You wish me to change garments?" Illyria said.

"Well find something you are comfortable in... Just as long as it is not that leather catsuit." Vi said looking at Illyria with a little distaste in her mouth.

"You find my vestments distasteful... They are functional..."

"And they scream demon babe here... come and hump my brains out." Vi said as Illyria's jaw hit the floor.

"My vestments state that... I wish not to be lusted after... I wish them to know my power... to fear my presence..." Illyria said as the fire forged in her eyes.

"Hey if that garment was a jacket or a top... it would work... but a full suit... Illyria... it is overkill." Vi said as Illyria marched into the room she was staying in. With a ruffle that sounded like furniture being thrown around. Illyria reemerged a moment later with different clothes on starting with a pair of blue jeans.

"I like the feel of the denim fabric against my flesh's legs." but the cotton shirt she had on was now covered in feau form of her vestments and a red leather jacket that she had transformed from her warrior vestments.

"Is that your..." Vi said looking at Illyria's jacket.

"My vestments... I reforged them." Illyria said as she rolled a creak out of her neck. "I now wish to go on patrol with you. I need something to pummel."

"Okay... but word of advice..." Vi said turning to leave with Illyria. "...No ripping apart of vamps like you did with Chloe... she's still getting vamp paste out of her clothes."

"I was angry..." Illyria said as she headed out of the door.

"Oh..." Vi said looking at her encased arm... "This is going to be a long patrol."

* * *

The small vampire was running for her life... the elderly couple would have been easy pickings... But a Slayer... She ran faster... college students... schools... Chuck E. Cheese... those were easier places... then the wall exploded before her... Standing right before her was the Slayer with the Bad dye job... 

"Halfbreed... you soiled my garments..." the Slayer said as she walked through the hole she had made like the freaking Terminator. With that the young vampire started to skoot backwards away from the Slayer...

"Will you get the fuck away from you bitch..." the Vampire yelled out as she rolled to get some traction the ground and started to run on all fours.

"Your spine will be in my trophy case... or I will make a necklace of it." The Slayer said as she reached over and grabbed the Vampire's leg and started to drag her backwards. "Now... where is your master?" The Slayer said with ice coming out of her cold blue eyes.

"Fuck you lady..." The Vampire said as started to kick the Slayer in the face. It wasn't until the third blow that Slayer caught her free foot with her viselike grip and proceeded to snap the leg off just below her knee. She let out a blood-curdling scream as the pain ripped through her body as she hung upside-down by her remaining leg.

"Where is your Master Half-Breed." The Slayer said as she proceeded to hold the now helpless Vampire and started to emphasize her point with the size three tennis shoe in her hand.

"YOU BROKE OFF MY FUCKING LEG LADY... I WON'T TELL YOU A FUCKING THING." the Vampire let out her rage at the Slayer...

"I wonder how many limbs I must remove before you start talking. Shall I take your hands... Arms... your toes... Before I work my way to your head." The Slayer said as she methodically calculated the amount of pain she was going to dish out on this young Child Vampire. Sensing fear of being dismembered the Vampire started beg.

"I don't know who sired me lady..." the vampire pleaded.

"Then I shall start tearing you limb from..."

"I said I don't know who sired me... okay... listen... the vampire in the area... The one I work for... She goes by the name of Dominique..." Suddenly the vampires shoe was pulled off and torn a ripped off sock fell to the ground. Suddenly the Slayer shoved her fingers between her toes and started to break them sideways. The Vampire screamed again...

"Shit... I told you who my master..." Another crunch...

"No..." The Slayer said as she traced a finger across the young Vampire's foot. "... Your master... I wish to speak with the Demon..." The Slayer said as another toe went before she crushed the vampire's foot.

"FUUUUUCCKKKKKK!" The Vampire screamed out... as tears started to run down the once human girl's face.

"Now young one..." The Slayer said as she spun the Vampire upwards so that she was now facing the Slayer. "... Your master... The demon... where is it?" The Slayer commanded with a coldness that would have made the head of a Glacier look like the burning fires of the sun.

"I... I don't know... Dom... Dominique... She's a subcontractor... she..." another pop as a ear got pulled off and a scream. "Shit... Okay... Recently she has been taking orders from this... Guy... A human... I think... He smell of magic... shit loads of it... tons of demons... he has the nickname the..." a yank... a section of scalp came off... "Lady... I'm telling you... he goes by the nickname of the Cowboy... he is a demon parts dealer... trans-dimensional... he is... he is looking for magic crap... has these cyborg demon guys that work with him..." an eye got plucked out...

"More..." the Slayer said...

"He said... he would need help to move stuff out of some place some deep Well..." The vampire said as the Slayer Stopped in her tracks.

"The Deeper Well?" The Slayer was caught off guard... it was as if she knew this place as she stopped the dismemberment.

"Yeah... that is what he called it..." the Vampire said coughing up blood... "Please just stake me now..." The Vampire pleaded.

"Where..."

"I don't know... he flies in with some funky jet down at an abandoned airport... My boss throws parties down there... Humans demons, the entire lot goes down there..." The now severely wounded and partially dismembered Vampire said desperately praying to be staked.

"Good... I wish you to deliver a message." The Slayer/demon hell bitch said. The vampire was begging at this time.

"Whatever it is, I'll tell her... I'll beg of her to leave whomever she fucked with alone... I'll even nibble on her ankles." The vampire said as a blood curdling rip occurred from her chest. And right before her remaining eye was her dried up weathered heart.

"You are the message, half-breed." The TermaSlayer said as a small shimmer as strange words or sounds came from her throat as she walked through it.

"Oh... Fuck..." were the last words the Vampire said, as she was dragged entrails and all through the portal.

* * *

Gloria paced around her office. Slayer... Family... Buffy... What was wrong... Would the Slayer kill her for being in contact with another Slayer... would she be blamed for this one's loss of memory... Gloria was scared... Even more than she had been when she had been tortured by The First. All Gloria could do was amend for the sins she had done... With that, she watched the sleeping Slayer before her... So many sins... so many wrongs... So many lives lost... "Old Ones... give me strength to endure..." Gloria said in her native tongue. She watched the sleeping Slayer have dreams and visions of what would come... or was it of her past? She just watched in fear.

* * *

Iria was getting worried... the three times she attempted to contact Dana had not gotten Dana telling her... to leave... then the other two were scary... one a petite Russian who was nude... all she did was foam and extrude water from her mouth... The third was just a girl who was curled up with a baseball bat that had been sharpened at the end. She was just as confused as Iria was... Mostly what the girl said was that she was taking a nap in her room. That was new... that meant that she wasn't the only one whose powers had kicked in. After talking with the girl... it was like feeling that she wasn't alone... The girl didn't feel like a freak although when Iria said that the entire telepathy thing was new to her too things settled down. The two of them talked for a time as Iria told the girl some of what she knew about being a Slayer... Superhero... Yeah... She left off the part about Clem being a demon... a nice one but Iria thought that she wasn't ready for the bump in the night stuff yet. The two parted ways as Iria woke up and got out of bed. 

"So have a good nap?" Gloria said to Iria...

"Yeah I did... I think I'm mastering this Slayer Telepathy thing... I mean I ran into Dana... but she said go away, it was like I was hurting her. I told her more about where I was and a little about the people I know here. But I ran into this girl who was in Little League. We chatted some, I think this was the first time she had experienced something like that, but I think I got her interested in digging up more about our people." Iria said as she started to stretch... "So how long was I out?" The young Slayer said as she started to sniff the air.

"About two hours..." Gloria said as she started to settle down. However, it wasn't until she saw the crunched paper bag on the table that Iria started to turn her attention towards Gloria.

"Gloria..." Iria said looking at the empty bag. "...What happened while I was out?"

"Well Mae was chatting on the internet with her fellow Youkai demons." Gloria was avoiding something... Something was scaring the demon woman.

"You okay?" Iria said as Gloria just stopped as if she was a deer stuck between a pair of headlight of an oncoming semi-truck.

"Was it something I did while I was out?" Iria said getting scared.

"No... Its ... its just that... Iria... I don't have such a good track record with Slayers..." Gloria said as she sat down in a chair. "I did some bad things and... To make a long story short... I threatened the family of a Slayer and I had the snot beat out of me..." Gloria said as she looked at the young Slayer. "... I wanted to get back home to my home realm... However, in doing so, I would have to tear apart reality... Bringing death to this plain of existence..." Iria was awe struck when Gloria said this. "... The Slayer... Buffy... she and her friends stopped me... I don't remember much of what happened afterwards but the First found me and it... Let's just say... I get the more subtle things it did to me as nightmares of the torture it did to me." Gloria was crying... "Iria... I'm sorry about..." Iria moved to just hug the woman.

"I... I didn't know... that..."

"That I was a lop sided slut that attempted to perform a human sacrifice... kill an Innocent girl... that should have cut her losses and left..." Gloria's fingers were holding onto Iria like she as more precious than life itself.

"No you are not a Slut... you are just... Just trying to figure out... Wait you tried to kill a Innocent girl?" Iria said as she pulled back from Gloria. Gloria looked at with fear as tears tore down her face. It wasn't until the urine-started soil Gloria's jeans that Iria knew that it had something to do with her origins.

"Does this have to do with me being a Slayer?" Iria said as she bit the bottom of her mouth worried. All Gloria could do was shake in fear after Iria said that. "Wait... you're scared that when my people find me that... that they are going to kill you?" All Gloria could do was nod her response. Iria looked at the adult before her. "If you could get home... I mean without ungluing all of existence... would you now?" Iria said as she knelt down by Gloria.

"No... About a month ago... Illyria... one from... one of my people from my home dimension said that... Iria... I don't have a home to go back to." Gloria said as she broke down.

"Well you have people that care about you here... I mean I heard that home is where the heart is." Iria said as she took her hand to wipe away tears from Gloria's face. "You have people here who care about you... who call you friend... heck even that dragon lady... wants you to be the godmother to her baby. I mean if that isn't trust and friendship... then I don't know what else it could be." Iria said as she moved to kiss Gloria on her forehead.

"Then... if... Listen... did you swear to stay away from that particular Slayer's sister?" Iria said looking at Gloria.

"Yes... I believe I did..." Gloria said looking at Iria.

"Okay... here is the deal... I'll tell the Slayers that you are sorry and if all else fails I'll get down on the ground next to you and start groveling like mad." Iria said as she grinned. Gloria looked up in shock...

"You would do... that..." Gloria squeaked out.

"Yeah..." Iria said. "I mean... come on... It ain't like every Slayer on the planet has you on their hit list."

"I hope not..."

"Come on... it as if you decided to eat their Queen's baby sister in front of her..." Iria said jokingly.

"I wish it wasn't." Gloria said as the blood further drained from her face.

"Well come on, I'll help you get cleaned up..." Iria said as she leaned over to give Gloria a hug.

"Iria. You said you would grovel on the ground next to me..." Gloria said a bit worried.

"Yeah I did..." Iria said as a questioning look started to form on her face.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing... just..." there was a long pause from Gloria before she continued. "... Thanks..."

"Okay... lets get you cleaned up." Iria said as she grabbed a handful of paper towels from the rack before heading back to where Gloria was sitting.

* * *

Mae entered the room. She had changed from her normal street clothes of Jeans, a black and red blouse and had changed into her people's native blue kimono. This garment felt weird but of the two types of kimono her people used, the long dress she liked to wear for ceremonies felt nice. Nevertheless, this wasn't the time for casualty and niceties so she had changed into her battle kimono that consisted of a Gi jacket and a pair of shorts. Though an even older uniform was used by her people... the Kurin...a simple chest plate that was covered with cloth and a fur or a cloth skirt. Between these three garments, Mae wanted to let her Slayer friend Iria that if there was an heritage you belonged to, then you should show it. Booting up her computer, Mae got on the Internet and did an Internet search for Slayers. What she found wasn't promising... Most of the stuff she had found consisted of Slayer kill this... Slayer killed my friend... Beware the Blue haired Slayer in L.A. ... The Blair Slayer Project... Slayer population explosion in Cleveland... Slayer doing the nasty with Angelus... The last one was several years old... and was something she didn't want to go into. With each search she either hit an dead end or stuff that just were rumors... then she hit on the idea that if Clem had known one... then what if other demons had befriended the Slayer... Quickly doing an Internet search Mae did a search on Demons + Slayers + Allies. Suddenly Blogs started to show up on her screen. 

A Slayer was at my sister Anya's wedding. One Blog said... Slayer community known to be tolerant to Human Friendly Demons... yes... she had hit the jackpot... Slayer community was part of group that defended L.A. from Demon Legions that threatened to destroy city... Demonicus involved with Slayer Alliance.

"Mae... Iria's here." Mae's mother called out.

"Mom..." Mae called out to her. "Give me a sec."

"Are you wearing that dress? I told you if you are not it I'm..."

"Mom... I'm wearing the freaking dress... Come on... I know that when I turn seventeen, I have to walk around in this thing for three nights because of some coming of age ritual." Mae called out to her mom.

"Hey Mae..." Iria said as she poked her head in.

"Oh, Hi Iria..." Mae said as she got up from her computer.

"Stay there..." Iria said looking at her friend. "Wow... is that... is that what you're people wear?" Iria said moving over to look at the kimono.

"Well it is kinda of a ceremonial thing... My folks want me to get use to wearing it." Mae said as Iria moved to touch the fabric.

"Wow..." Iria said as she stepped back to look at her friend. "... You look beautiful." Mae Blushed at her friend.

"Thanks..." Mae said as she looked at Iria... "Um... listen I was doing an Internet search and was looking up stuff on Slayers." Mae said sitting down again.

"What did you find?" Iria said as she moved over by the computer.

"Well... a lot... but most of it is rehashing of what Clem had said." Mae said as Iria started to take notice of the various Youkai cultural items that littered her room. "A few pertain to Slayers not being completely anti-demon or vampire, but actually they patrol to protect life. You know... you do harm or eat someone... you tend to wind up dead by the Slayer." Mae said as she shifted in the chair as she scratched her back against the back of the chair.

"Oh... So... I'm a type of warrior..." Iria said as looked at her friend. "Mae... listen... thanks for doing this search for me." Mae shifted in the chair...

"Are you shifting because I am a Slayer?" Iria said getting worried. "Because I found out that... Gloria had a bad experience with a Slayer..." Iria shifted to the point.

"What..." Mae said as sheer ears pulled back in shock.

"Yeah... Gloria threatened the family of a Slayer... and the Slayer beat her within an inch of her life just for threatening her family. I think that... she thinks that I'm going to kill her for those actions... I made a deal that I would protect her from the others of my people if she apologizes whenever we run into another Slayer." Iria said to Mae. "Listen... would you feel comfortable if I... If I dressed like your people... I mean there are more..."

"Youkai..." Mae said cutting off Iria. "My people are called Youkai."

"Youkai?" Iria said looking at Mae...

"Youkai... It means demon or more accurately people of the wolfwind." Mae said as she turned away from the computer.

"Oh... Listen... are you wearing that... Bikini bottom that I made for you?" Mae said getting up out of the chair and heading to the closet.

"Yes I am..." Iria said getting a little concerned.

"Well... how about you wear one of my ceremonial garments..." Mae said digging out the warrior garments and the Kurin and laying them on her bed. Iria moved over to look at the clothes on the bed as Mae started to lay out of belts and ribbons that held the clothes together.

"Mae... these look..." Iria couldn't put her finger one the word.

"Strange... Ugly... freaky..." Mae said a bit worried.

"No... noo.. Just very Asian." Iria said as she felt the soft silken fabric of the Gi before touching the silk and leather female breastplate of the Kurin. "Mae... could you tell me about these garments?"

"Well the breastplate that you are touching is called the Kurin... it was used by warriors out in the mountains during feudal times in Asia... It is reinforces so that you are guarded against physical blows. The other one the Gi... the Silk jacket was used about three hundred years ago up to about the turn of the last century." Mae said as she looked at the garments...

"And what you have on?" Iria said looking at her friend.

"Oh... My Kimono... yeah... My mom wants me to learn to wear this thing. Mostly it is for festivals and the lot... but this one is for my right of passage ceremony. I like it but the shoulders tend to itch at times." Mae said as she reached over her shoulder to scratch her back.

"Hey do you mind that I try one of these on?" Iria said as she started to feel a connection to something familiar.

"Um... Okay... Listen be careful... Some of these I inherited from my mom." Mae said as Iria picked up the Kurin chest plate.

"How about I try this one on... it feels like... I don't know like it is familiar." Iria said as she felt the leather.

"You are getting a memory back?" Mae said looking at her friend.

"I don't know..." Iria said looking the armor. "Listen... I might remember more if I wear it." She turned toward Mae who started to understand.

"Okay... listen you might need to take your sweat shirt off and your t-shirt." Mae said to Iria.

"I feel like... I might be afraid if I damage it..." Iria said as she felt the silk strap in her hand.

"Iria... if it brings back a memory... it probably would be worth it." Mae said as she took the armor from Iria's hands. "I'll hold this okay..."

"Okay..." Iria said as she unzipped her sweatshirt and hung it over Mae's bedpost.

"Listen you are not still upset about me discovering my telepathy..." Iria said looking at Mae before she started on her t-shirt.

"Not really... it was scary but... Listen... it's like we are learning more about what you are at the same time you are... wait that didn't come out as clearly as it should. I mean..."

"I don't know what powers I have and you don't either... Trust me... I feel a little better knowing that I am not alone... in learning what my powers are." Iria said as she pulled off her shirt and rumpled it up into a ball while she brought it with her arms to cover her chest.

"It's okay... I mean if this works... you might remember something of your folks..." Mae said grinning.

"I hope so..." Iria said... "So how do you... you know... put the armor on." Feeling unsure how to proceed.

"Um... since we are both girls I think it is okay that I see your boobs... so just raise your arms so I can slip this over your head, I can adjust the straps in the back after it is on." Mae said showing the back of the armor to Iria...

"Okay..." Iria said as she tossed her t-shirt on the bed and let Mae slip the armor over her head. The leather smell of the armor made Mae think about the leather jacket she had gotten when she was six years old. It wasn't until the armor rested fully on Iria's chest that Mae realized that Iria had some serious cleavage on her as it hung on her body.

"Getting any memories now?" Mae said as Iria moved the armor around until it felt comfortable on her. "Not really but... do you smell wet wood?" Iria said as she sensed the memory...

"No.. I don't smell wet wood... wait... is there any other images that come to mind..." Mae said as she watched Iria close her eyes...

"I'm running... the armor feels... Mae... could you strap up the armor... I'm remembering something..." Mae quickly reached for the straps on the back of the armor and started to synch them up.

"Let me know if they get too tight." Mae said could see that Iria was breathing like she was running. Also Mae noticed that Iria had several moles on her back, not fat nasty things she had seen on some humans but... well that they were just natural...

"I'm in a forest..." Iria said as her eyes closed... "I have a spear in my hands... Screams... a village... a village is under attack by these... yuck... okay... birds with major wings... Spears flying... Bodies falling... "

"Do you see where it is?" Mae said getting worried.

"Wait... I think it is in a valley... Oh... God... an arrow just went into my side." Iria stammered as she leaned against Mae... She was panting. I see a girl running... she is about to be speared... I throw mine and take down the bird..." Iria fell to the floor... right at this time Mae's mother rushed in...

"Mae... what are you doing..." Mae's mother said as she looked at Iria nearly going into shock...

"Iria... said that she sense something like a memory punching through... I was trying to help her..."

"A figure is dragging me... I don't see them... Oh... God I hurt... the bodies... they are both human and demon..." Iria called out... "Wait... I hear them calling my name... I can't make out what they are saying... it's a demon... so is the girl... I'm not the only one injured... they are tending to my wounds... The people... they are Youkai" With that Iria shot up.

"Iria..." Mae said as she looked around the room... "Are you okay?" Mae moved to touch Iria...

"Mrs... Mae's mother..." Iria said looking around... "I think I got the wrong memory..."

"What do you mean... you said it was a joint Human and Demon village... there were bodies..." Mae said looking at her in fear.

"I think it was the past and it wasn't me... I was remembering... I think it was one of my ancestors..." Iria looked at Mae... "It felt so real..." Iria said looking at her hands that were now shaking... "Mrs... Mae's mom... is there... is there a story or some history about a Slayer being among your..."

"I think I remember something from a book my great grandmother gave me when I was a child." The elder Youkai said as she got up and headed out of the room and a moment later Mae's mother returned. "Here..." the Youkai said as she opened up a book and flipped through several pages until an image of a Japanese style print was shown covering two pages. The scene was scary for Mae as she watched Iria take the book into her hands...

"It was called the battle of the Graff." The images of human and Youkai fighting a large figure in the picture... The multi-limbed creatures were showed chewing body parts. "They went through many villages both human and demon before they were defeated. A group of Youkai led by the leader of the Wolfwind clan and a small band of humans led by a female warrior called Yoshama the Slayer defeated the creatures." Mae looked at the images as her imagination took off as she could hear the roars of the creatures and the clang of metal weapons and the whoosh of arrows flying through he air.

"Mom... you mean... that our clan worked beside a Slayer... one of Iria's people..." Mae said as Iria kept tracing a lone female figure welding a wooden stake and a sword.

"Yes Mae... our clan did..." The elder Youkai said as Iria looked up at Mae's mother.

"Mrs.. Mae's."

"Call me Mrs. Kaede." She said.

"Um... Mrs. Kaede... your not weirded out by me having these... visions." Iria said a little scared.

"Not really Iria... From what I have heard, the Slayers were forged from the heart of the Demon to protect life. So being able to see the lives of your ancestors must be your people's way to remember your people's past." Mrs. Kaede said as Iria turned to look at the book in her hands.

"It felt so... Real... I could smell the dirt and the blood in the air." Iria said as she shook from what she had experienced. "I wonder what happened to the people she encountered? I mean... did she ever fall in love... have a family... brothers or sisters... any kin..." Iria looked at the warrior on the page. "Yoshama... what was your life like after the battle?" Iria said as she started to put her finger in the old book and started to flip through the pages. Many images and characters that looked like a cross between Chinese and Japanese appeared before her as she looked at the demons and humans on the page. Great battles and Romances... Journeys and travels were shown including a picture of two bathing maidens having some girl time with each other. Iria soon realized that some of these images where of Mae'e heritage... Being Dawn back to the page she had booked marked with her finger, Iria turned back to the page but she stopped short. On a fully page was a creature that was only lightly inked in the form of a bird. It was done like a silhouettes. Iria recognized it from her dream.

"Mrs. Kaede... this image here..." Iria pointed to the picture... "I've seen it before... I saw it in my first Slayer dream... vision... whatever you want to call it... Does this creature have a name." It took a moment for Mae's mother to walk over to where Iria was pointing and look at the text by the picture.

"The text says... bird of evil also known as the Spirit of evil." Mae's mother said looking back at her for a moment before looking at her worried. "Wait you saw this in your vision... that is something I wish you never have to run into. It was the creature that had its minions devour those human and demon villages so it could feast on the suffering of the souls of their victims." Mrs. Kaede said getting worried. "It took an army to halt it's feasting. Yeah, I mean you would have to have an army of Slayers to..." Mrs. Kaede looked at Iria getting very concerned. "Mae... you and I are going to start teaching Iria here how to speak and read Youkai." Mae was surprised when she heard her mother say that.

"Mom..." Mae said concerned. "You want her to... learn Youkai... as in conversational Youkai, you mean I will have someone to speak with other than on the Internet and the local Youkai." Mae said switching back to English. Iria just looked at her a bit confused.

"Yes... and read as well." Mae's mother stated to lean against Mae and give her a hug. "Iria... there might be some more history of your people... I know that you are a little uncertain about what you are... I hope that this text helps you out in discovering who you are." Kaede said as Iria looked up at her and got up.

"Thank you Mrs. Kaede." That was when Iria caught a whiff of what Mae's mother was cooking.

"What is that smell?" Iria said as she looked around. "It smells great."

"It is chicken Stir fry." Mae's mother said as Iria's eyes grew distant and she closed her eyes...

"I'm coming to dinner mom... just wait up..." Iria said as she focused. "My face... I see me..." Iria's eyes shot open... "That was a memory... my memory..." Iria was crying with joy as she rushed over and hugged the adult Youkai...

"Iria..." Mae said moving over to her friend. "You okay..." as she touched her friend on her shoulder.

"Yes..." Iria's was smiling... "I just remembered my mother's voice... I was doing homework."

"Well that's good..." Mae's mother said to Iria as she stroked the girl's dark hair... "Do you want to stay for dinner... I mean I made a lot... so..."

"That sounds good..." Iria said as she got up. "Mae... mind that I take this armor off... I don't want to spill anything on it." Iria said looking at her friend.

"Yeah... that would be wise and I need to change too as well." Mae said as she moved over. "Listen... could you pull the ribbon loose on the back of this... I can't seem to get my hand back there." She said struggling to reach the middle of her back.

"Okay... so what is the Youkai word for back?"

* * *

TBC 

Slayers, LA, Burkles… What is Iria going to learn about her destiny? Will Harmony encounter Illyria. What was the secret that the Big Bad was alluding to… Stay Tuned…

Please review for me… Now I have to apologize to an individual that I gave a warning to about running over the time allotted during a specific break.

I control the Horizontal and I control the Vertical…

Now you can Click the Blue button Below.


	17. Pt 17,

Part 17,

* * *

Note: For those of you who don't know the music of Yoko Kanno. If you have ever seen the Anime series: Cowboy Bebop, Wolf's Rain, or Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. He did the music for those shows. Hey, I had to toss in something Anime into this chapter. Now... On with the chapter.

* * *

Illyria was feeling satisfied after going out on patrol. Summer and Vi were just looking at her. 

"Illyria..." Vi spoke up as she moved along next to the Ancient Demon. "You know, a simple punch or two would have gotten the job done." Vi said looking at the mix of Vamp paste on her clothes.

"I agree... But stating you are in the area just by tossing that young vampire through the damn skylight before the dusting of her." Summer said as she remembered the scene.

"I wished to make my presence known..." Illyria said as she stretched her arms over her head. "... I believe when I appear there again, should be able to get any information I desire from the leader of the Half-breeds." Summer and Vi just looked at each other for a moment.

"So... this was your way of..." Vi said as she stopped walking back to the Slayer Van.

"Gathering knowledge about my enemies... If they fear you, then they will squeal when you appear again." Illyria said as she looked down at her garments and brushed a layer of goo off of her form. "I will now hunt in the same manner as you. Now I wish to bathe, change into sleep clothes and speak along side of you about conflicts of blood and loves." Summer just looked at her followed by Vi.

"Yes... but I am a virgin..." Vi said running after Illyria. Illyria looked over her shoulder back at her.

"Then I shall aid you in procuring a mate." Illyria said with a grin.

* * *

Kagura and Kogu were looking at the remnants of his SUV in the morning sunlight. 

"My parents are going to kill me." Kogu said looking at the trashed rear doors.

"Yeah..." Kagura said as she pulled a lock of hair behind her pointed ear.

"Do you... do you think that you folks know that we were having sex?" Kogu said as moved to pick up a pair of her panties.

"Well if they didn't, they would know now..." Kagura said realizing that her battle fan was now sitting in a Police evidence bag.

"Yeah..." Kogu said as he reached in and pulled out the digital camera that was in the back.

"Yeah..." Kagura said as she put the camera into her small backpack and handed Kogu his glimmer watch. "Here..." she said feeling the weight of the item in her hand.

"Well it looks like these are going to be worthless." Kogu said as he switched the watch on and his pointed ears changed into human ones.

"Yeah... but... considering that when we met..." Kagura started to stroke his arm with her fingers.

"Yeah... we both thought the other was human..." He grinned as he reached down to click her glimmer on as he kissed her and they walked away. There was a lot of information they had to give the police and they would be spending the next few long hours giving their statements.

* * *

"Buffy... that Slayer that Dana talked about, she used her ability to Slayer Dream to make contact with several Slayers in the past few days..." Willow said as she sat with Buffy in the conference room. "A couple of them had bad reactions like Dana had... One Masha Sergioff, a Slayer from Russia nearly drowned after Iria entered into her mind while she was on her boyfriend's boat knee boarding. If he hadn't been there she would have died." 

"Geese..." Buffy said, "Talk about a Slayer needing to learn her powers but this is getting dangerous." She said as looked at the report before her.

"Will... The report here says that Masha was... 'Nude' when her boyfriend brought her in." Buffy said as Willow blushed.

"Um... Buffy... Masha grew up in a Russian Nudist colony and that was where she was at when..." Willow was attempting to change the subject back.

"Oh..." Buffy said getting the point... "OH..." as Buffy cleared her throat... "So the image of Faith Slaying and Sleeping in the nude just took on a new meaning."

"Yeah..." Willow said as she shifted in her chair.

"So how are things working out with Kennedy?" Buffy said to her long time friend.

"Well, I think she is relieved that we are no longer broadcasting our Snuggles and Smooches over Slayer Station KNDY. Though considering that Dana might know more about... well about..."

"Your poetry..." Buffy said as Willow's jaw hit the floor. "Dana told Faith about some of it."

"So you know about... it." Willow said in defeat.

"Will... you think this is bad... She remembers about my..." Buffy started to blush hard.

"Angel... Spike, Riley and old Morty..." Willow said as Buffy understood.

"Yeah..." Buffy said as she dove her head into the reports. "I mean that was private... but... I didn't know how sensitive Dana was to..."

"Picking up private moments in our lives..." Willow said as she exhaled... "I think Kennedy is relived that... we can Snuggly and Smooches in private now." She said getting worried.

"Okay... talk about our sex lives out of the way... Um... Lets get back to this young Slayer." Buffy said looking at the papers...

"Young... at the Hellmouth... knows Clem..." Buffy said sorting through the information.

"I think I have to call Spike Again and see if he can reach Clem. If she is near the Hellmouth... if she is, then she might have been running on the instinctual summoning of all of the Slayer there for the big battle with The First."

"Yeah... Spike said that he had run into a few folks around the Hellmouth living there in an attempt to rebuild the place." Willow said remembering what Buffy had told her.

"Well most of the folks living there happen to be very tolerant of humans and demons... Since we got rid of the major evil there..." Buffy said feeling that Sunnydale would continue to be in her life, but now... more of a trip to pick up Slayers and not fight the forces of evil.

"Miss Rosenberg..." a voice called out.

"Yes..." Willow looked up from the table to see a young girl in her mid teens standing before them her round face and goofy stance made her think of a Willow Mini-me. "Oh, Hi Rachel... so what's up?" Willow said as the girl with her extra large hooded gray Sweatshirt and black baggy jeans looked at them with her almost pale face and violet eyes and pulled back short cut hair. The girl was using appearance glimmers way too much, but Buffy let it slide given Willow had taken a liking to the girl as a fellow Witch. Since Tara's death, Willow wanted someone to talk magic with, but now she was acting as a mentor to this girl. Boy did this girl smell like blueberries and it wasn't the Glimmers.

"Nothing much... word is going around campus that... there is a bad Witch casting spells on Slayers..." Rachel said shifting her feet around. Definitely Mini-Willow. Mike Myers was definitely eating his heart out now.

"Who has been saying that?" Buffy said looking at the young girl.

"Several of the younger Watchers and Slayers... I know that the Coven asked you to make me your apprentice..." the young girl said as Buffy realized that the girl was a powerful Witch like Willow, no wonder the geek factor was so similar. "I'm getting scared... Several of the Slayers asked me to make sleep protection charms for them... I even made several for all of the teachers..." Rachel said pulling out a plastic bag from under her shirt.

"So you came by to let us know that..." Buffy realized why the girl had come. "You want to give us these protection spell pouches so that we can fight the New Big Bad." Buffy said as the girl placed the bag on the table and opened it up.

"Yes..." Rachel said as she started forward towards Willow. "Also... Several of us are going to be bedding down in the Dojo tonight so that we can all take shifts watching each other." Willow looked at Buffy realizing how scared the girls were. Not since the days of Slayers and Watchers being hunted by the First had she seen this type of fear in a girl's eyes.

"Listen..." Buffy said getting up from her chair and walking over to the teenage girl. "...I'll allow this for the time being at least have some of the teachers and staff." Buffy continue as the young girl looked up at her. "Hey... you are not the only ones concerned... Dana just woke up a few hours ago... and she is scared that this young Slayer is experimenting with her powers. Therefore, we are waiting until Dana makes contact again to tell her to quit doing the entire Freddy Kruger Thing. And have us speak with her in person."

"Well... You mean she isn't a bad Witch? " Rachel said looking at the two adults. "... Some of the Slayers are thinking it is the First... But, I don't know if it is... I mean I heard that this First is some Slayer eating Creature who you nuked back in Sunnydale... but what else could she be... Some Evil Super Slayer." Rachel said as her eyes pleaded for an answer.

"Okay... Rachel... I..." Buffy's voice was stopped in its tracks as she saw Dana standing behind the girl. "Dana..." Buffy said as the formally feral Slayer walked in. The young Witch turned around a little worried as she took her distance and moved towards Willow. Given the incident with the uncooked roast beef a few months back that Dana had taken a very large bite out of during her midnight snack runs. And, in addition, her controlled feral state left many of the younger students to be afraid of her. "... I thought you would be with Andrew or Faith after..."

"Buffy... I needed to stretch my legs..." Dana said as she nervously shifted her weight foot to foot in her white sundress and bare feet. "I... I heard about the others..." Dana said worried. "She only knows some of the Demon Folk lore about us... Most of the kids her own age are either full demon or half... so..." Dana paused. "I made contact with her again... she apologized some for what she did to me. She was with a demon friend of her's and was showing off her powers."

"Yeap... Sounds like Sunnydale." Buffy said looking at Dana. "... Sorry." Buffy shrugged as she pulled back and let Dana continue.

"She said some stuff about Clem. She has a Demon Friend... A Youkai... Who has some references in her people's text about the Slayer being an Ally." This was when Dana was getting flustered... "I wish I could speak with her face to face or by phone... she has so many questions about what she is, why she is and why people fear her?" Dana finished as her shoulders Slumped to the ground.

"Dana... you mean she... she is just a young Potential?" Buffy said putting her hand on Dana's shoulder as the younger Slayer nodded slowly in response.

"Hey B." Faith called out as she came through the door with a wireless phone in her hand. "The front desk patched in a call from Spike. You were right about Clem... He is thinking about taking the Slayer and the Town doctor who has been nursing her back to health to LA to see Spike. Looks like Dana might get the chance to meet her friend from the Dreamscape." Rachel looked relieved but moved closer to Willow so that if worse came to worse she wanted to be near her mentor. Dana looked at Faith and was grinning like mad. She looked like as if she was going to meet a pen pal for the first time.

* * *

"How about we head to L.A.?" Clem said as he walked over towards Gloria. He noticed that she was straightening her hair with her hair iron. Gloria turned. 

"What?" Gloria said as she put the iron down.

"Listen... Spike lives in L.A. and there are a few other Slayers down there. I mean if we are going to find Iria's folks it would be good to start there. Moreover, Mae has family down there if she wants to come. We can just stay for a little while Iria can learns to be a kid. Have fun... Hell Finch said that doing some shopping might do you some good. Your stress lines are starting to have stress lines." Clem said as Gloria sighed before looking back at him.

"Okay..." Gloria said getting up from her mirror. "I'll go tell Iria to pack some things." Gloria said swallowing her pride and finding some inner strength to go on this journey. "May the Gods guide us well on this journey." Clem nodded as he headed out to his place to make a call to Spike.

* * *

Dana was sitting in Faith's bathtub wearing the red Bikini that Faith had gotten her. For some reason, Red, Blacks, Greens and White's went well with Dana's skin. But right now Dana's legs were covered in shaving cream. Faith knew why. Somehow, this girl with the power over the Slayer Dreams had gotten Dana to become very social able. It was this event that Faith knew that was helping Dana get better and going through the experience of helping her learn to shave her legs... well brought a level of normality to Dana's troubled life. 

"Okay Dana... I know that you want to look good, but can't we do this with an electric Razor?" Faith said leaning over in her matching black sweatpants and tank top.

"No... I want to learn to shave with a razor. I know that using electric is easier, but... if I can do this with a razor and not hurt myself or anyone, I can show Iria that I am normal..." Dana said looking at her legs as she bit her lip. Faith just grinned.

"Dana... you are just trying to prove to yourself that you have improved since you were sick. Which you have... but." Faith realized she shouldn't had said the 'But...' "Okay..." Faith changed her mood and looked down at Dana in the tub. This was going to make Dana's first use of Tampons look tame, but hey... Faith remembered her first time with a sex toy during that instance. This might get kinky if Dana decided to go overboard. "Now... if you want to prove that you can do this it is okay..." Faith taking up the big sister role around Dana... Not since Prison had Faith felt helping someone out like this. Maybe it was the kennel behavior people developed to help keep each other sane when they were imprisoned. With that, Faith leaned over, took Dana's hand in her own, and placed the broad handeled disposable razor in her mocha hand. "Now if you nick yourself, we are going to the electric one... understand." Faith said as Dana nodded slowly. "Now we are going to start from your ankle." Faith said as she guided Dana's hand upwards along her leg. Dana's hand trembled some under Faith's grasp. "Relax, Dana... Just go lightly across your skin. The blade has a plastic front and back to it so let up some if you get nervous." Faith said as she felt Dana's hand let up as the small five-inch section of now shaved and foam free skin was now shown. Dana looked down a little worried at the spot.

"Okay... not bad..." Faith said giving Dana a gentle hug as she moved Dana's hand into the small inch of water in the tub and rinsed the razor off. "Now, let's continue doing sections of your leg." Faith said as she guided Dana's hand along as she proceeded to shave her lower calf of her leg. Each new stroke Faith let go just a little and a little firmer when it came to the difficult spots such as behind Dana's leg. It wasn't until got around her knee that Dana actually cut her self. The small nick of skin made Dana shake some.

"Blood... I cut myself..." Dana said shaking. That was when Faith leaned over and held Dana tight. "It's okay... you got this far... I mean around there I do usually nick myself." Faith said as she stood up and pulled up a leg of her sweat pants. Right around Faith's knee was a little nick just about where Dana had goofed up. "See... no bad... All girls with awkward knees have difficulty around there." With that Faith moved over to the toilet paper roll hanging on the wall, pulled off a small piece, and wadded it to place on the nick on Dana's knee. Dana watched as the paper started to turn red in the small wad before she looked back up at Faith. "Boy did B. have this much trouble teaching her sister Dawn to shave her legs?" Faith said to herself as Dana looked at her Gauntlet on her arm.

"Now... we got one leg done... let's see how you do doing your other leg." Faith said patting Dana on the back.

"No... No electric?" Dana said confused...

"No electric..." Faith said to Dana as she rinsed the blade in the water again. "No... unless you want to go electric... I mean you got one leg done... Let's see how you do on the other." Faith said as Dana looked at her other Foamed leg.

"You want me to do my other leg?" Dana looked at the foam like it was Mount Everest.

"Only if you want to..." Faith said leaving Dana to make the choice. Dana looked hard and long at her leg and the razor in her hand before she answered. "I want to finish with the razor... only if you are here to guide my hand." Dana said as Faith just grinned.

"Okay... now remember how you moved on your first leg, I want you to repeat the process... and just go as fast as you feel comfortable with. I'll guide you." Faith said as the young Slayer hugged her back.

"Thank you..." Dana said as she cried with joy. An hour later the other leg was shaved and Dana had started talking about music and comics with Faith and telling her about the recent exploits of Daredevil and Electra in the Marvel Universe.

* * *

Clem had finished his call with Spike. For the next five hours Clem would have to endure the music of Aril Lavigne, Vanessa Carlton, Michelle Branch, he compromised with the Santana Duets CDs, but the Tunes of Frank Zappa were a must on this trip, and Lynard Skynard. But, it was the Harry Conack Jr. CD of him singing classic movie tunes from Willie Wonka, The Wizard of OZ, and several other films that the Chaos demon started to enjoy the music of the New Orleans Crooner. But, it was when the music of Yoko Kanno came on he knew it was time for a Bathroom break. 

Wearing what Dawn had called his Silent Bob outfit he got out of his Japanese Built rice rocket and pulled the seats up so Iria and Mae could get out of the back seat. If you could say dysfunctional group, then this myriad of beings was an understatement. Given it was four o'clock PM and it was getting dark, he decided to walk into the convenience store. The owner had been always demon friendly even after the demons used the place as a fall back spot during the evacuation of Sunnydale.

"Hi, Clem." The owner daughter said when she saw him. Through the cheap glimmer he could see the girl's horns on the sides of her had.

"Hey... Lucy." Clem said as he looked around the place. It hadn't changed much since he had been back here but the same smell of sweet mega chugs and the best friend chicken he had ever smelled came through his nose.

"So what has been happening since I have last been here?" Clem said as the young demon flipped through a book she had.

"Oh, nothing much... I got a scholarship to UCLA." Lucy said as she watched the Youkai demon walk in.

"Wow... that's good." Clem said as he watched the Girls make a Beeline towards the bathrooms. That was when Lucy looked at his passengers.

"So... what is with all of the lovelies riding with you?" Lucy said giving him a raised eyebrow. Clem just shifted...

"Well I am taking a girl to L.A. to see if a Friend of mine can locate her folks." Clem said looking at the young demon girl. "The other two happen to be the girl's best friend and the town doc from Sunnydale." Clem just perused the area around the counter.

"Yeah... well I have been packing for the last few days." Lucy said grinning. "Summer Classes start next week and I got myself a dorm room."

"Well remember, to use your glow stone to make sure that your roommate is a fellow demon, humans tend to freak out when they see horns." Clem said looking around.

"Don't worry. My roommates are a Wicca, and Geiger Demon." Lucy said pulling out a computer printout from one of her books. "I found this website that allows you to find other demons at the same school that you can have roommates with. It even lists by species, so that way conflicting species don't get stuck in the same room together." Clem looked at the images on the page that showed both their native forms and their demon states. For the Wicca, the same dopey image was shown, with and without glasses. But the Geiger demon looked hot... Slayer hot... even in her native form, Gods... even with the tentacles coming out of her head. He was getting his people's equivalent of a boner.

"I chatted with Sunny and Miranda so... I'm waiting to see how things unfold." Lucy said pulling back a line of her red hair behind her horns.

"Well given that this might take a few days. I might swing by the campus and see how you are settling in." Clem said seeing a low blush from Lucy.

"Don't worry... I'll take things nice and slow." Lucy said as she saw Iria walking around near the diner area of the Convenience store.

"I see that one of your ladies has finished her business." Lucy said as Iria was eyeing an egg and sausage sandwich.

"Hey Iria... you getting hungry?" Clem said as the young Slayer looked up.

"Yeah... I mean..." Iria looked down at her sneakers.

"Don't worry... I'll pay. Heck, even I'm getting hungry." Clem said as Lucy got off of her stool and moved over to the concession stand.

"What do you want to have?" Lucy said with a grin.

"I'll have the Egg and Sausage toaster sandwich, the chili fries, the chimmy chunga, and a corndog." Iria said as Lucy's eyes and jaw hit the floor.

"You must be hungry..." Lucy said as she composed herself.

"Yeah... she might be small but given that she is a growing..." Clem cleared his throat. "One of Potential... I wouldn't argue." Clem said as Mae walked over to see how much Iria was getting.

"Whoa... and I thought what happened when you had dinner at my place was you eating a lot." Mae said as she started to sniff at the area. "Wow... there happens to be a lot of Dominica that frequent this place." Mae said sniffing some more and she stopped at Lucy's direction.

"Yeah... there are... Most are quite folks like me... A few vamps... but mostly the Vamps get run out by the other demons in the area because of the way they dump bodies in the local district and they just plain stink up the place." Lucy said as she placed the Items into a paper bag. "Twelve Ninety-five." She said as she rang it up on the register. Clem reached over and paid the young clerk. "But we don't get all that many Youkai demons around here. So I hear that your Summer solstice festival is coming up." Mae looked at her and blushed some.

"Yeah, my cousin is going to be the wind maiden in this year's celebration." Mae said as she watched as Lucy dropped her glimmer and took her bracelet off and tapped the gem on it a few times before putting it back on to restore her glimmer. Iria looked at the girl for a moment.

"Um... you know... you have really nice horns..." Iria said to Lucy. Lucy looked back at her in surprise.

"You mean that you don't think that they are too big..." Lucy said as she reached up and touched her horns through the glimmer. "Because ever since I was a kid, I thought they were too big." Iria walked over near the edge of the counter and touched them through the glimmer.

"They don't feel all that big to me... I mean they just frame your face very well. Given how you wear your hair. I mean if you had a head band on your head, even if the glimmer failed it would look like a pair of those dillibop antennas mouse ears." Iria said as she felt the soft hair under her fingers. "Plus you have really great hair. What conditioner do you use?" With those words, Clem knew that they were going to be here for a while.

* * *

After the amount of food and conversations, that Iria had. She felt good knowing that the older girl that Clem knew was heading to L.A. in a few days. For some reason she didn't fell all that alone. Iria was walking out to Clem's car in the recently sunset day. She needed to get her notebook and write a few things down. That was when a guy moved over and tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Hey there, you know that you shouldn't be walking out to your car alone." The guy said as he reached up and grabbed Iria hard. Suddenly Iria saw the guy's face change. "...And you should be inside at night."

"Alright... Breakfast..." One of the Bumpy guys said as he started to lick his fangs.

"Vampires..." Iria said aloud as she was realizing that this was the moment she lived for.

"You are right young lady..." Another said. "Christian... you picked a young one... I mean she has so little meat on her... hell her titties aren't worth sucking the fat out of." Iria wanted to gag... With a flash of memories, she remembered a crypt. Girls like her self taking on several vampires... many acting as if they were defenseless, but acting as life bait so that the others could attack from the sides and behind. Then the memories of a Slayer like herself who used to pretend to be blind and hunted with pencils... Quickly Iria pulled the number two pencil she had from her notebook out and shoved it up into this guy's chest between the ribs. Suddenly there was an explosion of Dust... it took a moment for Iria to see that the last look on his face was of shock... then something kicked in... Instinct... Kill... unnatural.. Heart... Head... Stab the heart... Cut off the head.. Quickly grabbing a set of rubber banded together coloring pencils that Mae had brought with her to do her drawings with Iria started to run on instinct. Moving as fast as she could she lashed out a blow to the one who had insulted her... her breasts... grabbing with all the force she could... she impaled the pervert in the heart and he exploded into a rain of dust... Seeing another by a van, she ran... However, he was prepared for her so he spun to block her chest blow... But turning sideways opened up his side to attack... She kicked out one of his legs and stabbed him through the back of his ribcage with her notebook pencil and he turned to dust. Another one... the only one left turned to look at her and realized he better get out of there. That and he was pissing on the ground as she spun her two impromptu stakes around to where she had the points facing down and out away from her in the bottom her hands.

"SLAYER..." The Vampire was now gushing as he started to move back slowly before breaking out into a flat run.

"You got that right, jerk... Tell your Friends to get the hell out of Dodge here." Iria said looking at the damage and feeling something hurting. "SHIT... I worked hard on these Breasts..." Iria took her notebook pencil and put it with the ones of Mae's she had borrowed and felt her boobs with her free hand. "I have got to meet with those other Slayers and learn how they get their bras to fit right for combat." The sound of someone walking over to her caught Iria's attention as she braced for another attacker. Then she turned to see Mae standing there...

"Shit..." Mae said as she looked around at the piles of dust that were now on the ground before them. "I have heard tales... but... WOW!" Mae was amped as if she had seen some true to life superhero appear right before her. "Three Vamps in under ten seconds..." Mae said looking at Iria.

"Ten... ten seconds..." Iria stammered out... "I thought it was longer." That was when she started to sense the behaviors of Clem, Gloria, Mae and Lucy... That was when Iria walked over to the Car and leaned against it as her head started to pound... When she looked at Gloria, she smelled death... Pain... torture. Not just of one person but of hundreds... no... Not hundreds... more than thousands... Gloria was swimming in a literal ocean of pain and blood. Her nose became clogged with her stench.

"Iria... you... okay..." Gloria said as Iria started to grit her teeth... Each sound pounded on her ears like a scream of someone being torn apart. She couldn't look at her as Iria forced her eyes open to look at Gloria...

"How... how many did you kill for pleasure?" Tears were pouring out of Iria's eyes.. Gloria fell to the ground in defeat...

"Too... to many for one lifetime... Iria... I have so much to atone for." Both Mae and Clem looked at their friends and saw that the world had changed between them as both Goddess and Slayer cried. One having to fight her instinct to kill and the other to live with the pain of those who she had killed.

* * *

The Vampire dove into a set of Storage lockers. The damn girl, his dinner was a Slayer. He had just witnessed that young girl tear through his friends like they were wet tissue paper. If his heart was beating, it would have been in his throat. He needed a place to hide with that he turned and saw that there was a rusted padlock on one of the doors. With his superhuman strength, he pulled the lock off, rolled the locker door up, and went inside. Inside he found a metal box that looked like of coffin covered in plastic. Taking the plastic off he noticed the hatch. Well might as well see what was in here. Suddenly there was whirl of noise as a series of lights went off on the top of the coffin. Looking down he saw a naked body of a very petite blond woman lying in the box with no pulse. 

"Great cold dinner." The vampire said as he leaned over the body to give a pert breast a squeeze, then a hand lashed out and grabbed him by the throat.

"Species... Vampire. Methods of death: impalement through heart by wooden stake... second method of death... Decapitation." Then with one clear move her other hand grabbed his shoulder and shoved his body down while pulling his head upwards. A moment later after body and head had been separated and turned to dust. The figure rose from the coffin.

"Aprilbot version two point one Online. Running system diagnostics. Physical memory optimal... Physical housing optimum... Accessing modem..." with that was an audible whirling and beeping sound from her body. "Connection to network complete... checking U.S. Naval observatory master Clock." There was a pause. "Date updated..." then she continued through her dialogistic... "Personality protocols calling up."

"My... it has been a long time since I have been asleep." April said looking down at her body. "I am naked... I better get dressed for my precious Warren..." With that, she found a backpack filled with her clothes. Pulling out a red sundress, underwear and shoes she got dressed. During this time, she was running a diagnostic. "Warren upgraded me... I hope that I can make him happen." Suddenly a hologram kicked in from the coffin.

"April..." Warren's hologram said as April approached it. "... If you are hearing this, then I am dead..." April became shocked at this information.

"Noooo..." April screamed. Her programmed responses were filled with anger and loss.

"April... Listen... If I am dead then there is probably one person that would have killed me. Her name is Buffy. Now I have set you up so that you can track her. Find her and kill her. I have done some upgrades to you so that you can infiltrate as her friends. All of the information is current. I have asked my friend Jonathan to put a locate spell on all of us. Now your first mission is to find us. The information that you get from the survivors will help avenge my and the other's deaths. In the bag is a glimmer map. It will change to fit the locations where we are at. The items will allow you the tacking unit I installed to fund us or our bodies." With that Warren grinned. "April... I love you now go find my killer." With that, the hologram faded out. April looked at the spot where Warren's image was and a drop of optical lubricant ran down her cheek. That was when she accessed her new files.

Buffy Anne Summers

Dawn Summers

Willow Rosenburg

Spike, "William the Bloody"

Anya Jenkins

Alexander "Xander" Harris

Tara Maclay

Each image had an glimmer avatar connected to it April picked one. Anya... The image changed as well as her speech patterns were modified with the verbal information Warren had supplied. Looking down at her chest. April decided that she needed a larger bosom so she selected Tara's form. She moved to look over at herself for a moment in a mirror that Warren had left for her. She reached down and patted at her chest, the sensory glimmer gave her limb the tactile feed back as she felt each breast squeeze spread and compress under each finger's weight.

"I can't wait until Willow gets to snuggle between these breasts while I take off her dress." April's Tara form said as she giggled. Then April reverted to herself and released her breast as she sorted through her files called, Make Buffy Happy, Make Spike Happy, Make Xander Happy, Make Anya Happy etc. However, it was the Willow and Tara files that were interesting.

"Warren your death shall be avenged." With that, April looked down at her garments. She needed more clothes. That was when on her sensors she picked up the Slayer. She was moving away on the freeway. Ergo, given the speed she was in a car. With that she looked through her options and knew that she needed transportation as she let following the reading she had stored in her system.

"The Slayer has to die for taking my Warren from me." April said as she ripped the door of storage locker out of her way and proceeded to follow her tracer.

* * *

Illyria had assumed her Fred form. She couldn't get rid of her stain in her hair but... given how some of the other student's looked around the former Demon Goddess... she looked normal. She was standing in the line that sorted her host's last name: Burkle. It would take several minutes for her to go through this line. However, considering that many of the other Slayers were doing the same thing. Her urge to pummel her way to the front was being held in check. But not by much. 

"Goddess... this is taking forever." A woman with dark hair said. Illyria looked at her and saw the flowing magics around her body. She was a weaker version of the Red Haired mage of the Slayer Queen. Between the smells of magics, there was no song of the green to make her fell calm. She wished that the flimsy amount of pressed and bleached vegetable matter parchment would not weigh as heavily in her hands. With that, the line moved forward. Only twelve more people to go until she faced the human processing the papers. The sun had already set and she wished to pummel something that night.

* * *

The drive had been long. Mae looked over at Iria... between seeing the entire life history of Gloria's past actions play out before her and then getting into the same care with same person... it would wear on any one's nerves. 

"Want to talk?" Mae said to Iria who was shoved as far as she could against the back of Clem's left back seat.

"No..." Iria said weakly. Mae just let a moment pass before she continued.

"What did you see?" Mae said as Iria looked out into the night.

"An Ocean of pain... a sky filled with screams..." Iria said as she cried.

"Oh..." Mae said looking out into the night. "So... what do you see when you look at me?" Iria paused for a moment before she turned her gaze towards Iria... It took a moment for Iria to lick her lips as she fought back a wave of tears.

"I... I see... light..." Iria said as she reached out to touch her demon friend. "Your kind are not evil... have compassion." Iria said as she felt Mae's fingers. "No evil on you... But... Gloria is..." Iria fought back a wince of pain as if looking at Gloria or in her general direction was like someone putting a hot poker into her eyes.

"Okay... I understand... this was one power you never thought kick in." Mae said as she looked at Gloria in the front seat. She had pulled it all the way forward in an attempt like Iria to deal with the pain they were both feeling. "Gloria... I know that you hur..." Mae was cut off.

"Nine million-sixty-five thousand four-hundred and seventy-two." Gloria said in pain. "That was what you were going to ask weren't' you Mae..." Gloria said as the pain in her voice could be felt even by her. "I don't... I don't know how long I lived, but I remember every face now. Some I just killed for fun... others... Others..." Gloria's voice cracked. "I wished that I hadn't been brought back... that I should have remained in that hell I was spurned from..." Gloria sobbed. "I have no home... no people to go back to... I have nothing..." Gloria said as she began a full breakdown.

"Actually you don't have nothing... I mean Illyria... that demon babe... I mean she is from your home realm..." Clem said as Gloria slowly looked at him.

"Yeah... But she is..." Gloria's voice as caught in her throat.

"But she is from your home realm... which counts for something." Clem said as looked into his review mirror. "Hey Iria... I didn't know that your kind could see... well one's past actions... You must have had an information overload when you looked at Gloria.." Clem's words seemed to sink into Iria's head.

"Yeah... just that I don't know how to see Gloria now. I see her in the past as someone who wants to make amends and the image that sprung forth after battling those vamps... I mean I got everything... I just felt sick to my stomach when I looked at her." Iria said as she tried to look at Gloria.

"I still see it, but... it is not as bad now... I see that you are trying to make things right." Iria spoke. "I see that you are feeling pain. And I... " Iria paused before she continued as she put the right words together before she continued speaking. "I don't know... you fell, what I can only say as... like someone who has been in prison..." Iria cried. I'm sorry that I judged you so hard."

Gloria leaned forward in her seas so that she could turn around and in her eyes she let go and cried... For that moment, both Slayer and Hell Goddess let go... and reached out each other to hold their hands to know that they shared a moment of pain and reconciliation.

"Thank you..." she said with a break of strong emotions. Gloria bit her lip as her emotions completed her path to let some of her pain go and the Slayer who judged her let her back in slowly. For this was their journey of discovery and reconciliation to the community they were both were seeking out.

* * *

Rudy Wells was sitting in the hold of Serenity. Between having to book passage on the ship. He had learned that Wash had died during an encounter with the Reavers. Between learning how hard Zoë was taking it hard and similar her wounds were to his, he decided to pay her a visit. In the years since he had lost his love Asia, he knew what she was going through. But he still remembered the Dominica Child that they had help deliver and Asia wanting to start a family and have a bunch of mini-Slayers running around the house they had just purchased. However, Asia's death had quenched those dreams. That was about nine no... Twelve years ago. He knew that like her that dealing with the lost of a loved one was hard. He had lost his Slayer wife; she had lost her Pilot husband. 

"Hey Zoë..." Rudy said as he came into the mess hall. Zoë just was looking at a pile of God awful Hawaiian shirts that Wash always wore. Some of which hadn't been cleaned. Zoë rubbed the fabric of one of the White and green shirts across her mocha face. Tears still evident. Like the legends of old, even Amazons would hold onto a piece of their warrior's garment to make them feel close to the one they cared for. Zoë was doing the same thing. He had done the same for Asia.

"I know it hurts... the pain never goes away..." Rudy said as he opened up a shoulder pouch he carried. With that, he took out a plastic bag and placed it by Zoë. I lost someone too. A warrior woman by the name of Asia Cohen... She had an inner strength that kept me going." Rudy said as he took the shirt out. "She slept in this thing so many times, I had lost count. She even made love to me wearing this a few times when she wanted to get kinky during a few cold nights where she wanted to be on top." Rudy said as he stroked the fabric of the old Baseball jersey of the Japanese Baseball team she loved to watch play. He remembered where her breasts would lie under the fabric when she slept. Zoë reached out to touch his hand.

"Wash had this thing when it came to a old flight cap. Captain Daring he would call himself." Zoë said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Asia loved sports... she would always follow this team being an army brat. Trust me when it came to the Army Navy Game... Oh, you had better watch out. Evil beware her on those days. A headset on her head hearing the play by play stats being announced as she pounded, punched, stabbed, shot, and head butted her way through whatever was before her." Rudy said as Zoë felt the cloth with her fingers. "She never let up even up to when she died."

"Rudy..." Zoë's voice felt like it was going to break under her strain of attempting to speak. "I never knew." Those few words conveyed the entire Verse to him.

"Yeah... I know..." Rudy said as he pulled out a photo of Asia and him standing by the sea. "It took time for me to even look at her picture again without breaking down." Rudy said as he moved over by her. "I'll be right here if you want to talk Zoë." With that Zoë turned towards him and slowly reached out and hugged him and within moments her tears were flowing as she let the pain go but not the memories.

* * *

Kaurnai and Motoko were sitting on the rooftops of early morning Tokyo. It had been over twelve years since a Slayer last walked these streets but now there were over a hundred. Kaurnai was dressed in western blue jeans and a male martial arts Dogi that gave off this wild East meets West ideal. While Motoko was wearing her white corset that pushed her bosom up and flashed the cleavage she had and the pair of low cut jeans and her leather jacket that totally screamed kick ass babe, in the tradition of the Slayer Faith Lehane. 

"Hey... we have been on stakeout for like four hours... come on... These cyborg ninja dudes have been hitting electronic shops along with their demon buds every night this week and tonight they decide to run late." Kaurnai said with her northern rural accent.

"I know... they shouldn't be running this late." Motoko said being the daughter of a third generation cop. "So... you still carrying that homemade Tetsugen?" Kaurnai looked at her.

"Yeah... Hell am I the only one that decided to attach a composite poly carbon wire to the end of a sharpened stake so I can slice through vamps." Kaurnai's voice whined. "So what, you use that crossbow and wooden bullets in your gun. Hell, I had to talk you into putting a pressed wood blade on your guns so that you can at least stake the damn vamps." Kaurnai said as Motoko caught a glimpse of something going on below. "Oh, Come on... you at least have been a little upset about the fact that I have more cleavage than you and I flaunt it."

"Be quite..." Motoko said as she looked down as she pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"What?" Kaurnai said as she rolled over from edge of the building she was laying on.

"They showed up." With that, Kaurnai was at Motoko's side pulling out her own binoculars out of her small backpack.

"Shit... your Youkai demon informant was right." Kaurnai said focusing the site to get a look at the intruders. "Standard ugly demons... metal dudes... and... Would you like to say it... American Cowboys..."

"Cowboys... are you sure?" Motoko said as she moved her gaze over to the figures in the broad rimmed hats. Definitely somewhat like the ones, she had seen in the old John Wayne movies that she got to see when she was a kid. However, these looked a little gruffer. More like Clint Eastwood's later Westerns. However, given the facts that they were carrying some very advanced hardware screamed that the garb was just for show. Then she saw a semi dazed Demonian girl in her early teens start to be dragged in front of them. She was wearing nothing but a cheap patient's robe that was slowly starting to become soaked by the slowly starting rain. Hell the girl was naked when she saw the back of the robe slide open to reveal her naked posterior. Then one of the Cowboys reached into his jacket and pulled out some sort of handheld computer and tapped the screen a few times then the demon girl reached in pain as she shook and a series of flash lines of energy struck out from her body slicing into the delivery door. A moment later gravity took over and the door collapsed into a shredded mass on the ground. The man with the control walked over as the girl fainted to the ground in exhaustion.

"Good little cat..." he said as he stroked the naked side of her exposed leg with his boot. "I'll bring you a little fish for later." Then he motioned to the others to head on in.

"What the..." Kaurnai said seeing this play out... "Did I just see what I think I just saw?" Motoko's jaw went stiff.

"Yes... the humans are the ringleaders... and that Demon girl is their slave. It also explains why there hasn't been any sound of equipment being used." Motoko moved her binoculars from her face and started to rummage through Kaurnai's bag. "Did you pack mystical knock out powder?" Kaurnai shot Motoko a look of disgust.

"Yeah I did." Kaurnai said as she reached over to the side of the bag to pull out the pouch. "Here... so what do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking that if we can take out the guy with the remote first and drug the demon girl then dealing with the other's will be an easy slice and dice." Motoko said as she looked at the items around her.

"So stealth, sneak and the kill." Kaurnai said.

"Yes..." that was when Motoko looked at her friend. "You're not wearing a bra, right?" Kaurnai looked at her like Duh... "Okay once we get there I want you to walk out sexily and flash your boobs."

"Oh..." Kaurnai said realizing the plan. "Hell, I'll go topless for this." Motoko just grinned.

"Faith taught you well." With that, they used their grappling hooks and repelled down to street level.

* * *

Broge loved these missions... Hit and run... Hell even during his Alliance Military days he hadn't pulled off jobs this slick. However, his boss was doing their little skeleton key. It just made him sick... If that girl ever got the chip out of her head, well given what she just did to the doors over the last few nights. They wouldn't need a coffin. They would need a thermos to put him in. That was when from the shadows a girl in her late teens started to come out of the alleyway. She was pulling at the front of her very high riding kimono... Hell the thing only came as far as... Well the bottom curves of her behind. Slowly she peeled back the cloth from her breasts to reveal two... he didn't care if he was going to re reprimanded for this... However, this girl or creature as he had recently seen was begging for him to come towards her. 

"Come my love... come my love... come into me..." she said summoning him towards her when he got close enough to make out the texture of her skin she moved her had level to his face and she sexily blew a powder into his face. The last thing he felt was the soft skin of her bosom.

* * *

Kaurnai pulled her robe closed as she disengaged the glimmer. She was getting wet and boy did she want to take a long shower after this. Ew... he landed across her boobs. Pulling out her line, she watched as Motoko help place a concealment spell on him to keep him hidden. Quickly she activated her glimmer to assume this guy's identity and she moved into where the others were at. Now she had to make sure it was time to use her wire fighting skill to take these guys down.

* * *

"Now who are you betting on to win the Tournaments back home? The Ariel Angels or the Ganymede Mermaids." One of the men said as the cyborgs slowly started packing gear into their truck. "I'm from Ariel... I'm rooting for my home team... I have money riding on that game." One of the men said looking around the gear. "I don't know why the boss wants all this tech for... I mean couldn't you buy a Cortex unit and store the information on that." Another said. 

"How should I know... I mean he trades stuff all around... I mean he found a market for all of those prison collars that got outlawed by the Alliance. I mean who would buy those things up even if they are over sixty years old?" Then one of the Cyborgs moved over and picked up a box and carried it on out. What she took notice of was the dog tag around the figure's neck. That was when she made her way out to their boss.

"Humm... Well how many times do you think she will last?" Their boss said as he dragged the young demon over to the van.

"I don't know... The chip was not designed to handle someone like her." A figure said under his hat.

"How long till the chip burns out and she starts to become a vegetable?"

"It is uncertain sir. She is approaching terminal now... Now if the chip was removed and a new one was installed she would last longer. But..."

"I know that boss won't spring for that." These figures were just flunkies Motoko thought as she moved over and caressed the young Demon girl's face. She had clear scars on her body. Looked like she was kept asleep when needed then... Power surge, power use then she was asleep.

"Broge... What are you doing here? You were supposed to be on guard duty." Their boss said to her.

"I was stretching my legs... Also... the locals are keeping away from here, even the non-human ones. However, I'm heading out that way in a sec. We have about three minutes left." Motoko said through the Glimmer. This thing was good, it even did the voice. After this was done, she would be E-mailing Andrew Wells for his development of this technology. Now it was all up to her acting.

"Okay." With that, she was motioned to her to leave. "Head back to your post. I don't want anyone sneaking up on us." With that Motoko got up and with a swift move of her hand to sprinkle some of Kaurnai's knockout powder on the demon girl's face. The generic spell would render her unconscious, then with a cloaked and doubler she copied the girl's form and left the doubler unit behind as she phase shifted the Demon girl under her Glimmer. Moving slowly away, she lifted the girl up and threw her over her shoulder. It would be a few moments but if this act would hold... then they would get some answers.

* * *

Kaurnai was looking down the Alleyway. Motoko was taking her good time in getting back. Then a moment later, Scraggy's double showed back up. Boy if she ever had someone fondle her breasts... Well... they would have to be a great cook, have lots of cash, love American Barbecue, and have a sex drive like a monkey. 

"Kaurnai... could you help me here." Scraggily said as Motoko's face started to phase through the glimmer. "I got the demon girl out of there. But I couldn't get the remote." Motoko said as she let the glimmer collapse in front of her and she laid the demon girl on the ground. "I dusted her with enough sedative so that we can get her back to base after we are done." Kaurnai looked up at her.

"Okay... so how much longer do we have?" Kaurnai said looking down the alley way.

"About another three minutes before they bail." Motoko said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Stealth Camouflage." Kaurnai said looking at the scene down the alley.

"Stealth Camouflage." Motoko said as she pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on as Kaurnai did the same thing and with that, the two of them became invisible as they proceeded back down the alleyway to open a can of whoop ass.

* * *

Marshall didn't know who was attacking them. Between the Cyber Ninjas being taken down in less than half a minute, whomever or what ever this was his men were being shredded to bits. 

"Everyone start shooting!" Marshall ordered as his men started to form around in a circle and started firing at the shadows and at any hiding place they could find. Then there were several shots fired as what remaining cyber ninjas went down. Quickly grabbing the remote for the demon girl, he pulled it out as he looked at her unconscious figure that was when he felt a sharp pain rip through his arm. When he looked were the pain was he noticed that his hand had been severed mid arm as if it had been cut by a blade. The remote had fallen on the ground before he could reach for it the remote was being dragged away by some bladed hook into the shadows.

"Shoot in that direction he ordered as he pulled off his a bandana and attempted to make a tourniquet for his arm." Marshal said but then he turned around to see that his men were being thrown around like rag dolls before he could reach for his gun with his blood covered hand. The blood loss kicked in and he slowly started to loose consciousness as his legs were kicked out from underneath him and the sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance.

* * *

Gabrielle Granger was cooking in the Slayer House kitchen. Between the week straight of Pizza, she wanted food and not from the Cafeteria. Tonight was Beef Terracki with Ramin. Gabby had since her battle at the Hellmouth had taken on a sort of the feeling of her namesake. An Amazon. Between her sharpened wooden pike and her love of literature and writing many of the other Slayers thought that she would start yodeling and develop a taste for lesbian sex. However, she did like guys. That was when Illyria came in smelling like vamp dust. 

"So... how did registration for your classes go?" Gabby said to the demoness.

"It went well... I sensed that there were many demons there who were as frustrated as I was." Illyria said looking at her stake. "I was glad that Half-breed Von Core showed up when he did. I needed the release." Illyria said placing her bag on the sofa.

"You look like you need a shoulder to lean on to tell your troubles to." Gabby said as she moved out of the kitchen and leaned over the sofa. Illyria tilted her head as she let her blue stain flow back to her skin, if she knew how to do that she would be able to save a fortune on makeup. She had heard one of the young Potentials say that that the blue stain ran the full length of her body. But Gabby wondered if it wasn't something more than a camouflage her people used.

"Illyria I know that the final sign up for classes and just getting your texts, notebooks, and finding out where your classes are can be a handful, but it sorts itself out in a few days." Gabby said as Illyria looked down at a cheesily done drawing of herself in full red body armor. Between the orange, blue, brown, purple and red marker used, several sections of black showed shaded portions of her armor there was sadness in the eyes. Illyria picked the picture up and traced the drawing with her finger.

"Oh... you saw that? I wasn't sure what to do with it. I think one of the Potentials drew that." Gabby said as Illyria traced the purple marker line on the drawing's forehead.

"Whomever did this drawing knows how to express emotions in their work." Illyria said as she shrugged out of her jacket.

"Still a little raw about the loss of your friend Wesley?" Gabby said as she took up a place on the couch.

"Yes... my heart still feels at times like it has dozens of tiny hooks dredged into it pulling in different directions as some unseen force attempts to pull it out of me." Illyria said as she took a deep breath. "Though the gutted wound that I experience that ran from my loins to my heart is slowly healing, all I wish is to have the pain stop. To feel whole." Gabby leaned over and hugged Illyria. It took a moment for Illyria to realize that Gabby wasn't seeking to fornicate nor lust after her, but just to hold her. Fred's instincts kicked in pulled Illyria's hands around Gabby's body. Illyria's twelve-chambered heart relaxed as she felt the steady beat of Gabby's four-chambered heart.

"We all have pain... it is how we deal with the pain is seen as a sign of our strength Illyria." Gabby said as Illyria let a tear fall from her eyes. With that, the hooks released their hold on her heart.

"Thank you Gabriel the Slayer Bard." Illyria said as she started to feel better.

"Slayer Bard?" Gabby looked at Illyria as she pulled away with a bemused grin. "Now talk about sounding strange... well..." Gabby thought for a moment as she processed the information in her mind. "Yeah... that's me." Gabby said as she returned to her seat grinning like at chestier cat.

"So what name have the other Slayers started to call me?" Illyria said with curiosity. Gabby had to think for a moment as she searched through some of the names some of the potentials had come up with.

"Uhmmm. Lets see..." Gabby said as she put a finger to her lips. "Old Blood and Dust. The Disemboweler, Slayer of Nine, The Dominatrix, Wraith of Doom, Demon Bitch... and the most regular one that everyone calls you is Blue. Or Blue Thunder."

"Blue Thunder?" Illyria's head tilted to one side.

"Yeah... considering that if you watch some old movies on AMC during their latenight action movie fest. You tend to blow stuff away." Gabby said as she watched Illyria move.

"Blow stuff away?" Illyria looked at Gabby strangely.

"Yeah... Vamps... especially about the one that you... well Dusted ala Quentin Tarantino." Gabby said, as Illyria looked off to the side very confused.

"Okay... that's it... after I am cooking. I'm taking you to the video place and renting you several movies to start to get you versed in the culture of humanity." With that Gabby got up off of the couch...

"Gabby the Slayer..." Illyria said as she rushed over to where Gabby was at by the stove. "Do you desire me to aid you in the preparation of the meal?" Gabby took a step back as she looked at Illyria.

"Yeah... sure..." Gabby said as she pointed over towards the cutting board. "I could used some help cutting some vegetables... But wash your hands first." Gabby said as Illyria moved over to the sink and washed her hands.

"I shall slice the green to the preference that would be optimal for digestion." Illyria said as Gabby quickly realized that you should never let a die hard carnivore loose on defenseless vegetables with a knife.

* * *

TBC 


	18. Pt 18,

Sorry about being away for so long, but life has been a little crazy this past year between work (New Software, and computer system to learn and understand), school (working on my classes to get my Masters Degree in Communication), and home (moving, unpacking the house, and getting the place ready for my aunt to show up). Now with all that out of the way and summer here I will be getting back to my writing. So I am going to post this chapter while I am going to beat away at my other stories. So fans of my work, don't fret. I am going to finish this stuff up.

Now on with the story,

* * *

Part 18,

* * *

Padme was running around the cargo hold of Serenity. She could hear the metal in her legs clang against the metal floor of the ship. She had been running like this for three hours and she needed to work off some of her boredom. That was when she saw Kaylee the ships mechanic looking at her from the stairway. Given from what she had seen, she and the doctor were sharing quarters, well unofficially but... given the antiseptic salve on the side of her neck and a few other places... Well considering that she was good friends with the Companion on board, what was happening in her bunk was the stuff that would make the most Lurid romance novel sex scene look tame in comparison. But right now Padme dripping in sweat looked up to the country girl engineer.

"You shure run fast on those legs of yours." Kaylee said as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah... I just needed to work off the tension and the boredom." Padme said as she stretched her arms back.

"So... how long have you had..." Kaylee looked at Padme's limbs...

"Oh... my limbs... well since I lost them in an accident when I was a kid... um... I say for about ten years or so..." Padme said moving over to Jayne's weight bench. "Mostly I count by the number of times I have these changed out or replaced. I would say that this is set number twelve." Kaylee pulled back from her in shock...

"Twelve is in... Every year you get a new set." Kaylee said looking at Padme's arm.

"No... Not every year... Most of those were... Well... I like seven when I received my first pair so... I tended to." Kaylee now realized why so many pairs.

"So you kept out growing them... Oh..." Kaylee said wondering less about how they were made but more about the girl who bore them.

"Yeah... A few I asked the local metal smith to do some engraving for me. Flowers... Rabbits, Bunnies... Even one time I had a Nude statue of David etched on the inside thigh..." This made Padme blush...

"So how far do they?" Kaylee was a little worried and curious at the same time.

"Well does the crew have private showers?" Padme hinted. And Kaylee nodded.

"Okay... If you lend me your shower for a little while, I'll show you all my prosthetics." Padme said standing up.

"Naww.. I mean... you have the shower but..." Kaylee looked at Padme...

"Listen... I'm okay with my body... and I'm learning to be an engineer. So consider it a trade." Padme said getting up and heading up the stairs to the crew quarters. "Also I like Guys... you definitely need to stop thinking like your companion friend, well at least about females." Now give me a sec to grab a change of clothes. With that Padme walked into her cabin and grabbed a pair of coveralls and a tank top and donned them. A moment later Padme walked out and met up with Kaylee. With that Kaylee followed Padme up to her quarters. Once heading down the hold, Padme sat down on Kaylee's bed.

"So..." Kaylee was a little apprehensious in seeing the girl undress so that she could see her artificial limbs...

"Listen, which limb would you like to look at? Because my arm is more sophisticated than my legs." Padme said as she adjusted her top so that Kaylee could see how the shoulder unit was suctioned onto her arm.

"Wow... the interface must be pretty darn advanced." Kaylee pulled at one of the connections cautiously with her fingers.

"You can touch those... The interface is tied to what is left in my stump. The rest of the outside stuff is just used to make sure that the limb is attached to my body." Padme said as she closed her eyes and relaxed then the three connectors on her back clicked and slid off her back. Revealing the three bolts to connect points of the titanium bolts the stuck out off her back as they swung upwards.

"Golly geesh..." Kaylee exclaimed as she jumped back.

"Give me a second and I can reach over to pull it off." Padme used her organic arm she reached out and pulled slowly and the limb came loose. "Here..." Padme handed the limb over to Kaylee, it took Kaylee a few moments to process that Padme was literally handing her arm over to her.

"Uh..." Kaylee blinked a few times looking at the limb. It felt so light in her hands... She expected it to weigh heavier than this, but the mechanic in her kicked in as she started to study the interface clamp, she felt the way the circuits and wires felt under her fingers, then turning back to Padme, she saw the full extent of how much of her arm Kaylee was holding. Stump wasn't the term Kaylee would use for the palm sized hole that took up most of Padme's arm pit.

The arm was just simple mechanics compared to the interface between human and machine. Biting her lips with her teeth Kaylee held onto the arm with her hand and proceeded with her free hand slowly started to move her index finger into the circle of flesh and human tissue. Simon would be drooling over how the organics of Padme's body meshed with the machine arm in her hand.

"Padme..." Kaylee slowly reached into the "stump" and traced the metal and flesh leads. "Does it..." Padme just blushed.

"No I am a bit ticklish around..." Padme stopped as she winced as she tried not to giggle as Kaylee inadvertently found some of Padme's sensitive naked flesh.

"Sorry..." Kaylee said as she quickly pulled out her finger.

"It's nothing..." Padme looked at Kaylee as she turned her body around so that she sat facing Kaylee. "Most people think that folks with prosthetics can't feel anything with their limbs, but given how these limbs are built, I can feel the fine hairs on the legs of a mosquito when it lands on my arm." Kaylee blinked as she heard the hatch click as Simon came down the ladder.

"Simon..." Kaylee called out as she saw her fiancée turn around.

"Hi." Padme waved with her remaining arm.

"Kaylee..." there was a long pause as Simon looked at the two girls sitting together on the bed.

"Listen... Kaylee, if you want to look at my arm in more detail, you can ask the Doctor here to examine my prosthetics in the medical bay... I mean... considering that the two of you might want to see how..." Simon blinked.

"Um... Arm... Examine???" Simon flustered.

"Yeah... Kaylee here wanted to see how my arm was put together... I think that when she saw some of the simplicity of how it was put together and the complexity of the interface where it goes in, I think that given some of the technical stuff, on the biological end of things, you might be interested in." Kaylee got the feeling that Padme wanted to let her and her boyfriend become something more.

"Why type of stuff?" Simon said as Padme shifted around.

"Well Kaylee wanted to see how I was wired together; I decided that I might lend you some of my knowledge of being a patient as well as the person that has started to learn to make them." Padme said as Simon and Kaylee realized that she wanted to talk shop to two people of than her adopted father who knew more about how her limbs worked.

"Okay..." Simon said as he moved to the side. "That sounds good."

"Well Kaylee. I think both you and your Fiancée will have some serious notes to take... Now how about I use your shower and we can go more in-depth... Oh, I need to have my arm back." Padme offered out her hand to take back her metal limb. Kaylee looked down and realized that when you hold someone's limb, you need to hand it back so that they can reach around to get themselves bathed.

"Shower..." Kaylee stammered out. "Right..." With that Kaylee saw as Padme holed up her arm and let it reattach it to her shoulder.

"Well see you in the medical bay in a half and hour." Padme said as she walked into the bathroom area and closed the shower door. Kaylee got the cue as she left her from falling on the floor with Simon.

"I get the feeling that girl knows how to send the message that she really wanted to have a shower." Kaylee spoke as she went up the ladder.

"Yeah... well considering that we kinda of had sex in it last night and I forgot to wipe it down."

"Simon... you didn't..." Kaylee shook her head as rubbed her forehead realizing that soap scum wasn't the only thing on the walls of where they bathed.

* * *

Illyria was reliving the events of the past day; Illyria had felt a bit apprehensive about this class. Between the facts that she had to blend in to survive until it was time for her to strike when her enemies resurfaced. That was when she learned that there were some things that even a god couldn't deal with. How truly small one was in the mechanizations of the stars in the sky.

That was hours ago and Illyria was curled up on the long brown couch in the living room of the Slayer's sanctuary.

"Hey Blue...how as your day?" Gabby said as she came in the room.

"I feel like I have trudged through the seeping ooze of Snicket slime under a death march as it has seeped into the pores of my shell and have stars started to devour my spiritual being." Illyria moaned as she buried her face into the throw pillow. That was when Gabby knelt down by the couch and looked Illyria in the eye.

"Yeah... rough day..." Gabby said as she looked at how Illyria was curled up. "So... why don't you tell me about the day you have had." Illyria pouted as she shoved her face into the pillow.

"I just did, Mortal..." the muffled words came out.

"Okay... Miss Goddess Queen Bitch I made demons shit their pants by even looking at them." Gabby said as she scrunched her face at Illyria.

"You think that I made demons defecate where they stood, just with my eyes?" Illyria said as she pulled her face out of pillow.

"Yeah... I mean come on what earth shattering event today turned you from the most feared creature of the Prymordium into a weak saggy wet behind the ears kitten who is hiding on a couch behind a green fluffy throw pillow?" Gabby said as she reached out to rub the blue stain on the back of one of Illyria's hands.

"The class about the stars... It was as if all of my existence was like a gnat stuck in the crushing gale of a perfect Hurricane as it battered against a coastal tree line. I am a speck of dust on an endless open desert. A drop of fresh water in a salt water ocean." Illyria's grew distant.

"Okay... Does this have to do with the fact it has to deal with the actual size of the universe and your own ego is not proportional to each other."

"The clusters of Galaxies are larger than my existence and far older than even the matter that makes my essence up."

"So, you just found out that you are smaller than the gum on an ant's shoe." Gabby said as she reached over and rubbed Illyria's cheek. There was a subtle nod as Illyria looked up at her.

"Welcome to life."

"My empire was nothing, all of the mighty battles I have fought... NOTHING..." Illyria screamed out that last part.

"So, calling someone muck no longer has the sting you thought it had."

"I am have always been tainted by the muck I have fought to rise above it... I never realized that..."

"You were the muck like the rest of us." Gabby gave a sympathetic grin. Illyria looked like she wanted to unleash fury, but the fight left her eyes.

"Well, in the cosmic scheme of things, I was sort of expecting this." Gabby sat down next to Illyria.

"The Ojon knew, and she didn't tell me."

"Ojon???" Illyria looked at Gabby.

"You do not know... your order protects her, she is a guide, she is... With your Queen."

"So... she is with one of the Scoobies. Give her a call. Talk..." Gabby reached over and handed the phone to Illyria. "I think you need some perspective. After that we head down to the Campus Union Building, and hit the coffee shop. And listen to what is happening."

"You desire me to call Ojon?"

"Yes..." Gabby said as she grinned. "Trust me; a few of us have called home over the last few hours to talk with a family or friend to help us find perspective." Gabby got up and reached for the pile of cell phone chargers and picked up one of the phones. "Now I will leave you to make your call, while I go into the other room and make a call to my folks." Gabby walked out of the room and Illyria looked at the phone for a long time, the she started to punch in the numbers 411.

"Hello Operator, I need to make a call to Cleveland Ohio."

"What listing?"

"Listing?"

"Who do you wish me to look up the number for?" Illyria paused for a moment.

"Dawn Summers, or she is probably listed under her guardian's name of Buffy Anne Summers."

"One moment please." Then the voice changed to that of a mechanical one.

"The number is 216-555-0193; if you want the number dialed for a charge of seventy-five cents please push the pound key now." Illyria pushed the hashed button and the line started ringing.

"Summer's residence. Dawn Speaking."

"Ojon..." Illyria spoke worriedly. "This is Illyria of the Prymordium, child of..."

"Illyria... how are you doing?" Illyria was taken aback by this.

"Ojon... you knew that I would summon your voice via this talisman?" There was a pause.

"Are you okay, you sound worried?" Dawn's words came through.

"I just had a rough day... did you know about how large existence was before our last meeting, and decided to let me find out so I would learn my lesson of how small I truly was even at the height of my power?"

"Did someone beat you up? Or was it a tough day of classes?"

"The latter."

"Having a monster beat you would have at least drained your frustrations. So tell me about the class and what the professor said to make you feel so upset."

"I am not upset."

"You are, and remember you are talking to the Key here."

"I am..."

* * *

Harmony was scared... she was in L.A., and given that they had crashed in it would mean that Old Smurf of Doom would be coming for her. If she lived through this she would make a note that said the following: Note to self... Do not even think about selling out any future Hell Goddesses boyfriends or significant other. They will... (Insert image of extraneous pain, torture and suffering here).

"Harmony Kendell..." a woman's voice said as Harmony screamed at the top of her lungs... Everyone in the room looked at her.

"Okay... that's it we are putting you on decaf..." One of the Soldiers said standing nearby. That was when Harmony looked around.

"Sorry." Harmony said as she relaxed for a moment. That was when the woman walked over to her.

"I think there is someone here to see you." She said as Harmony looked like she was about to bolt. "He says that he's your boyfriend."

"Spike???" Harmony said

"No... A Peter Janacek." The women said as Harmony's brain started cover her past life.

"Oh... Peter..." Her recent love life sprung loose and hugged the stuffing out of the woman.

"Well... could you..." there was a clear crack as Harmony quickly let go of the woman.

"Oh... sorry..." Harmony said over the woman who was now having trouble breathing.

"Ma'am... you will have to be cleared by medical before you are released." The woman said as she rolled onto her side. "Sergeant... calls the paramedics... I think I have a cracked rib or five..." the woman said as she lay there on the floor. All Harmony cared about now was hoping that Peter would like to move with her out of the country...

* * *

Clem pulled his car into the parking lot of the Hotel that Spike had given him the address to. This place was big... Hard to believe that the Scoobies stayed her after the Collapse of Sunnydale, but given the number of girls that were with Buffy he could believe it, but he was sure glad that this lace was still standing.

"So... is this the place?" Gloria said as she looked out the window.

"Yeah I think it is?" Clem said looking through the window. "Sure makes Dracula's place look small." Clem Jokingly said. "Spike's Grand Sire must have pulled out the stops for this place."

"So what is the name of Spike's Sire?" Gloria said looking at the hotel and she had a memory flood back to her.

"Angel or Angelus... Depends on the curse he is on." Clem said as he got out of the car and pulled the seat forward to let the girls out.

"Angelus... I think I have heard of him... did some carnage with style... that and many... um... females." Gloria blushed hard. "Um... found him attractive, well next to the immortal."

"So you slept with Angelus?" Clem said looking at Gloria... There was some subtlety seeking in.

"No... More like his arch rival the Immortal and trust me..." This was about the time the dreamily look seeped into her eyes. "The night of passion was..." that was when she caught a look at the girls in front of her. "I'll tell you when the girls are older..." with that Gloria started to fan her self with her hand.

"Okay..." Iria said looking at Gloria as she shuttled on by heading to the front door. "Is it just me or am I getting the feeling that what they did having sex would make some seriously late, late, late night porno on the Playboy channel look like an episode of Barney." Iria said as Mae gave her the universal look of okay you said it, I didn't.

"Did you get that from your new superpowers?" Mae said looking at the spot of where Gloria was rushing off to.

"No... But I got the feeling that she would be thrown in jail just for mentioning the first five seconds of what she did with that Immortal guy." Iria said as she moved with Clem to head into the Hotel.

* * *

Nina was walking around the lobby of the Hyperion. Between the smell of oil, wood, sawdust and metal shavings, this place was starting to look great. Even with the wet dog smell from the basement which was partially her fault after Fred/Illyria gave her the greatest bath ever. Nina chuckled at the image of Illyria giving her a bath to get her clean during one of her transformed nights. "To get the stink of the muck of this world off of her that was upsetting her new form." Illyria had said, but she felt centered after the process. For some reason that next day Nina felt so relaxed it was like she had gone to a celebrity spa and gotten the works and felt free, no heavy urges to rip throats out or run naked through the park. Illyria had been curled up in the corner sleeping with a hair brush in her hands smiling like a child who had gotten a dog for their birthday when she had awaken the next morning curled up in a soft blanket with her. Nina had gone up to one of the shelves and pulled down an old Polaroid camera with film in it and had taken a picture of the human demon woman sleeping so peacefully. After Angel had learned of how Nina felt, he decided to contact another Werewolf he knew of named Oz.

Now given from what Angel had said about him. He had sought a way to calm the fears he had growing inside of him and now had this wolf behaving like a puppy now. Oz had over the years studied around the world to find a way to control his wolf, in a way he had discovered that the wolf had its own needs and fears that it was just as scared to become human as the human was to become a wolf. In a way he had found a way to make peace with his wolf and even see the full moon. Since then Oz had developed a following among other Werewolves developing his own pack in the process, Angel kinda of described him as a kinda of a spiritual leader along the lines of Gandhi, or some high level Buddhast monk. That was when a scruffy young man walked into the offices, who looked more like a Seattle rock guitarist than some enlightened priest. That was when other individuals came into the room all talking. Maybe they were members of Oz's pack given the smell of wolf on all of them.

"So... How did you get to know a vampire? I mean It isn't' like you were his pet." A Catholic redhead Goth girl said as she glanced around the lobby that gave off the appearance that she had attitude yet gentleness.

"No actually it was back in Sunnydale." The Short shaggy man said as a young girl about seven maybe nine years old bolted down the stairs and through the lobby like a rubble ball on speed. "Shanna... Be careful." Catholic Goth called out to the girl.

"I will. There are so many scents in here." The girl called out as she started to stick her nose into everything sniffing touching even sticking her tongue out to taste the air.

"So we are talking about Sunnydale as in Slayer, and that witch you knew."

"Yeah Willow."

"Are we talking about the same one who went gay and you tried to eat her Wiccan girlfriend."

"Yeah..." That was when Nina started to sense something about the young girl. She smelt similar. Nina started to move forward and felt that given the feeling that she was moving around a younger version of herself. A Wolf version of her.

"Shanna..." the Seattle rocker called out. "Come over..." There was the pause as the young man looked at Nina. "Here." Cautiously Nina felt that she needed to walk over to him. The couple just stood their ground as almost instinctively they started to move around in circles. In the back of Nina's mind she felt words like Alpha... Male... Pack Leader... Mated... Female... Mate... fast one... echo in her mind. That was when other "Wolves" started to show up. Nina started to feel like she needed to move away, then the scent changed to almost feeling like "no threat". Nina started to get worried that at any time she might want to rip someone's throat out. That was when Angel came out of his office.

"So Angel, I see that you still have a thing for Blonds... So I take it here that this young woman happens to be the wolf that needs some help dealing with her powers." Seattle said as Nina felt the human in her start to kick in.

"Yes she is Oz..." Angel said casually. Nina's eyes nearly shot out of her face.

"Oz... as in Guru Oz, as in the Kung Fu Master, Bruce Lee, Obi Won Kenobi of the freaking werewolf community. This is Oz... Wizard of Oz... Oz." Nina looked back and forth between Angel and "Oz".

"Wow... I just compared to a Jedi Knight..." Oz said as he crossed his arms and grinned like Buddha.

"I think that you need to have some serious press work done." Catholic Goth said leaning over. "Honey."

"Wait..." Nina stammered for a moment "As in you are Misses... Oz..." Nina blinked looking Oz up and down in disbelief.

"You were expecting someone bigger?" Oz said to Nina as he changed his face to something that looked like a more fiercer and less hairy version of the wolfman. "Because bigger means nothing if you can out think them." Nina's jaw hit the floor as the rest of the pack changed in small ways. The biggest thing she noticed was that they were not all the same to put it bluntly in her mind, the same breed. Then Nina saw Shanna who had stripped out of her dress just leaving her "underwear" on. The little girl was a mini-me version of the werewolf she changed into each month.

"Shanna... change back and put your clothes on. I know that you are used to being nude most of the time growing up, but give the new girl a break." Catholic said as she kept her fairly hairy and yet sensuous face to a state of calm. Then Shanna moved over and started to shift back as she slid her claw like hands into her dress and pulled it over her head and appeared as it fell onto her body looking like a normal little girl.

"I had undergarments on Rain..." Shanna yelled out. "I'm only naked when it comes to the moon and large rabbits." That was when Nina wondered what that meant, and something in her didn't want to know, but she was dreading the answers. That was when a Baggy demon guy walked in accompanied by two girls and a blond woman.

"Hi my name is Clem, I'm a friend of Spike's and I believe that he told you about a missing person's case I have for you."

"So who's the missing person you want me to find." Angel spoke up as a girl with short cut brown hair came forward.

"Me... I'm the case. Can you tell me who I am?"

* * *

Naga was an armature sorceress, given the number of years she had been raised in Pylea she had never thought she see the Groosalug and Landok of the Deathwok Clan together. Given the number of children that were walking with them and the aura of dread, Naga knew that she and all of the natural magic users would soon be called upon to use their knowledge to defend the realm.

* * *

Groo walked into the Elected Council Chamber and felt the eyes both Demon and Human stare right through him. Not since his youth had he felt this way.

"Groosalug, Landok... Tell us of what word have you learned of this threat that has come to both Human and Demon." President elect Boone said as Groo and Landok took their places on the Great seal of the unified Pylean government. Given how Princess Cordillia had laid out the government in such a way that no single body or group in the government could nut have complete dominance over another. In order fur everything to get done they had to be agreement between all three sides: their leader. The Parliament - made up of the villages and small settlements. And the Judges - made up of the law makers and givers chosen by the people. This eclectic mix of individuals had been introduced since his Princesses decreed had become the government. Given the state of things, that mix of events and individuals kept many of the violent conflicts that had arisen in the past from occurring again. Instead of Spears and Arrows being traded in blows against their opponents, Words had become the new ammunition... And given how some of the officials swore at each other... giving them a sword or at least getting them into an arena to battle it cut would cut down on the conflicts that nearly turned into all out warfare matches. Groo took his breath in slowly before he started to speak.

"It is bad... and far worse than any of us could believe." Groo spoke as Landok motioned over to the group of children who had survived.

"We were lucky in this case that this young girl was able to save several children." Landok said as he motioned for the eldest of the group to come forward. There was a long look from the President at he looked at the child and noticed that her wrists were bound.

"Why is this one bound? Has she committed a crime?" Groo moved over and touched the girl on the shoulder.

"No... She attempted to save the villagers after she had a vision of the attack. They locked her up thinking she was mad, but given that she was able to break out and save what few children she could from the Massacre. We have been so busy that we have not taken the time to remove her manacles." There was a long stare as everyone in the chambers looked at them.

"Guard..." The President called out. "... Go find one of the Justices and ask them to come in here I believe that we are in need to remove a pair of manacles from this young girl." Mina looked at Groo and Landok as she knew that she needed to talk about what happened. In moments her shackles were off and she needed to sit down to tell her story... Because she couldn't stay standing when she started to remember horror of the events she had witnessed.

* * *

Kitsuni Amara was moving into the bathroom to take a shower in her Northern Californian apartment she shared with several of the other Supers. Being an Oni Takeru she and the rest of her kind had the ability to shred through a M1 Abrams Tank in less than ten seconds flat. But right now she wanted to shed her clothes and enjoy a nice long shower that was when she heard her daughter pound her feet in. For a seven-year-old she was at that age of being a child and being a drill sergeant.

"Mom..." Rita called out... "Can I play softball with Brandy?"

"Are you going to be playing with the Slayers?"

Kitsuni called out as she turned the water down. She did not want her daughter to be alone with Brandy, but given the entire thing with that aquatic demon getting in trouble by messing with and wanting to hump the boyfriends of all the Slayers in this Fraternity house was an issue that worked it self out. When the demon found out that when you have about twenty torked off to the Nth level of some hell dimension group of Slayers who find you using magical powers to bonk their boyfriends, then finding out that your powers don't work on Slayers. Well the image of groveling, begging for your life, freeing boyfriends from the spell you put them on and praying to the gods you worshiped as you crap your pants. Is something to make any demon think twice about breaking the seven simple rules to winding up Slayer Chow. But given how Brandy revealed that she didn't want to die, that she would be good, never use her powers again.

All she wanted was to become human, or at least find human love... She just didn't know the social rules of making a boy fall in love with her without magic. seeing that Brandy wasn't much of a threat, and that she didn't want to wind up as "Fish chow" the Slayers had called a war meeting and huddled and given her a "magic" talisman. The rules were that she had to develop social skills to meet a boy and fall in love, without using her mind control powers, now she was allowed to have false starts, but if it didn't go her way she had to let them go. Or leave them...

That was over a few months ago, and Brandy had kept to the rules and had started to develop a healthy relationship. But it was playing softball that had forced her to work with people and that is how she had met her current boyfriend. Rita had feigned and injury just to get Brandy and this boy together. Kitsuni knew it wasn't perfect, but given that Rita got these two together and the persuasive magic rule was still in effect. But Softball and a "Fish demon" was something that made a half demon like her grin. But letting her daughter play like a normal kid was a big thing. If there were Slayers around then she might let her daughter on the field and not stick to the sidelines when just "humans were playing."

"Yes..."

"Okay, but stick close to Conner and Joanne."

"Yeah, but Conner and Jo-Anne tend to kiss and that looks yucky especially when they start to stick their tongues into each other's mouths." Yeah... Typical seven-year-old mind set. Six more years and she would be wishing for these days back. Single mom, rooming with a Fraternity house full of Sorceress, Sorceresses, Slayers, Witches, Warlocks, Demons, Mutants, and other things. "Give me a second and I'll be out." Kitsuni said as she turned the water on and blasted her body while she extended her tentacles to wash off the soap on her body and in her hair. Thank goodness for having eight limbs with two having opposable thumbs.

* * *

Dana was sitting in Xander's workshop. For the most part Xander didn't like the idea of the Crazy Slayer being around his work tools, but given that over the last few months Dana went from a savage animal to being a scared girl that was cautiously curious about the world. In the case right now between her link with this long ranger slayer, Dana had started on this track of wanting to act normal, but given so many images of her failing, having Xander around made her feel better. Well High school goofy normal. Dana walked around smelling the wood, the construction of cabinets, and travel chests for the girls had almost become a business in itself. Dana felt the wood as she remembered a Victorian Slayer girl who had a cabinet like this in her room. She loved to travel, shop, meet cute boys in the town square... Run topless through apple groves like a wild nymph. Having a threesome with some demon princess and the Immortal in Tuscany. Dana shook her head.

"Okay... no images of humping Morty..." Dana said aloud.

"Dana..." Xander called out as he came up behind her. Dana turned slowly around. Xander looked worried.

"Hi Xander..." Dana said casually.

"Not planning to go on an ax murdering spree are you." Xander was worryingly half joking with her.

"No..." Dana jumped back... Dana held up both hands revealing open palms.

"So..."

"Buffy... me was looking for the Xan... der." Dana looked at her feet.

"So having a little bit of Buffy memories in your head." Xander looked at her.

"Yeah... I mean between having all of these memories in my head, there are times where I get lost in the memories of the other girls. Sometimes it is like a movie, other times it is pretty emotional." Dana said looking around. Xander looked at her as she rubbed the wooden cabinet he had been working on.

"So what is it like when you experience these memories?" Xander said as Dana turned directly at him. It took her a moment as she licked her lip occasionally chewing on them as she attempted to find a reference. Then she found it as she looked at Xander with some happiness.

"Have you ever watched a marathon of episodes Highlander?" Xander knew that this was going to be one of those Science Fiction geek moments. Xander had the feeling that if she referenced Dragonball Z or Star Trek he was going to pick up a battery operated power saw and hunt Andrew down. That was when Dana put it in perspective. "Xander during the series, you have several characters who happened to be several hundred years old, well considering the number of eras they have lived through, they do it in a flashback style. Well in my case I get the super holodeck version of that, including the passionate smell of olive oil and Tuscany apples rubbed over naked teenage Slayer flesh before she loses her virginity." Xander didn't know if he wanted to kill Andrew now, but Xander had the feeling that the evil hand was returning and images of Xander's Girls Gone Wild would be haunting his dreams for the next few nights.

"Okay... Dana... out of the work room. NOW..." Xander took Dana by the arm and marched her out of the work room.

"Go find some girls and play some cards why don't you." Xander said looking flustered.

"Okay... I think to night there is a strip poker game going down." With that Xander started walking faster to shove Dana in the rec room before running to his quarters. The last words he heard was.

"Hey Dana... We want to win back the clothes you made out with."

"Well considering that I don't have an issue with nudity."

"We know..." Another voice called out. "You lose all of your clothes then you win them back along with ours." That was when Xander hit a flat out run down the hallway.

* * *

Next time

Part 19,

Information, origins, background and Illyria finally finding her footing.


End file.
